The Game of Love
by kiriel
Summary: A strange story idea, sort of AU, but not really. Arisu Ringo is an idol who has everything: millions of adoring fans, talent, and lots of . But she has a past hidden behind the bright lights...
1. Many Returns

The Game of Love

Chapter One: Many Returns

Makino Susumu was in his school, Eirin, waiting for the day to end. His classmates were also in a deep stupor because of the boring lecturer. He was attending a different school than his sister had because she choose Eirin over Eitoku for him. She said it would be better for him. She was right. Susumu didn't have to worry about people asking if he was related to her in Eirin so much.

However, Susumu found that he didn't fit in Eirin. Even though, he had the money to attend it and lived alone in a nice penthouse in Tokyo, he still didn't feel like he belonged in the school. His sister was the one who was paying for everything. Two of his classmates behind him were chatting during class, not bothering to pay attention.

"They say that Ringo-san will be coming to Japan," said one boy.

"Yeah, and they say that she'll be recording an album in Japanese. Finally, I can't wait. I'm learning English just so I can understand what she's singing about," said the boy next to him.

Susumu sighed. They were talking about Ringo Arisu again. Everyone was talking about her these days. She was a breakthrough international star who was originally from Japan, but she was currently in England.

"That is it for today. Please remember to do the homework assignment as listed on the class syllabus," said the teacher as he released them.

Susumu got up slowly. His sister did promise she'd take care of it and all he had to do was take the entrance exams, but he had no idea that going to Eirin would make him so uncomfortable most of the time. Perhaps, it was because most of the students had their parents paying for things and not their older siblings. His cell phone went off and he read a page: "Coming back to Japan. Will arrive at five in the afternoon." There was no name left with the message, but he knew who it was.

His sister. She was finally coming home after five years. Susumu smiled and took off running. He kept running until he reached a nearby sushi café where a friend of his sister's was working, Kin-san. "Kin-san!" exclaimed Susumu as he entered.

"Hey, Susumu-kun! What are you doing here so soon? Don't you usually linger at school before coming in?" asked the sushi chef.

He ignored his question. "Did you get her message?" asked Susumu excitedly.

"Yes. Why do you think I'm making some thing right now? Her message said her flight number and what gate along with 'bring sushi,'" laughed Kin-san.

"I guess she asked because the airplane food's crappy," said Susumu. "I think she already called my parents, but since they're in Osaka, they can't meet her at the airport. Are we going together?"

"Of course, but I have to pick up Yuki at her work first. We'll all go together," said Kin-san. "Just sit tight." He placed a drink for Susumu on the counter.

Kin-san and Yuki were the only two friends who knew where and what Makino Tsukushi was doing these days. She had kept steady contact with them through letters and email. The only people she called home were her parents because they didn't have a computer and sending her mail would have taken too long to respond to. Susumu sent her emails and also got a phone call from her every month, but those were too short. Tsukushi was an extremely busy person.

Most people didn't know her as Makino Tsukushi. She had a stage name that more people knew her by, Alice Apple. Or the Japanese translation: Ringo Arisu. She was a singer who had started with stage performances and was soon discovered by a record company. Her album was written and sung totally in English. She had started in England and worked her way towards the United States. Her album had gone platinum in Europe and was in the top twenty in the U.S. She had millions of adoring fans all over the world.

Many people in Japan hadn't heard of her. She avoided making music videos and only did a few sold out concerts in other places around the world. Most of the pictures that were taken of her were very artistic. Her face was hardly shown. The record company decided that it wanted to expand the market it had created for her into Asia. That meant they wanted her to record her next album in Japanese. This time she would have to make more public appearances and make some music videos.

Makino Tsukushi was currently a student at London University. Her major was English Literature. She had to learn English by force because she had chosen to go to England to study. Five years entrenched in England was more than enough for her to learn how to speak English. During that time, to combat her loneliness, she allowed her roommate to drag her along to a club meeting.

The club meeting was a group of international students who were putting on musicals for fun. Somehow, Tsukushi found herself cast in a leading role in the play, South Pacific. She could swear she was only cast because she was Asian. However, it didn't stop her from doing more and more production. At the urging of her school friends, Tsukushi learned how to play the guitar and over time improved immensely.

Many wondered why she was so determined to do things to keep her distracted. She was lonely being so far away from Japan. Her family was living halfway around the world. There was also someone else she missed. Circumstances did not allow them to be together. The ones she had kept in contact with understood what had happened.

Five years had past since she had been in any contact with those from the other world. The world that Makino Tsukushi couldn't join as herself, but rather as another person entirely. She was known as Ringo Arisu.

*

The weight of the world hung on his broad shoulders. It was almost too much to bear at times. He wore a fine Armani suit, but he had taken the tie some time ago. He hated this whole thing. He stood up and looked out the window of his New York City office.

He ran his fingers through the curls in his hair. He wondered what was going on below him. Not that he cared about such poor people. No. Not since she had left him. She swore she wouldn't and she did. He had little faith in the world because everything was being controlled for him.

Doumyouji Tsukasa was working at the office, or rather his prison. His mother checked up on him from time to time. She wanted to make sure he was doing what he was supposed to. However, she had let up recently. It seemed that Makino Tsukushi had disappeared off the face of the earth. Tsukasa had a feeling his mother had something to do with it.

The last time he had heard from her was when a strange message was sent to his mother. It was a check made out in the exact amount of money she had borrowed. Doumyouji Kaede decided to see if there were any funds to support the check and to her shock there was. Her special police had no luck in figuring out how she got the money to pay back all the loans she had taken out.

Hanazawa Rui called Doumyouji a few days later to tell him that he was also paid back in full by Tsukushi, but he couldn't figure it out either. She had not called him either. Doumyouji was worried to no end, but his mother prevented him from making any inquiries.

Doumyouji Kaede said that since Makino Tsukushi paid off the money she borrowed that meant that her business with the Doumyoujis was over. She suggested to her son that it was best for her to be left alone because she hadn't bothered to go through him to pay back the loan.

Little did Doumyouji know that he all he had to do was go down to the local music store and he'd see how well she was doing. He had no time for such things. However, the good news was he was coming back to Japan after two years of going overseas. He was going to attend school at Eitoku's university to finish up his degree in business and economics.

Doumyouji wondered why he had to go back to Japan at all. There was nothing he really wanted to come back to. Everything over there would remind him of her. He sighed as he leaned back into his chair. Maybe it would be good for him to go back after all. He was starting to forget her a little bit. He didn't want to ever do that.

The phone rang, shaking him out of his thoughts. He grabbed the phone. "What?" demanded Doumyouji gruffly.

"Your flight is ready, sir," said the secretary on the other line. Her voice shook. "Fine," he said as he slammed the receiver down. He stood up and put his coat back on. He sighed again. It was time to go home to Japan.

*

Susumu was getting bored waiting for Kin-san to finish up, so that they could pick up Yuki from work and go to the airport. Kin-san packed a bento box with some sushi for Tsukushi. He washed his hands. "Okay, we're ready to go," he said.

"Finally," said Susumu. "Let's go and get Yuki."

The pair stepped out of the sushi café. Kin-san smiled at the sunlight as it hit his skin. He looked at Susumu. He was such a short boy before, but now he was nearly six feet tall. He was on his last year of high school. Kin-san promised Tsukushi that he would watch over Susumu when she went away for school. Yuki made the same promise.

Yuki was currently working at one of the companies that belonged to Mimasaka Akira's family. She was looking at her cell phone for the time. She had no idea that Nishikado Soujirou and Hanawaza Rui were coming in for a meeting with Akira.

Rui stopped when he saw her working at the secretary pool, or rather her staring at her cell phone, looking at the time. "Soujirou. Isn't that Tsukushi's friend?" he asked.

Soujirou hadn't seen Yuki in a while. "Get back to work, Matsuoka-san," said her supervisor.

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave before five today. It's very important, Sempai," said Yuki as she bowed and hoped she could get out of the office before time was up.  
"What could be so important you have to leave before six?"

"I have to meet with my friends, but it's very important, Sempai," insisted Yuki.

"Are you trying to escape my offices?" asked Akira as he showed up.

Yuki froze because her cell phone was still on her desk. She sucked in a breath. "I just have to leave early, Mimasaka-san," she said in a brave voice without flinching.  
"Let her go, Akira," said Soujirou, making Yuki shake slightly.

"Fine, you're free to go," said Akira.

She whispered, "Thank you, Nishikado-san." She thanked him without looking at him. She had to get out of there before Susumu showed up with Kin-san. If F3 saw them, then they would immediately know that Tsukushi was coming. She gathered her stuff up and said, "I will come in early tomorrow."

"That was odd," said Rui as he watched her retreating back.

"How long as she been working here, Akira?" asked Soujirou.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. Probably since the last hiring," replied Akira.

"It seems like we're seeing old friends again. Tsukasa is coming tomorrow. Now all we need to do is find Tsukushi and everything will be normal again," said Soujirou. "Do you think that Yuki knows anything?"

"I asked her before. She wouldn't say anything. She said that she hadn't heard Tsukushi's voice in a while," said Akira. "It seems so strange that she would give up after all the trouble she had gone through for Tsukasa, but I guess everyone has their breaking point. Even Tsukushi."

"Do you want to go out?" he added.

"Yeah, we might as well have some fun before Tsukasa comes," answered Rui. He was more of a homebody, but he did enjoy going out with his friends everyone once a while. He had a feeling things were not going to be fun once Tsukasa showed up.

"Let's take my car," said Soujirou.

"Why not mine?" asked Akira.

"Because I said so," he replied.

They piled into Soujirou's car. He turned on the radio, but there was a CD in the player. It started playing, but Soujirou turned it off right away. "Damn, my brother. I'm starting to get really annoyed with him. He must have taken out this car again. He doesn't even have a license."

"How do you know that Tori did it?" asked Rui.

"The CD. It's by this singer in England. I don't know who it is. My brother keeps playing it all the time at home. It's driving me insane," answered Soujirou with great annoyance. His younger brother, Tori, had arrived from boarding school just last year. He was attending school at Eitoku. He also kept taking out Soujirou's car at night.

"What an interesting cover," commented Akira as he picked up the CD case. "Arisu Ringo. Alice Apple. Cute ankle." The picture on the cover was the ankle of Arisu Ringo with the apple tattoo on it. She was wearing a strapped sandal with a high heel. He turned the cover over. "It's all in English."

"Yeah. It was good the first time I heard it. She's a great singer. But Tori plays it all the time at home," said Soujirou. "The brat also takes my car. If he does again, I'm going to take the spark plugs out and keep them with me."

Rui started chuckling. "It seems like yesterday that Tori was just a baby. He's around the same age as Tsukushi's younger brother, Susumu."

"Yeah, I remember him. He really looked up to Tsukasa. I wonder where he goes to school. The Makinos moved out of Tokyo, so I have no idea where he's going to school," said Akira. "He's not going to Eitoku. I doubt that the Makinos could afford to send him there after they sent Tsukushi."

Soujirou's car passed by Kin-san's car, but neither seemed to notice. Yuki was already waiting for them outside. "Hi Yuki-chan," said Susumu as he got out of the car to open the door for him. He had really grown up a lot during the past five years.

"Hi Susumu-kun," said Yuki as she got into the car.

"Did you have any trouble getting off?" asked Kin-san as he started to drive again.

"Almost. It was a close call. The F3 were there, but I was able to get away. It's a good thing that Tsukushi never leaves her name when she pages. I was only looking at the clock. I was thinking that if her flight had arrived early, she would call and I would get her into a lot of trouble."

"It's important to remember, Yuki, that we leave in a separate worlds than them. It's best we keep it that way. We can explore, but never really join," said Susumu.  
"What about me?" asked Kin-san.

"You're a special case, Kin-san. There are always special cases. It's always easier to go down than up," answered Susumu.

"What a bitter person you've become," murmured Kin-san.

"Going to a school where I don't belong makes me that way."

Yuki decided it was best to change the topic. "You know, it is going to be great. Tsukushi has to be here for a year according to her record company. The plan is take Japan by storm. That might mean that she'll start doing concerts in Japan."

"I don't know about that. She's attending school in London. She's only transferring to Tokyo University for one year as soon as she's done with the new album she'll leave again," said Susumu.

"You have such little faith in your older sister," said Kin-san.

"I'm just saying what will happen," said Susumu. The rest of the trip to the airport was extremely quiet. Susumu was thinking about the future. He hated having his sister away. She was hiding. Something terrible happened to her and he was sure that Doumyouji Tsukasa was responsible for it.

Meanwhile, on the plane, in first class, Tsukushi was watching the clouds as they descended from them. She wore a simple cotton blouse with a pair of indigo jeans that covered her ankles and a pair of comfortable sneakers. She had her hair cut short, but one side covered her right eye. She hadn't gotten taller, but she stood straighter to give the illusion of added height.

There was something she always wore. It was her good luck charm. It was a necklace with a pendant in the shape of Saturn; there was no other pendant in the world like it.. She tucked it under her clothes so that no one could see it. It was where her heart belonged. It gave her strength when she needed it.

On her lap was a notebook where she wrote some lyrics in. Her guitar was in her overhead compartment. She had stopped writing earlier and decided to look at the clouds. She was usually busy planning what she was going to do as soon as she got off the plane, when she was on tour that she didn't have the chance to just breathe.

"We are now landing in Japan," said a voice over the intercom. The voice said it also in Japanese. Tsukushi let out a sigh. As she put her seat beat back on before the intercom told her to do so. She waited until the plane started to land. She gripped the notebook on her lap tightly as her nervousness increased. Finally, the plane had landed at the gate. She unbuckled her safety belt and got out of her seat.

She went and got her guitar and stepped off the plane. She looked around her. She was hoping to see a friendly face, but she was elated to find three friendly faces. "Hey!" she cried out in English.

"Hey?" asked Susumu questioningly as they went to meet each other.

"I mean hello. It's great to see you. Wow…Susumu-kun, you're taller. When did this happen?" asked Tsukushi.

"Over the last five years. You look wonderful, Oneesan," said Susumu.

"Thanks," said Tsukushi as she kissed his cheek. "Now, let me say hi to you both. I've missed seeing you. Yuki, you look fantastic. I didn't think you could look cuter." They embraced. "Kin-san. You look different, too."

"Different?"

"I mean you look great," said Tsukushi as she gave him a hug. He hugged her back with all his might. "You're crushing me, Kin-san."  
"I'm sorry. It's just great to see you," exclaimed Kin-san.

"It's okay. Did you bring the sushi?" asked Tsukushi. He laughed as he handed her the bento. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get decent Japanese food in England? Hmm." She had taken a bit of the sushi.

"I can't believe this," said Susumu. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be standing out here like this?"

Tsukushi swallowed before answering and dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "It's not a probably. If this were Heathrow Airport, yes. But this is Tokyo International. Hardly anyone in Japan cares. Besides, I look very unassuming, don't I?"

Susumu looked around nervously. He thought that they should move. "Let's go get something real to eat," he suggested.

"What? Are you insulting my work?" asked Kin-san.

"No, I'm just saying we should get out of here," replied Susumu. Tsukushi smiled at him. "Let's go then," she agreed.

They stood up and went off. "Where should we go?" asked Kin-san.

"Hmm…how about a nice restaurant?" asked Tsukushi. "I'll treat you all. I've been wanting to do that for the longest time."

Kin-san had the perfect place in mind. It was a place he had longed to take her before when they were younger, but he never did because she was with Doumyouji. However, he knew it was a good time to take her there.

The restaurant was a fine one that many important people dine at. Tsukushi looked around cautiously. She was doing it for more than just the obvious reasons. These days she was getting more and more popular. There were foreigners who could point her out on the streets.

"Let's order," said Yuki. "Hmm, what should we get?"

"You can order whatever you want. It doesn't matter," said Tsukushi.

The F3 walked into the restaurant. "This is a nice quiet place. You don't even need reservations," said Rui.

"Since when do we need reservations at any restaurant?" asked Akira.

"It does look nice, but there aren't any girls to pick up here," mused Soujirou. He spotted Yuki. He opened his mouth for a moment. "Let's go."

Rui followed his line of vision. He spotted Yuki, but he also saw the three other people. He recognized Kin-san. The boy he almost didn't recognize. "Isn't that Makino Susumu?" he asked out loud.

"Yes, that's Tsukushi's younger brother," confirmed Soujirou, but he wondered who the other person was. He couldn't see this person because a plant obscured the F3's view. "Why don't we go over and talk to him? He might know where his sister is. At least we'd have something for Tsukasa when he gets back."

Rui and Akira nodded in agreement. They made their way to the table and their jaws dropped as soon as they got close enough. They immediately recognized her, but they quickly made a dive for a seat because Rui had pulled Akira and Soujirou down with him. "What?" asked Akira, but Rui signaled him to be quiet. He mouthed. "Let's listen."

"I was going to ask you guys to catch up, but there's no point since I just e-mailed you guys last week. Anything new this week?" asked Tsukushi.

"My school is having some kind of event that all the kids are going to. Just a bunch of rich brats. I don't have to go," said Susumu.

"But, you were invited. I saw. You were walking by the café and those girls came to ask you. They really wanted you to go," corrected Kin-san as he laughed.

"Why would I go to a party that is filled with boring rich people who are out of touch with reality?" asked Susumu.

He was interrupted when he heard his sister's soft laughter. "I never thought I'd see my brother get so cynical," said Tsukushi. "You have grown up a lot. I remember when you were still hiding behind me."

Yuki joined her laughter. "That was dessert. I suppose it's time for the check," she said as she took out her wallet. Kin-san and Susumu did the same time.

"Hey, didn't I say this was my treat?" asked Tsukushi as she grabbed the check as the waiter had dropped it on the table before Kin-san could make a dive for it. She looked at it and took out her purse. It was a Prada bag. She drew out her wallet and opened it. "Oh. I don't have any currency here other than British Pounds."

"Didn't it occur to you to exchange your money?" asked Kin-san.

"That's okay. We'll cover," said Yuki.

"It wouldn't be fair. You're a guest," said Susumu as he held out his hand so Tsukushi could hand him the check.

"Did I say I couldn't pay?" asked Tsukushi. She smiled as she drew out her platinum card. "This is what credit cards are made for." She put it on the little tray the check had come in and went back to sipping her tea.

The F3 looked at each other briefly. They couldn't figure out what was going on. The waiter went back and got the check. He went to process it. Rui knew it would be good because the check she had sent over to him was good.

"What's the plan tomorrow?" asked Yuki.

"I have to go and get registered at the university, then I'll try to make some classes. The transcripts from London University should have already arrived. I just hope not to get lost," said Tsukushi.

"Don't worry. I'll meet you somewhere tomorrow and give you a tour," assured Yuki.

The waiter came back with the credit card. "Thank you very much," said Tsukushi as she signed it.

"You're welcome, Makino-san," said the waiter as he left. He stopped at the booth that the F3 were sitting in.

"Would you gentlemen like to order?" asked the waiter.

"Yes, give us some menus," said Soujirou hurriedly. They propped the menus up to conceal themselves and waited for Tsukushi and her group to leave. The F3 let out a sigh of relief.

"It seems that things are about to play out again," said Rui quietly.

"Should we tell him?" asked Akira.

"I have no idea. Rui, should we?" asked Soujirou.

"Why don't we let her tell him?" he suggested that way none of them had to. "But things are different. She's changed. I wonder where she got her money."

"We should look into that," said Soujirou.

"I think she got even prettier. She's not so plain anymore," noted Akira.

"Yes, she is," agreed Rui.

* * *

AN: That's all for now. Not believable? Probably. I was reading the manga and this idea came to me after volume thirty. It also bothered me a little that Kin-san gets left out later on and he's not even in the anime. He's adorable. Yeah, I decided to give Susumu lots of screen time. And yes, Soujirou does have a little brother that he mentions in volume twenty-something. I can't remember. Anyway, his younger brother will come and full force later on as he gushes over his favorite singer.

Let's see, I'm planning a charity date auction and some fun music stuff. A dangerous stalker and let's thrown some rekindling romance. I don't know if I'll continue this or not, but some reviews would be nice. ^^

Disclaimer: All standards apply. I don't own the characters. ^^  



	2. First Day of a Normal Life

The Game of Love 

Chapter Two: First Day of a Normal Life 

The F3 still couldn't believe what they had seen the previous evening. It was great that Tsukushi was back in Japan. It didn't matter what Tsukasa thought about it. He couldn't restrict her from coming back to Japan. Rui was especially happy that she had returned, although he hadn't shown it.

"Tsukasa will be back by morning. I think we'd better find out where Tsukushi is staying," said Akira.

"I don't think she's going to Eitoku for classes. Yuki said that they'd be going to school tomorrow," said Soujirou. "I think she attends Tokyo University. That's a big school. And it's filled with international students."

"She's different now. It has something to do with her money," observed Rui quietly.

"Money can change anyone," said Soujirou.

"No. It's how she made it. That's what I would like to know," corrected Rui

"I'm curious about that myself," agreed Akira. "I think we should look into it ourselves before Tsukasa finds out. If he does, he could do a lot more damage to her. At least if we do it, it won't be so bad."

"Hn," murmured Rui thoughtfully. "I think we shouldn't bother her friends or brother. Kin-san isn't going to say anything. And Susumu is wearing an Eirin uniform, so that's where he's going to school. Yuki won't say anything either. She's been working at Akira's place for months."

"Then how do we do this?" asked Soujirou.

"Look up information on Tsukushi. She's back in Japan, so information should travel with her," replied Akira. 

"But it won't be that easy. Tsukushi's learned how to cover her tracks," said Rui.

"This is not for Tsukasa. She is our friend, too, Rui," said Soujirou, picking up on Rui's subtle mood changes. He could tell that Rui missed Tsukushi, but he also wanted to protect her.

"Let's get something to eat and talk more about this tomorrow," suggested Akira. Rui and Soujirou.

* 

"Where are you staying tonight?" asked Yuki.

The four of them had spent their time just walking around. Tsukushi wanted to that. It was getting harder and harder for her just to walk around London without being notice. They had stopped for ice cream, which Kin-san treated them to. He only got to pay because the ice cream shop wouldn't take credit or debit cards. Otherwise, Tsukushi would have paid for the ice cream.

"I'll be staying at a hotel because my company reserved a suite until they find an apartment that they deem has proper security. My manager is handling it," answered Tsukushi as she pulled back a lock of her hair over her ear.

"I didn't know that security was such an issue. Are you sure it's okay for you to walk around like this?" asked Kin-san.

"You have no idea," said Tsukushi as she looked away. "But I feel safe out here."

Susumu watched his older sister's actions. He could tell that she was tense. He knew about how grueling the schedule she kept was. She never really disclosed it to her parents because they were unreliable with keeping things quiet. In fact, they liked to brag about her and her job in Europe. Fortunately, Susumu didn't tell them exactly what it meant. They were just happy that Tsukushi helped them live comfortably without any financial woes. She was the sole breadwinner in the family. Susumu couldn't help, but admire his older sister for being so talented and intelligent.

"I just can't wait for tomorrow. Going to a normal university in Japan. It's going to be so refreshing," she smiled. "I can leave my Eitoku days behind and get a nice fresh start."

"I thought you did that in England," said Yuki.

"Nah. I work too much in England. Even during the breaks, I have to go on tour in Europe. When I went to Los Angeles, I ended up having to perform anyway. At least, the company will let me have a small break. I haven't had a day off in a while."

"When was the last time you had a day off, Oneesan?" asked Susumu.

"Um…well…let me see…I don't have my PDA with me, so I'm not sure…" trailed off Tsukushi thoughtfully.

Kin-san rubbed the space just above the bridge of his nose. "If you can't remember the last time you had a day off without the aid of a planner, then you really need a day off," he said.

"I suppose I should, but my schedule doesn't allow for much. I have classes and recording sessions to do."

"Is what happened in Barcelona, true?" asked Yuki.

"What?"

"You didn't collapse during a concert did you?"

"Not really. It was during a rehearsal, not a concert."

Kin-san, Yuki, and Susumu looked like they were going to fall over. "THAT MEANS YOU WERE WORKING TILL YOU WERE EXHAUSTED!" shouted Kin-san.

"What's wrong with you, Oneesan? Most people can tell when they're tired!" exclaimed Susumu.

"I have a contract to keep," said Tsukushi with a causal shrug. 

"That's it. You're taking a day off," said Kin-san. "We'll all go out next Saturday."

"Why?"

"You need a day off," said Susumu.

"Look, I don't need a day off. I have work to do. Besides, if I don't work, who's going to pay for your tuition to Eirin?" asked Tsukushi as she placed her hands on her hips. She didn't want to be challenged by anyone. Her friends in England knew better than to challenge her when she gave them that look with that stance.

Susumu didn't care. "I should get a job. I can't have my older sister paying for everything. It's embarrassing," he muttered.

"What's so embarrassing about your older sister, you brat?" demanded Tsukushi as she held up her fist.

"Um…guys," said Yuki as she looked at Kin-san who was smiling. He started chuckling.

"What?!" demanded Tsukushi and Susumu.

"You guys are becoming more and more alike," laughed Kin-san. 

* 

The next morning, the F3 gathered at the airport to wait for Tsukasa's plane to land. They thought it would be a good idea to meet him. He stepped off his private plane dressed in his regular clothes rather than his business suit. He spotted them with some surprise. He didn't expect them to show up at the airport to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Is that they way they say hello in New York these days?" asked Akira.

"No, that's just how Tsukasa says hello," disagreed Soujirou.

"Welcome back," said Rui.

"It's good to be back. Anything new?" asked Tsukasa.

"Just the regular stuff," said Soujirou. No reports had come in yet on Tsukushi, so they had to stall for time. It was best to get Tsukasa back to his house before he found out anything. The F3 knew he had a knack for finding Tsukushi whether he was really looking for her or not. They didn't want him to call the police again to go and look for her like he had done before. "The F4 are back together. I never thought your mother would let you leave."

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about her," muttered Tsukasa.

"Let's go," said Akira. "How is your sister? We saw her at a party a few weeks ago. She looks great. How's your niece?"

Tsukasa's sister, Tsubaki, had a daughter recently. His niece was only six months old. "Yeah, she's okay. I haven't seen her yet. They're in Los Angeles."

"What's her name?" asked Rui.

"Reiko. Very simple name, if you asked me. My sister yelled at me when I told her that," said Tsukasa. He looked around the airport. It was very strange for him. He had a wave of nostalgia sweeping over him. He remembered the first time he had asked Tsukushi on a date. He looked for the place where he had asked her. _I don't miss her. I don't. She doesn't deserve it_, he thought. 

"Let's go," he said, snapping himself out of his thoughts. His spirit felt diminished somehow. His mother had squeezed the life out of him. Oddly enough, he hadn't heard from his father in while. He heard second hand messages from him. He hadn't seen him in a while. He hadn't seen his father in more than five years. However, he missed Tsukushi even more. Where had she gone?

They piled into the limo and took off for school. Nothing in Japan had really changed since he was forced into exile in New York. He tried more than once to break free, but was always corned. It was the money that kept him locked in place. The money was what paid for the secret police and other reinforcement to keep him in his place. Tsukasa had made plans to do a finally escape after a while. All he had to do was go back to Japan.

"Have you seen anyone from Eitoku lately?" asked Rui.

"No. Not really," responded Tsukasa. "Who's going to Eitoku now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Akira.

"Nothing," he mumbled. He doubted that she would even attend school there.

"Do you remember, Yuki?" asked Soujirou. Rei and Akira looked at him briefly, wondering where he was going with his questions.

"Yes," said Tsukasa. "How is she?" He wouldn't have asked normally, but she was Tsukushi's best friend. He only cared because she would.

"She's all right. She's working at Akira's company now. She seems sort of lonely. She said that she hadn't heard from her either. Sort of strange," said Soujirou. Of course, the F3 knew that it was a lie, but it was better to just repeat what Yuki had said before.

"Shiguru said that she'd meet us at school," said Akira. Tsukasa nodded. He felt his temper rising. Where the Hell was Tsukushi? His hands rolled into fists as the other F3 watched him. His jaw clutched. 

Rui could practically read Tsukasa's thoughts. It wasn't difficult to do that. He was easily read. So, he decided to say something, "Makino Susumu goes to Eirin."

Tsukasa looked surprised for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Rui nodded along with Akira and Soujirou. "I saw him wearing a uniform to that school. However, I didn't think he could afford to go to that school. I think his sister is the one paying for him to go there."

"I see." Tsukasa picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello. Doumyouji. I would like to know who is paying the tuition for Makino Susumu. Yes. That's all I needed to know. Thank you." He hung up.

"Well?" asked Akira.

"They said that the funds get transferred from a Swiss Bank Account, but they won't say anything else," answered Tsukasa with great annoyance. "Of course, she's paying for his schooling. Who else would?"

"She's always been very responsible," said Soujirou with a nod.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," muttered Tsukasa. He had to figure out how to find her without arousing any suspicion.

*

Tsukushi was dropped off to Tokyo University by an unmarked car because she had asked for one over a limo. She carried her bag with her laptop, PDA, two notebooks, and some thing to write with. She had to go to the registrar's office to sign some papers. She opened her PDA and looked at the note that she had written herself. Yuki called her earlier to tell her that they'd meet at one of the campus eateries. Tsukushi looked at the school and gasped.

It was huge compared to London University and still it was crowded. "I'm going to get lost," she concluded in a whisper as she watched so many people walking around. She squared her shoulders and marched up to the registrar's office. Luckily, the driver had dropped her off near it.

After some signing some papers, she went off to go and look for Yuki. It was hard. The school was too large, but Tsukushi knew that Kin-san and Yuki went there. If they could learn to navigate the large expanse, surely she could do the same.

So, she went along looking for Yuki. After some wrong turns and bad directions, she had finally found Yuki. "I was wondering when you'd get here," said Yuki.

"When I'd get here? This place is huge. I got lost. No one can give good directions around here," said Tsukushi.

Yuki started giggling at her. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be easy."

"That's because you've been going here for years. This is my first day. It's okay. It wasn't so bad. There are tons of international students here. Loads more than London."

"You know your pronunciation of English words is really good, but it's weird still."

"What do you mean?"

"The English majors around here have a different kind of accent."

"That's probably because most of the Japanese people learn American English. I learned British English."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes. There are a few differences. First off, they spell some words differently and the pronunciation of certain words is a little different all together."

"You sound like a teacher."

"I do, don't I? Are you going to help me get to class on time without getting lost?"

"Yes. Let me see your schedule."

Tsukushi handed it to Yuki. She skimmed over it. "Oh, this is good. My class is right next door to your first class. Let's go. I'll show you how to get to your other classes on the way."

As they walked they talked quietly. Some students stopped for a moment, thinking they had seen Ringo Arisu, but they quickly went back to whatever they were doing. Why would a world famous idol go to Tokyo University?

"Are you going to work today?" asked Tsukushi.

"Yes. How about you?"

"Probably. My manager is arriving today. I'm getting a little tired of staying at hotels. Do you know that I have a flat in London that I've only stayed in for a total of two months since I started renting? But, technically I've had it for six months."

"How do you know that?"

"I calculated it."

"You calculated it? Tsukushi, you really do need a day off," said Yuki with surprise.

"I really do. But, a girl's got to make her living somehow," said Tsukushi with a shrug.

Kin-san tapped Yuki's shoulder. "Hey. I thought I heard you guys talking. I just got out of my business class," he said.

"Do you have any more classes?" asked Tsukushi.

"Nope. I just had this class today, and now I'm off to work," answered Kin-san.

"Lucky," said Yuki.

"Let's go before we're late for class. We'll talk to you later, Kin-san," said Tsukushi as she waved goodbye.

Kin-san glanced at his watch. "I have to get to the parking lot and get my car now. Otherwise I will be late for work. Bye!" he said as he took off.

"How does it feel so far?" asked Yuki.

"Normal," said Tsukushi with a smile. "It feels great." 

*

Susumu was sitting once again in class. It was all very boring for him. The only classes that held any interest to him were the biology classes. He was a bit of a loner in Eirin. Most girls found him mysterious, so they were always pestering him to find out more about him. Most of the boys annoyed him because they were nursing crushes on Ringo Arisu, which made Susumu very uncomfortable. 

He really didn't mind lingering behind his sister's shadow. His parents always treated her as the salvation of the family. Most people gravitated towards her. 

Most of Eirin didn't remember who Makino Tsukushi was. Her reputation there had diminished because she hadn't gone there for school. Eirin couldn't remember her from the beauty pageant. That was just fine with him.

There was a girl who watched him quietly compared to the other girls. Her name was Ogata Mariko. She had a huge crush on Susumu, but she never had enough courage to even talk to him. She wondered what went on behind his chocolate brown eyes. He seemed so intense. Unlike most of the other students in the school, it appeared that he had no ties to any really wealthy families. She had no idea how he was paying for school.

Ogata Mariko was a cute, short girl. Her hair was black and straight. Her eyes were amber. She wondered how anyone could get the attention of Makino Susumu. It seemed obvious that he had money because he ate at the cafeteria during lunch and he always stopped at that popular sushi café down the street. She didn't feel like she was good enough to even speak to him.

"Makino-san, would you mind having lunch with me?" asked one of the girls.

He shook his head. "I'm going off campus to get something to eat," he said. Very rarely did anyone get permission to get off campus to get something to eat, but he managed to arranged that himself. It wasn't that hard. "I'm going to get some sushi."

As soon as he was off grounds, he unzipped his jacket. He went to Kin-san's place to get something to eat. "Hey, Susumu. What would you like?" asked Kin-san.

"The usual. Have you seen her today?"

"Yes, just as I was leaving to go to work, she was coming to class."

"That's good. It's so boring at school. Was Eirin always that boring when you went there?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't pay much attention. I sort of just daydreamed most of the day."

"It's mind numbingly boring. Tedious. The only classes I like are the biology and chemistry classes. It's the only time we get to move around."

"Are you interested in science?"

"I suppose I am," said Susumu with a nod. "I'm thinking of getting a job, even though I don't need one. Is that stupid?"

Kin-san shook his head. "No. I did that when I was in school. If you want a job, you can work here. That is if you'd like to."

"No. I'd rather not go through any more of my sister's friends. I'm thinking of taking that job as a waiter at the café up the street from my apartment. It's conveniently located near home and I think they're looking to hire."

"Then go for it."

"Could you please not tell her about it? I don't want her to think that I'm ungrateful or anything."

"Why not? I'm sure she'd be proud of you for having the initiative to go off looking for a job by yourself without her encouragement."

"I have to go back to school. Bye, see you later," said Susumu as he glanced at his watch. Yes, he would get a job today.

Some time later, Susumu made it to the café that served coffee, tea, and other things that a coffee shop served. He was surprised to find himself hired and ready to work at that moment. Perhaps it was because he had changed out of his school uniform before going to the café. The owner must have thought of him as a normal public school student and he admired Susumu's willingness to work right way.

He was given a uniform and started right away. It felt good to get out and do something other than just staying in his apartment studying or playing video games. He was happily taking orders and serving food.

At five, the F4 came in with Sakurako and Shiguru. "I said this was one of the best cafes. I love the chocolate cake," said Shiguru.

"It's okay," said Tsukasa.

"You are a black cloud that will not lift," said Sakurako.

"Never mind. Let's just order something, eat, and get out of here," he said. "Waiter!"

Susumu wasn't paying close enough attention, so he went to the table automatically without thinking. He froze when he saw who was sitting there. He felt like slapping his forehead, but instead he said, "Here are the menus. Please take as much time as you want."

"I just want some coffee," said Tsukasa as he finally took a look at Susumu. His eyes widened. "You!" He grabbed his shirt.

"Let me go," managed Susumu. "Someone tell him to let me go."

"Tsukasa, let him go. His sister won't like it if you hurt him," said Akira.

"Where is she?!" demanded Tsukasa, ignoring everyone else.

"I have no idea. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," said Susumu. The first part was a lie. The owner of the café came in when he heard the disturbance. Susumu gave Tsukasa a look of defiance. He wasn't going to give in. 

"What's going on here?" asked the owner.

"Nothing," said Tsukasa as he released Susumu. He stood up and left the café.

"I'm sorry about this," said Akira quickly, feeling that Susumu might lose his job. "He didn't do anything. It's our friend's fault."

"Please let him take our order," insisted Soujirou.

The owner looked at Susumu one last time and then gestured for him to take their order. "What would you like?" he asked.

"Five cappuccinos," said Akira.

"And a chocolate cake," said Shiguru.

"Make that two," said Sakurako. Susumu jotted down their orders. He was wondering where Doumyouji went. "Anything else?"

"Yes, a biscotti," said Rui.

Susumu wrote it down. "I'll bring your order right to you. Thank you very much."

"It seems he's as diligent as his sister," said Akira.

"I can't believe that Doumyouji-san would grab him like that," said Sakurako. "It's like before."

"Here are your orders. Bon appetite," said Susumu with a slight bow as he attempted to leave.

"We're very sorry for what just happened. We saw you last night with your sister," said Akira.

Susumu stopped and turned around. "You didn't see anything," he said briskly. 

"He's um…different. Wasn't he much sweeter when he was younger?" asked Sakurako. 

"Yes, but that was before high school," said Shiguru. "He's really grown up. He's cute still."

"Aw…I had no idea that you go for younger guys, Shiguru. I go for older women," teased Akira.

"Shut up! I'm just making an observation," she sputtered defensively.

"I wondered where Tsukasa is right now," said Rui quietly.

"I don't even want to think about it," said Soujirou as he took a sip of his cappuccino.

Tsukasa was walking around by himself. He thought about what he could have done. He could have put Susumu in the hospital and draw Tsukushi out that way. He shook his head. He didn't want to do it that way. 

Someone was playing his or her car stereo out loud. It was playing an English song. He had heard it all over the place in New York. Tsukasa listened to it. Strange, it brought him some comfort.

* * *

AN: I was so surprised at how quickly I got review for this story. I edited the last part, so that I got rid of the blatant grammar errors. Susumu's personality changed a lot from the manga because of the fact that he has to attend Eirin and because of what happened with his sister being away. I always thought it was strange that his parents are so focused on Tsukushi than him to marry up. I suppose it is easier for a girl to do that than a boy. ^^ I also threw in an original character, Ogata Mariko. 

The title for this fic comes from that new song by Santana featuring Michelle Branch, "The Game of Love." Fits, don't it? For those of you who are wondering, I imagine Ringo Arisu to be sort of like Utada Hikaru and Mai Kuraki. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. ^^ 


	3. Command Performance

The Game of Love 

Chapter Three: Command Performance 

Sammi Collins was the manager and close friend of Ringo Arisu. She had arrived in Japan to handle business as usual. Her job was to make sure that the next album be released in the following year and to take care of Arisu. She took her job very seriously.

She dialed Tsukushi's cell. She got her voice mail. "She must be in class," she muttered as she put the cell away. 

"Have the other security arrangements been made?" she turned to ask the person who was assigned to work as her assistant from Gaia Records.

"They're almost ready. We just have to finish doing a background check on the neighboring buildings that surround the flat," answered Ryan.

"We have to be sure. We can't mess up. We can't let anything happen to her," said Sammi.

"Should I hire some bodyguards?"

"Yes, but be careful. Screen them. I want reports back right away."

Ryan nodded and left. Sammi settled back into her chair in her office at Gaia Records. Ringo Arisu was the top selling for the company. She was the literally the backbone of the company. The survival of the company rested on her talented shoulders. However, Sammi's top priority was to keep her best friend in one piece.

It began months ago. Someone started sending strange messages through the company, inquiring about Ringo Arisu. Pretty soon, this person managed to find out where she lived in London and started to send flowers regularly. Then, this person started calling her flat and leaving strange messages. Then the threats began, causing the company to be more than alarmed. 

It was the main reason to move Arisu back to Japan. Gaia Records insisted on getting her a suite at the most secure and expensive hotel in Tokyo, the Maple Hotel. They couldn't afford to have having anything happen to their top star.

Sammi always thought that Arisu was strange. Or rather secretive. She didn't like having her picture taken or even performing in public. She claimed shyness, but Sammi knew better. It was like she was hiding something painful. Arisu buried herself in her work to keep herself from thinking too much about her life.

Sammi was one of the few people in the company who called Arisu by her real name, Tsukushi. She dialed her cell again and prayed that she'd pick up. It made her uncomfortable that Tsukushi didn't seem to take the stalker all too seriously. She acted like everything was normal.

"Hello?"

"Tsukushi? Where are you?"

"I'm in school, Sammi. When did you get here?" asked Tsukushi in perfect English.

"Just this morning. I've been looking for all morning. Are you okay?" asked Sammi.

"I'm fine, Mummy," teased Tsukushi.

"This is not a joke, Tsukushi," said Sammi sternly.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Everything's fine. When do you want to meet me? I get off at three."

"Where would you like to meet?" asked Sammi.

"How about at the Maple Hotel? I should be going back there," answered Tsukushi.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Sammi settled back in her chair. She knew she was being paranoid, but if Tsukushi didn't care, then she would have to. 

*

He still remembered the last time he saw her. She came to see him. She told him that she was leaving and she hoped the best for him. At the time, he couldn't understand what she meant. She had tears in her eyes, but she didn't say anything else.

Tsukasa couldn't understand at the time. He couldn't remember who she was at the time. He couldn't remember how much she mattered to him. He had simply let her slip away from him. He had made no move to stop her.

Slowly, he regained his memories. He had pushed Umi's advances away. He could never forget those sad brown eyes. When he realized his mistake, it was too late. It took more than a year for Tsukasa to regain his memories. At first, he was angry with Tsukushi for not trying hard enough for him, but in the end he realized it was his fault. He had pushed her away just when he was able to secure her affections.

Tsukasa tried to look for her, but it was a losing battle because Tsukushi never told anyone where she was really going. She said she was going far away. "I hope you can be happy, Doumyouji. Please forgive me," she had told him. He didn't ask her what she had meant.

He got very angry at the world again once his memories came back and he realized what he had lost. His mother told him it was for the best. His sister had nothing, but sympathy. She said she would try to help him regardless of what their mother said. However, it seemed as if Tsukushi had disappeared of the face of the earth.

Yesterday, Tsukasa had seen Susumu. It was like another knife going into him. Tsukasa had lost a part of himself. He wasn't as stupid as he did not use to be, nor was he using his power over other people like he used to. The daily grind of big business had worn him down. He wanted nothing more than to feel alive again. Tsukasa hadn't been really alive since Tsukushi had walked out of his life.

"You're here early," said Rui as he took a seat at the table where they normal had breakfast. "Did you get anything yet?"

Tsukasa shook his head. "What happened after I left?"

"He took our orders, but nothing else really. What would you do if you saw her again, Tsukasa? What would you really do if you had another chance?"

"I don't have to answer that," muttered Tsukasa.

"No, you don't. But, if you give me a good answer, then I'll give you something valuable."

"I would do anything to win her back. I've done it before. I'd do it again. I'll tell her that I remember her that I never really forgot her. I'd give her what she needed from me."

Rui looked out the window. It was the right answer. The one he had been looking for. He loved her, too. However, he knew that he couldn't make her completely happy. Only Tsukasa could do that. Part of him wanted to lie to Tsukasa before and tell him that Tsukushi was his. "She's back in Japan."

Tsukasa stood up. "Where did you see her?"

"At a restaurant. She was having dinner with her friends and brother. I don't know anything more," replied Rui.

"When?"

"The day before yesterday."

Tsukasa's temper rose at that moment. "You mean to tell me you knew that she was in Japan before I got here and didn't bother to tell me until now?!" he demanded.

"What were you going to do, Tsukasa? She seems to have prospered. You want to barge in and take that from her?"

Tsukasa opened his mouth for a moment then answered, "I'll find out where she. We need to talk." He stood up and left the Eitoku to call up his own people to find her.

"I want you to do a search for Makino Tsukushi," he said on his cell.

"But, sir, the President told us that we are not to search for her," said the underling on the phone.

"She's in New York. I am here. Think about your options," said Tsukasa warningly.

"I'll look into it, Sir."

Tsukasa hung up. He would heaven and earth to find her.

*

School let up for the day at Tokyo University. Tsukushi was looking at her new syllabus from one of her advance courses. Yuki ran up to her to meet with her.

"Do you want to go out this afternoon?" asked Yuki.

Tsukushi shook her head. "I'm sorry, but business has come up. My manager has arrived from England. Do you want to come along? You can if you want to."

"I don't know. Are you sure it will be okay?"

"Does it really matter? Besides, I want you to meet Sammi."

"Your manager?"

"Yep. She's really great. I'm sure you two will get along. Let's go before I get into trouble with her for being late."

Yuki and Tsukushi got into the car that was assigned to Tsukushi. They chatted about school while waiting to get to the hotel. Yuki's jaw dropped. "Doesn't this belong to the Doumyouji Corporation?" she asked.

"Of course," said Tsukushi. They got out of the car as soon as they were outside, she continued, "Sammi doesn't know about what happened in Japan before, so I'm asking you not to say anything."

"Okay, but why didn't you say anything?" 

"I—" she stopped because she spotted Sammi waiting in the lobby.

"Hey Tsukushi," said Sammi, alarming Yuki a bit. She couldn't speak English as well as them. So, she was immediately uncomfortable. "Who is this? Don't tell me this is your friend, Yuki?"

"Hello," managed Yuki.

"Hello, my name is Sammi." She gave her bow. "Oh, pardon me." She gave Yuki a greeting in Japanese, which wasn't too bad.

"Let's go to the suite," said Tsukushi as she walked up to the front desk. "Is there anything for Ringo Arisu?" she asked the manager.

"She took it already," said the manager as he nodded at Sammi who was grinning like mad. "I see. Thank you," said Tsukushi.

The three young women got on the elevator. They got to the largest suite in the whole hotel. Yuki immediately made her way to the window. "Wow. What a wonderful view," she commented. "You can practically see all of Tokyo from up here."

"Sammi, I've been meaning to continue our argument about the hotel," said Tsukushi.

"What you don't like it?"

"Don't you think it's a little ostentatious? It's really expensive to keep staying here every night. When I can I move out of here and into a flat?"

"We've discussed this already. It's not me. It's the company. They wanted you to have this suite. It's not my fault the most expensive hotel in Tokyo has the best security."

Tsukushi started pacing back and forth. "This is ridiculous. I don't like this. This is not me," she exclaimed.

"Why do you need so much security?" asked Yuki. Sammi couldn't understand. 

"I was just asking that question," said Tsukushi in Japanese for Yuki. "She wants to know why we need so much security," she said to Sammi in English.

"You know why," said Sammi. She didn't really want to discuss this matter in front of Yuki, even in English. 

"Damn it. How many more messages were sent?" asked Tsukushi.

"Ten more. Asking where you have gone," answered Sammi. "However, we cannot allow this to stop business."

"Then what?"

"We proceed as planned. The company's planned two major events for you to attend. One is absolutely event you must attend is the one in Kyoto," said Sammi as she read of the schedule. 

"What's in Kyoto?" asked Tsukushi. Yuki looked interested.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't tell me."

"The Emperor of Japan has invited you to sing at the big ball that is being held in the Imperial Palace in Kyoto. You are to appear by order of the Emperor. Isn't that wild?" asked Sammi as her eyes lit up.

Tsukushi's jaw dropped. "In front of the Emperor?" 

"You sang in front of the Queen of England," pointed out Sammi.

"But this is the Emperor of Japan? Do you have any idea how much of an honor this is?"

"What?" asked Yuki. "What are you talking about?" Tsukushi quickly translated. "Oh my! The Emperor of Japan! This is great. Oh, my god. This is going to be your first performance in Japan!"

Tsukushi stopped celebrating. _This will be all over the news. Everyone will know, _she thought. "Tsukushi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. When is it?"

"In three days," replied Sammi.

"_Three days_? There is no way I can be ready to a live performance in three days. I haven't even got a song in Japanese. It's all in English."

"Problem easily solved. Just translate one of your songs."

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"Ah, I'll take care of that," said Sammi with a dismissive hand wave. Tsukushi rubbed her temple. Sometimes, Sammi could be overbearing. All one could do was wait for these moments to past, but Tsukushi had little patience. 

"Why didn't you clear this with me first before accepting it on my behalf, Sammi?" she asked angrily.

"Because it was by order of the Emperor. I couldn't have the company say otherwise. Do you want to know what the other event is?" asked Sammi unabashed by Tsukushi's temper.

"Sure, why not? Do I have to walk off a cliff after Kyoto?"

"No. Stop being so sarcastic. You have to appear at a charity event in two weeks," said Sammi.

"What kind of charity?" asked Tsukushi suspiciously.

"A charity for the World Children's Relief Fund. It helps children around the world. Why am I getting a feeling you don't trust me?" asked Sammi innocently.

"Because I know you," murmured Tsukushi. Yuki was at a loss. She could barely understand what they were saying.

"I'm off. I'll talk to you later. I'm supposed to meet with our fellow Japanese employees. It was a pleasure meeting you, Yuki-san," said Sammi as she bowed to her before making a quick escape. She sort of left out something about the charity ball, but she thought it wise not to say anything more.

"She's strange," managed Yuki. 

"Yes, she is. She's irritating sometimes," agreed Tsukushi.

"So, you'll be performing in front of the Emperor. This is so wonderful who would have thought a common girl would ever get an invitation to the Emperor's palace," said Yuki in a dreamy sort of voice. "You've come so far."

Tsukushi's cheeks were red. "I'm still not used to it. I still don't know how to handle fans. They make me feel flustered. I'm not used to so much attention. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not that surprised. You were never one to really draw attention to yourself unless you could avoid it," agreed Yuki.

"I'm getting used to performing in front of a live audience, Yuki, but I'm not used to performing in front of Japanese people. I've never done that before. And my first concert here has to be in front of some of the most important people in Japan. I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can. You're Makino Tsukushi," said Yuki proudly.

"Don't you mean Ringo Arisu?"

"I mean both."

Tsukushi was unsure if she was prepared to take Japan by storm. Her uncertainties from her teenage years continued to bring doubts to her twenties. She had completely rose above what she was given in life. She did it her on her own and on her own terms. More than one person out there could take what she had made for herself and destroy everything that she had rightfully earned. 

* 

Tsukasa came home to see his sister with her baby at the house. He really wasn't prepared for it. "What are you doing here, Oneesan? And why'd you bring the brat with you?" he asked, but before he could ask any more questions he was smacked upside the head. "OW!"

"You're the brat. Don't call my daughter that. And I'm your older sister. I don't have to answer to you," said Tsubaki.

"That hurt. How can she sleep through all this?" he asked quietly when his eyes fell on his sleeping niece. It reminded him of how Tsukushi could sleep through things.

"Isn't she beautiful? You have to hold her," insisted his sister.

"No," said Tsukasa.

"Hold her," said Tsubaki. "Now. Move your arms. Position them like mine. Okay. Now, don't drop her." She placed her daughter into his arms.

Reiko opened her eyes looked up at her uncle. She gave him a smile. Tsukasa looked a little surprised. "Aw…it looks like she knows her idiot uncle," said Tsubaki.

"I hope you don't raise the same way you did with me."

"I don't plan to. Because she's already more behaved than you."

"Okay, what brings you to Japan? Don't tell me the witch has sent you to baby sit me?"

"No. I came here because our family has been invited to the Imperial Palace in Kyoto. They're having a command performance of that singer who got her start in England, Ringo Arisu. She's native Japanese, but her English is excellent. She's gone platinum in Europe and has been steadily climbing the charts in the U.S. I wanted to see her concert, but with Reiko, I couldn't go. However, we were invited to the performance."

"Don't tell me you like she's your favorite singer?"

"Yes. I'll be the first to admit it. So, I'm going. And you're going, too."

"What?! Why the Hell would I want to go?!" demanded Tsukasa.

Just then, Reiko started laughing at her uncle's outburst. "Hey, what's wrong with this kid?" he asked bewildered. The laughter of a child was a little unnerving for him.

"She thinks your funny. I agree. You are supposed to attend one social event for every season. This is a good one. Mother knows you wouldn't attend any otherwise," said Tsubaki.

"Fine. When is it?"

"Three days from now."

"What? I've got better things to do," said Tsukasa.

"Like what?"

"Stuff."

"Answer me."

A man came in and stopped. "What is it?" asked Tsubaki.

"I have the report that the young master requested," he answered. He really wasn't expecting to see Tsukasa holding a baby.

"What report?"

"It's nothing. Just give it to me," demanded Tsukasa, but his sister had already grabbed it out of the man's hand. She opened it and quickly skimmed it.

"You're looking for her again," she whispered.

"Rui said she was back in Japan. They saw her the night before last," said Tsukasa. "Now give me that and take Reiko back. She's getting heavy. What have you been feeding her?"

They traded off. "Breast milk," replied Tsubaki.

"I really didn't need to know that," said Tsukasa in disgust. He looked over the report. 

"There's nothing in it. It just says that she left the country to go to Australia. Where she went after that is a mystery. I had no idea that she was back in Japan. I hope you're not planning on barging into her life."

"Why shouldn't I?" demanded Tsukasa angrily.

"Because you pushed her away in the first place. I think she would be better off without you. She cut off a lot of people because of you."

"She was weak to do that! I just want to talk to her. I want to know why she really walked out like that." His fists were clutched as he glared at his sister. Just then, Reiko started crying. She could sense how angry her uncle was.

"Shh. Hush," whispered Tsubaki as she threw her brother a dirty look.

Tsukasa didn't care. He just walked out of the room. He clutched the report even more tightly. He opened it again and reread it. He couldn't believe she would make it this difficult to find her. _I am not going to give up. You're out there somewhere. I'll find you yet,_ he thought. 

* 

Three days had past in the blink of an eye. Tsukushi spent that time preparing for the performance by rehearsing during her free time. Sammi had the fitters from a very exclusive designer come in and get her measurements. She had to listen to Sammi rant for fifteen minutes about losing more weight since the last fitting.

Tsukushi had to translate one of her songs into Japanese. She found that she had to rework some of the lyrics because the direct translation didn't feel right to her. Yuki, Kin-san, and Susumu barely heard or saw her during those days.

She had to get ready hours before and had to be flown in by helicopter. It was Friday. She had to get ready in one of the hotels of Kyoto. Sammi had managed to go through the background checks quickly, so Tsukushi had proper security. Sammi was still working with Ryan to get a proper flat with all the security measures in place. 

For tonight's performance, Tsukushi was outfitted with a Chinese style gown that was green. It was made out of silk with white silk weaving patterns of cranes. Her hair was pinned back with two dragon fly clips that had diamonds and emeralds in them. She wore a pair of black-strapped high heels. She slipped her necklace under her dress. She wore no other pieces of jewelry.

"You look like a fairy," said Sammi. "However, considering how short you are, probably a pixie."

"Thanks a lot. Are we ready?" asked Tsukushi. She had to take the day off from school. Most of her sensei were stammering in surprise when they heard her excuse not to be there. It surprised them even more when she profusely apologized for having to be absent. She promised to make up the work. Unfortunately, her schedule didn't leave her much time to work ahead of time for her classes. 

"Yes, we are. The master of ceremonies will introduce you. The rest is up to you. Break a leg," said Sammi as her eyes sparkled. 

The crowd that had gathered at the concert hall was sort of like the crowd she had seen when she did her command performance in front of the Queen of England. They were all powerhouses of money and wealth. The most powerful people in Japan were gathered there by exclusive invitation to hear Tsukushi's performance.

She mentally prepared while she waited for her name to be called. She had to get out of her Makino Tsukushi mind set and move into her Ringo Arisu mind set. She closed her eyes and clutched the necklace that was under her dress. She silently drew on it for strength.

"Finally, I am proud to introduce, in her first performance in Japan, Ringo Arisu!" exclaimed the master of ceremonies.

Tsukushi's eyes popped open at that moment. The sound of polite clapping brought her attention back to the present. She took a deep breath as the curtain opened in front of her. The bright lights nearly blinded her. There was no time to think as the music started playing. She held the microphone up to her mouth and started singing.

She had no idea that someone was watching her in the audience with a stunned look on his face. Tsukasa didn't look at everyone else. The rest of the F4 had also received invitations to the event. 

All Tsukasa could see was her singing like a nightingale. His nightingale.

* * *

AN: Yeah! I got to where I was going. It's all good. I don't know if the Emperor of Japan can order command performances, but this is just for my story. So, no one bite my head off, if I'm wrong. I'm too lazy to look of up stuff. Sammi's another original character. I'll probably end up introducing new characters through out the story. I might put up a cast list of the original characters in my journal, so that you guys can keep track of them. 

The time line for this story is around the thirties for the manga. Just for your reference. ^^ 

For any more info, and maybe some previews (let's see if I have any time this week), you can check out my journal at http://kirika.ujournal.org. 

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio. The legend of The Emperor and the Nightingale was originally by Hans Christian Anderson.


	4. The Chase Resumes

The Game of Love

Chapter Four: The Chase Resumes 

The music died down and the there came a thunderous round of applause from the audience. Arisu bowed gracefully as the clapping continued. There was a sea of faces smiling at her. She smiled as the curtain dropped in front of her.

Sammi met her. "That was fantastic. Your best performance yet," she told Arisu proudly.

"Thanks. I can't believe I pulled it off," smiled Tsukushi as she allowed her Arisu persona to slip. "Let's go to my dressing room." Sammi nodded as they made their way through the hustle and bustle backstage.

The F4 were stunned at the end of Tsukushi's performance. "My brother has been listening to her music for weeks. I didn't notice," murmured Soujirou.

"I didn't even know she could sing," said Akira.

"Tsukasa? Are you okay?" asked Rui.

Tsukasa was sitting in his chair in a stunned silence. Finally, he recovered and stood up. Tsubaki grabbed his suit sleeve. "Sit back down," she ordered.

"I have to go and see her," he said as he shook his sister's hand off. The rest of the F4 grabbed a hold of him.

"Just wait. You've waited five years. A couple more minutes isn't going to kill you!" exclaimed Akira.

"She's going to attend the post party," added Soujirou.

"So will we," said Rui.

Tsukasa begrudgingly sat down. He didn't want her to slip through his fingers again. He had to catch her no matter what. 

* 

Tsukushi knew that her night wasn't over yet. She cringed at the thought of having to meet with strangers. These kinds of gatherings made her feel uncomfortable. She hated going alone because men would attempt to talk to her. The solution was easy: get an escort.

Unfortunately, Yuki and Kin-san were unavailable. Yuki had to go to her parents' house for a family get together, while Kin-san politely said he would rather not attend such a grand scale event. He was just as uncomfortable as Tsukushi was.

Despite all the money and acclaim, deep down inside, Tsukushi still considered herself to be a common girl. She really didn't fit into upper class society. She felt out of place in big parties. The oddest thing was she was always the center of attention at the parties she attended. Tsukushi had managed to charm her way into upper class society, but part of her would never really belong. Before she felt like the outsider looking in, now she felt like the outsider struggling to get back out.

So, Tsukushi had to bully Susumu into coming with her to the post party. He was in the audience during the performance and he was extremely impressed with his sister. Her was wearing an Armani suit that was hard to spot because he blended in with all the other suits. "Ready?" asked Tsukushi as she meet up with him.

"Yep," responded Susumu.

About an hour later, they strolled into the ballroom where the post party was being held. The cameras started flashing the moment Tsukushi entered the room. Susumu stepped aside, letting his sister be photographed by herself. Tsukushi managed to smile, despite being blinded by the flash bulbs.

The F4 waltzed in just as the cameras started going off. Tsukasa could see Tsukushi smiling at the cameras. He made eye contact with Susumu, who gave him a smile.

"Ringo-san, please look this way," said one of the cameramen.

Tsukushi complied and allowed her picture to be taken. She wasn't really enjoying it. Anyone who knew her well enough would know that. She was trying her best not to take flight away from the cameras. She couldn't see anything because the flashes were too bright.

Sammi stepped in when she knew that Tsukushi had enough. "Excuse me. Ringo-san must be seated now," she announced. "Please move along."

The Prime Minister of Japan walked up to Tsukushi. She bowed low for him as he returned with a bow of his own. "Thank you for your performance, Ringo-san," said the Prime Minister.

"You're welcome, Sir," said Tsukushi.

"You will have an audience with the Emperor and his family later on," the Prime Minister informed her. "Please join us at the table."

Tsukushi walked forward, but turned to see Susumu still planted in one spot. "Come on," she told him. He moved forward with uncertainty. He took another glance at the F4 before moving, "Oneesan," he started.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Um…nothing," he mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm as nervous as you are, if not more," she said gently. Susumu finally followed her to the table and pulled back her chair for her.

"Who is this young man?" asked the Prime Minister's wife.

"This is my younger brother, Susumu," said Tsukushi.

"Ah, how old are you?"

"I am seventeen years old, Ma'am," replied Susumu.

The Prime Minister's wife was a kind woman who liked to make conversation with everyone. She found it fascinating that two young people were joining her at the head table. "Really? What school do you attend?" she asked.

"Eirin Academy, Ma'am," answered Susumu.

"Ah. What a wonderful school. It's one of the top schools in the country. What about you, Ringo-san? Are you attending school in Japan? I read somewhere that you were going to London University while attending classes at Guildhall School."

"Yes, I'm currently attending Tokyo University."

"That's excellent. I would have thought that you would attend one of the private universities."

"I transferred as an exchange student, Ma'am. I have duel citizenship in Japan and Great Britain."

"Do you plan on going to Tokyo University as well?" the Prime Minister's wife asked Susumu.

"I am not sure, Ma'am. Perhaps, but we'll have to wait and see," he replied.

The table that the F4 was sitting at was situated near the head table. Tsukasa listened to the conversation very carefully. Now he knew where she attended school at. He watched her careful movements as she crossed over her left leg over her right. She wore a silver anklet that caught the light of the chandeliers, but there was something else that caught Tsukasa's eye: a tattoo of an apple. He grimaced slightly at it. He didn't like it because she had ruined her perfect skin.

Akira was watching a tall blonde woman with mystical green eyes. She was the foreigner who told the press to move along earlier. Judging by her accent, she was English. She looked like a classic beauty from one of those Western fairy tales.

Tsukushi waited for the Emperor to make his announcement. She was dying to slip out. She always managed to do that during a big social gathering. It was getting tougher and tougher because Sammi was getting wise to her. The announcement was finished and the Prime Minister gestured for her and Susumu to join the royal family in a private audience.

Tsukushi was too nervous to notice anyone else staring at her. She had gotten used to it. She couldn't believe that she was going to meet the Emperor and his family. Tsukasa watched as she stood up.

Sammi walked up to them just before they left to inform Tsukushi, "Don't just leave right afterwards." Tsukushi gave a noncommittal shrug.

The F4 waited until she was gone before speaking. "There you saw her, Tsukasa. She seems to have risen above her station in life all on her own," said Akira.

"She's the top performer out of Europe. No other Japanese performer has managed international acclaim before," said Tsubaki with a smile. "Guildhall happens to be one of the top schools for Music and the Performing Arts in the world. I had no idea she had a younger brother. And he's four years younger than her, too."

"Tokyo University. The public university," said Tsukasa slowly.

"Don't scoff, Tsukasa. I hear competition to just stay in is fierce. Everything is fiercer in the public education system. The teachers can't be bought," said Rui.

"Her English is very good now. That's probably why I didn't recognize her voice when my brother played her music over and over again. It was getting on my nerves," said Soujirou, remembering how bad Tsukushi's pronunciation was during the beauty contest.

"We should wait until she returns from her meeting with the Emperor. Okay, there's something I never thought I'd say," said Akira.

"She's going to take Japan by storm," said Tsubaki admiringly.

Another hour passed, Tsukasa was getting bored waiting for Tsukushi to return, but Susumu showed up fifteen minutes later. Sammi walked up to him, "Where's your sister?" He looked at her quizzically because she had asked him in English.

"Oneesan? Doko…" stumbled Sammi through Japanese.

"She went off by herself. She said not to worry," he replied in Japanese.

"Nani?" asked Sammi.

"He said that his sister went off by herself and not to worry," said Akira as he translated for her.

Sammi's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. "What?"

Susumu shrugged as he walked off. He had seen the F4 earlier, so their presence didn't faze him in the slightest bit.

"Damn her!" exclaimed Sammi in utter frustration. "She keeps doing this to me. Always pulling off this disappearing act during big parties. Damn it." She stomped her foot in frustration as she pulled out her cell and called Tsukushi. She wasn't expecting an answer, but she did leave a message, "Where the Hell are you? I know you have your phone with you. Answer me."

"Um…hello?" interrupted Akira with a smile.

"Thank you for translating. Susumu-kun, get back here," said Sammi as she walked past him. "I can't let you wander around Kyoto loose. God knows that this place can barely handle Arisu."

Susumu turned around with a serious look on his face. "I recognize that look, too. You know where she went, don't you?"

Susumu was pretending to not understand any English. Of course, he had to learn some because it was required at Eirin. The school turned out politicians, and most of them had to learn English. "I don't know where she went," he responded in English. It wasn't as good as his sisters, but good enough for anyone to understand.

"What? Wait a minute, you've understood what I've been saying the entire time… you little bastard," said Sammi angrily. "You are as bad as your sister."

Tsukasa stood up. "Who are you?" he asked in Japanese.

"Her name is Sammi Collins and she's Tsukushi's manager. Hello again, everyone," greeted Susumu calmly.

"I am Tsubaki," said Tsubaki as she stood up to greet Susumu. "I had no idea that Tsukushi-chan would have such an adorable younger brother."

"Who are you people?" asked Sammi.

"She's rude even for a Westerner, " said Susumu. "These people are from my Oneesan's old school."

"I see," said Sammi.

"Allow me to introduce the F4. Hanazawa Rui, Mimasaka Akira, Nishikado Soujirou, and…hey where did he go?"

Everyone whirled around to find that Tsukasa had managed to slip out. Tsubaki betrayed a look of surprise as she looked around. "Damn," muttered Susumu under his breath. 

* 

Tsukushi managed to separate from her brother and make her way to the gardens outside. It was a little chilly outside, but she remembered to take her shawl with her. She was star gazing as she pressed her hand against the pendant under her dressed. She could feel it along with her heartbeat.

Tsukasa left the party as soon as he heard that Tsukushi went off by herself. This was a great opportunity to find her. It always came down to him chasing her. _She's really good at disappearing_, he thought ruefully as he looked around. Then, his breath was caught in his throat for a moment as he spotted her standing in the garden. She was looking at the stars above her.

She turned around just then and froze. He smiled at her, but she was stunned. This wasn't the same Doumyouji she remembered from before. He wasn't looking at her with cold eyes, but with warm, gentle ones. "Who are you?" she managed to ask.

"You know who I am," he replied with much annoyance.

"Do I?"

"Yes, I was your boyfriend."

Tsukushi felt a rush go through her. She realized something: he remembered who she was. "I have to go back to the party," she said as she managed to recover her senses. She walked passed him, but he pulled her close to him, catching her by surprise. "Let me go," she managed.

"No. I let you go by mistake before. I won't do it again," he said as he held her tightly.

"Ringo-san," said someone dressed in a suit. He had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Tsukasa released Tsukushi from his grip. "Are you all right? Has this person been cleared with security?"

Tsukasa temper rose. "Of course, I don't have to be cleared by security. Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" he demanded.

"It's all right. I'll be heading back to the party," said Tsukushi. "I just wanted to go for a short walk. That's all. He's no one, excuse me."

_No one_. He was stunned by what she said. "Hey! Tsukushi, wait!" he exclaimed angrily, but the bodyguard blocked. He was just as tall as Tsukasa. "Watch it, Sir. That is Ringo Arisu."

"Get out of my way!" shouted Tsukasa as he proceed to shove the bodyguard. "Tsukushi!" She continued to walk away from him in the same hurried pace she started at, but she was fighting the compulsion to run from him. The bodyguard managed to keep him from pursuing her. "You bastard! Do you have any idea who the Hell I am?!" he shouted.

"I don't care. My job is to protect her from pushy fans," said the bodyguard. He then spoke into his headset, "I've secured the area. The Songbird's going back to the party. I've also apprehended someone."

Tsukasa broke free of the bodyguard's grip and turned on his heel. He saw the direction she had gone, but went back the way he came. He could double back and find her again. He ran back towards the party and found the rest of the F4 standing there. Sakurako, Shiguru, and Kazuya had joined them. "What's going on?" asked Tsubaki.

"Where did her brother and manager go?" demanded Tsukasa.

"They left as soon as they got a call. Where did you go?" asked Tsubaki. "What did you do?"

"Damn it!" he exclaimed. "I got held up by one of her bodyguards. They're crawling all over the place. I swear there's more security for her than the Emperor or the Prime Minister."

"Tsukasa, what did you do to her?" demanded Rui quietly.

"Nothing. Her bodyguard found her before I could do anything," answered Tsukasa.

"I can't believe she's Ringo Arisu. She's my favorite singer. I was wondering if I could get an autograph from her, but I guess that won't be that hard to do," said Shiguru.

"How could I have failed to notice it was her all along?" asked Sakurako.

"I knew she could sing, but she didn't do it that often when we were younger," said Kazuya.

"You knew that she could sing?" asked Tsubaki.

"Well…she didn't do it that often. She didn't think she sounded good before," he replied with a shrug. "And I bet he," Kazuya gestured at Tsukasa, "didn't even realize it either when he heard her singing. Her single's climbing the charts in America. Bet you don't even have the CD."

"Actually, none of the F4 have it. They don't listen to English music," said Tsubaki.

"Hey! We listen to English stuff," said Akira defensively.

"Then, why don't you have the CD?" asked Shiguru.

"My brother has it. He plays it all the time, so I know the words without trying," said Soujirou. "Tsukasa, this means that she's gone up a couple of tax brackets in recent time. New money. And she earned all herself."

"Somehow, I always thought she'd do it that way," said Rui quietly. "Tsukasa, what really happened?"

He glared at Rui. "She said I was no one," he managed in a growl.

"Ouch," said Akira. Soujirou also winced.

"You deserve it," said Kazuya. The moment he said it, Tsukasa grabbed his suit. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Tsubaki pulled her brother off of Kazuya. "Stop that, you brat. You should have outgrown such childish behavior already. We're in public."

"He deserved it," continued Kazuya. "He was the one who pushed her out of Japan in the first place. You forgot all about her, so you deserve to be forgotten as well."

Tsukasa couldn't' bring himself to say anything against Kazuya because he was right. Instead, he stalked off, leaving everyone worried and bewildered at the same time. 

* 

"I am just saying, Tsukushi, you can't just leave like that!" shouted Sammi as she walked along with her and Susumu towards their suite in the hotel. They were staying at a traditional inn in Kyoto because it was secluded and they were able to put security where they saw fit.

"I was bored. Those functions are boring," said Tsukushi calmly as she kept her shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She was still thinking about how Tsukasa grabbed her earlier. She refused to tell Sammi or Susumu was happened during her absence. Susumu had an idea, but Sammi had no clue.

"Did you know some of those people at the party?" asked Sammi.

"Old news," said Tsukushi. "I'm going to bed. I've been up since five in the morning. I'm tired. Good night." She opened the screen door to the suite and marched up to her room. She paused for a moment because she could feel their eyes on her. "It's been a long day. Everything will be back to normal in the morning." Finally, she slid the door open and went inside.

The first thing she did was take off the clips in her hair then the shawl and finally the dress. She saw down on the futon in the middle of the room. She shook her head at the size of the room. She was a petite woman. Why was she staying in such a large room? The larger the room the lonely she felt. She slipped on a long nightshirt that came down to just above her knees. She got inside the warm futon. She realized that there was something she had forgotten to take off. She felt the Saturn pendant against her skin.

Suddenly, she remembered the warmth of his gaze when he looked at her. She stared up at the ceiling. There was no way she was going through this ever again. She had decided that a long time ago. Tsukushi had shed too many tears before. She wasn't about to do it again for him. She had spent five years building herself back up from all the strength she had lost in such a short span. Once again, Tsukushi could felt Tsukasa draining her. His possessiveness threatened to stifle and suffocate her, threatening to pull her back down.

Five years ago, Tsukasa was stabbed and when he woke up he couldn't remember who Tsukushi was. He had forgotten that he loved her. It broke her heart, but she soon learned something else. She had loss the her sense of self. Everything revolved around him too much. She realized she had lost who she was in the process. She used to be independent and then she depended on him. When it became clear that Tsukasa wasn't going to remember her anytime soon, Tsukushi decided to go off and find herself again. Only then, could she come back to Japan and face him.

However, their chance encounter at the garden, shook her. She still wasn't whole. She wasn't herself anymore because she had changed too much from the last time she had known him. Why did she have to have so much pride? Why couldn't she just accept things and settle? No. In her evolution into Ringo Arisu, Tsukushi had learned not to settle for anything. Everything had to be on her own terms. There was no compromise. This was her life and she was going to live it no matter what. She wasn't about to let anyone control it. Not Tsukasa, not anyone else.

The bodyguard also served as a reminder of someone else. There was the stalker. He was an even bigger threat than Tsukasa. He was lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right time. Tsukushi remembered the first fan letter he had written. It was tied with a red ribbon. The last line of the letter was written in Japanese: "You will be mine. You have always been mine."

The stalker served to increase Tsukushi's fear of being controlled. He was controlling her. He was the one who forced her to get more security and to go to Japan. He was pursuing her like a wild animal. He was a threat not just to her, but to everyone else around her. In her nightmares, he chases after her and there is nowhere to run or hide. There is no safe haven for her.

With these thoughts, Tsukushi feel into a dreamless sleep.

Susumu and Sammi stared at each other for a good five minutes before either one spoke. "Why is there so much security around my sister?" asked Susumu.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me how she knows those people from the party," replied Sammi.

Susumu shook his head. "Good night," he said as he walked off to his room.

"I didn't think so," said Sammi quietly. She knew so little about Tsukushi's life in Japan. She didn't talk much about it, except for her family and two close friends. She didn't even like to talk about her school. Sammi recalled an incident when someone asked where Tsukushi went to high school and how she refused to answer. It was no wonder that Tsukushi made such a fine stage actress in the beginning. She was good at playing parts. Sammi didn't want to pry, but her instincts told her that the man with the oddly curled hair knew her very well. It was something worth investigating. 

* 

"Okay, now that we have vital information, we can fill in the cracks," said Soujirou. "Let's see. According to her official website, which is in English, she attended school in Australia. Later on, she went to school in London. Apparently, she did this on scholarships. There are tons of programs willing to finance the road scholar. She took English Literature as her major in London University where she's been living for more than four years. That's why her English is so good now. She released her first album three years back and went platinum in Europe, starting England."

"What's her record company?" asked Akira.

"The female ran company out of London, Gaia Records. Ringo Arisu happens to be their top seller," said Soujirou as he continued to read the information on the website.

"Play the sound clips," said Tsukasa.

"Okay," said Soujirou. He went to the discography section and played the first clip at the top. The music came out of his laptop speakers, but the room was extremely quiet as they listened to the first clip. It played for thirty seconds.

"Play the next one," said Tsukasa as soon as it was done. Soujirou complied and by the end he ended up playing all the sample sound clips.

"There are no music videos. That's kind of strange. Most musicians have music videos. However, judging by her tour dates, she only tours when she doesn't have school," said Shiguru as she read over Soujirou's shoulder.

"According to her bio, she plays two musician instruments: guitar and some piano," said Soujirou. "She was self taught with the guitar."

"Guitar? That's so lower class," muttered Tsukasa. "Only poor people play guitars."

"Stupid!" exclaimed Tsubaki as she stood up. "I'm going to call and check on Reiko then sleep. Good night."

The door snapped loudly behind her. "A guitar is not only affordable, but you can take it with you anywhere. According to a quote on Ringo Arisu's site, 'You can take it almost anywhere, which is what I do. You never know when you'll be inspired to write a song,'" read Soujirou.

"This is so weird," observed Sakurako. "This site has a wonderful, artistic layout, but it doesn't really show any face shots of Makino-sempai at all. Look at the album cover. How clever is that?"

"What?" asked Tsukasa as he stood up to look at the laptop. He stared at the picture for a moment. "What the Hell is wrong with her?" he whispered. "Who in their right mind would tattoo an apple on their ankle?"

"Aw…did you know that in some cultures the ankle is consider a very sexual part of the body?" teased Akira. "Or perhaps a fetish."

"Shut up!" shouted Tsukasa.

"It's not like she's your girlfriend anymore," said Soujirou. "According to her martial status, she's single."

"Are there other fan websites?" asked Akira.

"Let's see," said Soujirou as he went to a search engine. "Whoa. There are over 20,000 hits."

"Where's Rui?" asked Akira.

"He went to sleep already," answered Soujirou. "It's been an eventful day for all of us, Tsukasa. Do you really want to continue this?"

"I want to know where she's staying," said Tsukasa.

"Come on, Tsukasa. It's one in the morning. This is ridiculous," said Akira. "You won't be able to do anything about it till later anyway."

"I hear that she's due back in Tokyo by Monday. Gaia Records is planning a press conference at the corporate offices," said Shiguru.

"How did you know that?" asked Sakurako.

"My father owns an entertainment magazine. Which one of you owns a recording studio?" asked Shiguru.

"Rui's father owns a record company," replied Akira.

"Gaia Records is still trying to set up their offices in Japan. Chances are that if Tsukushi starts recording her album the recording studios won't be opened in time. So, that means she'll have to use other studios to record in the mean time," said Shiguru.

"Let's stop talking about this and go to sleep," said Soujirou as he closed down his laptop.

"I think I'll go out," said Akira. "Anyone care to join me?"

"I'll go," volunteered Sakurako.

"Soujirou?" asked Akira.

Soujirou shook his head. He wasn't really up for it. Sometimes it was really tiring to keep going out with different girls and after what happened tonight, he just didn't feel like going out. "The night's pretty much shot anyway," he said.

Tsukasa got up and left the room without a word. Shiguru also left after Akira and Sakurako. "Are you okay, Soujirou?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Just been doing a lot of thinking."

"Well, then I'll leave you alone," she said as she finally took her leave.

Little did anyone know that Rui wasn't really sleeping at all. He was wide-awake in bed thinking about Tsukushi. He was surprised to see her at the same time he was happy. He didn't expect her to be the famous singer Ringo Arisu. She was still as natural as ever, but she carried herself the same way she had before.

Rui remembered the first time he had met Tsukushi. She was a spitfire who impressed him immediately. Most people didn't know that he was the first one of the F4 to actually notice her. She was the person who really brought him out of his shell. Shizuka was the one who opened the door to the world for him, but it was Tsukushi who taught him how to live in it.

He loved her enough to take care of her. He would do anything to keep her happy, even if it meant letting her go to Tsukasa. However, things were different now. She was different. He went to sleep remembering the soft song she sang.

Tsukasa was pacing back and forth in his room, unable to sleep. He felt like he was wasting valuable time. He remembered how much comfort he had felt when he had heard her music in New York. Now he understood why. Something that Soujirou had said earlier made Tsukasa hopeful. There was a chance now that Tsukasa's parents would accept Tsukushi. She was new money, but she was an internationally acclaimed performer.

He also was confident he could win her over again. He did it once against the odds, and he could do it again. It was this thought that finally allowed him to go to sleep. 

*

Tsukushi woke up early the next morning. She got up and got ready for the day. She wanted to go out for a walk before Sammi and Susumu got up. It was just after dawn and Kyoto was already up and running for the day. She got dressed in slacks and simple top. She put on a knit sweater because the weather was chilly outside and she put on a pair of boots. She quietly crept outside and took a deep breath before going out.

The wind gently played with Tsukushi's hair as she walked along the streets. It was strange to be alone outside. She felt more at home in London or Tokyo, even Sydney. The chilly reminded her of London, while the atmosphere reminded her that she was still in Japan.

Rui had also gotten an early start that morning. He went out by himself to go to the record store to pick up her CD, which he found in the import section of the store. He was rather glad to find that the store was opened so early. The storekeeper said it was the last copy because of Ringo Arisu's performance for the Emperor.

He froze when he saw her walking down the street. She was walking with purpose and grace that could only come with age and experience. The light breeze was whipping her hair in front of one of her eyes. She pulled it back behind her ear. She stopped at a café and ordered a coffee. Rui smiled and decided to join her.

"What would you like, Sir?" asked the lady at the counter as she smiled at him.

"Earl Gray Tea," he replied. He walked up to her table quietly as she sipped her coffee. She was reading a newspaper that was left on the table. "Fancy seeing you here," he said quietly. Tsukushi looked up at him in surprise.

"Rui?" she asked in a whisper.

* * *

AN: Okay, been sick for the past week. That's why this has to be longer than the last one. Yet another cliffhanger, but it's a good one. Sort of. Can anyone tell what a big mess this whole love polygon is? Don't discount Kin-san. He's a stronger contender this time around. There's also the stalker. There will be clues given about his identity throughout this story, so pay close attention. For more updates and notes go to http://kirika.ujournal.org.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. ^^ If I did, I would have more money. So, no suing.


	5. A Dozen Roses

The Game of Love

Chapter Five: A Dozen Roses

Tsukushi looked up at Rui in surprise. She was mildly stunned by his sudden appearance. They stared at each other for a moment. He gave her a soft smile. "Hello," he said quietly. She blinked at him before saying, "Have a seat."

Rui took a seat across from her. "What brings you to Kyoto?" asked Tsukushi, appearing to be calm.

"An invitation to the Emperor's party," he replied. "You were wonderful last night."

"Oh? You saw that?" she looked down at her coffee. Her cheeks had a slight tinge of pink. "Thank you."

"I had no idea you liked music so much. You got a lot of attention last night. Tsukasa was stunned, but so were the rest of us."

"Really? Was it really so shocking for an ordinary girl like me to get this far?" asked Tsukushi sarcastically.

Rui was surprised by her reaction. "We remembered what happened when Tsukasa's mother tried to make you play the piano before," answered Rui.

Tsukushi granted him the smallest of smiles. "What are you up to these days?" she asked.

"Nothing really. I'm going to Eitoku's university. I'm the only one out of the F4 who hasn't started working in my family's company yet," he replied.

"I work all the time. I just wanted some quiet before the day really starts. I usually have breakfast with my friend, but she's my manager, so it becomes business very quickly."

"I hear you're going to school still. What are you studying?"

"English Literature, you?"

"Business and Economic."

Tsukushi was staring at him. They sounded strange. Their conversation lacked familiarity and it sounded extremely formal.

"It's good to see you. I've missed you, Tsukushi," whispered Rui finally. 

* 

Tsukasa woke up early that morning and spent his time going over some paperwork he had brought with him. There came a knock at the door. "Come in," he said.

Akira and Soujirou walked in. "Good morning," they said.

"Where's Rui?" asked Tsukasa.

"Don't know. I think he's still sleeping. I knocked at his door and there was no answer," said Soujirou.

"What are you doing?" asked Akira. "Don't work. It's Saturday, Tsukasa."

"Did you find out where she's staying yet?" asked Soujirou. He knew Tsukasa well enough to know that he had only woken up early to resume looking for her.

"No," he replied. "Damn it. Her security staff is good."

"That manager of hers is pretty smart, too," said Akira as he grinned.

"Can't you think of anything else?" asked Tsukasa in disgust.

"Of course, I am. I'm thinking that if I can get close to Collins-san, then she'd let us get closer to Makino," answered Akira.

"I don't think so. You saw the way she acted when Makino disappeared," said Soujirou. "She's a career woman. And her career is her."

"Okay, different strategy. We renew old acquaintanceships," said Akira. "Yuki works at my company, so she's a contact we've got. We can also cover our bases and protect her friends before your mother gets wind of this."

"I think it's a good idea. We do what we have to do to make everything stable before you start pursuing her again," agreed Soujirou.

"That's right. The old witch might do more damage to her, especially now that she's got a lot more to lose," said Tsukasa after a moment of silence. He was thinking about what to do to protect the most important person in his life. "I decided to read up more on Ringo Arisu right after I woke up."

"What does it say?" asked Akira.

"It seems that she started out performing in an acting troop. When they decided to do a production of _Miss Saigon_, they made her try out for the part of Kim. She was working as a stagehand and custom designer at the time. She won the part. That was three years ago. After a successful run at London University, the acting troop was asked to perform at one of the theaters there. Later she played the princess in _The King and I_. That's just part of her stage credits. Her manager, Sammi Collins, recorded her singing during various productions and sent the tape to the producers of Gaia Records. At the time, they were only a classical music company, specifically tailored for women performers. However, they wanted to branch out, so upon hearing about Ringo Arisu, they signed her immediately. They started in Europe and the Americas knowing those markets would be the hardest to secure. Now, Ringo Arisu will be spending one year in Japan before returning to London to work on an all Japanese album."

"Wow…you've learned a lot about her. You sound just as bad as my brother," said Soujirou.

"But, there's hardly anything about her personal life. She works too hard," said Tsukasa.

"What do you mean? That's not unusual for Makino. She's always been a hardworking. And in the music business, she started at the bottom. Do you realize that she had to learn how to play the guitar? The music business is a grueling one, especially for the performers," said Akira. "Imagine allowing people to decide whether or not they like you on a daily basis like that?"

"She works too hard. There are rumors that she has an eating disorder or something. During one of her rehearsals in Barcelona, she collapsed from heat exhaustion and dehydration. They had to take two weeks off for her recuperate. She's working herself too hard. That was last year," said Tsukasa grimly.

"An eating disorder? She's tiny. That's ridiculous," scoffed Soujirou.

"Knowing Makino, she's probably working so hard that she forgets to eat," agreed Akira with a laugh, but he stopped when he saw the look on Tsukasa's face.

"She's as stupid as ever," he muttered. Why did he worry so much about her? Tsukushi was always worrying him. He did nothing for the past five years, but worry about her. Even though, she was a success now, he still couldn't help it. He wished she wouldn't work so hard. He could have taken care of her the whole time, if she just would have trusted him enough to allow him to.

"Any luck on getting a copy of her CD?" asked Soujirou.

"No. I called the closest music store here, but her CD sold out just this morning," said Tsukasa.

"We could try other stores in Kyoto today," said Akira. "Stop working. Let's go out. If there's one bad thing you got from Makino, it's that you don't know how to stop working."

Tsukasa looked at him with annoyance. "What to you mean?! Like I'm anything like her!" he shouted. 

* 

Tsukushi sat there staring at Rui for a moment. _I've missed you? What does that mean? Why does he always have to do this to me? He makes me feel comfortable then he makes me uncomfortable. What am I supposed to say? I miss you, too?_, she thought. But that was true, she did miss him.

She opened her mouth to say something, but her cell phone rang. She glanced at the number and knew that Sammi was calling. She didn't answer. Instead, she turned it off. "Duty calls," said Tsukushi as she stood up. "I have to go now. It was nice talking to you again, Rui."

He stood up. "I'll walk with you for a while," he told her. He wanted to prolong their time together for as long as possible. "Don't worry. We'll split before I find out where you're staying. I won't even tell Tsukasa, if you want."

"You can do whatever you want. It's not my concern," said Tsukushi, but she stopped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so cold. Rui, I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, expecting to see him hurt, but instead he wore a smile on his face. "It's okay. I surprised you earlier, didn't I? What I meant to say was that I missed having these talks with you. We haven't talked in five years," he said.

Tsukushi felt a surge of guilt go through her. She realized how grateful she should have been to him. Everything in Tokyo had changed so much in the last five years. Her friends. Her brother. It was all so unexpected and overwhelming. Rui was still her rock and ballast. He was always there for her before. He backed her more times than she deserved. She gave him a smile.

"Please walk with me," she said.

They walked back towards the inn she was staying in. She didn't mind staying there. It was so Japanese. After living in England for so long, it was nice to stay in a place that was Japanese. She remembered feeling bouts of homesickness for more than a year after she had left to seek her fortunate in the world, but now it was wonderful to be home.

It was wonderful to be walking beside one of her favorite people in the whole world. His presence was as comforting as ever, but even more so. Knowing what was after her, Tsukushi felt safer with Rui by her side.

"Your brother has grown up a lot from the last time I saw him," said Rui.

Tsukushi paused. Her brother was the person who had changed so much from the last time she had been home. "Yes. It's like he grew up over night. I think he doesn't like going to Eirin very much," she said.

"Why didn't you have him go to Eitoku?" asked Rui. "What about your parents?"

"I bought a tradition inn in Osaka for my parents. They wanted to live in luxury, but still wanted to be of use. They don't like it when they're just doing nothing. So, they run the inn and live there. It even has some hot springs. My brother goes to Eirin because I was the one who suggested that he went there. He passed the entrance exams in Eitoku, too, but I thought it would be better for him."

"So, you haven't seen your parents either."

"No. I haven't called them yet even. I've been so busy since I got back that I keep forgetting."

"So, I suppose asking you to spend some time with me, isn't possible?"

She stared at him for a moment. _Oh my God. He's serious, _she thought as she looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said very quickly.

His face remained expressionless as he looked back at her. He gave her a shrug. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. You've got enough to do. I'll see you around." He had turned his back as he walked back towards his hotel and gave her a slight wave with his hand as he walked off.

"Bye, Rui," whispered Tsukushi as she walked back.

Rui walked back to the hotel at a normal pace. He was strangely elated, but at the same time saddened. He remembered what happened before with Shizuka. She had gotten really busy, too. However, Rui also remembered that all his friends were busy. He had his leisure still.

"There you are. Where did you go?" said Tsukasa as he entered the lobby.

Rui looked up at all of them. "I went for a walk," he replied.

"What did you buy?" asked Soujirou as he spotted the bag that Rui was carrying.

"Oh, something for us to listen to on the way back to Tokyo," he answered as he pulled out the CD. He handed it over to Tsukasa. "You can open it."

Tsukasa opened the wrapper and pulled out the sleeve to look it over. "It's all in English," he said.

"Of course, it's all in English," said Tsubaki as she walked in. She knew what he was holding. "I still can't get over it. I didn't notice myself."

Tsukasa looked at the pictures in the sleeve instead. He could understand what he was reading. He found that Tsukushi wrote all the songs and most of them were also composed by her. "We need a CD player," he said.

"Let's go and use the one on my computer," said Soujirou as they went back up. "Let's get some room service. I'm starving."

They all trooped up to Soujirou's room where the staff brought breakfast. Sakurako and Shiguru showed up. They were yawning as they entered. "It's a bit early for a Saturday, isn't it?" asked Sakurako as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Oh, breakfast," said Shiguru happily as the CD started playing. "Oh, you went and got her CD."

"Rui did," said Akira.

"It was the last copy in the store," said Rui. "I figured we should listen to it together." He didn't want to tell them that he really saw her. He didn't bother to ask her to sign it because he would never be able to explain it.

"Let's have some breakfast, Tsukasa," said Tsubaki. He was distracted listening to the CD. He had heard the song before, but it was like listening to it for the first time. Her voice was soulful.

"Huh?" he asked a minute later.

"Never mind," said Tsubaki as she smiled at him.

"I supposed there's no point in asking for my CD back, is there?" asked Rui.

"No, I don't think so," said Akira.

"She really does have a good voice," said Soujirou. "It's sort of nice to connect a face with that voice."

"So, we'll go through with what we planned. We'll set everything up," said Akira.

"What plan?" asked Rui.

"We'll explain later. Could you please pass the coffee, Shiguru?" asked Soujirou.

Rui allowed himself a small smile. He really didn't feel hungry. For the first time, in a long time, he didn't really need anything at all as he listened to Tsukushi's voice. 

* 

"Are you taking anything serious, Tsukushi? You did it again. Why do you insist on going out without any protection?" asked Sammi as she paced back and forth in front of Tsukushi.

"I was only out for a little bit. It's not like anyone knew who I was," said Tsukushi with a shrug.

"You are so irresponsible. You don't take this seriously at all. Something could have happened to you," said Sammi as she rubbed her temple.

"Nothing happened! Just lay off!" exclaimed Tsukushi. "I know damn well what's out there. I don't have to have you lecture me like I'm a child. You're only four years old than me. But you act like my mother. I can take care of myself, Sammi. I've been doing that for a while now."

"Look. I'm sorry. It's just that I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you," said Sammi as she gave her a smile.

"I know. Why does everyone feel like they have to take care of me?"

"You just look it. You're so sweet looking. I don't know."

"You've been doing that since the day I met you," said Tsukushi. "It's still very annoying. Look, I just want some freedom before everyone starts to recognize me and I can't go out in peace any longer. Why am I saying that? I'm not even sure if I'll succeed in Japan."

"How can you say? You conquered Europe and you're gaining the Americas. Japan is your home turf. It's not going to be a problem," Sammi quickly and confidently assured her.

Sammi was the daughter of the host family that Tsukushi started out with in England. Both girls always bonded together well. Sammi was very immature to begin with, but she became responsible as time went on. She was practically the one who had launched Tsukushi's career. It was her urging and support that helped Tsukushi.

That was why Tsukushi felt guilty about not telling Sammi everything. She knew what Sammi's gut reaction would be. She would immediately leap in and try to fix things because it was her job and sacred duty. Tsukushi knew why she immediately liked Sammi to begin with. She was a lot like Doumyouji Tsubaki. Sammi's presence kept Tsukushi ground and focused. She was going to be forever grateful to her.

"Thanks for worrying about me," said Tsukushi quietly.

Sammi looked at her for a moment. "I think it's time we go back to Tokyo. Unless you want to spend the whole weekend here," she suggested.

"Let's go back to Tokyo," said Tsukushi. Back in Tokyo, she knew the layout of the land better. She could continue her work without any unnecessary interruptions.

Susumu walked in and heard everything they had said, "Okay, we'll go back. But if you ask me it's weird."

"It's normal when I go on tour, Susumu," explained Tsukushi. "I have to finish up my homework for class anyway. I'm sure you've got other things you want to do back home."

"Yeah, I do," admitted Susumu. He told his boss that he would work on Sunday afternoon. "I guess I'll go to the track and practice."

Susumu was on the Eirin's track team. In fact, he was the top long and high jumper, which also made him a good relay runner and sprinter. Not only the girls admired him because of his mysterious persona, but also by the boys because he was a great athlete. He had only joined the track team because he researched colleges all over the world and found that having some extracurricular activities would improve his chances.

Tsukushi knew this and hoped to attend at least one of his track meets, but her schedule wasn't allowing her to. She felt bad about that, too. That was why she stopped making promises to people because it was getting harder and harder to fulfill. She had so many obligations and contracts to keep.

Tsukushi had enough complications in her business life that she wanted to keep her personal life as uncomplicated as possible. She kept her circle of friends small. Her love life was nonexistent. Not that she hadn't gone out in the past five years. Sammi had set her up on a few blind dates, but none of them ever worked out. Tsukushi's career left her very little time to real socialize, let alone date.

Over the next few hours, they prepared and eventually returned to Tokyo via helicopter. Susumu was first dropped off at his apartment, which was located close to Eirin. Tsukushi and Sammi returned to the Maple Hotel.

Someone with a camera with a long distance zoom lens photographed Tsukushi as she got out of the car when they arrived. He was adding more pictures to his growing private collection of her. He watched carefully as she walked into the Maple. He smiled to himself. There was no doubt that she'd see the bouquet of red roses he had sent her along with a card.

Tsukushi walked into her hotel suite and took off her shoes. She walked over to the table and found a dozen perfect long stemmed roses. In Japan, these were even more expensive. She looked at them suspiciously. _Who sent these? Was it Doumyouji? How did he know I was staying here?_, she thought as she rubbed her arms. She hated the chill that was going down her spine. _Or it could be worse…_with a shaky hand she pulled the card from the bouquet, half expecting it to explode.

She opened the envelope and read the message on the card. She paled over as she picked up her cell phone. "Sammi. Get security up here. Now."

She started pacing, waiting for them to arrive. There came a knock at the door, which she opened after looking through the peephole. "What's wrong?" asked Sammi as the security team looked around.

"This," said Tsukushi as she handed the card to Sammi.

Sammi read the card out loud, "Welcome to Japan. These roses are for you. Where you go, I will be there. There is no way you can escape me."

"The front desk didn't have any messages about these roses. How did he get in here?" demanded Tsukushi.

"I have no idea. What did you find?" Sammi asked one of security guards.

"Nothing. There's no sign of force entry," answered one guards as the other one shook his head behind him.

"That's not good enough! Alert hotel security and get the Tokyo Police in here now!" ordered Sammi.

The security guards scrambled. Sammi looked at Tsukushi. "We should move out of here tonight and into another hotel," she told her.

"So much for having the best security in Tokyo," muttered Tsukushi.

There came a knock at the door. Ryan McCormick walked in. "Security alerted me. I'm sorry. I was away looking for an apartment for you, Miss Ringo. I should have been here," he said as he bowed.

"It's okay, Ryan. It's not your fault," Tsukushi quickly assured him. "I would just like to know how he got inside."

A cool chill ran down her spine. She felt like she was living under a microscope. Wasn't there any place in the world where she felt safe?

* * *

AN: The stalker is now formally introduced. Yes, that was he taking pictures of her. He's going to get more dangerous as the story goes forward. The next chapter we're back in Tokyo. Susumu's life at Eirin is explored more, while we meet Megumi Hiro, a representative from Hanazawa Records who will work with Tsukushi. For more details and further rantings, please go to my journal, http://kirika.ujournal.org 

The next chapter is going to be interesting compared to this. I just to transition from Kyoto back to Tokyo. 

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio.


	6. Eirin’s Track Star

The Game of Love 

Chapter Six: Eirin's Track Star 

The sun bore down on the athletes as they practiced for an upcoming track meet. Sweat glistened off their skins and permeated through their thin tank tops. From time to time, they stopped to take sips of water to keep the heat down. The air was warm for the fall. Some would call it "Indian Summer."

A group of girls were gathered in the stands watching one of the top athletes of the school. They had appointed themselves his personal cheer squad, but he never so as much looked at them. "Woohoo! Susumu-kun!" shouted one of his fellow upper classmen.

There was a hierarchy and a set of rules when it came to Makino Susumu. If one was a first year, then he was addressed as "Makino-san." If one was a second year, then he was known as "Susumu-san." And finally the third years, his year, called him "Susumu-kun" or just by his first name. There were also rules on how to approach him. Girls had to meet him in groups, while the boys could meet with him individually, but they were typically in pairs.

To be on the track team was a great honor in the school. Of course, Susumu never paid much attention to all the things everyone else was doing. Eirin's track team was one of the top ones in all of Tokyo. He was the person who made it all possible with all his hard work and determination. The only school that could rival Eirin in the championship was Eitoku.

Eitoku had an excellent athlete who had craved his reputation in the school because he wanted to be different from his older brother. His name was Nishikado Tori. He was Makino Susumu's top rival. The boys had a bitter rival that was coming to a head soon because the schools were practically guaranteed to compete in the final track meet for the championship in all of Tokyo.

"Okay, that concludes practice for today. Shower up, then you can leave," said the coach as he dismissed them.

Susumu took a quick shower and decided to go to his part time job. It was Tuesday and he hadn't heard from his sister in since Sunday. She had called to tell him that she couldn't make a visit to their parents, but he wasn't too surprised. She barely talked to him for two minutes before having to go off and have brunch with her producers.

Ogata Mariko had watched him shyly from the stands. She lacked the courage to even talk to him. He never noticed her, but he found the others very annoying. She sighed and decided it was time to go back to home. Mariko was the youngest of three sisters. Her two older sisters attended Eitoku, while her father was a member of the Diet. Her two older sisters were more sophisticated than she was and also prettier. One of them, Masaki, was in the same year as the famous F4, while the other, Hikaru, was in her first year of college.

She felt like she was a great let down on the family. She wasn't as bright as her sisters, but she was kinder than they were. They were so full of themselves that they spent their parents' money on a whim. Mariko wished that she had some of their self-confidence with guys. She was in her second year of high school and still hadn't had a single date, let alone her first kiss.

Mariko had resigned herself to that fact. She walked down the street away from school, unwittingly there were a group of guys waiting for students coming out of Eirin. They were stupid street punks who thought that the rich kids going there would be easy prey. They had purposely waited for the last students, but what they hadn't realized was that most of the students went home by car and driver.

Mariko stopped asking her driver to pick her up after she had seriously developed her crush on Susumu. She didn't want anyone from her household knowing. Her sisters would try to help her and make her into something she wasn't. She just wasn't the forceful type.

_If only I could get him to notice me. He's so wonderful. He's polite, but he's quiet. He doesn't even wear the school uniform correctly_, she thought to herself. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the guys grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Mariko screamed as they slammed her against the wall of an alley.

"Give us all your money!" ordered the lead guy. She reached for her wallet with shaky hands. She had spent the last of her allowance that morning. It was almost the end of the month. "But, I don't have any," she sobbed.

The lead guy opened it. "Hey! There's nothing in here!" he shouted as he threw it down.

"How can that be Kouji?! You said these kids were rich!" exclaimed one of the other guys.

"Well, then we'll have to take it out of her," he said as he reached for her. Mariko pressed back against the wall. She all she could do was shut her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a deep voice.

"None of your business!" shouted Kouji.

"I think it is," said the voice calmly.

"Hey! It's one of the other kids. He might have some money," said one of the other guys.

Mariko kept her eyes closed. She couldn't stand to watch violence. Her voice was caught in her throat. Who was it that cared so much to help her?

"Well, I just got back from practice, but since I hardly broke a sweat: sure, why not? I could use the extra exercise."

The next thing Mariko heard were the sounds of the punching, kicking, and shrieks of pain. She couldn't stand it as she bit her lip. She opened one of her eyes. The sight she saw was totally unexpected. Her knight in shining armor was none other Makino Susumu. She watched him as he trounced all four of her would be attackers. They took off scurrying like cockroaches.

There wasn't a scratch on him. He looked at her briefly before picking up his gym back and walking off without a word. She sank on the ground, feeling utterly embarrassed for being so helpless. She could hear his footsteps as he walked away. He paused and sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Makino-san," she whispered. "Thank you very much."

"No problem," he said. This was the most she had ever heard him talk. He walked back to her and offered her a hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay," she murmured.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ogata Mariko," she answered.

"You shouldn't walk around alone like that. Why aren't you taking a car like everyone else?" asked Susumu.

"Um…I felt like walking. What about you?" she asked, hoping to learn more about him.

"I don't have a car or a driver," he said simply.

She was taken back by surprised. Most people thought he had come from a wealthy family, but he never revealed much of himself, so no one was certain. He had an expensive cell phone and once she had seen him dressed in expensive clothes. She realized how little anyone really knew about him.

"Susumu," said a female voice that caught, Mariko's attention. Her mouth dropped a little bit. There stood a petite woman with brown hair that was up in an elegant twist. She wore sunglasses and a white dress shirt with a black velvet skirt that fell just below her knees. She wore a pair of knee high boots. This young woman was shorter than Mariko, but with the heels made her appear to be just as tall. Combined with the way she walked and presented herself, she seemed taller still. "I've been trying to reach you," she continued.

"Oneesan," said Susumu in surprise. He wasn't expecting to see her. "I had to turn it off for practice."

"Oneesan?" asked Mariko.

"And who is this?" asked the young woman with a smile as she turned her attention to Mariko.

"This is Ogata Mariko. She goes to my school. Um…what year are you, Ogata-san?" he asked her.

"Second year, Makino-san," she replied in a whisper.

"I came here to have some tea with my brother. It is four in the afternoon. Tea time," said the young woman. "I would be delighted, if you'd join us."

Mariko found herself mesmerized by this young woman. There was something worldly about her. She was carried herself in a different way from other people and her voice sounded oddly familiar to her. It was her voice. It was soft and sultry. She had an accent that wasn't completely Japanese; it was partly European. This woman wasn't strikingly beautiful, but she exuded something else. Mariko couldn't put it into words.

That was how she found herself dragged to a café. Susumu was a little annoyed at his sister's arrival that meant he would be late for work, but he had no choice. "Where have you been, Onessan?" he asked as they settled down.

"I have been moving to my new flat and I've been busy with work. I'm sorry," said Tsukushi apologetically. "How was school?"

"Fine," answered Susumu.

"What happened?" asked Tsukushi, noticing how quiet Mariko was.

Mariko was quiet because she was marveling at the two people she was meeting with. She now knew something that the rest of the school didn't: Susumu had a cool older sister who wasn't as stuck up as most of the kids at Eirin. She wasn't paying any attention at all while they were talking, so by the time she had snapped out of it, she could only hear Susumu's older sister say, "That's terrible."

"Are you okay, Mariko?" she asked with deep concern.

"I-I'm fine," stammered Mariko as her cheeks flushed.

"Let's go and check you over at the ladies' room," said Tsukushi as she stood up. "We'll be right back, Susumu."

"Okay," he said. He had to wait for them to leave before he could call his boss and say he was running a little late.

"Come," said Tsukushi as she gently tapped Mariko's shoulder.

"H-hai, Sempai," said Mariko as she followed her. _She must think I'm stupid. I can't talk to her. She's so..so…I can't describe it,_ she thought.

They walked into the restroom where Tsukushi took out a handkerchief out of her bag and wetted it under some running water. "You look little flush," she said as she pressed the cool cloth against Mariko's cheeks. She was smiling at her. "This brings back some interesting memories for me."

"Really?" asked Mariko.

"It wasn't too long ago that someone helped me like this," said Tsukushi fondly.

"What do you mean?" asked Mariko.

"Nothing. Let's get you cleaned up," said Tsukushi. "My brother has trouble making friends in Eirin. I've been busy with work for a while that I hardly get to spend any time with him. You seem nice."

"Um…we're not friends. W-we just met today," Mariko quickly corrected. "He saved me."

Tsukushi started to softly laugh. It sounded like music to Mariko's ears. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. Just something I remember."

"How much older are you than Makino-san?" asked Mariko.

"Four years. I was attending school in England for a while. I transferred to Tokyo University," answered Tsukushi. "Okay, I guess we're done. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sempai," said Mariko as she bowed to her slightly.

"That's not necessary. Let's head back," said Tsukushi as she allowed Mariko to go in front of her.

They headed back to the table where Susumu and Tsukushi talked about what they were doing at their respective schools. Tsukushi asked Mariko some questions, but for the most part she was quietly observing them. She could see the family resemblance. They both had warm, chocolate brown eyes. They were having a wonderful time until Tsukushi's cell went off.

"Excuse me," she said as she looked at who called. "Hello? Yes. I'm with my brother right now. Okay. I'll be there. I'll go right now."

"Work?" asked Susumu.

Tsukushi gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'll tell you where my new flat is." She wrote out the address on a piece of notebook paper that Susumu provided for her. She handed it back. "I'll talk to you later. It was nice meeting you, Mariko-san," she continued.

Mariko watched with wonderment as Susumu's sister left. She hadn't even learned her name, which Mariko thought was odd. Neither Susumu nor his sister made an effort to introduce her. "You're sister. She's amazing," said Mariko truthfully.

"Thank you," said Susumu.

"What does she do for a living? She looks like she's so well traveled," said Mariko.

"That's because she is. She works for Gaia Records," said Susumu vaguely, but Mariko didn't know him well enough to notice.

"Really? They're the ones who produce Ringo Arisu. She's wonderful," said Mariko in awe. "Does she get to work with her?"

"You could say that," said Susumu as his eyes lit up with some amusement. "So, you're a fan of Ringo Arisu?"

"Aren't you?"

"I'm not sure. I've heard her music. I got to hear her live when she performed in front of the Emperor of Japan in Kyoto."

"Really? That's great. Did you get in because of your sister's connections?"

"You could say that," said Susumu. He was enjoying this game he was playing with her. He glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Be careful walking home. I would escort you, but I have to go to work. Will you be okay now?"

Mariko could only nod. She didn't trust herself to speak. She stood still as he paid the bill and left. She couldn't tell him that she would take care of it. As she watched him walk away she stood up and started, but not before looking at his retreating back. "What an amazing family…" she whispered. 

* 

Tsukushi was feeling a little paranoid, which was to be expected. The Tokyo Police couldn't find anything wrong. It looked as if the roses had appeared there by magic. Luckily, she moved out of the hotel and into a flat. The building was located closer to Tokyo University. The security was increased around her. There were now bodyguards dressed as students attending classes with her. They were labeled as auditors. At least two bodyguards were present at any time.

Yesterday she had a press conference. The launching of the new project was announced. Tsukushi's career was like a snowball, growing and expanding with each passing day. It was rolling off a hill, threatening to go out of control without a moment's notice.

She remembered being bombarded with questions and comments. They were all wondering about her. She intrigued the Japanese press. They wanted to know everything about her life. They asked what some of her favorite things were. The most embarrassing question was the one about her love life.

Knowing the tabloids, they would write something sensationalized. Tsukushi was afraid of them finding out some of her past connections. If they found out about her past with Doumyouji, they would write so many things. She really didn't want that to happen. The past was the past and she had already left it there.

Today was a new day. Sammi had called Tsukushi that she was having a meeting with one of the other musicians she was going to work with on the new album, Megumi Hiro. Sammi met her at the front.

"How did it go?" asked Sammi.

"He's fine. I was just a little worried about him," answered Tsukushi. She stopped when they entered the room to find a handsome young man with his group that consisted of his manager and others.

"This is Megumi Hiro of Hanazawa Records," Sammi introduced them. "And this is Ringo Arisu of Gaia Records."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Tsukushi in Japanese.

"That's not necessary. I'm more comfortable with English," said Hiro as he looked at her over his green tinted sunglasses. His eyes were blueish-green and his hair was jet black and a bit longish. He was one of the top musicians in Japan.

"All right. I'm comfortable with either," said Tsukushi.

"We should be comfortable with each other. Our companies would like us to work together to produce your album," said Hiro with a smile.

He was very handsome. His features told Tsukushi that he was half foreigner. He was tall and graceful. "You have a very big voice for such a small person. I thought you'd be taller," he continued.

"I get that all the time," said Tsukushi.

"Okay, we're thinking that you should do a song in English or Japanese. It's up to you both," said Sammi happily.

"You will have to meet on your own," said Hiro's manager.

"How long have you been with Hanazawa Records?" asked Tsukushi.

"For three years. I heard you're a wicked guitarist," said Hiro.

Tsukushi shook her head. "I'm just average. What kind of instruments do you play?" she asked.

"Saxophone," replied Hiro.

"I love jazz and blues. Actually I love all kinds of music," said Tsukushi.

"Then maybe you should join me sometime. I know the best jazz clubs in Tokyo," said Hiro.

"Um…I don't think so," said Tsukushi very quickly.

"Why not?" asked Sammi. "You could go out more. Stop being such a home body."

_Why does this feel like a marriage meeting? It's like they're trying to set us up or something. Am I just being paranoid? Maybe I am working too hard, _thought Tsukushi. She glared at Sammi.

"What did I say?" she asked innocently.

"I look forward to working with you," said Tsukushi. "I have to get going. I have homework assignments to finish."

The meeting wrapped up after that. Tsukushi was more than happy to return home to her flat, which had new furniture. It didn't make much of a difference to her. There was hardly a place she really called home. She felt like she had been traveling for the past five years straight. It could make anyone feel wore out and tired.

There came a knock at the door at seven in the evening. To her delight, Yuki and Kin-san came over to visit her. "We wanted to see your new flat," said Kin-san. "I brought dinner."

"It's great to see you. Come in," said Tsukushi at the door. As long as there were people with her, she felt safe.

Yuki and Kin-san admired her new apartment. "It's so pretty and big," said Yuki. "I can't believe you're living in such a big place."

"Someone in the company picked it out. I had to move out of the hotel. Sammi won't tell me how much it costs. I'll have to check with my accountants. Let's eat. I'm starving."

They gathered around a Western table that was painted with rich wood paint. The chairs were expensive along with everything else. Tsukushi was trying her best not audit everything. It was part of her success. Her image as a rich person had to be reflected in the place she lived. She felt a little embarrassed by her flat. She knew that Yuki was still living at home and working to support herself so she could move out. Kin-san lived a tiny apartment and worked hard at his restaurant while also going to school. Neither of them was as well off as Tsukushi. It was rather ironic because she used to be the one who wasn't well off.

"Everything looks so nice," admired Yuki. "You deserve it. You work so hard."

"Thanks. I met with Susumu today. He seemed busy, but I met this girl who was with him. She's cute," said Tsukushi with a smile.

"Oh, I see," said Yuki as she giggled.

"Ladies, you aren't going to give him a hard time are you?" asked Kin-san. "That would be cruel of you."

"I've never seen anything like it. I've missed so much. But I'm glad I didn't miss this," said Tsukushi. Her cheek rested into her palm.

"You sound like an old woman," said Yuki.

"Hey, I've been thinking, Yuki. How much do you get for working at Mimasaka?" asked Tsukushi.

"Um…just enough for my extra expenses. I'm thinking of moving out of my parents' house. Why?" asked Yuki.

"I'm thinking if you want to move out, you should get a job that makes more money for you. You're studying to be an accountant, right?" asked Tsukushi.

"Look, as nice as your place is, I'm not moving here," said Yuki quickly.

"Of course not, I wouldn't insult you that way. You should get a job that would lead you into your occupation right away. You're working as a secretary, but that doesn't mean you'll get a better job straight out of school. So, what I'm saying is to get a job that would directly lead you to your occupation," said Tsukushi calmly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kin-san, getting more interested in the conversation.

"Gaia Records' offices need Japanese employees. You can work in the accounting department as an assistant. If you want," said Tsukushi as she ate some of her dinner.

"You're kidding right?" asked Yuki eagerly.

"However, you'll have to interview on your own. It's just a tip. I won't give you anymore help than this," said Tsukushi with a smile.

"That's fine!" exclaimed Yuki. She really didn't like her supervisor. "And I'll actually get to spend more time with you."

"I don't know about that. I have to get to work on the next album. I've been trying to write, but there are a lot of things to do. The work at school is getting heavier."

"Why are you still going to school? I thought you graduated," said Kin-san.

"I did. But I wanted to get my master's. I still have to work on my thesis," said Tsukushi.

"But you don't need to," said Yuki.

"I should…just in case this whole music thing doesn't work out," she said with a casual wave of her hand.

Her friends looked at her strangely as she started laughing. She finally joined in. It was wonderful just to be with them. They made her feel safe despite the danger lurking near her. 

* 

"I have something that you may be happy to hear," said Tsubaki as she walked in with Reiko who was smiling at all the guests.

"What?" asked Tsukasa. The F4 were all gathered at the house.

"There is a charity ball coming up for the Children's World Fund. Ringo Arisu is going to attend. Other than command performances, she only attends charity events," said Tsubaki.

"When is it?" asked Tsukasa.

"Next week. That's not all. The charity decided to do something interesting this year. They are having celebrities for a date auction. They've managed to secure two of the most popular musician in Japan, Ringo Arisu and Megumi Hiro," answered Tsubaki.

"A date auction?" asked Soujirou.

"And she's actually going through with it?" asked Akira in disbelief.

"I can't believe it," said Rui quietly as he looked at Tsukasa.

_What's wrong with her? Has she really lost her mind? God only knows who she'll end up with in that case,_ thought Tsukasa. "Why would she do that?" he asked out loud. "Why would she sell herself?"

"It's for charity, Tsukasa. For the Children's World Fund. You may want to consider making a large donation," said Tsubaki. Reiko gave a giggle as her mother smiled.

Tsukasa didn't wear an expression on his face. He realized what he had to do. No matter what he had to win the auction.

* * *

AN: I made the parts with Susumu and Mariko so shojo. I got the idea about the rules from Fruits Basket. Kin-san will be Tsukushi's escort to the auction. However, Sammi wisely doesn't tell Tsukushi about the auction. Um…care to guess who wins the auction? Or better yet how much will Tsukushi go for? For more info go to http://kirika.ujournal.org

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio. I don't own it. No $$$ for law suits anyway. ^^


	7. Date Auction

The Game of Love 

Chapter Seven: Date Auction

Sammi had the capability of being calculating and just downright sneaky when she had to be. Being Tsukushi's manager required her to that every once in a while. The day after next would be the charity ball that Tsukushi had agreed to attend.

Luckily for Sammi, Tsukushi rarely read the society page of the newspaper or even the entertainment section. So, she had no idea what the charity ball actually entailed. Sammi was careful not to say anything or even allow Tsukushi to hear anything. It worked to Sammi's advantage that Tsukushi was working so hard that she didn't have time to pay attention to the smaller details that Sammi kept an eye on.

Tsukushi was standing still as the fitters completed her outfit. She couldn't stand it. Why did she have to have a new formal gown for all every event she attended? It was a waste of money and space in her closet, which was expanding regularly. "Is this really necessary?" she asked.

"Of course. You have to have a new outfit," insisted Sammi.

"But, why?"

"Because you're an international star and you just can't show up in the same outfit twice," replied Sammi with a shrug.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Tsukushi. "At least, Kin-san agrees with me. He'll be my escort for tonight."

"Your escort? You really don't need one," said Sammi.

"You always say that. Then all of a sudden, men descend upon me like a pack of hyenas. No thank you. I'd rather have Kin-san there than be looked at like I was a piece of meat."

Sammi immediately looked out the window out of some guilty. She turned back as soon as the feeling past. It was for Tsukushi's own good. The girl hadn't gone out on a date for three years. She was so driven by her career that she ignored having a social life. Let alone a love life. It worried Sammi. She wanted someone who would really take care of the person she had grown to love as a younger sister. 

* 

Yuki was happily packing up things in her desk. As happy as she was working at the Mimasaka's company, she knew she was going to prefer working at Gaia Records. The accounting department hired her because she was going to graduate soon. It seemed as if she was going to be going there for a long time.

"Why are you packing up your things?" asked Soujirou as he walked up to her desk.

"Nishikado-san? What are you doing here?" asked Yuki in surprise.

"I came here to meet Akira for some breakfast, but he hasn't shown up yet. What are you doing? You didn't get fired, did you?" He was frantically thinking if she had been, he would immediately fix it. Or have her work for him. He liked the second option better, but he wasn't really sure why.

"No. I quit. I got a new job," said Yuki brightly.

"A new job? Where?" asked Soujirou.

"At Gaia Records. I got a good tip on a job there," replied Yuki.

"You mean Tsukushi, right?"

She didn't answer his question. "I have to go to class. I only came to hand in my resignation and to collect my things. Bye, Nishikado-san."

"Yuki, wait, would you like to join me?" asked Soujirou.

Yuki shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm already running late."

Soujirou watched her as she left the office. Part of him wanted to go after her and tell her that she could have had a job at one of his father's firms. He could have made her an offer that she couldn't refuse, but he knew that she probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. Not that he could blame her. She was a sweet girl who had offered to be with him, but he had passed on his chance.

"What are you staring at?" asked Akira as he walked up to him.

"Nothing," answered Soujirou. "Did you know that Yuki was going to quit?"

"No, I didn't. I suppose it was a matter of time. She really didn't like her supervisor. And she's got great connections now in the music industry. She did quit to go to Gaia, right?"

"Yes. She shouldn't have to work so hard," said Soujirou.

Akira looked at him carefully. "You're starting to sound like Tsukasa when he talks about Makino. Those girls are independent types, especially Makino. They take pride in the work they do. No matter what work it is."

"I'm not Tsukasa. I don't care what she does. I was just making an observation." Soujirou sounded very defensive. Akira tried not to laugh at him out loud.

"People like them will never be like us. That's why Tsukasa and Makino never really worked out," said Akira.

"Never mind. Let's go and get some thing to eat. Did you talk to Tsukasa or Rui today?" asked Soujirou, changing the subject all together.

"No. I think that we all should go to the auction. It's bound to be interesting. Hey, I found out something. Do you know Megumi Hiro?"

"Um…he's a musician, right?"

"Yes, he's under contract in Hanazawa Records. He's going to be working with Makino. Just don't tell Tsukasa."

"She's really made it. I wonder if she is going out with anyone. So, far the Japanese press hasn't been able to confirm anything. The only answer she gave during the press conference about it was 'No comment.'"

"I was thinking about something else. Do you think it's fair for us to barge into her life after she's worked so hard to succeed?"

"That's something we have to ask Tsukasa. I don't think he's even thought of that. Rui, hasn't been saying much."

"I think Rui fell in love with her a while ago. He's been happy lately. He hasn't been so lonely."

"I wonder why. It's not like he's talk to Makino or anything."

The two friends went off to get something to eat as they discussed in greater detail all the things that had changed. Soujirou wasn't happy that Yuki got a new job at Gaia. At least if she continued working for Mimasaka's family, he would get to see her from time to time. She even went to a different school. He remembered where her house was, but he had really no excuse to go there.

Soujirou had figured out what was going on. Tsukushi. She was pulling all her friends under her protection away from the F4. Away from Tsukasa.

"Hey, isn't your brother Makino's brother's competition," asked Akira.

"Yes, Tori really bugged me when we got back from Kyoto. He kept asking questions about the performance. He has no idea that his rival's sister is his idol. I'll just let him figure it out," answered Soujirou with a smile. 

* 

The night of the charity ball was a clear one. The stars lit up the sky along with the moon. Tsukushi was decked out in a black gown that dropped to her feet. She wore a pair of clip on diamond earrings. Her hair was up in a twist and she wore black velvet gloves. She wore a pair of strapped sandals. The dress was open in the back. The opening went down all the way to the small of her back. The front had a v-neckline that dropped low, which she disliked. The skirt was long and bellowing without any slits.

Kin-san showed up at the door to pick her up. "I'm coming," she called as she went to answer the door. "Kin-san, you look great," she complimented.

"You look beautiful. As usual," whispered Kin-san. Tsukushi was used to getting compliments from strangers, but it was strange to hear it from him. His compliment made her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"You don't have to go that far," said Tsukushi. "Let's go. I've got the invitation."

"I can't believe you're making me come with you. I can't stand these things," said Kin-san as they climbed into the limo.

"I'm sorry. I can't stand them either. And I really appreciate you coming with me," said Tsukushi.

"You owe me."

"Yes, I do. And I'll make it up to you later."

"How?"

"I don't know. Just don't leave okay?"

"I wasn't planning on doing that."

"You promise?"

"I promise. When have I ever abandon you?"

Tsukushi smiled at him. Kin-san was a wonderful friend. She knew that he had loved her before, but they were passed that. Weren't they? She was much more comfortable with him by her side. She felt safer with him. Perhaps it was because he came into her life as her defender and protector. He was a kind-hearted person. Tsukushi suppressed a sigh. If things hadn't gone the way they did, she wondered if she would have gotten together with him.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Kin-san, noticing how quiet she had gotten.

"Just thinking about what would have been," she replied. "Thank you for everything, Kin-san."

"That's not really necessary. I would do it anyway," he said.

"There are so many people trying to protect me. It's insane," she said.

"What so wrong with having so many people care about you?" asked Kin-san.

"It makes me feel like I can't do anything for myself. I hate feeling vulnerable, Kin-san."

He gazed at her. He knew that she had been hiding something ever since she had come to Japan. He had no idea what it was. "It's because you don't let anyone get close enough to you. You don't ask for help when you need it, Tsukushi. That's why it always feels like everyone's prying around you. If you would just trust people to let them know all the parts of you all at once, then you wouldn't feel like that."

Tsukushi stared at him. "You know what I think? I think you only show parts of yourself to certain people. You never show your complete self at all. You're afraid, if they do, they'll see something they don't like. You're afraid of getting hurt."

She couldn't respond. The limo had stopped at the hotel where the ball was being held. She didn't have time to answer Kin-san as the door opened. She climbed out of it first. Kin-san joined her as soon as the cameras started flashing. He couldn't hold her hand, but his presence was enough to make her feel safe.

_He's right. How can Kin-san know me so well? They only see the parts of me that I want them to see. And I do the same with my friends. I can't help it. It's part of who I am. It's part of who I became, _she thought. She made no effort to smile as the cameras started flashing.

Sammi was waiting for them in the backstage area. She had arrived early to make sure that Tsukushi participated. She was nervous because of the backstage.

"Hey, Sammi. What's going on here? I thought I was going to attend the ball," said Tsukushi.

"You are. Soon. It's just that these are the guests of honor. And you're included. Hello, Kin-san. You can go outside and join the other people," said Sammi.

"Okay, I'll see you later," said Kin-san with a wave.

"Wait! You promised to stay with me," exclaimed Tsukushi as a bad feeling sank into her. What was going on? Kin-san gave her a winning smile as he left the backstage area. He already knew what was happening, but he had assumed that Tsukushi knew about it.

"Come on. Meet and mingle with the others," said Sammi brightly. She was smiling so wide that her face hurt.

"Ringo-san," said a familiar voice. She turned to see Megumi Hiro standing there. "I didn't expect to see you here for an event like this," he continued as he smiled at her.

"Um…I attend charity events all the time in Europe," said Tsukushi as she remembered that she had to slip into her other identity.

"Oh, you do?" asked Hiro.

"I believe in giving back," she replied.

"This is my first time to go to an event like this. Tell me, do you usually enjoy going out like this?" asked Hiro.

Sammi started to laugh nervously. She wondered what Hiro really meant. "Nope, this is the first time she's ever been to this kind of charity event," she quickly corrected. "Why don't we get some refreshments?"

Kin-san got outside and spotted the F4. He realized why they were there. He didn't like this one bit. What was going to happen once the auction started? He had a bad feeling about this whole thing. However, it was too late.

The auction had began. There were a dozen well known people getting auctioned off. Six men and six women. Tsukushi was predicted to bring the highest bid, so she was going to go last. Kin-san was now positive she would go for the highest bid because of Doumyouji. And if he didn't, one of the F4 would.

The first person went for 2,000,000 yen. She was a model who was just starting out. The second person on the block went for 2,500,000 yen. The prices for each person went up as the auction went forward. From time to time, Kin-san took a glance at the F4. He noticed that none of them made a single bid. This didn't bode well for Tsukushi.

Backstage, Tsukushi was kept at bay by Sammi's distractions. She was now extremely suspicious and wondered what was going on. Megumi Hiro was now up block. "Wish me luck, Ringo-san," he whispered to her as he flashed her a smile.

"Why?" asked Tsukushi as she turned and glared at Sammi. "What the Hell have you done to me?"

"Nothing. Yet," said Sammi slyly.

"What does that mean?" asked Tsukushi, but she stopped when she heard the auctioneer's voice.

"Now here, we have famous musician and singer, Megumi Hiro. Anyone is bound to enjoy a date with him. He'll serenade you. The starting bid for him starts at 1,000,000 yen. Now what are my bids?"

Tsukushi froze as a flurry of bids started. She realized what happened. A look of panic showed on her face. "I'm out of here!" she exclaimed as she attempted to get passed Sammi.

"No, you can't! It's for charity!" exclaimed Sammi.

"I'll just make a large contribution. Let me go!"

"No!"

Luckily, no one could hear them because of the uproar outside. Megumi Hiro's auction had been the longest so far. He was now up to 20,000,000 yen. Bidding still went higher than that as Tsukushi and Sammi continued to fight.

"I am not going out there! What the Hell is wrong with you?!" shouted Tsukushi.

"Just go out there."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Going once…going twice…sold for 75,000,000 yen!" shouted the auctioneer excitedly. Tsukushi's eyes widened and showed that her pupils were constructed despite the darkness close to the stage.

"The last date to be auctioned off for tonight has returned to Japan after a lengthy stay in England. Please welcome internationally acclaimed singer and stage actress, Ringo Arisu," said the auctioneer excitedly.

Tsukushi was struggling to get away, but Sammi had turned her around and shoved her onto the stage. Tsukushi could only regain her footing as she stepped onto the stage. The lights were too bright. She walked forward automatically.

"We start the bid at 1,000,000 yen," said the auctioneer.

Tsukushi could feel her blood go cold and then hot again as she stood there thinking of ways to torture her manager. She was going to kill her as soon as this was over. _I'm going to rip her into shreds. What kind of manager would do this to his or her charge? I'm going to kill her, _she thought. She remained distracted by her thoughts.

Tsukasa watched her on stage and knew that she was uncomfortable. He wore a smirk on his face. He still hadn't made a single bid. The F3 wondered what was wrong with him. The bidding was going wild as soon as she was on the stage. The bidders ranged in age.

Finally Rui decided, if Tsukasa was going to take his time, then he might as well make a bid, "50,000,000 yen."

The auctioneer stared at him and said, "I have 50,000,000 yen. Do I have 51,000,000?"

Tsukushi had snapped out of her thoughts the moment she hear the last bid from the auctioneer. "50,000,000 yen," she whispered as she turned pale. Who in their right mind would bid that high for her?

"We have no more. Going once. Going twice—"

"100,000,000 yen," interrupted a very familiar voice to Tsukushi. She would know that voice anywhere. She looked in the direction of the voice. She paled over.

Tsukasa stood up when he made the final bid. They made eye contact from across the room. The audience was stunned at the final bid.

"Um…sold!" said the auctioneer very quickly.

Tsukushi felt like her knees were going to give way. She walked off the stage by herself. She was in a daze. She had no idea what just happened. All she knew was there was a strange feeling in her stomach.

The F4 stood up and walked passed all the people to meet her as she got off the stage. Tsukushi stopped when she saw them coming. She sighed. There was no point in trying to out run them, so she stood still and waited for them.

"Fancy, meeting you here," managed Tsukushi politely.

"Hey, you're lucky I was here," said Tsukasa.

"I wouldn't have been if it wasn't for my man—" she stopped because she suddenly remembered that she was going to kill Sammi. She turned and took off running. Kin-san showed up and made a dash for the backstage on the other side.

"SAMMI!" shouted Tsukushi as she saw her trying to sneak off.

"Yes?" asked Sammi innocently.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" she was speaking in English. That was the only way she could be sure that Sammi understood every word she used. She took two long steps forward, but Kin-san had grabbed her arm before she could punch Sammi.

"I was only thinking of the children. The poor children. Have you no compassion at all, Tsukushi?" asked Sammi as she made her eyes well up with crocodile tears.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" shouted Tsukushi.

"I was also doing this for your own good. You needed to get out more. Why must you be so angry? Why are you always so angry?" wailed Sammi. Leave it to her to turn the situation around.

"You! I know your mind games! Stop that! You couldn't care less for the children than I do!"

"Tsukushi, calm down. The press is coming," whispered Kin-san in her ear. Tsukasa didn't like his proximity to her. This was the only thing that could make her calm down.

"So, I hear you went for a cool 100,000,000 yen. Who's the lucky victim?" asked Sammi with a smile. There were no tears in her eyes.

"I am," said Tsukasa as he glared at Kin-san who was still holding Tsukushi's arm. Kin-san looked at him as if he wasn't a threat.

Tsukushi pulled her arm free from Kin-san. She advanced towards Sammi. "Am I fired?" she asked.

"No. Because I'll kill. Then you won't have to worry about being fired!" exclaimed Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi, the press," reminded Kin-san in a whisper.

"Never mind. I'll talk to you later. I won't do anything in front of this many witnesses," said Tsukushi icily.

Tsukasa had walked up to her and grabbed a hold of her arm. She looked up at him in surprise. She regained her senses quickly and yanked her arm free from his grip, surprising him. She glared at him.

The press had managed to get inside. The pictures were being taken as Tsukushi attempted to smile. They were asking questions. "Stop!" shouted Tsukasa. "Back off!" He saw the look on her face. She really didn't want her picture taken right then.

The press was half frightened of what he was going to do, so they backed off. "Where are you going, Kin-san?" asked Tsukushi as he tried to walk off.

"Well, you have an escort now. I just remembered why I hate these kinds of gatherings so much," he said thoughtfully.

"You said you wouldn't leave," she said angrily.

"You don't need me. I've got an early class tomorrow, so later," said Kin-san as he waved.

"You bastard! Some friend you are," fumed Tsukushi.

"Have a good night," said Kin-san as he smiled at her. He had really thrown her for several loops that evening. His work was done.

"Come," said Tsukasa.

"Over your dead body," said Tsukushi. She turned on her heel and started to walk off. He grabbed her arm.

"Tsukasa, don't do that," said Akira. The F3 had been watching with some amusement. And here Rui thought she had changed so much from before, but she still had her basic qualities.

"You're insane. I didn't volunteer for this. It was all her doing!" shouted Tsukushi as she pointed at Sammi.

"I'm sorry. Think of the children," said Sammi pleading voice. Most people would have laughed at the situation.

"You do realize that you paid half a million pounds for a date," said Tsukushi converting the yen to British Pounds.

"And it's nearly one million American, what's your point?" asked Tsukasa.

"Argh!" exclaimed Tsukushi. "First of all, I don't want to. Second of all, my schedule is incredible full."

"Wait…you're free on Friday night, Saturday night, and Sunday night. I recommend Friday night," said Sammi, despite all the trouble she was in.

"You just like digging your own grave, don't you?" asked Tsukushi in English with great annoyance. Tsukasa wasn't clear on what she meant.

Akira and Soujirou laughed. Rui smiled as he watched Tsukushi. She was just as much of a spitfire as she was before.

"Friday night," said Tsukasa. "We'll go out Friday night."

"Wait, I didn't agree to anything," said Tsukushi.

"She'd love to. Pick her up at seven o' clock. We'll e-mail and fax the directions to your offices," said Sammi happily.

"I'm going home," announced Tsukushi. "I need to talk to you later, Sammi."

Tsukasa let go of her arm. "Fine. I'll let you go for now. But, Friday…you're mine," he said.

* * *

AN: I'll just leave off here. I'm trying to figure out where they should go on their date. Any suggestions? I was thinking of the yacht that Tsukasa had purchased before. The one that they had escaped to during his 18th birthday party. However, I'm not sure. For more info go to http://kirika.ujournal.org. 

Okay, too much school work. That's the reason for all the delays. ^^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	8. The Big Date

The Game of Love 

Chapter Eight: The Big Date 

Tsukushi returned home right after the charity ball. Her energy felt suddenly drained again. It happened already twice since she had returned to Japan. Tsukasa had managed to drain her again. It was starting to be evident that she couldn't even spend any time around him without feeling strained.

Funny, part of her was relieved he was unattached. She was positive he'd be married by now because of his mother. The other part of her wasn't relieved at all. Tsukushi had gotten used to her uncomplicated life. Sure, she was busy with work most of the time, but at least her private life had been nice and peaceful. She loved what she did for a living and she loved her tight circle of friends.

Tsukushi had more friends these days. The less closer ones were from the acting troupe and others were classmates. Sammi was her closest friend from England, while Tsukushi kept Kin-san and Yuki as part of that group. She didn't know where to place Rui in the whole scheme of things. He was a member of the F4, so that automatically put him on Tsukasa's side.

Rui still had the ability to make Tsukushi's world a little less shaky. She had no idea how shaky it was until she ran into him in Kyoto. He had always remained as a special friend to her. She thought often of calling him from wherever she was, especially when things got strained. She never did. Even though she knew that he wouldn't say anything to Tsukasa.

She was pacing in her flat in the living room. She had a bad feeling about this whole dating thing. She had other problems to deal with. She walked up to the balcony and looked out at Tokyo. The lights lit up parts of it. She missed not seeing London outside her window. She shook her head. When she was in London, she missed Tokyo. Now she was in Tokyo, she missed London. She felt like she was torn into two people most of the time. Her public self and her private self.

"We are all merely players," she whispered as she turned back at her apartment. Thanks to Sammi, she was going to have to go out with Doumyouji again. Perhaps, she should have told Sammi about him before. But, it wouldn't have stopped anything. They never really ended their relationship. She was foolish enough to think that time would heal and fix everything.

Tsukushi didn't want to get pulled down again into it. She wanted her freedom and independence. Above all, she wanted control in her own life. She wanted to decide her own future. She remembered what it was like leaving home the way she did. Her parents and she had a throw down knock out fight. Her mother told her if she walked out on the family, she might as well never come back. Tsukushi said that they hardly did anything to raise her.

At first, knowing how angry her mother was, Tsukushi could only keep up with Susumu through Yuki who was passing messages for them. The person who helped Susumu get into Eirin by recommending it was Kin-san. He also kept an eye on Susumu for Tsukushi. Susumu couldn't relate to anyone in Eirin, so he started to hang around Yuki and Kin-san more. They all had one commonality: Tsukushi. It was exciting to watch as she rose through the world. Somehow it wasn't a big surprise for those who knew her best. Her brother knew about her ambition. Kin-san knew about her determination. Yuki knew about her strength. Sammi discovered her talents. Above all, they all believed in her.

*

Rui went home long before everyone else. He didn't feel like staying. It didn't surprise him that Tsukasa had won the auction. Rui wondered if he should have said something earlier about meeting with Tsukushi.

What was making Rui keep it a secret? It wasn't like he had done anything wrong. Rui realized he still would have kept the meeting a secret regardless of how Tsukasa felt about Tsukushi. Rui missed not meeting with her.

Rui had changed a bit from before. He was a little more vocal and he stood his ground in an argument. He had made it clear to his father that he would not assume his responsibilities in the company until he was thirty. His father agreed, but told Rui that there would an arranged marriage for him. Once again, Rui stood his ground and told his father he wouldn't marry anyone chosen for him.

He didn't want to get married to anyone right now. He wanted to see what the world had to offer him other than what was already given to him. He remembered when Tsukushi came to the emergency staircase that last time.

_Tsukushi wore her school uniform as she walked up to meet Rui. He turned to face her. Three months had passed since the stabbing. No memories of her. She had spent more and more time with Rui during those dismal months. _

_"I've talked to my parents. We had a huge fight," she started. _

_"About what?" asked Rui, sensing that something was coming. He didn't like the way she kept looking passed him and into the distance. _

_"I don't want to hide my feelings any longer. I told them about how much I hated how they kept pushing me. They pushed me too far," she explained. "I'm sorry, Rui. I thought I could stay here, but I can't." _

_"What do you mean?" demanded Rui. _

_"I'm transferring out of Eitoku. I've had enough. I've had enough of not feeling like myself here. I feel like if I don't do something to escape, I'll die here," she answered in a whisper. Rui placed his hands on her shoulders. _

_"You can't just go. Tsukasa still needs you. Even if he doesn't remember you," whispered Rui. _I need you,_ he thought. _

_"I don't know who I am anymore. I'm having an identity crisis. Please don't tell anyone that I'm leaving. You're the only person I can trust right now," she whispered with tears in her eyes. _

_"Please don't go," he managed to tell her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Where will you go? Are you ever coming back?" _

_"I can't say. As for returning to Japan…follow what your heart tells you," she said simply. _

They stayed at the stairs the rest of the day until the sunset. There was nothing more either of them could say.

Rui followed what his heart said. It told him that she would return one day. It wasn't the same as Shizuka. He and Tsukushi were kindred spirits. Tsukushi and Tsukasa matched in personality and they had the same passion for things. However, Rui felt a special higher and deeper connection to her.

He didn't regret not winning the auction. He would always be there for her when things were low because she had been his guide. The way she lived her life to the fullest, even when the odds were against her, showed Rui there was so much more to life than just waiting for things to happen.

Some would have thought that Rui would have stopped functioning after Tsukushi left, but he became stronger. She took a big risk leaving home without anything but herself. That was why Rui never backed down now. This time around, he wasn't going to back down from what he wanted. 

* 

Tsukasa considered the evening to be a victory. It didn't matter how large the donation to charity was. He had secured some time with her. He had to plan for the date. It was Friday, so the date was only six days away. Where was he going to take her on their date? It had to be a place that was private, away from the press and other prying eyes. It also had to be a place where she wouldn't just leave him.

After much thought, he finally came up with the perfect location. It was a location that was very dear to both of them. The very next day the directions to Tsukushi's flat were sent to his offices. Also, the newspapers had the results from the auction. Tsukasa got the desired effect: she was labeled as his for the world to know and see.

Tsukasa was impressed with Tsukushi more than ever. She was really talented. He always knew that she would rise in the world. However, he didn't want her to work so hard. He wanted to take care of her. Tsukasa was one of the people who saw her before the rest of the world did.

His sister walked into the room. Reiko was down for a nap, so she decided to check up on him. "So, you spent so much money on one date?" asked Tsubaki with some amusement.

"It was for charity," said Tsukasa with a casual shrug.

"Right. How was she?" asked Tsubaki.

"Fine. I'm not sure," answered Tsukasa.

"Then, you'd better not read the entertainment news in the paper," she said with a smile. Tsukasa opened the newspaper on the table and flipped over to the entertainment section. He started to read it as his eyes widened. "What the HELL is this?" he asked out loud.

"They're just rumors, Tsukasa," said Tsubaki as she rolled her eyes. "None of them could be possibly true. Calm yourself."

"It says here that she's going around with Megumi Hiro. They were at the auction together," said Tsukasa. He wondered why Amakusa Seinosuke wasn't mentioned. He had escaped in time. "Megumi works for Hanazawa Records. Rui has never met him though."

"So, Tsukushi-chan could be just working with him," said Tsubaki. "There's no reason to get so worked up over it."

"Who says I'm worked up over it?! I'm not. She can do whatever she wants. I don't care," declared Tsukasa.

"I see. So, you don't care. That's good. I think they are a good match," said Tsubaki thoughtfully.

"What?!" he roared.

"You don't really care, so it doesn't matter," said Tsubaki as she walked off. 

* 

Yuki arrived for her first day of work early Friday morning. She sighed as she walked through the front doors of Gaia Records. It was a marvel of modern architecture. The building looked like it was made out of glass.

There was a secretary who was meeting and greeting people in the front. Yuki was dressed in a simple business suit. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked the secretary in Japanese.

"My name is Matsuoka Yuki and I'm the new accounting assistant," answered Yuki.

"Oh, you're here," said a man. He was a foreigner who spoke Japanese very well. He had a Scottish accent. He had dark brown hair that was almost black; it was short. He wore a business suit the sculpted his body perfectly, which was slim. His brown eyes were behind a pair of simple wire framed glasses. "My name is Ryan McCormick. I'm here to introduce you to Gaia Records, Matsuoka-san," he continued as he gave her a gentle smile.

"Hello McCormick-san," said Yuki, remembering that Westerns typically had their family names last. She wished that her English was as good as Tsukushi's.

"This way," said Ryan with a smile as he guided her to an office.

Sammi Collins was waiting for them. "Hello, Yuki. I mean Matsuoka-san," she corrected with a smile. "Your resume is impressive."

"I'll be going now. I have some other things to attend to," said Ryan as he nodded to women and walked off, but not before closing the door behind him.

"You may call me by my first name, if you want," said Yuki with a smile.

"There are a few papers you must sign. It's required for those who work around Tsukushi especially. These are confidentiality agreements. We have to maintain security around her at all times. The people who work around her must be able to keep their mouths sealed. But, I don't think you'll have a problem filling out these agreements," said Sammi.

"No. I kept her secret for five years. I was the first one who knew where she ended up after she left Japan," said Yuki. She looked over the papers. They were written in Japanese. She signed and initialed all the papers in ten minutes.

"Okay, here's a run down. Other than your duties in accounting, you are also a Japanese representative of Gaia Records. As such you are expected to be in the public more. My Japanese, in case you haven't notice, isn't the best," admitted Sammi.

"There is also the matter of security. You will be assigned a security badge. Do not lose it. There is a constant stream of bodyguards surrounding Tsukushi in public at all times. You won't be able to get passed them in formal functions without the badge. You have to report to security right after this meeting. You're lucky. You got passed the background check pretty easily because I sped your application along," she continued.

Yuki nodded. It all sounded so strange to her. Why were there so many security procedures surrounding Tsukushi? Yuki thought that it was a bit extreme. She knew that Tsukushi was the top seller, but this went beyond regular protection of Gaia Records' top investment.

She sat there as Sammi continued going over things for the next half hour. Yuki waited until Sammi completed her presentation.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Sammi.

"Um…yes. Why do you have so much security around her?" asked Yuki.

Sammi sighed. "First of all, since you signed the agreement, nothing I am about to say will leave this office. Do you understand?" Yuki gave a nod.

"Tsukushi's position in the spotlight has garnered some unwanted attention. In fact, a great security risk. She has a stalker. As far as the London police can tell, he's been at it for more than a year. We can't tell for sure. However, there have been threatening letters, phone calls, and other things. The London police has perceived him as a threat," said Sammi in a quiet voice.

Yuki paled over all at once. She opened her mouth slowly. "That's why Gaia had to push up the time table on the Japanese album. She was due to stay in Europe and possibly the Americas for two more years, but we thought it would be best to come to Japan. However, we still must keep security at all times," continued Sammi.

"What about school?" asked Yuki.

"Ah, we have some security dressed in plain clothes. They are labeled as auditors in her classes," replied Sammi.

Yuki thought about it and said, "I remember seeing this guy around us. I mean when we had lunch on campus. He was sitting by himself. He was talking on a cell phone microphone. Was that one of the bodyguards?"

"Yes. However, that is a little conspicuous. I'll have to talk to them again," said Sammi.

"Why do you have to make them so inconspicuous?" asked Yuki, but part of her already knew the answer."

"Tsukushi," they said in unison. They looked at each other briefly before laughing.

"You've known her much longer than I. So, you do know how she feels," said Sammi with a smile.

"Yes, but you've known her for the last five years. I haven't. So, we are both puzzled by her equally. She's always been a very determined person. She's not about to let a stalker conduct her life. So, she wants to continue with business as usual," concluded Yuki.

"It worries me. It's like she's not taking it seriously at all," admitted Sammi. "If she doesn't worry about her safety, there are others who have to."

"She probably does, but if she admits that she worried, it will show weakness. That is the last thing she wants to show the stalker," said Yuki thoughtfully.

"Exactly. The only thing we can do is tighten security without being too obvious about it," agreed Sammi. "That's why I had to do a quick background check on Doumyouji Tsukasa before he could take her out."

"There's no need for that. He wouldn't hurt her," said Yuki quickly. _At least not physically,_ she thought, but she couldn't be sure of that either.

"How do you know that?" asked Sammi.

"Um…I can tell," said Yuki. "Anyway, has anything happened recently to prove that there's a need to increase security?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. There was a breech at the Maple Hotel. There were a dozen roses in the room, but no one can figure out how they got there. The Tokyo Police have been alerted, but as far as anyone knows they just appeared out of thin air," admitted Sammi.

"How do you know they're from the stalker?"

"There was a note attached to it."

Yuki felt her blood go cold for a moment. She knew that there was a price to everything. The idea that someone out there was lurking around, waiting for a moment of weakness.

There was a hunter lurking and waiting. His prey was a human being. She was like a bug in a jar or under a microscope.

Little did anyone know just how much danger Tsukushi was in and so was everyone else around her. The only person who knew that was the stalker. And he was saying nothing.

* 

The night of the date arrived before Tsukushi could even mentally prepare for the date. Of course, it would take another five years for her to be ever truly ready to face off with Tsukasa again. No. She must stop thinking like that. It wasn't as if she hadn't gone out on a date with him before.

She was dressed in a red dress. It came to just about her knee. The dress had on strap on one side, while the other left her right shoulder bare. There was a ruffle that ran down from that strap to her hip. She wore her hair down and wore minimal make up. She didn't want to look like she had put any effort into getting ready. She wore a pair of high-heeled sandals that were clear plastic and opened at the toes.

The limo pulled up to her apartment. She found it odd that Doumyouji wasn't there to meet her. She wondered what he had planned for her. She didn't like the feeling she had in her stomach. She couldn't tell where the limo was going exactly and the driver wasn't talking to her. _I've walked into a trap,_ she thought.

When the limo came to a stop the door was opened for her. She stepped outside and immediately felt a cool breeze hit her shoulders and loop around her hair. She looked around and realized that she was at the pier. She looked in front of her and saw it.

It was the boat that she and Doumyouji shared their first kiss on. It was the same boat that they had run off to during his eighteenth birthday party. She had never imagined seeing it again.

"I was wondering if you would come," said Doumyouji as he stepped off the boat in front of her.

"It was an obligation to the charity. I always keep my obligations," said Tsukushi in a brisk, businesslike voice. She had a simple black pea coat over her dress, but he could see the red peaking through. She felt chilly.

"The boat's warmer inside. Come," he said to her simply. It didn't sound like an order, which threw Tsukushi off balance. _No. I must not let my defenses slip. I know the person I'm dealing with_, she thought.

She had to admit that Tsukasa looked handsome that evening. He wore a simple suit without a tie. She thought it was a little odd because he was raised to be formal when it came to everything. She shook her head again. She shouldn't let his appearance fool her for one moment.

"I thought that this would be the best place for our date. We'll take a short cruise out to sea," he told her.

"I see," she said quietly.

The air was thick with tension. Tsukushi followed Doumyouji as they walked forward to deck where that party was held more than five years ago. It was the room where Tsukushi's first kiss happened. Doumyouji looked at her for some kind of reaction, but she didn't show any. "I'll take your coat," he said.

She nodded and took it off. He took it and handed it to one of the servants standing nearby. He marveled at the dress she was wearing. "Have a seat," he said as he pulled her chair for her.

Tsukushi sat down. Doumyouji gently pushed her in. For a moment, his fingertips grazed her skin. It was enough to drive any lingering chills from her body as she looked up at him. She watched him take a seat across from her.

The servants came in and served the dinner, but they quickly left. Instead of musicians playing, Doumyouji had a CD player with soft music playing because he wanted to ensure some privacy, even from the servants.

"How was your day?" asked Doumyouji.

"Busy, yours?" asked Tsukushi.

"Probably not as busy as yours. Tell me about your life. What have you been up to?" asked Doumyouji.

"Well, I've been going to school during the day and in the afternoon I go to work. It's almost the same as before, except the levels have changed. So has the pay," answered Tsukushi.

They sounded like they were discussing the weather. "When did you get back from New York?" she asked.

"Just about three weeks ago," replied Doumyouji.

"So, you went to school there?" asked Tsukushi.

"For three years. I attended Harvard," answered Doumyouji.

"It's nothing compared to London University," said Tsukushi.

"That's a public university, right? You also attended Guildhall School for the Arts and the Performing Arts."

"Ah, you read my biography on my website."

"And since you didn't ask, I'll tell you. I got my memories back not too long after you left. All you had to do was wait a little while longer," said Doumyouji. That was the thing that bothered him the most. For all the patience he had had with her, she didn't spare him much.

"You're not the only reason I left," said Tsukushi. "Don't flatter yourself. I don't want to talk about that. Let's not fight. Please."

It was fresh start for them, so Doumyouji didn't want to fight either. They could just start over. "Fine. What are your plans in Japan?" he asked.

"I hope to get my master's in English while I'm here. I also have to work on my next album. Company obligations, like this one, keeps me busy," she replied.

He didn't like her tone. It was so businesslike. They were incredibly strained and it was less than an hour into the date. The cruise was to last for four hours. He only had her for four hours. "Have you assumed your responsibilities in your company?" she asked.

"Started to," said Doumyouji.

"What about the rest of the F4?"

"Soujirou and Akira have. Rui hasn't. He's like you. He's still going to school in Eitoku. He's going for his masters in Economics," answered Doumyouji.

Tsukushi didn't like his tone when he said, "He's like you." It sounded like he thought that it was a waste of time. He still had that superiority complex. It was aggravating for her.

"Some of us value broadening our academic horizons, Doumyouji."

"There's also the saying, 'Those who can't, teach,'" he said.

"You've learned how to say things correctly. I would have thought you would have gotten that wrong," said Tsukushi smartly. She didn't care anymore. If they were going to fight, then they were going to fight. There was no point in letting this façade go on any longer than it had to. She personally didn't think that highly of a Harvard education because it was simple to buy. The competition in the public schools was fiercer and dirtier, depending on what the school was known for. Some of the professors at London University were refugees from private universities.

She remembered something. The profile that the police back in London had come up with about the stalker. He was college educated. He wasn't just some punk who thought he was smarter than everyone else. No. He was someone who was just as smart as he assumed himself to be, which made him even more dangerous.

But, she was safe for the time being. There was no way the stalker could be on the boat. Doumyouji's presence also made her feel secure. Oddly enough, it didn't before. He was the lesser of two evils as far as she was concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing that she was staring off into space. "You seem distracted."

"I'm just tired," she replied as she gave him a small smile. She felt the odd sensation of feeling joy because he cared for her.

"You work too hard still," he said. "Maybe, you should get out more. Away from work."

"I can't. At least not right now."

"There's always time for something, if you make it so."

"That's easy for you to say, Doumyouji. I'm still technically working class compared to you. Besides, I like working. I love my career."

Doumyouji felt a twinge of envy as he heard her words. He wished he could say that about his career choice. Then again, he didn't have a choice. She did. She had shaped her future on her terms.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. Perhaps it was because they didn't talk much. They talked back and forth about little things like how everything tasted good or how the music was nice. It was so strict and formal that it looked like a business dinner. There was more tension as the dinner went on. It wasn't going to take much to set either Tsukushi or Doumyouji off. The four hours were slipping by quickly.

"Would you like to take a walk around the deck?" asked Doumyouji as dessert was coming to a close. The boat was now headed towards the shore.

"I would like to," agreed Tsukushi.

Doumyouji offered his arm, which Tsukushi took without any reluctance. He studied her again as she walked beside him. He was on her left side and looked down at her feet. The tattoo caught his eye again.

"That must have hurt," he commented.

"What?" asked Tsukushi.

"The tattoo on your ankle."

She stopped and looked down. "I got this before I was discovered in a little tattoo parlor in London. Sammi was supposed to get one of a lily, but she chickened out at the last minute. I still got mine."

"Why would anyone in their right mind get a tattoo?" asked Doumyouji. His voice was rough with disapproval.

"Why would anyone pierce themselves?" asked Tsukushi as she looked at his earring.

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"It just is."

"It's my skin. I don't have to ask anyone's permission to do anything."

"I suppose it's normal for your line of work. Do you know what that makes you look like?"

"What are you implying? I don't like your tone."

"It makes you look like a prostitute," said Doumyouji simply. "Then again, that is essentially what you do for living, isn't it? You're selling yourself."

SMACK!

Doumyouji pulled back in surprise. Tsukushi had backhanded him. He rubbed the spot on his cheek that her hand had met.

"You bastard! You haven't changed one bit. Let me tell you something: at least I worked and earned my way to the top. You're nothing more, but a corporate dummy. I have control over my future, which more than what I can say about you. So, you have no right to judge me. I earned my money on my own. I didn't earn it off the backs of others!"

"DAMN YOU! LOOK AT YOU WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO YOURSELF!" shouted back Doumyouji.

The boat had come to a halt at the dock. Tsukushi wasted no time. She didn't even bother to go and get her coat. She didn't care. It wasn't worth tolerating him any longer than necessary.

"You can go to Hell! I am proud of what I do for a living. It is more than just a job to me!" she roared. "I'm getting out of here."

"You go to Hell!" shouted Doumyouji. How dare she walk away from him again. He felt like he was on fire. He went after her and grabbed her wrist. "You had a chance to make a better life for yourself before. How stupid have you become?"

Tsukushi glared at him. "I'm still smarter than you. I'm smart enough to walk away from a fight that is a waste of my time and energy. You aren't even worth that any more," she told him coldly as she walked off.

* * *

AN: It was too good to be true. However, if you think about it almost any job you do can be considered "whoring." It's just that Tsukushi's occupation is a little more obvious. I wasn't planning on making this story that long, but ideas keep coming to me. Who thought that date would have jump-started their romance? Wrong. This is Hana Yori Dango. 

What else could possibly go wrong for Tsukushi and Tsukasa? What will happen next? He didn't just insult her job, but her passion. That's pretty low. He could have express how proud he was of her. 

Someone said that I put too much detail in my story. Sorry, I don't care what you have to say since you didn't leave your name or an e-mail address. Therefore, your opinion is invalid. It is also part of my style to put detail in and there are loads more people from previous works that adore the detail I put in. I tend to write between play and novel style. It is part of my style. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango.


	9. Track Meet Part I

The Game of Love 

Chapter Nine: Track Meet Part I 

The room reeked of chemicals used to develop film. The room was dimly lit by a reddish light. Someone was developing more pictures again. He looked at the latest batch of pictures. They were the latest additions to his ever growing collection.

He carefully washed the precious photograph in the water, holding it with tongs. She was his hobby. His one precious thing. He traced a finger along her face as he allowed it dry on the line. Despite the chemicals, he knew how she smelled. He saw her all the time, but he couldn't touch her. She was something that was supposed to be worshipped. Unworthy hands should never touch her.

He slammed the tongs on the table. He glared at the picture. He remembered that she had gone out on a date with Doumyouji Tsukasa. There was going to be Hell to pay later.

He started to hum one of her songs again. He knew her better than anyone else. He was closer to her than anyone would have ever guessed. 

* 

Tsukushi kept walking through the chilly night air until she hailed a cab. Doumyouji was so stunned that by the time he had realized that she had walked off without a ride. He called his cell to go and look for her, but he had a feeling that she had disappeared as she had before. Twice. This was the second time he had allowed her to slip through his fingers.

"Sir, the young miss forgot to take her coat," said one of the servants as she presented the coat to him.

"Damn her. It's just like her to be so reckless," muttered Doumyouji as he grabbed it from the servant. He sighed. What did he do that was so bad? He had no clue what he had done wrong. He looked off into the darkness that she had disappeared to.

Tsukushi didn't feel like going home. Doumyouji now knew where she lived, so she didn't want to go there directly, so she gave directions to the taxi cab driver about where to go.

The cab dropped her off at Kin-san's restaurant. She smiled as she saw Kin-san giving orders to his small staff of employees. He smiled at her the moment he noticed her.

"We're getting ready to close up, Miss," said one of his employees with an apologetic tone.

"It's all right, Tanaka," said Kin-san. "She's a friend of mine."

"It's good to see a friendly face," said Tsukushi. "And it's nice to be in a warm place." She felt hot earlier, but after she had time to calm down, she felt colder.

"You look…um…actually…you look wonderful tonight," said Kin-san. "Why are you dress like that? It's cold out."

"I had a coat earlier. I left it on the boat."

"What boat?"

"The one I was on earlier."

Kin-san looked like he was trying to remember something, then he snapped his fingers. "Yes, that's right. You had your big date tonight."

Tsukushi groaned. "I need something to dull my senses," she murmured.

"Of course. Here's some sake," said Kin-san. "Let's sit in this corner. We can talk. Now, tell me what happened. Something tells me something interesting happened."

Tsukushi sighed and tell him the whole story. By the end he was laughing so hard and loud that his staff stopped to look at them. "It's not that funny, Kin-san," she said with great annoyance. She was rubbing her temple.

"I'm sorry," apologized Kin-san as he tried to control himself, but couldn't.

"You are hopeless, Kin-san, but you've still managed to improve yourself. I don't know why had such high aspirations for him. I changed. So far, everyone else has," said Tsukushi.

"Hey, tomorrow's another day. Everything will look brighter in the morning," said Kin-san.

She gave him a smile. Why was Kin-san always able to make her feel better? So many times she thought of quitting, but an e-mail from him was enough to make her keep going. He was one of the most important people in her life. Her friends were the ones who kept her grounded.

"Hey, Amakusa-san, we can continue cleaning up without you. You can go home," said Tanaka.

"Thank you. I suppose I should go and drop off my friend," said Kin-san as he stood up. "Let's go, Tsukushi."

Kin-san drove Tsukushi home and she was glad to find nothing waiting for her. Everyone in the world thought that she was perfect and envied her life. That was far from the truth. She was lonely and tired most of the time.

Returning home was a blessing in disguise. It allowed her to take an evaluation of her old life and new life side by side. She changed clothes and looked out the window. Kin-san was right. Tomorrow was another day. 

* 

Susumu stretched as he prepared to do the track meet. The field of Eirin was filled with spectators. His event was fast approaching. He was an all round track star, but his events were long and high jump. Eirin had many guests that day. To his surprise many members of Eitoku showed up. It wasn't limited to just members of the middle and high schools. There were people from the university level of Eitoku.

"Look at all the people, Makino," said a voice from behind him. Susumu turned around and looked at the speaker. He was the same height as Susumu. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked almost like one of the members of the F4. "Hello, Nishikado. Don't let them distract you," said Susumu.

"Why would I? We're on your home turf," said Nishikado Tori.

"That's right," said Susumu as he gave him a lazy smile. "But I have no intention of getting over confident."

"I hope not," said Tori.

There came a lot of yelling. Both boys looked up to the stands to see what the ruckus was about. "I don't believe it. Eitoku's F4 are here," said one of the relay runners.

"I had no idea that your brother was interested in your activities," said Susumu.

"I didn't know he was coming," said Tori.

Despite the politeness of their conversation, neither boy liked the other very much. They were able to maintain some civility before the matches, but afterwards anything could happen depending on the outcome. If Susumu won, then Tori would raise Hell. If Tori won, then he would taunt Susumu, who was far from interested about who won and who lost. He was only interested on how it would look like on his high school transcripts. Not being perfect, wasn't a fear of his. However, he always wanted to do his best at everything.

Susumu wondered what the F4 were doing there. He didn't think they were there to cheer anyone on. He thought about his sister. His sister said that she would try to make one of the meets, but she was busy with a photo shoot that day for a magazine and an interview. Susumu looked straight at Doumyouji Tsukasa. What was going on through the thick skull of his?

The F4 were sitting at one of the stands. "Let's see. There's my brother," said Soujirou.

"There's her brother," said Akira. "I thought they didn't get along. They seem to be talking to each other just fine."

"But nothing has happened yet," observed Rui.

"What do you think will happen?" asked Akira.

"Both of them are evenly matched. However, Tori lacks the discipline that Makino Susumu has," replied Soujirou thoughtfully.

"So, you don't think your brother is going to win?" asked Tsukasa.

"I didn't say that," answered Soujirou with a smile. He may have thought of his brother as a brat, but Soujirou still wanted him to win the match. "You're cheering on Makino's brother, aren't you?"

"He was practically my younger brother at one point," said Tsukasa. "Besides, his sister may show up."

"You didn't say what happened on your big date," noted Akira.

Tsukasa tightened his hands into fists as he glared at Akira to be quiet. Soujirou started laughing, "Looks like we've fallen into old patterns."

The horns blew to signal the first round of events. Susumu's and Tori's events were the last ones. Halfway through the meet, Tsukushi showed up. She was dressed in a pair of casual pants with sandals with heels. She wore a wool sweater that opened in the front that covered over her white blouse. She wore a pair of sunglasses and took the first bleacher as her seat. She saw her brother pacing back and forth, waiting for his event to begin.

More time slipped by before the announcer made the announcement for the last two events. "For the last two events we have high and long jump. The jumper representing the schools are to come to the field immediately."

Tsukushi could hear the deafening cheers coming from Eirin's side as the announcer announced Susumu's entrance. Not to be out done, the Eitoku students shouted as Nishikado Tori was announced. Both boys looked at each other. Tsukushi could feel the tension.

She held her breath as she waited for Susumu to go. Since Eitoku's coach had won the coin toss, they were the ones who went first. Tori ran down the long runway and jumped. Tsukushi couldn't believe it. It was like he was floating in midair for a moment before his feet drove into the sand upon his landing.

"Eighteen and a half feet," shouted the judge. "Makino is up next."

Tsukushi was half hearing the people around her. They were all sighing like morons. The great Makino Susumu was up next. She smiled to herself. Susumu walked up to the runway. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ready. Go," said the judge at one end.

He sprinted and jumped into the air. The same effect from Tsukushi's point of view. Time seemed to stop for a moment just before he touched the ground. "Eighteen feet and three inches. Points to Eitoku," said the judge.

Tsukushi heard everyone on Eirin's side groan. The Eitoku's side gave a large uproar. The last event was next: the high jump.

"Come on, Susumu. You can do it," whispered Tsukushi, sending him her strength.

Tori did the high jump. There came a roar from the Eitoku crowd. He had broken his personal record. Susumu didn't look the slightest bit bothered by Tori's success. It was probably because Susumu was better at high jump than he was at long jump.

In a matter of moments, there came a louder cheer from Eirin. Susumu out did Tori's personal best. Tsukushi didn't like the look on Tori's face. It was a look of annoyances mingled with anger.

"The winner for the semi-finals is Eitoku. In two weeks, the final track meet will take place in Eitoku," said the announcer.

Susumu went to his gym bag and took off his track shoes. He changed into a pair of causal running shoes.

"So, you think you did pretty well, don't you, Makino?" asked Tori in an irritated voice. He had a good reason to be annoyed. His personal best wasn't good enough.

"I didn't beat my personal best at the high jump, Nishikado," answered Susumu as he stood up. "And next week, I intend to blow you and Eitoku out of the water. I just let you have this win. Just enough to let you think you have a chance next time."

"You bastard," whispered Tori as he grabbed Susumu's shirt. "You're nothing more but Eirin trash."

"You're in my home turf. I'd watch what you say, little man," said Susumu as he gripped around Tori's wrist and twisted him off.

There were murmurs from both sides. It wouldn't be the first time that Tori and Susumu had a fist fight after a track meet, but the fight was quickly broken off by the coaches the last time. However, the coaches were both injured the last time, so they looked wryly at each other.

"Enough," said a quiet voice.

Both boys stopped. "Oneesan?" whispered Susumu, suddenly feeling childish.

The F4 looked on with surprise. The field was already clearing, but everyone had stopped. "Why don't you two settle down? Stop acting like little boys," said Tsukushi calmly.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?" demanded Tori.

Tsukushi looked at him over her sunglasses. "Excuse me?" she asked. Her tone seemed to resonate with power. Tori opened his mouth slightly as he gaped at her.

"I can't believe it. I didn't know that Makino-san had an older sister," said someone on Eirin's side.

"Wow," said someone on Eitoku's.

The F4 had gone down to the field during that time.

"Can't fight your own battles, Makino? Do you really have to drag your older sister into this?" asked Tori.

"I can fight my own battles, Nishkado," said Susumu as he glared at him. "You're lucky my sister is here. Otherwise, you would be kissing the grass right now. You're nothing more but a spoiled brat."

"Susumu, stop," ordered Tsukushi. "Stop going down to this kid's level."

"Kid? You bitch!" shouted Tori.

"Hey! It's Eitoku's F4. I didn't know they were here!" shouted someone.

Tsukasa stopped when Tori called Tsukushi a bitch. He glared at Soujirou. Susumu's face was still, but the fury was in his eyes. Tsukushi held up her hands to gesture anyone to stop moving. She turned and looked at Soujirou.

"Ah. I see you're here. Nishikado Soujirou, I suggest you teach your younger brother some manners, before I do," said Tsukushi.

She turned on her heel and walked off. She saw Tsukasa out of the corner of her eye, but didn't bother to turn to look at him. She walked up to Akira and Rui, who were standing in her way. She pushed passed them as if they were nothing.

"Oh my God! She shoved passed the F4 like they were nothing," said someone on Eitoku's side.

"Makino-san's older sister is so cool," sighed one of the members of Susumu's fan club.

Mariko had watched the entire scene with amazement. Along with everyone else, she had gained more respect for Susumu's sister.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," said Susumu as he gave Tori a wave. "We'll settle this next time."

Tori was stunned. He had never seen anyone before stand up to the F4 like that. Who was his rival's sister? What allowed her to get away with that?

He was snapped out of it by Doumyouji Tsukasa. "How dare you call a perfect stranger a bitch?!" he shouted as he grabbed Tori's shirt.

"Tsukasa, he's my brother. I'll discipline him," said Soujirou. He wanted to laugh out loud because Tori had just met his idol and insulted her. "Come with me," he told his brother.

"I don't have to go anywhere with you, Aniki," shouted Tori angrily. "And if you ever touch me again, I'll rip your arms off," he said to Tsukasa as he turned and walked off.

"Looks like you and Makino have your hands full with your younger siblings," said Rui.

"Yeah, but she's got her brother better trained than I do," said Soujirou as he watched his younger brother's retreating back.

"This new group. Wow," said Akira as he turned and looked at Tsukasa. "You surprise me. It's not like you haven't called her that before, and you've also called her worse."

"I'm the only one who gets to call her that," said Tsukasa. 

* 

Tsukushi and Susumu went to Kin-san's restaurant that night for dinner. "You didn't have to step in, Oneesan. I was handling it," said Susumu.

"Didn't look like that to me," said Tsukushi.

"You just can't barge into my life and try to run it for me. I can do that on my own," said Susumu.

"I know. I raised you that way."

"Then trust yourself and let me handle my own problems. I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, but you guys weren't thinking with your brains at the time."

Kin-san was busy making sure everything was running smoothly in the kitchen. There were plenty of customers eating, drinking, laughing, and talking.

"I had no idea that competition between Eirin and Eitoku was that fierce. And I thought the beauty pageant was bad," continued Tsukushi with a laugh.

"It only started when the track teams got really good people on them," said Kin-san as he showed up with a smile and took a seat.

"Nishikado's got a big mouth. It just makes me want to punch it off his face," said Susumu. "He talks too much."

"Still, you shouldn't sink to his level. You can't expect him to be as good as you character wise because he was raised to think that the world revolves around him," said Tsukushi.

"Look who's talking. You're the one who threatened his brother," scoffed Susumu.

"You did?" asked Kin-san.

"No. I didn't. I just told him to teach his younger brother some manners," said Tsukushi with a shrug.

"I see. What are you going to do tomorrow?" asked Kin-san, thinking that a change of subject was best.

"I have to get up early in the morning for another shoot for another magazine. They want to get some predawn and some dawn shots on a rooftop. Then I have class in the afternoon. A workshop actually," said Tsukushi.

"Looks like you've got a full day ahead of you," said Susumu. He really didn't like his sister working so hard to support the family. He was working his job at the café and earning money on his own. That was how things should have been like. Susumu wasn't proud of his parents and he didn't respect them as much as he respected his sister.

Yuki walked up to their table. "How did it go?" she asked as she took a seat.

"Eirin lost this meet, but the next meet is in two weeks," responded Susumu.

"You went, didn't you?" asked Yuki.

"Yes," replied Tsukushi. "I have to go back to my apartment. I have to finish my work for class and get ready to wake up in the morning. Thank you for dinner, Kin-san." She stood up and put her coat on.

"I'll see you soon," she continued with a smile. Yuki watched as the bodyguards proceeded to leave with her.

"Be safe, Tsukushi-chan," whispered Yuki, causing Tsukushi to pause.

"You, too," whispered Tsukushi, knowing what she meant exactly.

"Why are there so many guards? The Emperor of Japan travels with less company," observed Kin-san.

"Hardly anyone in Japan can connect her voice with her face," said Susumu as he looked at Yuki. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Gaia's trying to keep their top investment in one piece," replied Yuki. _They're trying to keep her alive._

Everyone went their separate ways shortly after that. Yuki walked home by herself. She couldn't stop thinking about Tsukushi's situation. How could she bravely go to work and out into the open, while acting as if there was nothing wrong? Yuki stopped because she could hear footsteps heading towards her; she felt a chill down her spine as she turned around slowly. "Who's there?" she asked out loud.

Yuki stopped when she saw who was coming towards her. "Nishikado-san?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said apologetically as he gave her a smile.

"It's okay. What are you doing here?" she asked. She realized how close they were to her house.

"Do you mind if I walked with you for a while?"

She shook her head. "I was wondering if you liked your new job. How is Tsukushi?" continued Soujirou.

"She's fine. She's just really tired. Her schedule's hectic," replied Yuki, not knowing what to do. She was used to seeing him only in passing. It looked like he had gone out of his way to sought her out.

"Do you like working for Gaia?"

She gave an enthusiastic nod. "Yes. It's wonderful. There are so many nice people there. My supervisor is so kind. And Sammi Collins, Tsukushi's manager, is really something. The company is run by women, so there aren't a lot of men in higher positions. It's an unique company."

"Better than working for Akira's family?"

"Mimasaka-san's family's company was a nice place to work, but this way I can get to where I want to go faster."

"You that Akira would have given you a good recommendation, if you wanted," said Soujirou.

"I wouldn't have taken any offers other than the chance that was given to me at Gaia, Nishikado-san. You and the rest of your friends got to see Doumyouji-san. You could fly to America and he came back here from time to time. I can't. I couldn't. She was too busy and I had to work, too. I haven't been able to any time with my best friend in five years. Do you really think I would have passed up the chance to work with her? Do you really think I would pass up the chance to help her dreams come true?" Yuki's voice had dwindled down to a whisper as she spoke to him.

Soujirou found himself being pulled in by her words. He understood the feelings behind them. "I didn't even know you were working for Akira's family until it was too late. I'm sorry I didn't keep up with you," he told her.

"Why? It's not like we were friends in the first place. We only knew each other through Tsukushi and Doumyouji," she said.

"I should have tried. You were probably pretty lonely after Tsukushi left, but you wouldn't have told me anything anyway, would you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not that kind of friend. I wouldn't betray Tsukushi's trust. She was going through so much. For all the times she has been there for me, it felt nice for a change to be able to be there for her. It's nice to feel needed."

"You knew all along that Tsukushi could make it without any of us, didn't you? You had that much faith in her," said Soujirou in amazement.

Yuki gave him a smile. "I thought you would have already known that about her, Nishikado-san. What you just said proves how little you and the rest of the F4 ever knew her."

Soujirou gave a laugh. "It's been so long since we've talked like this," but he stopped. They were standing in the street that led to her house. In a moment, their conversation would be over. He didn't know why, but he wanted to keep talking to her for just a while longer.

"This is it. You don't have to walk with me any further. I can do it on my own," said Yuki with a smile. "Good night, Nishikado-san."

Soujirou felt like his feet were cemented to the ground. He watched as she turned and walked off towards her house. "Good night, Yuki-chan. See you around," he said, but he had said the last part only to himself.

* * *

AN: I suppose this should be labeled the "Nishikado Brothers" chapter. Yes, Tori appears to be a jerk, doesn't he? Well, think of him as an id and I wanted to show that he was different from his brother. I also wanted to make the opening a little more scary to show how much the stalker keeps track of Tsukushi. 

Now, I've attempted to leave the relationship between Soujirou and Yuki kind of unresolved, but not strained. He really can't grasp the reason why he is trying to so hard to talk to Yuki. She will be extremely cautious this time around. 

I've also put up a few plot bunnies at the my journal: http://kirika.ujournal.org. You can read them. I suppose they're kind of like spoilers, but not really. It's sort of there to help me keep track of things. BTW, the next chapter will not be the continuation of the track meet. Two weeks must past first. On that note, I have exams coming up, so I can't update next week on Friday, but it will most likely be Saturday. ;_; 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	10. Can't We Try

The Game of Love

  
  


Chapter Ten: Can't We Try

  
  
The sunlight was barely peaking through the intricate design of Tokyo Tower, which was just a replica of Paris' Eiffel Tower. The tower served as a backdrop for the photo shoot taking place atop a nearby building. At any moment, the sun would completely break through and show the world why Japan was known as the "Land of the Rising Sun."

The photographer hurried to get the last of the predawn shots of Ringo Arisu who was posing and smiling for the camera. The air was warmer than England, but it was still cool enough to signal that winter was approaching. She tried to smile, even though she felt chilly. Arisu was a professional, so it was important that she looked unbothered.

"That's it, Ringo-san. Smile," said the photographer in Japanese.

She obligingly turned and smiled. A breeze came and chilled her more as it whipped up her hair. She hoped that they would be finished soon. She had to wake up at four in the morning to get to the appointed rooftop to take pictures for Vanity Fair magazine.

The sun burst through the clouds, heralding a new day. The photographer had no choice but to stop and get ready for the next round.

"Okay, change up!" ordered the photographer.

The crew scrambled to get the next round of shots ready. Arisu sighed as they changed her clothes into another outfit. Yuki walked up to her when they steered her to the make up table. She had arrived halfway through the shoot.

"Good morning, early enough for you, Yuki?" asked Arisu.

"Too early, but I met you here so that we can go to school together, Tsu—I mean Arisu," said Yuki, quickly recovering herself from calling Arisu by her real name.

"Good morning, Yuki-san," said Ryan McCormick as he showed up with two cups of coffee. "Here's a cup of coffee for you."

"Thanks, Ryan-san," said Yuki in English.

"Is that for me?" asked Arisu, eyeing the other cup. Ryan looked at the cup of coffee. "It is now. I'll just get myself another," he told her as he passed her the cup.

"Thank you, Ryan-san," said Arisu as she accepted it. He left to go and get another cup of coffee for himself.

"Where's Sammi?" asked Yuki.

"She's not exactly a predawn kind of person, so she sent Ryan in her stead. Actually, she's never been much of a morning person in general. Thanks for coming, Yuki. I know that it's early," said Tsukushi as she smiled.

"You are so busy these days. It's hard to spend time with you otherwise, so I don't mind," said Yuki with a shake of her head.

"Ringo-san, we're ready for the next part," called the photographer. Arisu got out of her chair and polished off the coffee.

The next couple of shots went off easier now that she was more awake. Yuki watched with amazement. She knew that her best friend had changed, but to what degree she wasn't completely certain until she saw her pose for the camera. At the end of the shoot, an interviewer from Vanity Fair asked her to sit down and have some breakfast while talking.

"We'll have to finish this interview quickly. I've got a class at eight," said Arisu.

"That's okay. First off all, I have to say that I am a big fan of your music and you've got a lot of talent," said the reporter with a smile. "I wanted to do this interview, so I could meet you. My first question is: how are you readjusting to living in Japan after being gone for such a long period of time?"

"I haven't been gone all that long. I only left for five years. And I don't think I ever completely left Japan. I am Japanese. I take my culture everywhere I go," replied Arisu.

"How long do you think it will take you to release this new album?"

"I hope to have it out in about a year. In the meantime, I'm going to do some performances and perhaps a live concert."

"You received such a wonderful welcome in Europe and the Americas by the music critics. Does it bother you that some Japanese critics aren't so welcoming?"

"I know it will be hard to break through here. I thought it was going to be a big challenge in the West. I am a little anxious about what will happen here. All I can do is try my best."

"There is so much that the public doesn't know about you, which makes you even more intriguing, Ringo-san. You started out as a stage actress in England, tell me do you miss doing stage work like that?"

"Actually, I do. I really miss acting on stage. What I miss the most are the people I used to perform with. When I'm by myself, I feel more exposed on stage. I feel most comfortable when I'm on the stage."

"So, why don't you tell me a little bit about your childhood?"

"I was born in Tokyo. I lived here for seventeen years of my life. My family didn't have much money growing up, so we didn't have much growing up. There really isn't much to say. My first stage experience was when I was six-years-old. I forget what the play was about, but it's one of my fondest memories growing up. But I had a pretty normal childhood, nothing really extraordinary," replied Arisu. For a brief moment, she almost went into a long story about her parents and brother. She didn't want to give too much information abut herself.

"Did your parents promote your interest in music?"

"Not really. We couldn't afford those kinds of luxuries. No, I got into music more when I came to England from Australia. I started taking guitar lessons because I found that it was easier to learn than English at the time. Besides, I wanted to learn a language that transcended cultures and that's what music does."

"You write all your own lyrics and compose all your own music. Do you sometimes have trouble doing so?"

"I've never had a problem. If anything, I need to learn to focus more on one song at a time. It's hard when I have so many wonderful ideas floating around in my head. I keep a notebook with me, so that I can write things down to work with later."

The interviewer nodded. "You are a very fast learn when it came to English and music. Was it very hard for you to adjust to such speed?"

"I am a product of one of the best educational systems in the world. I am used to learning at fast speeds. I also like to do my best in everything I do," said Arisu with a laugh.

The reporter laughed as she quickly jotted down her response. There was also a tape recorder near Arisu. She glanced at her watch. "You've also performed for royalty and politicians around the world. The next question is about the charity ball. The heir to one of the richest families in Japan, Doumyouji Tsukasa, was the highest bidder for a date with you. 100,000,000 Yen. What do you have to say about that?"

"I was very surprised. I had no idea that he was fan of my music. The date was just a friendly get together. Nothing serious."

"So you're saying that you do not have a relationship with Doumyouji Tsukasa?"

"I would rather not comment on that."

"What about the rumors about Megumi Hiro?"

"We will be doing an exchange with Hanazawa Records. He will help with one song on my next album, while I'll work on a song for his. It's strictly business."

"So, you're not going to disclose any thing about your love life are you?"

"I'm sorry, but I must get going to school now," said Arisu as she took another glance at her watch. She gave the reporter a bow before standing up. She walked up to Ryan. "What are my other appointments today?" she asked him.

"You have to meet with Megumi Hiro today. His offices called our offices to make an appointment. Do you want me to schedule it or do you want me to do it yourself?" asked Ryan.

"I'll do it myself. Give me his number. I don't know what's going to happen at school today. Thanks, Ryan. Come on Yuki, we'll be late, if we don't leave now. Traffic's just starting out there," said Tsukushi, slowly slipping out of her Ringo Arisu persona.

Yuki nodded and they both left the building. There was an unmarked car waiting for them. Yuki noticed how quickly the bodyguards coordinated themselves. They were going to follow in other unmarked car. She was positive that the driver of the car they were in was also a fully trained bodyguard. Yuki took a deep breath, but she couldn't relax. She had no idea why. 

"What's wrong?" asked Tsukushi after some silence. 

"I can't help thinking about it. Tsukushi, do you realize that he could watch you from anywhere at anytime," said Yuki.

"I'd rather not think of it, Yuki. I would rather live my life like I'm supposed to rather than give in," said Tsukushi. "It's a game to him. I'm nothing more but his hobby. It's not like I haven't been the source of someone's obsession before."

"Yeah, but Tsukasa wouldn't make a good stalker at all. He's far from subtle," joked Yuki, but she quickly wiped the grin off her face, realizing what a tasteless joke it was.

"Don't feel bad, Yuki. I'm safe," said Tsukushi, virtually unaware of how unsafe she really was.

*

"We're screwed," concluded Kin-san as they emerged from the only class that Yuki, Tsukushi, and he were taking as a group. He was reading the group assignment that the professor had assigned. "Why didn't I just graduate when I had the chance?"

"No we're not," Tsukushi assured him.

"Yes, we are," insisted Kin-san. "I mean how are we supposed to get together as a group to pull this off. A group presentation using a Power Point presentation. Of what? Something that has to do with Biology. None of us are that good with Biology. I should have taken the class on Human Sexuality instead of this basic Bio class."

"Oh, I'm sure you would like the assignments there," said Tsukushi playfully. He rolled his eyes at her. "Besides, all we have to do is plan it really well. And it doesn't have to be that hard. I didn't get bad grades in Biology when I took."

"But, Tsukushi, not all of us can get through Bachelor's Degrees in the top five of our entire class," said Yuki. "Aren't you taking on a lot already?"

"I like keeping busy, Yuki. Oh, wait. I forgot. I'm supposed to call Megumi Hiro's people and set up an appointment to meet with him," said Tsukushi as she took out the piece of paper that Ryan had written the number on. 

"I find it funny that she can just causally do that. Oh, I have to make an appointment to meet with the Heartthrob of Tokyo," teased Kin-san. Tsukushi playfully smacked him.

"Hello?" asked the familiar voice of Megumi Hiro on the other end of the line. "Who said that?"

"Um...This is Ringo Arisu. That was my friend," said Tsukushi with a laugh.

"That's okay. I suppose. I do have a lot of male fans," said Hiro also with a laugh.

"I don't think my friend meant it that way. Anyway, I was calling to set up a meeting with you. We need to go over what we're going to do for each other's album," said Tsukushi.

"Oh, I see. Well, how does this evening sound like to you?" he asked. "We could meet after dinner."

"That would be great. Where?"

"How about Hanazawa Records? Do you know where that is?"

"I'll find out."

"Good. I'll bring some things for us to go over. Do you have any idea what you want to do with your album?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't had much time to think about it. Do you?"

"I think I do. For both albums, but we'll talk about it more when we get together. See you then."

"See you then," said Tsukushi, closing the call. "I'll have to meet him after dinner, but first let me call Gaia and find out where Hanazawa Records is." She dialed Sammi's number, but Ryan answered. "Ryan, I supposed it's still to early for her. Anyway, I need to go to Hanazawa Records tonight to work with Megumi Hiro. Could you pass along the message for me? Thanks."

"Looks like you've got some free time after all to work on our project, but we've still got no ideas," said Yuki. 

"I think I have an idea," said Tsukushi brightly.

*

Megumi Hiro meet her at a back entrance of the recording studios at Hanazawa Records. For the first time since Tsukushi had ever met, he was wearing casual dress clothes. He grinned at her as he walked up to her, noticing the bodyguards.

"Let's go and do some work, shall we?" said Hiro.

Tsukushi nodded, "Let's get down to business. Now, tell me what did you have planned?"

"I was thinking of doing a remake of an old song that hardly anyone knows for my album. As for yours, I think that's up to you. All I can do is suggest things, but you seem swamped by a lot of work."

"It's fine. I like doing a lot of things and keeping busy. What song is it?" asked Tsukushi as she slipped into her professional persona.

"It's a song written in the late eighties to early nineties. You have a wonderful voice that doesn't have the octave range of Celine Dion, but it's very soft and gently. I like it. Why don't we try it out?" He handed her the lyrics and the music.

Tsukushi read it over with a careful eye. It was a song written in English. "Why is it in English?"

"Um...I do have a bit of a confession to make. I don't read Japanese very well," admitted Hiro. "You see my grandfather lives in San Francisco and my grandmother is American on my mother's side. I couldn't pass the entrance exams to get into a high school in this country, so I went to school in San Francisco."

Tsukushi's jaw dropped. He didn't sound very book smart at all. It was amazing how looks could be deceiving. Hiro looked like the studious, serious type. "That's why you're more comfortable speaking English," said Tsukushi.

"I went to Berkeley for college with a degree in Liberal Arts. So, yes, I feel more comfortable speaking English than Japanese, even though I can speak both fluently. I just can't write in Japanese. I have to see it in Romanji."

"Why don't we give this a try, shall we?" suggested Tsukushi gesturing at the song.

"I'll play the piano for it," agreed Hiro. 

He walked up to a piano and put the notes on the holder. He began to play and he sang the first part.

"I see your face cloud over like a little girls  
And your eyes have lost their shine  
You whisper something softly  
I'm not meant to hear Baby,  
tell me what's on your mind"

Tsukushi took over for the next part.

"I don't care what people say  
about the two of us from different worlds  
I love you so much that it hurts inside  
Are you listening"

"Please, listen to me girl," sang Hiro.

Together they sang:

"Can't we try just a little bit harder  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
Can't we try to understand  
that it's love we're fighting for  
Can't we try just a little more passion  
Can't we try just a little less pride  
Love you so much baby,  
That it tears me up inside"

Hiro sang the next verse.

"I hear you on the telephone,  
with god knows who  
Spilling out your heart for free  
Everyone needs someone they can talk to  
Girl, that someone should be me..."

Tsukushi continued it.

"So many times, I've tried to tell you  
You just turned away  
How did I know   
My life is changing so fast now  
Leaves me lonely and afraid..."

Together they sang the rest of the song:

"Don't let our love fade away  
(Don't let our love fade away)  
No matter what people say  
(No matter, no matter what they say)  
I need you more and more these days  
Don't let our love fade away  
No matter what people say  
(No matter, no matter what they say)  
  
Can't we try just a little bit harder  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
Can't we try just a little bit harder  
Can't we give  
Can't we try just a little more passion  
Can't we try just a little less pride  
Can't we try just a little bit harder  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
Can't we try just a little more passion..."

They sang the last part into a fade out. At the end, Hiro looked at her. "You sang this song with such feeling. One would think you've been through something like this before," he said.

Tsukushi froze at his words. It seemed like he could see straight through her. "I'm an actress, Hiro. I like to put in just the right emotion into a song. This song warrants this reaction from me," as she denied anything he was saying.

"No, there's more to it. I'm a fan of yours. I've listened to your music. There's more to what you're saying than you're letting on. You're not really happy with all this attention are you? You're just playing a role, aren't you? We all do that, Arisu? Or is it something else? I know that it's not your real name."

"It's none of your business, Hiro. I don't have to tell you anything. This is strictly business. I would ask you to refrain from going into anything personal," said Tsukushi coldly as she stood up. She wanted to get away from him. Hiro was getting too close for comfort. She wanted to escape the walls were closing in on her.

She pulled on her coat and walked out of the room, not knowing that the clasp on her necklace was lose. It fell on the floor. "Arisu!" called out Hiro as she quickly left the room. He was going to go after her, but he stopped when he saw something glittering on the floor. He picked it up, he whispered, "Saturn."

Tsukushi didn't care that she had gone outside without her bodyguards. She didn't realize that it was raining outside. Nor did she care. The rain made her feel cold, but comforted at the same time. Why was she letting Megumi Hiro get to her like that? She was afraid. Afraid of letting anyone get close enough to hurt her. She was afraid of exposing any vulnerability for the whole world to see.

The sound of footsteps approaching her caused her to flinch. She turned around and saw Hiro standing there, holding the necklace out to her. She didn't realize that she had lost it. She pressed her hand against her chest at the spot where it normally was. She snitched it out of his hand. "That's mine!" she declared.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there. It's just that you're so mysterious. I can't help, but ask questions," said Hiro. "What does that necklace mean to you?"

"It's my good luck charm," she replied. All he could do was stare at her. It was strange. He felt like he was seeing the real Ringo Arisu. He had only caught a mere glimpse of a very complicated and seemingly troubled young woman.

* * *

AN: That's the end of this chapter. I tried to put on a realistic interview. This chapter was really going towards the last part. When I first heard this song, I thought that it worked really well, describing Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's relationship. This story's central character is Tsukushi. I'm finally done with finals, so look forward for more chapters. I'll be going home soon, so I don't know when I'll be able to upload. I intend to have Tsukushi and Rui spend some time together...perhaps the next chapter? I have to plan it out. Along with an appearance from Shizuka.

By the way, I've been reading a modern mystery series by Sujata Massey, so I've been learn some modern Japanese culture. I'm going to incorporate some tea ceremony and ikebana later on for Tsukushi's role in the movie she gets to star in.

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio and the song "Can't We Try" belongs to Dan Hill. Please don't sue. I make no money. At least not enough for a good lawsuit.


	11. Tokyo Tower

The Game of Love

Chapter Eleven: Tokyo Tower

Tsukushi was lying in bed wide awake. She remembered how stupid she must have looked in front of Hiro. She hadn't meant to reveal that much about herself. How could she make such an awful slip up like that? She sat up. The day was starting. She had a lot to do before her day started. 

Tsukshi's daily route, if she was allowed, included yoga, a shower, some breakfast, and a skim through the morning paper. She didn't have time for all that this morning. There was a meeting that morning that Sammi had insisted she showed up for. It was a big surprise. Sammi wouldn't give any hints.

She settled for a quick shower and some toast and coffee. There was bound to be some food at the meeting. There was a bodyguard at the door by the time she was ready. She was carefully escorted to a waiting car and drove to Gaia Records. She disliked having so much protect around her. It limited her freedom so much. The extra security didn't make her feel safer.

Finally, the car pulled up to Gaia. She waited for the door to be opened for her. Sammi met her at the front. She had a smile on her face that made Tsukushi think Sammi was a cat with a large carnary. "This better be good," said Tsukushi with a smile.

"Oh, it is. There's someone who's been dying to meet you," said Sammi.

"Who?" asked Tsukushi.

"Her," replied Sammi as she opened the door to a conference room. There sat a young woman who looked like she was around Sammi's age. There was a man who was sitting next to one of the other representatives of Gaia Records, and he appeared to be American. "May I introduce Michiko Kimura. She's a playwright from California and a big fan of yours, Arisu."

"Ringo-san, please pardon my Japanese. I'm half American. Like Ms. Collins said, I have been a big fan of yours ever since you got your start in London," said Michiko.

"Thank you very much, but why am I here, Sammi?" asked Tsukushi with her British accented English.

"Well, it seems that Ms. Kimura has written a play. It's called _The Butterfly Lovers_. This is Mr. Joseph Sheppard. He's a representative from Miramax Films in Hollywood. They want to make the play into a movie. It's a musical. Ms. Kimura wrote the main character with you in mind for the lead," said Sammi.

Tsukushi was stunned. "You're serious?" she asked.

"I have been a fan of yours even before your music career started. You truly are one of the best actresses I've ever seen. It's a musical. It's a love story of a wealthy merchant's daughter and a U.S. soldier who fall in love despite race and social rank. The script is written in a combination of Japanese and English. It is a homage to my heritage as someone of mixed blood. I heard you were in _Miss Saigon_, Ms. Ringo. I would ask that you would consider being in it," said Michiko as she gave her a bow. 

"May I see the script?" asked Arisu. Despite being stunned, Tsukushi had woken up enough to go into her Arisu persona. Michiko handed it to her. "I will consider this only after I have read the script. I find it a little hard to believe that I do not need to audition for the part. I have always auditioned for my roles. But, I would like to read this. May I keep this copy, Ms. Kimura?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Michiko as she bowed again.

"Very well. If I do agree to do this, my attorney will contact Miramax with the arrangements. Thank you very much for taking your time to meet with me this morning," said Arisu as she gave a smile.

"Well, that concludes our business. Please allow one week for Ms. Ringo to decide. She must read the script," said Sammi.

"Of course. We'll get to enjoy more of Tokyo," said Mr. Sheppard as he stood up. "Let's all have something to eat. It's really early for this meeting."

Everyone enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. During the breakfast, Michiko worked up enough courage to ask for an autograph from Arisu, who was more than happy to oblige her. The meeting was over before eleven in the morning. Tsukushi went straight to the part of the building that was set aside just for her. She opened up the script and was prepared to read it.

"Do you have class today?" asked Sammi as she waltzed in.

"No, it's my day off, so I can read this," replied Tsukushi.

"I know that your friends said you should take a day off. But, you had to go to Kyoto, right?" asked Sammi.

"Yes, but it's okay. I don't mind," answered Tsukushi. Sammi grabbed the script right out of her hands. "What are you doing?!" 

"Something for your own good. Get out of here. Have the rest of the day off," said Sammi. "And maybe you could call your parents. You haven't seen them in five years, Tsukushi." 

"I don't have the time to go over to Osaka just for a visit, Sammi. I have a lot of work to do in Tokyo," insisted Tsukushi. She really didn't want to face her parents. So much time had passed. She was too embarrassed to face them. 

"You at least call them, but I'm not going to make you do something you obviously don't want to do," said Sammi with a sigh.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" retorted Tsukushi. "Now, give me back my script."

"No. You're going to have a real day off," insisted Sammi. "Go on. Get out of here."

Tsukushi stood up and sighed. She could tell that Sammi wasn't kidding around. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"I'm not going with you. I have some business to handle here. Besides, if I go, we'll end up talking about business," pointed out Sammi. "Go and have some fun. Why don't you call up Kin-san or Yuki?"

"Yuki's at school and she has to work today. Kin-san's probably already at the restaurant. Susumu's at school. Why should I take time off, when no one else is off?" asked Tsukushi.

"Never mind that. Just take a personal day off. Go shopping," suggested Sammi.

"Maybe I could do some composing somewhere or catch up on my school work," said Tsukushi thoughtfully. Sammi shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you're not going to be able to find any of the tools you need for your work. I've confiscated your school bag, laptop, and music notebook."

"What?" asked Tsukushi.

"That's right. Now go on and have some fun. Enjoy your day off. Your things will be returned to you by seven tonight," said Sammi. Tsukushi sighed in defeat and walked out of the room. She walked until she realized that the car was waiting for her in the front. Today was her day off. 

For just one day, she wanted to indulge in just being Makino Tsukushi. Ringo Arisu was the one who needed the bodyguards. She looked around before she took off for another exit. She was going to be free today. No matter what it took.

*

Hanazawa Rui was walking back to his car in the Eitoku parking lot. It had been years since he had a driver drive him to school. He was now in the master's program at Eitoku's College of Business and Economics. It was part of the deal with his father. If Rui wasn't going to assume power in his father's company right away, then he might as well continue in school. Rui was more than happy to accommodate his father. He preferred his studies and the freedom he was allowed.

During this term, his academic adviser made a request to him. Rui was requested to help instruct an introductory course in microeconomics. He was surprised at first, but then agreed to. He found that it was very satisfying work. He wondered if the rest of the F4 could say that about their work. He knew full well what Tsukasa thought of his academic pursuits. 

Rui decided to go to a cafe he frequented. He got out more during the afternoons by himself. Sometimes, he go home for a nap, but today he had decided not to. Rui felt like some fresh air. His favorite season was approaching, winter. It was still fall, but it wouldn't be long before he could enjoy sleeping more.

Fate had a way of making things even more worthwhile because Rui spotted Tsukushi at the bookstore that was adjacent to the cafe. He smiled as he went to the bookstore, deciding he could forgo his tea. He saw her browsing through the English Literature section. For a moment, he allowed himself to just watch her. 

"Tsukushi," he called quietly. She looked up at him with surprise. 

"Hanazawa Rui? What are you doing here?" she asked as she smiled. 

"I was having a cup of tea at the cafe over there," he replied. He hadn't expected to see her alone like this. "Where's your usual entourage?"

"I took the day off and I ditched my bodyguards back at Gaia," replied Tsukushi. "I haven't had a day off for a long time. Even though I had a meeting this morning, I'm still glad to have the rest of the day off."

Rui looked at the book in her hand. It was a book of Shakespeare's sonnets. "You like to read English Literature?"

"That's why it's my major. I had a copy of Shakespeare's sonnets, but I forgot to pack it with my things when I came here. I know it's only for a year, but my library's too small for my taste," she replied. "I've been thinking of ordering some books to expand it."

"Do you mind spending your day with me? I've got nothing else better to do," said Rui.

Tsukushi smiled at him. "Well, seeing that Kin-san and Yuki are at school and then they're going to work. Susumu's at school and has track practice. And Sammi won't go out with me because she knows we'll end up discussing business, so I guess that leaves you. You're fifth down the list."

"You still really know how to flatter a guy, Tsukushi," said Rui with a smile. The amusement was apparent in his eyes.

She started to laugh. "Okay, we'll spend the day together. Unless I'm going to get in the way of your afternoon nap."

"There are some things better than any nap," said Rui truthfully. The way he looked at her made her heart go a bit faster. It made her think of that time in New York. Did he think of that, too? Tsukushi remembered when Rui said he loved her. Did he still?

"Where do you want to go?" asked Tsukushi.

"Anywhere. Just as long as it's with you," replied Rui. This was enough to make Tsukushi blush. She gave him a nod.

"I want to see Tokyo. It's been a while. They've moved things around," said Tsukushi. Rui smiled at her as he offered her his arm, which she took.

They went around Tokyo, taking in the sights. Tsukushi felt like a tourist. She told him about her life in London, while Rui shared things about his life. They went to a museum and a temple. After that, they settled to have some lunch at a restaurant called On Top of the World. It was on a rooftop that had the entire view of Tokyo. Tsukushi kept looking out the window in wonder.

"It's amazing how everything looks the same from one perspective, but from another everything looks different," said Tsukushi, referring to Tokyo.

"Things change, yet they still remain the same," said Rui.

"There's the large wheel in London. The London Eye. You can practically see the whole city at the top. The whole ride takes thirty minutes. Have you been on that?" asked Tsukushi.

"I haven't been to London in a while," said Rui as he shook his head. "There was nothing there that interested me. At least that's what I thought."

"You can do the same thing here in Tokyo at the Tokyo Tower," said Tsukushi. "I remember when I went there for a school trip. It was so much fun. The view is spectacular."

"I've never been to the Tower. I think there was a trip when I was younger, but I didn't make it," said Rui.

Tsukushi's jaw dropped. "You mean you've never been to Tokyo Tower and you're a Tokyo native?" she asked in disbelief.

"I've been to the real Eiffel Tower in Paris, Tsukushi," said Rui calmly.

"But, you've never been to the tower here? How can you call yourself a native to Tokyo, if you've never been to the Tower?" insisted Tsukushi.

"Do you want to go there next?" asked Rui with a smile.

"Yes, we should go there. It's high time you've seen it," agreed Tsukushi. 

"You know I bought your CD the day after your performance in Kyoto," said Rui.

"You did?" asked Tsukushi in disbelief.

"That's where I was coming from when we ran into each other in Kyoto. I never told the others that I ran into you, but Tsukasa ended up keeping my copy," replied Rui.

Tsukushi thought briefly about what had happened on her date with Tsukasa. She felt her temper flair up at the thought of it, but she calmed herself by taking a sip of water. She looked at Rui for a moment before averting her gaze. "I know it probably doesn't look like he's changed at all. But, he has. He has grown up a little bit," continued Rui.

"I would rather not talk about him," said Tsukushi in a soft voice. 

"You've done a lot with your life. I feel like I'm the only one standing still," said Rui.

"But you have your freedom. You don't have to worry about honoring contracts that have much more to them than what is written," said Tsukushi.

"What's freedom, if you're not with the person you care about the most?" asked Rui, startling Tsukushi with his question. He asked for the check and paid for it without asking Tsukushi if they should split. She was puzzled over his question. "Come," he said as he stood up. He helped her with her coat.

They walked to Tokyo Tower. They took the elevator to the top to take a look around. Tsukushi didn't seem at all surprised to see a group of students exploring the Tower and looking through the telescopes. One of the students spotted her and walked up to her. "You look so familiar. I was wondering are your Ringo Arisu?" asked the student with a hopeful look on her face.

"No, she's not. She gets that all the time," Rui stepped in. The student looked embarrassed. Either that or she was startled by Rui's good looks.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my mistake," said the flustered girl as she went to join her friends.

"You must get that all the time when you go out. You didn't look prepared for it," said Rui.

"Because I wasn't prepared for it, Rui. In London, I would have been. I didn't realize that so many people in Tokyo know who Ringo Arisu is," said Tsukushi.

"There are a lot of people who like Ringo Arisu. It's not just her music, but her story. There are a lot of people who are hopeful to get a career like hers. To rise from the bottom to the top like that," said Rui.

"You really are the son of a record producer," said Tsukushi quietly and in English, so she wouldn't draw any attention to him. "Let's go find a free telescope so we can look around."

Tsukushi found one. Rui looked through it and it was black. "It's coin operated," explained Tsukushi.

"I don't have any loose change," admitted Rui.

"I do. You paid for lunch. This is the least I could do," said Tsukushi as she slipped a 100 yen coin into the slot. Rui's view flickered from black to a clear view of Tokyo. He had to admit the view was wonderful. Tsukushi contented herself by looking out without the aid of a telescope. The wind was kicking up. 

She smiled at her view. She was starting to feel like she was home again. Rui's company relaxed and comforted her. She was not how she felt about anyone at this point. There were only a few people she loved all those relationships were based on friendship, kinship, and something strictly platonic. She wasn't sure what kind of love she felt towards Rui. She had felt the pull of a familiar attraction towards Rui. She sighed out loud, catching Rui's attention.

Rui looked at her. The sight of her made caught him by surprise. The wind was whipping around her as she pulled her coat tighter around her body. To him, she was a vision out of a dream. He thought of reaching out to her, but he was afraid for a moment that it was just a dream and that he would wake up. She smiled at him. "Are you done? May I take a look?" asked Tsukushi.

"Sure," said Rui as he checked to look through. He only saw black. He had spent too much time looking at Tsukushi that time had run out. "I think you'll need another coin," he said.

"That's okay," said Tsukushi as she slipped in another 100 yen coin. She looked at the scenery, while Rui watched her. They ended up spending almost an hour at the tower. They left to go out to dinner, which Tsukushi insisted on paying on.

"I know that it may have probably seemed boring for you to go to Tokyo Tower. I just wanted to see it again. I wanted to see the places I've been to before I grew up," said Tsukushi.

"No, I didn't mind at all. I can now call myself a true Tokyo native," said Rui with a laugh. Tsukushi realized how much more relaxed he was now. He was now easygoing at the same time he was talking to her more freely in public now. He didn't look much different from before. Tsukushi thought he was more handsome now. 

"It feels strange to be home. You know I was going to return after one year, but then I got that scholarship in England. It seemed like the rest of the world was offering me more opportunities than Japan. I wanted a fresh start away from here," said Tsukushi. "No one ever really asked me what my dreams were, Rui."

"They don't ask me either. That's why I had to fight my father to keep going to school," said Rui. "I don't think he was too happy with it, but he's learned to accept it."

"I got tired of people telling me how I should live my life. I got tired of people telling me what I should be. I know that sounds sort of strange, considering that Sammi pushed me into this direction. However, I was the one who really wanted it," said Tsukushi.

"You've done so well for yourself. I can't help, but be proud of you. I probably sound like a parent. Have you been to Osaka to visit them?" asked Rui. He had met them after Doumyouji lost his memory. He hung out with Tsukushi to keep her company during that time. Her parents were happy to meet him after they had heard that Doumyouji had lost his memories, thus his feelings for their daughter. 

"I haven't had the chance to. I'll see if I can go sometime soon, but I don't think it's possible. I may have other engagements soon." Her tone sounded evading.

"There's more going on than anyone is seeing isn't there?" asked Rui.

"I think I'll be making a movie soon. It's been a while since I've had the chance to act," replied Tsukushi.

"But, you act everyday, don't you?" asked Rui. Tsukushi opened her mouth. She realized that he was the second person in two days to see through her. 

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm building a house of cards, Rui. I've made a life for myself. It's not perfect, but whose life really is? I'm happy with how things turned out," said Tsukushi. "And I will not do anything to mess it up. I have worked hard to earn everything I have, Rui. Everything. That's the way it is."

"People think that having money makes things easy. Only for materialistic things, but not for what the soul and the heart needs, Tsukushi," said Rui.

"That's something I knew even before I had the money, Rui. Have I really changed that much from before? Am I that unrecognizable?"

Rui shook his head. "I would know you anywhere."

*

They took a cab back to Tsukushi's apartment. He walked her up to the front door. "So, this is where you live?" he asked. 

"Yes, it's my home in Tokyo," said Tsukushi.

"I thought that you would have lived with your brother," said Rui.

"I don't. I didn't want to invade upon his privacy. I am paying for his apartment though along with his tuition and track equipment," said Tsukushi with a smile. "He really has the potential to go anywhere." She sounded rather proud of him.

"I still can't believe you stepped into that fight he and Soujirou's brother were having," chuckled Rui. "That was what made coming to the track meet worthwhile. The rest of Eitoku doesn't recognize you that well."

"That was what I was going for," said Tsukushi. 

"Would you meet me sometime at Eitoku?" asked Rui. 

Tsukushi wasn't sure how to answer. He was the link to another world that she didn't really want to be a part of. Somehow she couldn't tell him no or come up with some other excuse about having to do some work. Rui would see through it. Tsukushi was feeling more and more uncomfortable. She had that same feeling from last night when she was with Megumi Hiro. She felt exposed again.

"Sure," said Tsukushi without any hint of reluctance. Rui gave her a smile as he wrote down his cell phone number.

"I'll call you," he told her as he walked off without so much as a backward glance. Tsukushi waited for him to go into the cab and disappear into the night before going upstairs to her apartment to get some rest.

Tsukushi found a few messages waiting for her when she returned to her flat. It seemed that Sammi had spent the rest of the day trying to hunt her down, so Tsukushi erased Sammi's messages without listening to them. She was sure that her cell phone's voice box would be filled with messages from Sammi as well. 

The last message on the machine held the most interest for Tsukushi. "Hello, Tsukushi-chan. This is Shizuka. I'm still in Ireland, but I'll be taking flight later tomorrow to come and do the contract negotiations for your movie. Will you tell Sammi that I need to be picked up? I'll give you a call when I get the flight number. Bye."

Tsukushi needed some advice from Shizuka. She was relieved to hear her voice. Finally, Tsukushi went to bed.

AN: There you have it. Shizuka will be for the next part. It hasn't been very funny lately. So, I'll put some funny stuff in next part. There's a lot of things going on here. The movie shot will happen soon in about two or three parts right after the track meet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.


	12. Younger Brothers

The Game of Love

Chapter Twelve: Younger Brothers

Ogata Mariko was on her way to class with a large stack of books. The people in her class who had volunteered to move them with her from the library never showed up to help her. She simply accepted that she was going to have to move them on her own. So, she had the librarian stack them all up on a large pile in her arms. "Are you sure you can move them all like that, Ogata-san?" asked the librarian.

"Yes, it's no problem," replied Mariko cheerfully. She liked being helpful, which made her practically the welcome mat of her homeroom class. Everyone volunteered to look good, but everyone knew that Mariko would take care of everything anyway. It wasn't fair at all, but Mariko didn't know any better. 

She was attempting to navigate down the hall towards her homeroom, but she had a difficult time seeing over her large stack of books and her bag's shoulder strap kept sliding down her shoulder. Poor Mariko walked down seeing other people from her homeroom class. Some of them were the other volunteers, but they didn't so much as acknowledge her as she balanced the books passed their view. 

Finally, she collided with someone. Mariko fell back on her behind. All the books were scattered everywhere. Her bag was lying next to her. She realized that all the talking and chattering in the hall had come to a stop. She looked up and saw Makino Susumu standing over her. She flinched back and closed her eyes, expecting him to yell at her for her clumsiness. 

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention," said Susumu, surprising everyone. His tone was sincere. Usually, Makino Susumu sounded cynical, sarcastic, apathetic, or bored. He offered Mariko his hand. "Let me help you up, Mariko-chan. Are you okay?"

Mariko numbly nodded. The fact that he remembered her name surprised her even more. The rest of the people in the hall were even more shocked to find that he actually knew one of the girls' names. Mariko held out her hand and Susumu pulled her up. Her cheeks were flushed as she looked at him. Susumu started to pick up the books. "How many were there?" he asked.

"Twenty," replied Mariko. "I had to pick them up from the library for my class." She started to pick up the books as well and her bag. She only had five in her hand, while Susumu had fifteen of them. She expected him to stack them on the pile in her waiting arms.

"Where's your homeroom, Mariko-chan?" asked Susumu. If the other students weren't shocked before, they were were now.

"Um...this way," said Mariko. "But, you don't have to do that. I can get them there myself," she added hastily. He ignored her as he went towards her homeroom. She trailed after him with her face bright red because of the fact that Susumu was helping her and the eyes of the other students were on her. 

"That's enough," said Mariko weakly when they reached her classroom. "You can just put them back on the stack and I'll carry them in." Instead, Susumu walked into the classroom and put the stack on the sensei's desk. Mariko put the books in her stack on top of the one on the desk.

"Which is your desk?" asked Susumu. 

"That one over there," replied Mariko as she pointed to the desk in the center of the room. "Why?"

"Just curious," replied Susumu. "I'm going to my class now. I'll see you around." He gave her a small wave and a slight smile as he walked off. 

Mariko felt her cheeks go even redder. She walked up to her desk and sat down. It was something out of a dream for her. The most popular guy in the school helped her. However, her bliss wouldn't last for very long as a group of girls from her homeroom class stormed in. They all stalked up to her desk angrily. There were half a dozen of them.

"What do you think you're doing, Ogata?" demanded one of the girls.

"Um...what are you talking about?" asked Mariko.

"You know what we're talking about. You and Makino-sama," said one of the other girls, using a high honorific as if to show Mariko how much higher Susumu was from her.

"He just helped me carry books to the class. That's all," replied Mariko. She looked like she was going to cry.

"You broke the rules. All of them. You're just a Junior. You didn't even address him properly and you didn't have enough people with you. You should have at least two people when you're talking to him. And how dare you make him carry those books for you!" ranted off the first girl. 

"But, he did it on his own. I tried to stop him," insisted Mariko.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Ogata. Or you'll be sorry. Remember your place in the school, you worm," said the first girl as she flipped her hair. She had to stop because the rest of the students and the sensei were walking in.

"Thank you for bring the books in," said the sensei as she smiled at the class. The rest of the students who were supposed to bring the books in quickly said that it was no trouble at all. _No trouble for them,_ thought Mariko without any bitterness. All she wanted to was disappear.

Susumu went to class to find the rest of them waiting for him. He had taken the long way around to his class and appeared a minute late, but the sensei smiled at him congenially. Susumu had his headphones in with his MP3 player pumping music. He turned it off and took his seat in the front center of the of his room.

Most anyone could tell that Susumu wasn't an ordinary Eirin student. "Makino-san, please note the dress code," said the sensei as he looked at Susumu's uniform. 

"What's wrong? The school code says that I have to wear the uniform. And I am, but it doesn't say how I have to wear it. It's right there. Look it up," said Susumu calmly. True, he was dressed in the school uniform, but he didn't have the outer jacket buttoned up and his shirt wasn't fully buttoned up. He even left it not tucked in. The teacher sighed and simply made the morning announcements.

Susumu got away with a lot of things in the school because he made Eirin look good because of his athletic prowess and his academics. He had his own share of enemies in the school. The boys from the student council couldn't stand him because they didn't know what his background was exactly and he usurped power from him because he was more popular than them. The majority of the teachers in the school disliked him because he was a smart ass, especially his homeroom teacher. It didn't how many demerits the school sent home to his parents. There was nothing they could do about it; they were away in Osaka, thus Susumu went undisciplined and unpunished.

Eirin had a lot more restrictions than Eitoku. Eirin restricted what the students could wear and what they could bring to school. Susumu always bent the rules, but never completely break them. He liked to see how much he could get away with before anyone stopped him. Susumu hated most of the pompous bourgeoisie in the school. The only person who didn't seem like any of them was Mariko. He didn't have any friends in the school and it was his third year of high school. 

By lunchtime, what happened in the hall in the morning had already spread all over the school. Everywhere Mariko walked, she heard mumbling. She couldn't stand it. Maybe, it was better to avoid Susumu. This was becoming too much for her. She saw him walking out of the school. She thought it was strange that he was allowed to leave. Eirin didn't allow its students to leave like that. 

"Makino, are you coming to track practice after school?" asked one of the members of the track team.

"I'll be there. We do have that huge track meet against Eitoku soon," replied Susumu with a nod. The girls from Mariko's homeroom came up to him.

"We're sorry about what happened this morning with Ogata Mariko. We're sorry she spoke out of turn and forced you to carry the books to our class," said the girl who started questioning Mariko earlier. Mariko felt an unfamiliar surge of anger as she tried to get away.

But something stopped her. It was Susumu's response to the girls, "I don't think you have to apologize to me. Your class was the one who should apologize. She wouldn't have to carry all those books alone, if it wasn't for the rest of you. Another thing, she can talk to whomever she wants. I don't care either way." The girls looked startled by his response. He walked off, leaving everyone in a state of shock.

*

Tsukushi was at the airport, waiting for Shizuka's arrival. She was looking forward to seeing her. Shizuka was coming from Ireland. Northern Ireland to be exact. Formally known as Todou Shizuka, she had married an Irish man named Adam Kent. He was a criminal lawyer who fought passionately to allow Norther Ireland the right to govern itself without British oppression. Shizuka and Adam were married almost four years ago when Tsukushi came to England. Tsukushi was Shizuka's maid of honor. Later on, when Shizuka's son, Michael, was born, Tsukushi was made his godmother. The two women were close friends. 

Shizuka Kent walked out of the gate to see Tsukushi. She smiled as she walked up to her. The two women embraced. "It's good to see you, Shizuka," said Tsukushi in English. 

"It's good to see you, too, Tsukushi-chan. It's been so long since I've seen you," said Shizuka.

"I'm sorry that you had to be dragged all the way from Ireland just to sign a silly, little contract," said Tsukushi. Shizuka was usually a lawyer for poorer people of low status in Europe. The only client she had who made more than five figures a year was Tsukushi. She was her lawyer because Tsukushi trusted her. Shizuka's husband was a passionate man who cared about his cause to free Northern Ireland from British oppression. Adam was the type of man who would always fought for what he believed in no matter what odds were against him, and even if it was a losing battle. He had graduated out of Trinity College and met Shizuka when she was an associate starting out at a firm in London. 

"How are Adam and Michael?" asked Tsukushi.

"Fine. Michael cried as I left. I almost couldn't go, but Adam told me to get on the plane. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here," replied Shizuka with a laugh.

"Do you mind staying at my flat?" asked Tsukushi.

"Not at all. How has it been so far? It must be strange to be back in Japan like this," said Shizuka.

"I should ask you that question. I've been busy with work and school. The usual. Just another location in the world," said Tsukushi.

The two women walked to the waiting car. "Have you heard from him lately?" asked Shizuka.

Tsukushi knew exactly who Shizuka was talking about. "Yes. He sent a dozen roses to my room at the Maple. He's getting bolder."

"Sammi must be worried. There's so much more security," said Shizuka.

"I don't know why everyone is so worried," muttered Tsukushi. "There are just days where I wish I could just get away from all of this."

"You chose this life, Tsukushi," Shizuka reminded her. "By the way, have you seen anyone from the old crowd?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tsukushi.

"There was a lot of news in Europe about your big date with Tsukasa," teased Shizuka.

"You heard about that? It was a disaster," sighed Tsukushi. She related the whole story to Shizuka. By the end, she was laughing. 

"He called you a prostitute? I never thought he'd go that far," laughed Shizuka. 

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I did see Rui yesterday. Do you want to know what he's been up to?" asked Tsukushi, changing the topic all together. 

"I hope he's doing well. I didn't hear anything about him assuming power in his father's company," said Shizuka. Tsukushi told her what happened. "Oh, I see. I never would have expected that from him," said Shizuka with a smile. She knew that she had nothing to do with Rui's decisions these days. There was nothing really left to their relationship.

"I hope you don't mind me imposing on you in your home," said Shizuka.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all. It's only three days. And you could never impose on me. I read the script last night after I heard your message. It's a really good one. I want to do this movie, Shizuka," said Tsukush. "I want to try something new."

"Sounds good to me. Are you really happy? Or are you just telling yourself that?" asked Shizuka, leaving Tsukushi something to think about as they drove back to her flat. 

*

By the end of the day, there were more rumors flying around Eirin. There was a change going underway. The students were looking at Mariko with a whole new light. Some of the boys who didn't know who she was now noticed her. The girls were jealous of her, especially the ones from Susumu's fan club. 

Mariko wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. However, she couldn't stop herself from going to the track to watch Susumu practice. He was doing splendidly, landing all of his jumps perfectly. She sighed to herself. Maybe, the other girls were right. Susumu was too high up for her. 

She was about ready to walk off, but Susumu spotted her. "I didn't know you were here," he said out loud. 

"I came to thank you for what you did," said Mariko with a smile as she turned around.

"You could try doing that yourself. Are you really that weak?" he asked her, but his voice displayed no malice. 

Mariko felt something shatter inside her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean why don't you just stand up for yourself. I don't like weak people. You're the weakest person I've ever seen," Susumu told her. "How do you walk around without a spine? You can't always depend on someone to rescue you all the time. You have to learn how to stand on your own."

Her eyes filled with tears. So that was what Makino Susumu thought about her. Her heart broke. She looked up at him. 

"You're crying. How predictable," he said in a bored tone. Something came over Mariko. She marched up to him and slapped him. He looked at her in astonishment as he held his cheek. The rest of the track team members stared at them. 

"You--" she started to say, but she stopped herself. She glared at him as the tears came down her cheeks. "I don't need you to do anything more for me. You've done enough!" she cried as she ran off, leaving Susumu bewildered. 

This threw Susumu off balance. The practice was pretty much ruined. He yelled at his other teammates and stalked off early, wondering what he had done wrong. His cell phone went off as he walked off to go to work at the cafe. "What?" he responded without checking who was calling.

"That's a nice way to greet your older sister. Do you want to come over to my place this afternoon?" she asked. 

"What time?" he asked.

"Three or four. Whatever time is convient for you," said Tsukushi. "I have to go. We're waiting for something thing. See you soon."

Susumu decided he was no mood to go to work. He would likely get himself fired. He called his boss and apologized for not being able to make it. He decided to go straight to his sister's apartment. He took the subway to his sister's apartment, which wasn't too far away from Eirin. However, he took his time and didn't get there until four in the afternoon.

"Hey, Susumu-kun," said Yuki as she showed up. He whirled around, but she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Must you ask so many questions?" asked Susumu. Kin-san walked up only to see Susumu go ahead of them. 

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kin-san.

"I have no idea," said Yuki. "He's so temperamental these days. It's hard to believe how much he's changed in the past five years."

"Let's go up and see what's happening. You wouldn't know, would you?" asked Kin-san.

"I have no idea. It's a some kind of surprise. All I know is that Shizuka Kent was at the offices and they were doing some kind of negotiations," replied Yuki. It was true; she had no idea what was happening because she was in the accounting department most of the time.

Yuki and Kin-san were allowed inside by the front desk and the bodyguard stationed outside. They took the elevator up to find Shizuka, Sammi, and Tsukushi sitting around the table having tea. "Oh, you made it. Susumu didn't say anything about seeing you out there. He came up only a minute ago," said Tsukushi.

"Where is he?" asked Yuki as she took of her coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"He went into my study and said something about leaving him alone," replied Tsukushi with a shrug.

"Hello Shizuka-san," said Yuki as she smiled at her. 

"It's good to finally meet you." said Shizuka. "I feel like an old friend because I've heard so much about you two."

"Likewise," said Kin-san, but he and Yuki were more bothered by Susumu's actions. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"I have no idea," replied Tsukushi calmly.

"Don't you think you should find out?" asked Yuki, thinking it was odd that Tsukushi hadn't threaten him or anything.

"What time is it?" asked Tsukushi. Kin-san glanced at his watch. "It's 4:16," he replied.

"It's tea time. We can all have some civility around here. Have a seat. Both of you," said Tsukushi. Yuki and Kin-san looked at her suspiciously, then at each other before finally taking a seat. It did seem strange that Tsukushi was so calm about her brother barricading himself in her study.

Susumu was pacing back and forth, replaying what had happened at the track. Why would Mariko get so upset over the truth like that? He was always a straight forward person. Most people didn't get upset at him when he said things. They took his criticism with some dignity. For the life of him, Susumu couldn't figure out why Mariko was crying like that and why she slapped him. 

"What do you suppose he's doing in there?" asked Sammi, now a little concerned. Susumu had been in Tsukushi's study longer than thirty minutes.

"Probably brooding," said Kin-san as he took a sip of tea. 

"You probably should do something about this," said Yuki to Tsukushi.

"You really should," agreed Shizuka.

"Never mind him right now. Anyway, I have to go and do the shoot in Okinawa. I don't know exactly how long I'm going to be gone. I'm going to leave right after the track meet at Eitoku," said Tsukushi cheerfully. 

"I can't believe you managed to negotiate such a wonderful deal for her, Shizuka-san," said Kin-san.

"It was nothing. Just doing my job," said Shizuka modestly. 

"Why are you both so calm about this?" demanded Yuki. 

"Okay, Yuki. Okay. What time is it, Kin-san?" asked Tsukushi as she looked at him.

"It's 5:02. Why?" replied Kin-san.

"Tea time is over," said Sammi simple. Tsukushi stood up and marched up to her study. She knocked on the door first. There came no response. "Susumu. Open the door." There came no response again. Sighing, Tsukushi looked at Sammi. "Get me the key to my study." She knew that he had locked the door.

Sammi shook her head. "The extra keys are locked in the safe. They're in the study," she said.

"I see. Shizuka, would you mind lending me a hairpin?" asked Tsukushi.

"Sure," said Shizuka as she pulled one out of her hair. Tsukushi took it and bent it a little bit and went to the door. She picked the lock. 

"Where did you learn how to pick a lock?" asked Yuki in amazement as Tsukushi dexterously picked the lock to her study. "Charlie, Sammi's older brother, taught me how," replied Tsukshi.

"Susumu," she said as she opened the door. "I need to talk to you." She walked in and closed the door behind her. The rest of them wondered what was happening. They all stood up and walked toward the door. "It's too quiet in there," said Yuki as she bit her bottom lip.

"I know what you mean," said Kin-san as he pressed his ear again the door.

"I wonder what's going on in there," murmured Shizuka as she looked at Sammi who could only shrug.

They didn't have to wonder too long because Tsukushi started yelling, "YOU BRAT! NO WONDER SHE CRIED! YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE! HOW COULD I HAVE RAISED YOU THIS WAY?! CALL HER AND APOLOGIZE!"

"LIKE HELL I AM! SHE HUMILIATED ME IN PUBLIC!" fired back Susumu.

"YOU CALL HER AND APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" ordered Tsukushi. "AND DON'T YOU DARE YELL BACK AT ME LIKE THAT! I'M OLDER THAN YOU! SHOW ME SOME RESPECT, YOU BRAT!"

The group outside winced. Shizuka thought that Tsukushi was a lot like Doumyouji Tsubaki. When it came to their younger brothers, Tsukushi and Tsubaki had to use force. Kin-san shook his head as he looked at the ladies around him. He really didn't want to step in. "Maybe, we should leave them alone. This seems like a family thing," he said.

"Yes," agreed everyone else, but they kept their eyes on the door as the sound of scuffling took place. Shizuka could guess who was winning. Or rather who wasn't fighting back. She smiled as she shook her head.

"So, how old is your son?" asked Yuki.

"He's two and a half," replied Shizuka proudly. "Would you like to see a picture?"

"I would love to," replied Yuki. Shizuka handed her a picture from her wallet. Yuki gazed at the handsome little boy. He looked like a happy child.

"That's it. This has gone on just long enough," said Sammi as she marched up to the study door and pulled it opened. The scene that greeted her and Kin-san was very amusing. Tsukushi had Susumu up against the wall. She had her foot right on his chest. He looked shaken. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Okay, this explains so much," said Sammi. 

"I don't know her phone number. I only know her year and name. That's it," said Susumu. "Now, let me go, Oneesan."

Kin-san was doubled over helplessly with laughter while Shizuka and Yuki stared at him. Sammi sighed and turned her attention back to the Makinos. Tsukushi released Susumu by putting her foot back on the ground with the other one. She was flexible because of her daily yoga routine. 

"I have an idea," said Shizuka happily. "Why don't we have a house warming party for you, Tsukushi? Just like what we did when you moved to your own place in London. We can invite some company over or just keep it small."

"I could do the cooking," offered Kin-san, already liking the idea.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Susumu gruffly. He was smacked upside the head by his sister. "ONEESAN!" he roared at her as he rubbed the spot that had made contact with Tsukushi's hand.

"You brat, it's my apartment. I can have a get together if I want. Besides, you can invite Mariko-chan over. I don't care how you feel about her. I like her," said Tsukushi. "Bring her to Gaia Records tomorrow after school then we can get back here and have the house warming. Is tomorrow too soon for anyone?"

"No, not at all," replied Shizuka for everyone else. Susumu stood there grumbling. Was there anyone else in the world who was having a hard time like him? Why was he curse with such a horrible older sibling?

*

Nishkado Tori was still pondering. He was thinking about what had happened at the track meet with Makino. Who was Makino's sister? There seemed to be something familiar about her, specifically her voice. It was soft and sultry. He could have sworn he had heard her voice before. There came a knock at his bedroom door. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Me," said Soujirou. "Where are my car keys?"

"What?" asked Tori. Ever since he came home from bordering school and started again in Eitoku, he and Soujirou were always bumping heads. "Why would I have your keys? It's _your_ car."

"There they are," said Soujirou as he walked into Tori's room and picked them off the desk. "I know you're the one who's been taking my car out. You're not even old enough to drive. You don't even have a license."

"What's your point?" asked Tori cheekily. "I learned how to drive in America. They let people drive when they're sixteen there." The bordering he had attended for the last two years was on the East Coast of the United States.

"We're in Japan, idiot!" shouted Soujirou, losing his patience. Most people couldn't get under his skin, but Tori was an expert at it. 

"Hey! Don't yell at me just because you can't go out and have a social life anymore," fired back Tori. It was true. Soujirou was more and more busy because their father was slacking off more, forcing him to take their father's place. The effects of their father's behavior made Tori lash out as oppose to making him more responsible like Soujirou. Their mother's guilt trips had no effect on Tori's behavior. 

Soujirou found himself acting as a parent more and more towards Tori because of their father's constant absence. "You need to grow up. Stop humiliating this family and learn some manners," said Soujirou coldly.

"'Learn some manners?' You're just quoting that stupid bitch from the track meet, aren't you? You're just a puppet who can't think think of anything original," said Tori.

Soujirou started laughing to Tori's surprise. It vexed him. "Why the Hell are you laughing?" he demanded.

"You have no idea who that woman is, do you?" laughed Soujirou.

"I don't care!" shouted back Tori.

"You should. She's the most powerful woman I have ever met. She's the only person I know of who has stood up to the F4 without blinking. She's even stood up to Doumyouji Kaede," said Soujirou.

Tori stood still with his mouth hanging open. He had never met Doumyouji Kaede, but he had heard the stories of the ruthless business woman. He had never heard of anyone standing up to his brother and his friends. He looked up at his brother, mildly stunned, "Who the Hell is she? Why are you afraid of her?" he asked.

"She is Makino Tsukushi. And I am not afraid of her. I respect her," said Soujirou. He thought about how it would have been like if Makino never entered his life. He would have never met Yuki. He thought about her more often. He could have called her, if he had wanted to. 

"How could you respect her for standing up to you?" asked Tori.

Soujirou smiled at him before ruffling his hair. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You're in for a big surprise. I'm not helping you out. Later," said Soujirou as he walked out of the Tori's room. He wore a smirk on his face. He was thinking of telling Tori about Tsukushi's job, but he had decided that it would be more fun if Tori found out on his own.

Tori stood in his room. He was more puzzled than ever. He decided it was time for some music. He cursed because his Ringo Arisu CD was in Soujirou's car. However, he had the MP3s in his computer, so he turned it on. He had to relax in order to figure out what was so special about Makino Tsukushi.

*

It was around 5:45 in the afternoon when Megumi Hiro called Tsukushi's cell. "Hello?" answered Tsukushi.

"Hello, this is Hiro. I was trying to come up with an idea for your album. You know that song we're supposed to work on together. Could you come out with me for a little bit?" he asked.

"I don't know I have some company over. Hold on a sec," said Tsukushi as she capped her hand over the speaker of the phone. "It's Megumi Hiro. I have to work on the new album."

"Ask him if you can do it any other time," said Sammi, concerned about Tsukushi's safety. They had a huge argument after she came back. They resolved before the business meeting that morning because Shizuka mitigated between them to settle their argument.

"Is there any other time?" asked Tsukushi.

"Actually, not really. I wanted you to come with me to some jazz clubs. You said that you liked blues and jazz, right? I thought that you might be interested," replied Hiro.

Tsukushi smiled. She did want to check out the clubs. "Oh, that's it. Okay, I'll take some of my bodyguards with me and I'll met you there. Where?"

"The Down Low," replied Hiro. 

"Okay, bye. I'll see you then," said Tsukushi.

"Later," he said as he hung up.

"What?" asked Kin-san.

"Does anyone want to go to the Down Low with me tonight?" asked Tsukushi as she hung up.

"What's that?" asked Sammi.

"It's a jazz club," replied Tsukushi. "I'm sure that Hiro won't mind. And I'm thinking of inviting him to the house warming."

"I've got to take care of some business tonight," said Sammi apologetically.

"I have to go to the restaurant," said Kin-san. "If I want to take the evening off tomorrow night, then I'll have to go and work tonight."

"Sure, I'd like to come," said Yuki. "I've never been to a jazz club."

"So, would I," agreed Shizuka. "It's been a while since I've seen Tokyo at night.

"What about you?" asked Tsukushi pointedly as she looked at her younger brother.

"Do whatever you want. I'm going home," replied Susumu as he walked out of her apartment. 

Tsukushi shrugged and sighed, "Teenagers. What are you going to do?" 

* * *

AN: Longer than I expected it to be. Tori will find out who Tsukushi is soon enough. I wanted to do this chapter to start showing the boys' personalities. I really didn't dive into Shizuka's personality for this part because we already know her personality and it hasn't changed that much from the manga. The boys will play their roles later on, so this further sets them up. Mariko's role in the story is like Tori's secondary compared to what Susumu will do later. 

I also wanted to show some growth in Soujirou's personality. He has to act as an authority figure with his brother because their father is absent. In the manga, Soujirou's father is goes off to Kyoto to be with his mistress. Actually, the pairing between Soujirou and Yuki is the only pairing I am sure of. I would like to show that Soujirou has grown up a little bit.

As for Tsukushi? Hmm...refer to my journal for further speculations: http://ayane.blurty.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.


	13. Words to Live By

The Game of Love

Chapter Thirteen: Words to Live By 

Tsukushi, Yuki, and Shizuka arrived at the Down Low at around 6:30. The Down Low was one of the oldest jazz clubs in Tokyo. It had was built between the end of World War II, but it didn't become popular to the locals until after the Vietnam War. There were still plenty of gaijin, foreigners, who came to the Down Low for good jazz and blues music. There were also people who attended Tokyo University as foreign exchange students and went to the club to jam or have a little slice of home.

Tsukushi spotted Hiro at the bar. He smiled at the three women. "I don't know what I did to earn a night with three beautiful women," said Hiro with a sly smile.

"She's married," said Tsukushi as she gestured at Shizuka.

"I don't mind," joked Hiro. "I didn't know if you were going to make it, Ringo-san. I know that I made you uncomfortable the last time."

"It's all right. There's no need to bring it up," assured Tsukushi quickly. "You can also stop calling me 'Ringo-san.' I would prefer just to be called Arisu or Ally. I really don't like to continue Japanese formal." Arisu was the Japanese version of Alice, so Tsukushi's friends called her 'Ally' for short.

"Fine, Ally. I like it," said Hiro.

Yuki and Shizuka were left wondering what they were talking about exactly. What happened that made Tsukushi uncomfortable? However, they found themselves getting left behind as Hiro dragged her off. "This place is amazing. I didn't know that Tokyo had such place," said Tsukushi.

"I used to come down here when I was younger. I still like to come down here and play," said Hiro. "Isn't there some place like that for you in Tokyo?"

Tsukushi shook her head. "Not really," she admitted. 

"Would you ladies like me to get you something to drink?" he asked them.

"Just a soda water for me, but I'll get it myself," said Tsukushi.

"I'd like just some sake," said Shizuka.

"I don't want anything," said Yuki.

"I'll get your drink, Shizuka," said Tsukushi as she started to make her way. "No, I'll get the drinks," insisted Hiro.

He came back right away with their drinks. Tsukushi gave more formal introductions, so that Hiro knew who everyone else was. He was his usual, cool self. "Actually, I lured you out for the evening so you could see some of my work," said Hiro with a grin.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tsukushi, her interest peaked. She was always interested in what other musicians did. 

"Tonight, coming back to the Down Low, our very own Megumi Hiro on his sax," said the announcer. Hiro stood up at the sound of his name. He walked over to the stage and picked up his saxophone. 

"How is everyone doing tonight?" he asked. There came thunderous applause from the audience. Tsukushi withheld her applause until she heard him play. He started to play his saxophone in a long solo. The music seemed to seep everywhere. She watched with wonder as his finger seemed to glide over the keys of the saxophone. It looked as if he wasn't touching anything at all. After five minutes, he finished. There came a roar from the audience, demanding an encore.

"Thank you very much," said Hiro as he took a short bow. He went back to the table to join the ladies. "Well, what do you think, Ally? I want your honest opinion. One musician to another."

"I think that was wonderful. It was amazing. I've never been able to play wind instruments. They're too hard for me that's why I stick to strings," said Tsukushi with a twinge of envy in her voice.

"Very impressive," said Shizuka approvingly. "Looks like you've met your match, Ally."

Yuki was about to add something, but someone had called her attention. "Takeo!" she exclaimed in surprise. A young man wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and black jeans walked up to the table. He was handsome with his chocolate brown eyes and short jet black hair. "Yuki!" he called back as he walked up to the table.

"Let me introduce you, Takeo. These are my friends Shizuka Kent and Ringo Arisu," said Yuki as she carefully introduced Shizuka in the western way, while introducing Tsukushi in her alias.

"Ringo Arisu?" asked Takeo. "It is a pleasure to meet you. And you're Megumi Hiro." 

"This is Nakamura Takeo. He's a friend of mine. We ended up all the same classes and we ended up sitting near each other. We've been friends since our first year," said Yuki. "I work with these people. Well, not really Megumi-san, but you know what I mean."

Tsukushi looked over Nakamura Takeo and decided that she liked him. He seemed to be really friendly. "You are very famous outside of Japan, Ringo-san. Megumi-san, I think I should get an autograph for my sister. I should get autographs from both of you for myself," said Takeo. He was sincere. 

"You're the friend who works in the Diet, aren't you? Yuki mentioned you a lot of times," said Tsukushi.

"That's right. I work for Ogata Kentaro's staff," answered Takeo. "But, I don't believe that Yuki's mentioned you that much."

"I'm sure she has," said Tsukushi. Some relief came to her. Tsukushi had worried about Yuki a lot during her absence from Japan. She remembered how much Yuki loved Nishikado Soujirou. She wondered if Yuki had ever recovered from it. There was some hope, even though it was fairly obvious that Yuki and Takeo were just friends. 

Takeo joined them at the table and everyone enjoyed the music. During that time, Tsukushi had come up with an idea of what kind of song she wanted to do with Megumi Hiro. Some time had passed before Yuki had asked Tsukushi to join her at the ladies' room. Shizuka went to make a call on her cell to check on her son and husband.

"What do you think of Takeo?" asked Yuki.

"I like him. He's good for you," replied Tsukushi. "But, you don't need my approval to do anything."

Yuki sighed. She bit her lip. Tsukushi knew that look on her face. It was the look that Yuki gave whenever she was trying to tell Tsukushi something. Tsukushi patiently waited for her. "Nishikado Soujirou has been trying to talk to me lately. I'm sure of it. He waited for me that night after Susumu's track meet," said Yuki. She sounded uncertain of herself. She was looking for some reassurance.

"And?" asked Tsukushi.

"Nothing happened. I didn't let him walk me to the door. Why is he trying to talk to me now? The last time he really talked to me it was with Doumyouji-san. They were trying to find out where you were," said Yuki. "After that nothing." She rubbed her arms as if she was trying to keep warm.

"I don't know what to really tell you, Yuki. It's not my place. I've been gone for five years. I've also learned a long time ago that I hated it when people told me how to live my life, so I'm not going to tell you how," said Tsukushi. They walked outside into the coolness of the night air.

"I could use some advice, Tsukushi. Come on," said Yuki. She missed having Tsukushi just being there for her. 

"Okay," said Tsukushi slowly. She really didn't want to. "Let me tell you something important. Regardless of who the man is. This is very important. It is something that I had to learn through experience. There are a lot of things you can give a man, Yuki."

She started to stare off at the stars above her head. She tried to remember where Saturn was positioned in the sky. In the distance, she could hear Rui playing his violin. She closed her eyes. "You can give a man your time, your energy, your money...you can give him your body, mind, and heart. But there is something that you should never give up." Tsukushi opened her eyes again as she faced Yuki. "You should never give up who you essentially are. Never give up your sense of self. Once you give that up...you are truly lost. Because if he abandons you and you've already given up who you are, then you are truly alone. It is a terrible feeling to have. I would never wish on anyone."

"Doumyouji-san..." whispered Yuki.

"Is a mistake I never wish to repeat, Yuki," finished off Tsukushi. Her voice lacked emotion, but there was no bitterness or sadness. Her eyes betrayed nothing. _It took five years to fix myself. To forget and remember at the same time. I had to find myself again. I will not lose who I am again..._, she thought. "I nearly lost who I was. No...I did."

Yuki could only stare at her. She couldn't fathom the wisdom that Tsukushi had given her. However, Yuki knew that Tsukushi wasn't whole. There was lasting effects. "I'm tired. It's time for me to go home," whispered Tsukushi as she walked back inside the club, leaving Yuki with her thoughts. 

*

Doumyouji Tsukasa was listening again to the CD. He had memorize the songs already. He was replaying what had happened on his date with Tsukushi. It wasn't all him. He was positive of it. There was something wrong with Tsukushi. He knew that he had gone too far when he had insulted her career. But, what was so wrong with him wanting to take care of her? 

He couldn't figure her out at all. The rest of the F4 were busy with other things. Soujirou had an appointment to keep, while Akira had to attend a business dinner. Rui was the only one who could still lounge around at home without any worries, but he was getting ready to teach a class the next day. Tsukasa was looking at paperwork. More paperwork. It was enough to drive him to madness. 

The phone rang, but he didn't answer it. Finally the maid came in and said, "It is your father, young master. He says that he wants to speak to you," she told him.

Tsukasa nodded. He hadn't heard from his father in a while, so he picked up the phone. "Hello."

"That's all you can say? How about 'how are you?' Never mind. How are things in Japan?" asked his father. His voice was deep and sounded happy. Tsukasa's voice sounded identical to his, but not as happy.

"Everything is fine here in Japan, Otoosan," said Tsukasa with a bored voice. "Why are you calling me?"

"Can't a father call his son for no reason?" asked his father with some humor.

"Not you," replied Tsukasa.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be in Japan soon. I have to take care of more business in New York and Paris, then I will be going back to Japan. There is something I want to discuss with you," said his father.

"What is it?" asked Tsukasa.

"You can wait. I have to go. I'll see you then," said his father, then he hung up. Tsukasa heard the click and the line went dead. He hung up the receiver.

Tsukasa frowned. He didn't like it when his father did that to him. He didn't like his parents very much. His mother's sins were obvious, but his father's were less than obvious. Doumyouji Tsutomu was a very busy man, and Tsukasa hadn't seen his father in three years. His father was so busy that they had only seen each other in passing at an airport when they were going off on separate flights.

Tsukasa sometimes envied his friends for having families that got together. Soujirou, Akira, and Rui were more fortunate than him in that aspect. Tsukushi was the most fortunate person that way. She had two loving parents who cared about her no matter way. They cared about her future as well as her happiness. As a Doumyouji, Tsukasa did not have that luxury.

*

Tsukushi woke up the next morning. She answered her phone. It was her mother. "Hello Mama. I'm fine. Yes, I'm eating right. I know. I'm sorry but I can't. I can't come to Osaka for a visit. I'm very busy," she said.

Tsukushi still hadn't made any time to go home to Osaka to pay her parents a visit. She had only started talking to them again a year ago because Susumu had asked her to. She didn't know why she hadn't had enough courage to face them. She remembered the day she had left the family.

_"You should work harder, Tsukushi. You must think of us too," said Tsukushi's mother._

_Tsukushi froze at her words. Something in her was close to snapping. Her parents were harping on her again. Their hours were cut at the store they were working at, so money was slowly tightening again like a python on its kill. Their family was getting more and more unstable. Tsukushi felt her blood coming to a boil. "What kind of parents are you both?" she asked._

_Susumu looked up from his homework. His father looked away from the television set. Tsukushi's mother's narrowed her eyes at the challenged. "I raised you to respect your elders and this family," said Tsukushi's mother coldly._

_"That's what this is all about. You have no faith me and my own abilities. I don't want to marry anyone! It's always been about you!" shouted Tsukushi. "Your wants! Your needs! I am nothing more to you than a tool."_

_"What? We're working night and day to send you to Eitoku! You're throwing everything back at our faces."_

_"I never wanted to go Eitoku in the first place. That was all your idea. If you wanted a rich man in the family, you should have married one in the first place!" fired back Tsukushi._

_Tsukushi's father decided to finally say something as he stood up. "I am sorry for all this. Just please stop fighting," he said futilely because Tsukushi and his wife ignored him._

_Susumu fought the urge to run out of the apartment. He backed up away from them. _

_"I was only thinking of you, Tsukushi! I don't want you to have to work as hard as we do just to survive!" shouted back her mother._

_Tsukushi furiously shouted back, "NO! You've only thought of yourselves. I hate this family!"_

_"If you hate it so much, then why don't you just leave?" challenged her mother._

_"Fine! I'm leaving. I'm better off without any of you. I can make it on my own better without you!" _

_Tsukushi made her way to the door with only her book bag in hand. Her father quickly got to his feet and ran up to her. "Please don't go, Tsukushi," he pleaded. "We'll settle this another way."_

_"No, let her go, if she wants to leave," said her mother. She was trying to bluff Tsukushi into staying. It was like a game of chicken._

_Tsukushi took the dare and yanked the door open. She took off running from the apartment. Her mother exploded in anger, "IF YOU RUN OUT ON THIS FAMILY, DON'T THINK OF EVER COMING BACK! YOU ARE NO LONGER A MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY!"_

_Tsukushi kept running. She kept running until she could no longer hear the sound of her mother's voice. She had to keep running for a long time before she could stop. "Fine, I'll make it without anyone," she whispered before finally deciding to go to Yuki's house for the night._

_Yuki's mother saw how upset Tsukushi was, so she called her parents. Tsukushi's mother said she didn't care where she was and told Yuki's mother to tell her not to come home unless she was willing to apologize. Tsukushi flat out refused to apologize. She promised Yuki's family that she would leave soon enough._

_Yuki's parents talked it over. They said that Tsukushi would go home soon enough when she was ready, for now they felt that she was safer with them than on the streets. _

That was part of the reason why Tsukushi chose to use a stage name instead of her real name. She wanted to cover her tracks to keep Doumyouji Tsukasa at bay, and her mother said she was no long a member of the family. Hardly, anyone understood how lost that made her feel. That was why she never went to her parents with her problems. They always had problems that mattered more than hers. 

When Tsukushi started to make lots of money, she started to share it with her parents. It was a pay out for them to leave her alone and stay out of her business. It was also a razz at her mother as proof that she was better than any of them. In the end, Tsukushi still had her pride.

Tsukushi was awake enough to get ready for the day. Susumu was bring Mariko down to the recording studio. She wasn't trying to bring them together, but she felt sorry for Mariko. She was such a meek girl.

She had two songs in Japanese that she had composed and written. She was ready to record one of them, and it was going to be her first single in Japan. She had to get downstairs and meet the car to go to the recording studio to prepare for the day.

Meanwhile, Susumu waited for Mariko to show up. He hadn't seen her all morning. He never realized how hard it was to find a single person on campus. Then again, he never had to look for anyone before. Most people came to him, but today was an exception. He couldn't believe that he was following Tsukushi's orders.

"Hey, do you know where Ogata Mariko is?" he asked one of the underclassmen.

"Um...I don't know who you're talking about, Makino-san," replied the boy nervously.

Susumu ignored him and walked on. One of his fan club girls ran up to him. Her cheeks were flush as she looked up at him with adoring eyes. "Excuse me, have you seen Ogata Mariko?" he asked her unabashed by her shining eyes.

"No, but I can help you by looking for her, if you want," said the girl hurriedly. Her feelings were slightly crushed. 

"Makino-san, what do you want with Ogata anyway?" asked one of the other girls.

"What are you going to do to her? You should punish her for slapping you yesterday," insisted the first girl. "I can help you."

"I think I know when to ask for help. I do not recall accepting it," said Susumu coldly. "I have an appointment to keep and Ogata-san was invited along. Neither of you are being very helpful. Get out of my way."

The students in the hall parted as if they were welcoming royalty. "I found her! Makino-san!" shouted out the first boy Susumu had ran into earlier.

Mariko stopped because everyone turned around and looked at her. She looked straight down the hall and stepped back away from Susumu. "Come with me," he said in a soft voice. All eyes were on him.

"Why should I?" asked Mariko. Everyone looked back at her. It was like a tennis match.

"There is someone who would like to see you. Believe me, if I had it my way, I wouldn't take you anywhere with me," replied Susumu.

"I don't want to," said Mariko. The crowd gasped. Her voice sounded shaky.

"Fine, I'll just have to tell my sister that you didn't want to see her. Later," said Susumu as he walked off.

"Wait, it's only the morning!" shouted Mariko.

"I only came here to get you. I'm taking the day off," said Susumu as he walked off. He wasn't going to apologize to her. No matter what because he wasn't wrong. He also had the Makino pride.

Mariko's eyes widened when she heard him say that he was only there to get her. "I'm sorry for slapping you!" she shouted.

Susumu paused in his steps. "I don't care if you apologize or not. I found it interesting that you surprised me like that," he said. "I didn't know you had it in you."

The crowd started to murmur. The bell rang, but no one made a move to go to class. One of the onlookers said it was like watching a soap opera. Another said it was like a scene out of a manga. 

"What's going on here?! Why isn't anyone going to their homerooms?!" shouted Susumu's sensei. He spotted him and continued, "I should have known, Makino-san. It's you who's causing the disturbance. Get to class."

Susumu turned and gave him a power glare. The sensei stepped back away from him. "Wait, it's my fault. Makino-san said we have an appointment to keep with his sister. We'll go now. No one else has to get into trouble, Sensei," said Mariko quickly. 

"Ogata-san, I expected better of you. I really did," said the sensei. Anyone could tell from his tone that he meant her going with Susumu more than he meant the disturbance. 

Susumu walked back to Mariko and took her by the wrist. "We'll take this way out. The car is waiting for us," he told her as he move his hand into hers. Mariko blushed, but Susumu didn't seem to notice. She was surprised to find an unmarked car waiting for them.

It made Mariko wonder more about him. Most of the rumors at school said that Susumu's family was well off, but not well known. Makino was a common name, so no one could tell for sure. It was fairly obvious that his family was well off. She felt uncomfortable because of the silence, so she decided to strike up a conversation. "What do your parents do for a living? I'm not prying or anything. I'm just curious," she said.

"They run an inn in Osaka," replied Susumu.

"Oh, has it been in your family for a while?" asked Mariko, thinking that he was from one of those old samurai families.

"No, it was bought about three years ago by my older sister," replied Susumu. He already knew about Mariko's parents. He knew that her mother was a magazine publisher, while her father worked for the Diet.

"Your sister?" asked Mariko.

"Yes, it's my sister who supports our family. She pays for my schooling and everything else. She was gone for five years earning money for us. Does that shock you? I'm not from a wealthy family like you and everyone else in Eirin. My sister attended school in Eitoku and went off to Australia and England to study," replied Susumu with some amusement.

"She works for Gaia. That's where we're going, isn't it?" asked Mariko, amazed. Susumu spoke of his older sister with respect. Mariko never thought of her sisters like that. Then again, she had a feeling that no one was as amazing as Susumu's Oneesan.

"Yes, you get to see her at work," said Susumu. "It should be interesting." He didn't say anything more, but Mariko thought it was strange for him to say it. She wondered what was so interesting. The car came to a stop at Gaia Records and the door was opened by the driver.

A young man met them. "Hello, you must be Makino-san. I am Ryan McCormick," said the man. "This way."

"Thank you. Has she already started?" asked Susumu.

"Yes, but I can sneak you in," replied Ryan.

Mariko followed them down a hallway. She always wondered what place like Gaia looked like on the inside. They stopped at a room in the end of the hall. Ryan opened and allowed them to go inside first. Mariko could see Susumu's older sister inside a recording booth. She had headphones on and was in front of a stand and a microphone.

"Are you ready?" asked Sammi as she spoke to her from the soundboard.

"I'm ready," said Tsukushi with a smile. She spotted her brother and Mariko. She waved to them. Susumu waved back. "Okay, I'm going to go to play my guitar for this first take to see how it feels." Tsukushi picked up her guitar.

"Okay, go on the green," said Sammi.

Tsukushi waited. She waited for the light to change to green. She started to play her guitar and sing the new song. Mariko's eyes widened with a realization that Susumu's older sister was Ringo Arisu. She looked back and forth between them. 

They had to wait another hour before the song recording had finished. Ringo Arisu was dressed casually with vintage jeans and black shirt. Her hair was half up and half down. Mariko realized that hardly anyone knew how Ringo Arisu really looked like because she didn't have her picture taken much often. Mariko wondered why because Ringo Arisu was very cute.

Finally, she got out of the recording booth. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asked when she smiled at her brother.

"I didn't feel like it today," replied Susumu.

"I see. Mariko-chan, it's good to see you again. Are you okay?" asked Tsukushi with concern because the girl was looking a little pale.

"YOU'RE RINGO ARISU! I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOUR MUSIC!" exclaimed Mariko. Tsukushi was taken back by her reactoin.

"Thanks," said Tsukushi finally. "I suppose my brother didn't tell you what I really did for a living, did he?" Her tone sounded amused. "Actually, I have another song, but it's going to be with Megumi Hiro. We'll be testing it out tonight on a live audience down at Kin-san's restaurant. I'm sorry. I mean Amakusa Seinosuke."

"You mean one of the Amakusa?" asked Mariko with surprise. They were a well known political family.

"Yes, he's a member of that family," replied Tsukushi. "Please let's just go to my private offices right now."

Susumu and Mariko followed Tsukushi to her offices. They hung out there for the rest of the day until Yuki came from accounting. Tsukushi introduced Mariko to her. Mariko was still a bit star struck. She couldn't get over the fact that Ringo Arisu was Susumu's older sister. She was still stunned. 

"Mariko-chan, are you okay?" asked Tsukushi again.

"I'm fine, Makino-sempai. I was wondering why you don't use Makino," said Mariko thoughtfully.

"It's a stage name. I prefer to keep my privacy," replied Tsukushi. She wasn't going to tell Mariko her first name. Most people around her didn't know her first name because Sammi was always careful not to call Tsukushi by her first name. 

The plan was to meet Megumi Hiro at Kin-san's restaurant. She told him to bring his saxophone. Tsukushi put one of her guitars into a case. It was her favorite white and red guitar. Sammi asked one of the drummers and a keyboardist to join them at the restaurant. 

"Let's go everyone," said Tsukushi just before five in the afternoon. It was still a little early, but she was excited about performing in front of a small audience. It was one of the things she hadn't done in a while, so she missed it.

*

"Tsukasa, why did you call us all up?" asked Soujirou, sleepily. He wasn't gotten much sleep these days.

"I thought we should go out together as a group," replied Tsukasa.

"Where are we going?" asked Akira.

"To a sushi bar," replied Tsukasa. 

Rui already figured out what Tsukasa meant. "I don't think she'll be there, Tsukasa," he said.

"I want to talk to Amakusa," said Tsukasa.

"Ah, I see," said Akira. "Shall we go?" The F4 took two separate cars to the restaurant. Tsukasa noted how close it was to Eirin. They all paused when they got out of the car because Tsukushi with her group were entering the another entrance through the kitchen. 

"Looks like there's something going down tonight," said Soujirou as he smiled. They noticed that she was carrying her guitar case. Soujirou smiled as he picked up his cell phone. "Who are you calling?" asked Akira.

"Hello Tori. I know you're there pick up. What? Who do think this is? Listen, brat, I know you have my car. Drive it down to the sushi place near Eirin Academy. Just do it," said Soujirou quickly before hanging up.

"You still didn't tell him, did you?" asked Rui with a slight smile.

"Nope. I thought it would be more fun to let him figure it out on his own, but this is a good opportunity," said Soujirou.

"Let's go in," said Tsukasa. 

Megumi Hiro was already waiting for Tsukushi. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Here's the music," replied Tsukushi.

"You sure work fast. We were just at the jazz club last night," said Hiro in amazement. He read the lyrics. Susumu and Mariko ended watching Tsukushi write the music for the song. She had written it last night. It was amazing that she could write music so easily.

"I hope you guys do well. I wasn't really sure I wanted to put a stage here when I first got the place. That's why I didn't even have the karaoke opened. I'm hoping with you two to bless my stage, I'll only get good singers," said Kin-san.

Susumu noticed the F4 right away. He looked at Yuki. She turned and saw them. "Um...Arisu-san, I don't think this is such a good idea--" she started to say.

"What? I can't talk right now. We've got to set up the equipment before this place gets packed with customers," said Tsukushi as she plugged in her amp. 

Tori walked in and stopped when he saw his rival. He marched up to his brother. "What do you want, Aniki?" he demanded.

"Oh, I was wondering when you'd get here," said Soujirou.

"Why are you here?" asked Tori.

"Just have a seat," replied Soujirou. "And give me my car keys." Tori surrendered the keys with a sigh. 

"What the Hell is Makino doing here?" he asked.

Tsukasa perked up and then realized that Tori was talking about Susumu, not Tsukushi. "Hey, there's his sister," said Tori as he watched her tune the guitar. "You know...I know that I've heard her before."

"I'm sure you have," said Soujirou.

"What does she do for a living?" asked Tori.

"She works for Gaia," replied Akira. "You know, the company that has Ringo Arisu."

Tori didn't have time to say anything because they had finished setting up. Tsukushi decided it was a good a time as any to start.

"Good evening everyone. How's everyone doing out there? I'm here tonight to perform one of the songs that I might put on my upcoming release. Thank you very much," said Tsukushi. "One. Two. Three. Let's go!"

The music of the guitar filled the room combined with the drums and the keyboards. She started to sing the song. Halfway through, Megumi Hiro kicked in with his saxophone. 

Tori's eyes widened with recognition. He looked at his brother, who nodded with the rest of the F4. "She's Ringo Arisu!" he exclaimed out loud.

* * *

AN: Another long chapter. Sorry about the long absence. I was at home. To read more about the characters go to my journal at http://ayane.blurty.com. I wrote a lot of psychology stuff about Susumu, Tori, and Mariko. You can also read about what I did on my vacation. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. I have no money. No money...spent it on books. 


	14. Track Finals

The Game of Love

Chapter Fourteen: Track Finals

Tsukushi played out the new song and sang beautifully. Tsukasa could see that she loved what she did for a living. She seemed more natural on stage with a small audience, playing an instrument. She didn't do that for her performance in Kyoto. All eyes focused on her, but she didn't seem to notice at all. 

Yuki had never seen Tsukushi perform like that before, neither did Kin-san. "She's amazing," whispered Yuki in awe.

"Yes, she is," agreed Kin-san.

The F4 watched her with appreciation. Tori was watching with his mouth open. He did the same double take that Mariko had done earlier. He looked at Susumu then back at Tsukushi. It was sinking in that it was the same girl who his rival had called "Oneesan."

At the end of the song, came great applause from the audience. Tsukushi smiled and took a bow. "Thank you very much," she said as she stepped off stage. "I'd like to also thank Hiro for helping me out."

He took a bow at the applause. The murmurs from the audience became clearer. "That's Megumi Hiro!" exclaimed one of the women in the audience.

"That must be Ringo Arisu," added someone else.

Tsukushi stepped off the stage, followed closely behind by Hiro. They walked up to Kin-san. "There you go. We've christened your new stage," Tsukushi told him.

"You guys were fantastic!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Thanks," said Tsukushi. "But you don't need to say that just because you work for the company, Yuki." She smiled at her.

"You're Ringo Arisu!" exclaimed Tori out loud, finally recovering the ability to speak coherent sentences. 

Susumu stood up, but Mariko looked up at him then at Tori. "What the Hell are you doing here, Nishikado?" he demanded.

"I can't believe it! My worst rival! He gets to have a wonderful sister, while I'm stuck with him," said Tori as he jerked his thumb at Soujirou.

"You brat," said Soujirou.

Everyone stopped when they heard Tsukushi's soft laughter. Her eyes were lit up with amusement. She shook her head as she went back to her guitar case to replace her guitar. Hiro went to his saxophone case to put his sax back also. "I'm starting to think that exposure in public with you isn't that great for my rep," he said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsukushi with a raised eyebrow. 

"I mean, have you read the magazines lately? It says that we've been to Atami together," said Hiro with deepening laughter. He had dimple on his left cheek.

Tsukushi started to laugh as well. "I know. But I read that we were in Kyoto together. Or was it somewhere else? Apparently, I'm carrying your love child."

"Yes, but according to the press I have more than one love child," laughed Hiro. 

"You haven't seen the British Press. This is nothing," said Tsukushi as she crunched up her nose in distasted. She hated the British Press.

"Yes, I've heard how awful they can be. I suppose we got off easy," agreed Hiro.

Tsukasa's fists were clutched as he watched them interact. He didn't understand most of what they were saying because they were speaking English. They were speaking at normal speed for any Westerner, but for him they were going too fast. He decided to interrupt and remind Tsukushi of his presence.

"Ringo-san. May I have a word with you?" asked Tsukasa. His tone had a dangerous edge on it. The rest of the F4 looked at him in alarm. 

"Since you asked so nicely, I'd be more than happy to have a word with you," replied Tsukushi cordially. Susumu's attention was no longer on Tori. 

"Wait, Oneesan--" started Susumu, but he had to stop because Tsukushi held up her hand to stop him. "It's all right," she told him.

"What do you think will happen?" asked Kin-san. "By the way, what are you doing here?" His question was directed at the F4.

"We came here tonight because Tsukasa made us. He wanted to talk to you, but I think it was so he could find her," replied Rui.

"I see," said Kin-san.

"You didn't tell me your sister was Ringo Arisu," said Tori.

"It wasn't any of your business. You didn't ask," said Susumu slyly.

Tori rolled his eyes at him. "Oh, yeah. Like I'd ask you, 'Are you related to someone famous?'"

"You should know better after all I'm going to Eirin, you moron," said Susumu. "You're still on my home turf, Nishikado." The boys were standing toe to toe with each other.

"Boys, please don't break anything. If you're going to fight, please take it outside," said Kin-san. 

Soujirou decided to take this opportunity to talk to Yuki. She was chatting with Sammi. He walked up to them. "Hello again," he told her.

"Hello Nishikado-san," said Yuki brightly as Sammi went off to talk to Hiro about arranging another time to do the recording at Hanazawa Records because Tsukushi was due to leave for Okinawa soon. Yuki looked around to see that everyone else was distracted. Strange how two people can suddenly be alone in a crowded restaurant.

"Your new job seems more glamorous than your old one," said Soujirou. "I'm happy for you. Even though I didn't say it before, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," whispered Yuki as she stood up. "You know, I've got an early class tomorrow. I need to get some rest."

"I'll take you home, everyone else seems to be really busy," said Soujirou. He didn't notice that his younger brother was now paying attention to their conversation.

_Aniki...I've never seen him like this before,_ thought Tori. "It's okay, Aniki. I'll take a cab back home," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Soujirou.

"It's fine. Besides, I can defend myself. You can't let a girl go home without someone protecting her," said Tori.

"I'll find my own way home on my own," said Yuki as she stood up.

"No, Aniki, you can't let her go off like that. It's dark out there. There are people who could hurt her," insisted Tori. 

"Why do you care so much?" asked Soujirou.

"Um...well, if you're here, then I can't do anything to Makino. I need less witnesses," said Tori.

"You mean that Makino will one up you again and horribly embarrass you like he's been doing the entire time. And remember you did call his sister a bitch earlier. By the way, I don't think you've been introduced. Yuki, this is my younger brother, Tori. Tori, this is Matsuoka Yuki," said Soujirou, realizing that they hadn't been introduced to each other yet.

Yuki knew who Tori was before she had met him. "You're the one who keeps fighting Susumu-kun at the track," she said with a smile.

Tori's cheeks flushed when she said that. Yuki started to laugh at him. "Don't feel bad, Nishikado-kun," she told him. "It's only natural that boys fight each other. I'm sure that his sister isn't that insulted by you. Doumyouji-san has called her worst things."

"Um...I am sorry about that," mumbled Tori.

"Yes. Didn't I tell you to watch what you say or do to people, Tori?" asked Souijrou.

"Stop trying to correct me, Aniki! I'm old enough to do things without you telling me I'm wrong!" exclaimed Tori. Yuki thought it was very cute to watch them together. It was a side that Soujirou she had never seen before. 

"Yeah, yeah. I get you," said Soujirou. One of his hobbies included making fun of Tori. "Yuki, let me drop you off. I'll come back and drag him home later."

"I don't need you," said Tori with some annoyance as Soujirou walked off with Yuki, only after he had ruffled his hair again. 

Yuki waited until they were outside to talk to him. "Your brother seems nice," she said.

"He's a brat," said Soujirou. "He's been like that ever since he came back from bordering school."

"Really? Where was his boarding school?" asked Yuki.

"New York," replied Soujirou.

"I suppose that's normal for people like you," said Yuki. "I don't really understand how you could stand something like that, even if he is a brat. Maybe I can't understand. I'm from a different place in the world compared to you."

"What about Makinos?" asked Soujirou. "At least my family's in the same house for the most part."

"That only started after Tsukushi left. Their family moved to Osaka after she left because that's where her father found a job. Susumu stayed there until Tsukushi told him he would go to Eirin for school. Their parents chose to stay in Osaka because of their jobs."

"If they were that hard up, you could have told me. Akira, Rui, or Tsukasa could have done something for them."

"Yes, you are always so quick to offer solutions for everything, aren't you?"

"That's the way I am. I suppose I am being presumptuous," said Soujirou. 

"The Makinos have always been like that. They're strong, resilient people," said Yuki. "They have to be."

"You seem to be pretty close to Susumu," said Soujirou.

"Yes, I acted as an older sister to him while his sister was away. She wanted to keep up with him, so I've been helping her do that. I do feel like he's my younger brother, too. But there's no way I could ever fill Tsukushi's shoes," said Yuki.

Soujirou noticed how much Yuki had grown over the past five years. He admired how much stronger she had become over time. She was also prettier. He thought about how much Yuki and Tsukushi had changed. Tsukushi was more contemporary in style. She could afford to get clothes that demonstrated her inner self these days. She dressed in sleek, modern clothes. She walked with much more confidence and sophistication that wasn't unlike Doumyouji Tsubaki and Todou Shizuka. 

Yuki was the opposite of Tsukushi. She tended to dress more feminine. She wore more skirts and blouses. She was more traditional Japanese in her actions than Tsukushi. She was more subdued. However, she had an undercurrent of strength that commanded respect from people. She seemed much more patient than it most of the people who knew Soujirou. She was also over polite to him. She was much more nicer to him than he deserved. 

For Soujirou, Yuki was always so much better than him. He felt like she deserved someone better than him. She made him want to try harder. He wasn't sure if he really loved her or not. The one thing he knew for certain was that she made him feel all right.

*

Tsukushi and Tsukasa went to a more private part of the restaurant. "Why don't we go outside?" he suggested.

"My bodyguards will follow me outside," she told him. "So, this is as good as it gets. What did you want to say to me?" She wasn't expecting him to apologize for what happened earlier. She doubted he would have evolved that much.

"I just wanted to talk to you again. It's harder to get a hold of you these days," said Tsukasa.

"Not all of us can be the boss," said Tsukushi.

The air was getting tense around them again. It was like a cycle. Very predictable. 

Susumu watched them from his place. He sort of ignored Tori. Mariko watched Susumu watching his sister. Of course, she knew who the F4 was. She had no idea that Susumu knew so many powerful people. There really was more to Makino Susumu than met the eye. It was no wonder why he was so intriguing to everyone in Eirin. It appeared as if he didn't really care about anything. However, Mariko could see that he cared about his sister a great deal.

"You're working too hard. Do you get any time off at all?" asked Tsukasa.

"I once had a week off in Greece," said Tsukushi.

"But that was only after you collapsed in Spain from heat exhaustion and dehydration," said Tsukasa. "Honestly, you need someone to take care of you. You keep doing stupid things."

Tsukushi was ticked off again. She attempted to calm herself. There was no way she was going to let him get the better of her in front of that many people. She glared at him. "Like you don't have the market cornered on doing stupid things. If I recall, you've done more stupid things than I ever have," said Tsukushi.

"I'm tired of doing this. Why do you have to be like this? I went out of my way to go and look for you," said Tsukasa.

"Like that's suppose to make me feel special," said Tsukushi. "And for your information, I can take care of myself. I have been doing that almost all of my life. I don't need you take care of me."

"You are so stubborn. You want to torture yourself. You don't have to work as hard as you do," said Tsukasa. He couldn't believe she was being so stubborn. She wouldn't even hear him out.

"You bastard. You still haven't changed. You can't tell me how to run my life!" said Tsukushi as her voice got louder. She was unable to hold her temper any longer.

"Why not? Your manager and record company are doing it!" shouted back Tsukasa. There came a hush from everyone else. 

Rui was watching them along with Susumu. He knew that a blow up was coming. Akira looked at Rui and they both braced themselves for the fight. It was only a matter of time. 

Tsukushi stood up. She was so mad at Tsukasa. "I will not allow you to tell me what to do," she said. "You do not even have the right to throw your opinion around like it matters."

Tsukasa took a hold of her elbow. She shook him off. "You're being impossible! Why do you always have to do this?!" he demanded.

"What am I doing? You're the one who can't grow up!" she fired back.

"You can stop all this foolishness and just let me take care of everything!" he shouted.

"You're--" Tsukushi found herself lost for the right word in Japanese. So, she decided to use an English word. "You're _incorrigible_!"

"Don't go throwing around your big English words at me!" shouted back Tsukasa.

"You don't even know what that means, do you?" asked Tsukushi smartly.

"I don't need to know what that means. I don't like your tone," yelled Tsukasa. "And if you're so smart, you'll tell me anyway!"

Tsukushi smirked at him as her way towards the door, ignoring everyone else. She didn't care if it was a publicity nightmare. "Look it up," she said with some satisfaction as she walked out, leaving him stunned.

There was a hush in the room. Hiro and Sammi had stopped talking when the yelling started. "It was like a showdown at the OK Corral," said Hiro, first to recover his ability to speak.

"Shut up!" ordered Tsukasa as Susumu shook his head. "Who do you think you are?"

"No one in particular. I know who you are Doumyouji Tsukasa. You were the one who won the date auction with her before," said Hiro with a grin on his face. Tsukasa wanted nothing more, but to wipe that smirk off his face.

"You're a moron," said Susumu finally. Everyone whirled to look at him when he said it. 

"Actually, I'd have to agree with him," said Tori. "How dare you upset his wonderful sister."

"I don't need your agreement, Nishikado. The night's pretty much spent. Are you ready to go, Mariko?" said Susumu.

"Yes," said Mariko with a quick nod. 

Hiro started laughing, stopping everyone in their tracks. "You know. Ringo Arisu is a walking enigma. She isn't what she seems at all, is she? She's in layers," he went on. 

"What are you talking about?" laughed Sammi nervously. "Stop."

"You seem to know her pretty well," said Tsukasa accusingly.

"I can read her. That's all," said Hiro.

"Read her?" asked Tsukasa. Akira went up to him right away. He looked at Rui to help him contain Tsukasa, but he didn't move from his spot. Soujirou was gone. 

"She's too strong me. I'll give props to the man who can tame her," said Hiro with a laugh. Tsukasa looked at him with a mildly stunned look. 

Susumu didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.

*

_Damn him. Damn him for making me so angry. Why is it that he can get that kind of reaction out of me? He's always been like that. I know. I should know better than to let him get the better of me like that. Why? Why did I have to lose it at Kin-san's restaurant?_ thought Tsukushi.

"Are you listening to me?" demanded Sammi. It was already the next morning, and Tsukushi was still fuming about last night. "Do you realize how many people were there? How could you be so reckless? I thought you had outgrown that."

"Huh? What were you talking about?" asked Tsukushi.

"ARGH!" exclaimed Sammi. "Has she been always like this? Has she always acted like she's done nothing wrong, Shizuka?"

Shizuka was witnessing the lecturing that Sammi was giving Tsukushi. They were at Gaia Records. It was the last day of Shizuka's visit, but there was also going a party to see Tsukushi off to Okinawa for the movie and it was a house warming party as well. And if all went well a party to celebrate Susumu's victory. Maybe. It was amazing how time flew by.

"Tsukushi's hearing you, Sammi," assured Shizuka.

"Look, I know what I did Sammi. I really do, but I don't care. That damn Doumyouji started it," said Tsukushi. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" demanded Sammi.

"I'm going to go and get a soda. Your one sided conversation is making me thirsty," said Tsukushi as she went to the door. She opened the door and shut it behind her.

Sammi sighed and said, "Look, don't deny it, Shizuka. I know that there's something between her and Doumyouji. I know that they have some kind of unresolved past."

"They do. But, it's sort of a mess to explain, even I don't have all the details. The only person who really knows and understands everything is Tsukushi. I doubt Doumyouji understands it any better than she does," said Shizuka. 

"She never tells me anything," said Sammi with a sigh. She always got the feeling that Tsukushi was hiding things from her. It was true. She never felt like she knew Tsukushi that well.

Tsukushi sighed when she got outside in the hall. She could have just gotten a soda out of the mini fridge in the room she was just in, but she had to get away from Sammi for a moment. She was tired of getting lectured at by everyone.

She put in a 100 yen coin into the slot to get a soda. She pressed the button for a strawberry one. Nothing came out. Tsukushi pressed the button again. Still nothing came. Tsukushi sighed before she started pounding the machine. "Stupid machine!" she exclaimed as she pounded it. "Oh, come on! I'm thirsty!"

A man came in. His hair was platinum blonde with went wonderfully with his ice blue eyes. He shook his head as he witness Tsukushi's attack on the soda machine. He walked up to it and hit the machine at the side. A can came down.

"What?" said Tsukushi as she got the can of strawberry soda. "How did you do that? Who are you?" 

The man looked to be around her age. He gave her a sparkling smile. He was around 6'4". "My name is Dominic Stratton. I'm one of your body guards," he said. His accent was English.

"Oh...I didn't notice. I'm sorry. There's a lot of security running around here," said Tsukushi.

"It's all right. I know how you feel about having the security being so obvious. I make it a point to blend in, so I'm there, even though you don't think so," said Dominic.

"I see. So, you were part of the entourage that came with me from England," said Tsukushi, stating the obvious. For some strange reason, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I take you'll be joining me in Okinawa."

"I'll be the head of the team that will be with you in Okinawa," replied Dominic. "Rest assured. Your safety is in my hands."

*

Susumu looked around him. He had never set foot on Eitoku's campus before. It was strange for him to be in his sister's old school. It was already later into the afternoon. He was dressed in the Eirin track uniform. For the first time, he was feeling uncomfortable because the number of people staring at him seemed to multiple as he walked along towards the track.

There were two reasons why people were staring at him: he was cute and he was the track star of Eirin. There were Eitoku girls watching him as they had done when they were Eirin. He shook it off as he got closer to the track. 

This time there were more people attending the finals. Susumu knew that his sister would be coming, so he would wager that the F4 were coming as well. However, Susumu had to clear his mind to get ready for his jumps.

"Welcome to the Final Track Meet of the Season. The competition has never been hotter between Eitoku and Eirin. Each team has a titian on its side. Nishikado Soujirou of Eitoku and Makino Susumu of Eirin. These two powerhouses will be going toe to toe again. The last time Nishikado-san broke his own personal best at the high jump, but only to be beaten by Makino-san," said the commentator.

"Makino!" called out Tori.

"What?" asked Susumu.

"Looks like Eirin's side's a little smaller today," said Tori.

"This isn't our home turf. The advantage is yours, Nishakado," said Susumu.

_What will it take to rattle this guy? How can he always been so calm? I don't think he's even human _thought Tori as he stared back at him. "So, your sister coming?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? I don't know for sure. She said she'd try," replied Susumu. Both of them went to their respective sides to get warmed up and stretched for the events.

Mariko had arrived early by herself. She was expecting to watch alone, but two people showed up to her surprise. "Mariko-chan!" called out her older sisters, Hikaru. Mariko turned around and saw that their older sister, Masaki, was with her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mariko. She was overcast in the shadows of her two older sisters who looked like models.

"We were going to ask you as well," replied Hikaru.

"We didn't know you were interested in sports events," said Masaki. "Let's all sit together."

"Okay," said Mariko with a smile. 

"Excuse me, Mariko-chan. Do you mind if I sit with you, too? I'm waiting for my friends, but they're delayed," said another voice. Mariko looked up and saw Susumu's older sister. 

"Who are you and how do you know our sister?" asked Masaki in a polite enough tone.

Tsukushi gave her a polite smile that threw off the Ogata girls. "My brother is on Eirin's track team. I met your sister through him," she replied.

"Really?" asked Hikaru.

"You don't have to sit with us, Makino-sempai," said Mariko quickly. She didn't want her sisters to gouge Tsukushi. 

"Makino?! Your brother is _Makino Susumu_?" asked Hikaru with disbelief.

"Yes, I'm here to cheer him on," replied Tsukushi as she took a seat.

"So, you're an Eirin's alumni?" asked Masaki.

Tsukushi shook her head. "No, I attended Eitoku, but I didn't graduate from here," she replied.

Mariko was even more intrigued by Tsukushi's reply. _She attended Eitoku before._

"Really? What year were you?" asked Hikaru.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't graduate from here. I went to St. Augustine's Academy in Sydney, Australia. That's my alumni," replied Tsukushi. 

The events finally started. Eitoku took off with the lead, but towards the end Eirin managed to tie up in points. The events that Susumu and Tori were in would decide the outcome. Both boys could feel the pressure, though neither would openly display it.

Just before the last events, the F4 showed up. Tsukushi rolled her eyes at the murmurs that Mariko's sisters were making. They were commenting on how handsome they all were. Tsukushi glanced at Mariko who gave her a shrug.

"Wow, Mariko-chan. You really have good taste. He's cute," commented Hikaru as she looked at Susumu. "Too bad, he's too young for me."

"He is cute," agreed Masaki. "I don't mind the age difference," she added with a laugh.

"He got all the looks in the family," said Tsukushi. 

Nishikado Tori did his first event, the long jump. He didn't land as far as he did at Eirin. Susumu beat him by half a foot. For the next event, the high jump, Susumu got to go first and landed perfectly.

Tori could feel the tension in the air. He had to beat Susumu on the last event so that Eitoku could win. He couldn't believe how high Susumu could jump. Tori had no choice, but to make the judges push the bar higher. All he had to do was make it without knocking the pole off.

He took a deep breath as he looked around. However, that didn't do him any good. Instead, he took another deep breath, then he opened his eyes again. He focused on the pole. He took off like a shot and ran down the short track and pushed off the ground. He landed on the soft pad, but he also heard a sickening sound that made his heart stop.

_CLUNK!_

The bar fell off and hit the ground. Tori waited a moment before getting up. He looked at Susumu who looked back at him with an emotionless face.

"Eirin wins! Eirin wins the Tokyo Track Finals," shouted the commentator.

Tsukushi smiled and clapped along with all the others. Eitoku's side let out a sigh as they all stood up. The F4 stood up. She stood up and made her way towards the track to meet Susumu. 

She smiled at him. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you," said Tsukushi as she gave Susumu a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Oneesan," said Susumu. "Are you still having that get together at your apartment?"

"Yes, but you don't have to come. You can go out with your friends," said Tsukushi.

"No, that's all right," said Susumu.

They had the conversation without anyone else paying much attention to what they were saying. Tori was walking towards them, but Soujirou quickened his pace to stop Tori from doing anything. The rest of the F4 followed.

"Hello everyone," said Tsukushi as she looked at the F4. 

"What do you want?" asked Susumu. "What you're going to demand a recount?"

Tori looked at Susumu, then at Tsukushi. "Well?" asked Susumu, starting to lose his patience.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked Tori to Tsukushi as he ignored Susumu. He held out a notebook and bowed his head slightly.

Tsukushi blinked at him in surprise. "You bastard!" exclaimed Susumu.

"Um...sure. Does anyone have a pen?" asked Tsukushi.

"Oneesan!" exclaimed Susumu to her. 

"Here," said Soujirou as he handed her a pen.

"What would you like me to write?" asked Tsukushi to Tori. His cheeks were red. 

"Um...write anything you want," replied Tori because he was too shy to say anything specific.

"Okay," replied Tsukushi as she made out an autograph with a short message. "Here you go."

Tori took it from her and smiled. "Thank you," he managed to say.

"You know Eitoku lost the meet, right?" asked Susumu, wondering why Tori hadn't done his usual whining.

"I CAN CARE ABOUT THAT TOMORROW! I GOT RINGO ARISU'S AUTOGRAPH!" exclaimed Tori happily.

"I can't believe you," said Susumu as he rubbed his temple. Tsukushi looked around her. Her bodyguards were moving about. There came other shouts from the crowd.

"Uh-oh," murmured Tsukushi as she looked around.

"What?" asked Tsukasa as he looked at what she was looking at. 

"Susumu, I think it's time we run," said Tsukushi as she tugged on her brother's track jacket sleeve.

"Why?" asked Susumu.

"Because of that," replied Tsukushi.

There were people looking straight at them. "Great, just great. Nishikado, you've got to learn how to keep your mouth shut," said Susumu.

"Why?" asked Tori, still hugging the notebook.

"Run!" shouted Tsukushi. "Why do I always have to run whenever I'm here?" she wondered out loud. Tsukasa now knew what she was talking about. There was a mob of people coming towards them. Soujirou and Akira looked surprised, while Rui looked somewhat amused.

"It's Ringo Arisu!" exclaimed someone else.

"She looks just like her picture at Kyoto!"

"Let's get her autograph."

"It's really not that bad. Isn't it part of your job?" asked Akira. 

"Um...guys, they're gone," said Rui, nodding at the now empty space that the Makinos were standing in.

* * *

AN: I finally finished this chapter. Whew. I have school and I had to do lots of reading for it. So, please forgive any delays I have. For more reference to future characters, please go to my web journal at http://ayane.blurty.com. Tori is adorable, while Mariko is a weakling. I'm surprise that so many dislike her. I made it that way, so I must be doing a good job. It appears that I've added a new suspect to the mix. 

For everyone else who has read the latest translations, yes, I do know what happens between Yuki and Soujirou. However, it does not effect my story because I doing the story from around volume 30 to 32. Or something like that. If there are any grammatical errors, please note I am low on sleep. 

I have no idea when I'll be able to update again. We'll just have to wait and see. School's a real time bandit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. I own this story. ^^


	15. Transition to Okinawa

The Game of Love

Chapter Fifteen: Transition to Okinawa

Later that evening Tsukushi and Susumu returned to her apartment just in time for the party. Shizuka had out done herself setting up the whole thing, while Kin-san took over the kitchen to whip up some wonderful food. Tsukushi and Susumu hid out in the college library of Eitoku until the crowds had died down. 

Returning to the college library brought back so many strange, yet happy memories for Tsukushi. It was because she had spent the last few weeks of her academic career at Eitoku, hiding out at the library. It was the only place where she could study in peace because none of the F4 really set foot in the library. Sakurako kept pestering Tsukushi at the high school library. Furthermore, Tsukushi needed a place to study for the exams that eventually got her to Australia. 

Prior to her leaving Japan, Tsukushi was on a first name basis with the librarians who had caught her energetic need for knowledge. One of the librarians, Yuka-san, even gave rides to Tsukushi back to Yuki's house because it wasn't safe for a girl to be wandering around the streets too late at night in Tokyo.

"You are such a geek, Oneesan," said Susumu on their way up on the elevator to Tsukushi's flat.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsukushi.

"Why would anyone be on a first name basis with the librarians?" asked Susumu. The elevator had stopped and the doors slid open.

"It doesn't hurt to be nice to people, Susumu," said Tsukushi as she stepped off the elevator first.

"Yeah, right," said Susumu as he followed her through the door.

"Congratulations on your win today, Susumu-kun," said Shizuka as they came in.

"I almost forgot about this," said Tsukushi.

"I heard you had to run away from the rabid fans," said Kin-san as he did the finishing touches on the meal. It was actually a dinner party. "I'm hoping to try out some new kind of dishes on you guys tonight."

"Maybe you should go on Iron Chief," said Susumu.

Kin-san laughed, "I don't think I can cook anything decent in an hour like those pros."

"Aren't you a professional? You do own a restaurant," said Tsukushi.

"I meant I don't have the experience," said Kin-san. 

"Sorry, guys. The traffic was horrid. I had no idea that traffic was so bad in Tokyo. I read about it, but I've never had to experience before," said Sammi as a greeting as she walked through the door with Yuki just behind her.

"What happened?" asked Yuki as she placed a bottle of sake with a box of pastries on the counter. It was for dessert.

"We ran for our lives because of her," said Susumu as he jerked his thumb at his sister. Tsukushi laughed. Susumu went on to explain what happened.

"Actually, I will have to take a flight to Okinawa tomorrow. It's for the pre-production stuff. They have to do a bunch of stuff. You know rehearsals and costume fittings," said Tsukushi. "By the way, Yuki, are you still taking tea ceremony and ikebana classes?"

"Yes," replied Yuki with a nod. "Why?"

"Because I need you to come with me briefly to Okinawa. I need to relearn how to do the tea ceremony, and I don't know anything about ikebana," replied Tsukushi.

"What does that have to do with the movie shoot?" asked Yuki.

"Oh, you guys still don't have any idea what the movie is about, do you?" asked Tsukushi as she looked at the faces around her. The only one who knew was Sammi.

"Well, that should be fairly obvious," said Susumu. Tsukushi gave him a look that shut up him. 

"It's called 'The Butterfly Lovers.' It takes place post World War II era in Okinawa after the Americans come and establish their bases. I am playing the daughter of a wealthy merchant who falls in love with an American soldier," said Tsukushi. 

"Ah, and if you're going to play the part of a rich girl, then you should know how to do some more traditional Japanese stuff. But, I thought you learned the tea ceremony earlier," said Yuki. 

"I did for that stupid beauty pageant," said Tsukushi as she shot Sammi a look that prevent any further questions. It was not one of Tsukushi's fonder memories. "But, I completely forgot. I didn't have to remember how to do the tea ceremony before."

"But, you were part of a theater group. It would seem like something you could put on your stage credits," said Yuki.

"It would, but I find both the tea ceremony and ikebana to be very dull. I have credits for ball room dancing, fencing, and a certification for stage fighting," said Tsukushi. 

"Stage fighting, Oneesan?" asked Susumu.

"Your sister's one of the certified stage fighters for the London Theater. It means that she can do her own stage stunts," said Sammi.

"How could you say those things are boring? I like doing those things," said Yuki thoughtfully.

"Well, I've never been a traditional Japanese girl, Yuki. Why do you think I'm so comfortable with Westerns?" said Tsukushi. "Hey, you do want to take a weekend to go to Okinawa, right? You've never been there."

"That's true. The last time I took a plane ride was to Canada. And that was only one time," said Yuki thoughtfully.

"Then, come with me. We'll have fun," said Tsukushi.

"Now that's been settled, let's eat," said Shizuka. There came a knock at the door. "Oh, I almost forgot that Megumi-san was coming," she added as Susumu answered the door.

"What happened to Mariko-chan, Susumu?" asked Tsukushi.

"How should I know?" asked Susumu. Tsukushi pursed her lips. "I think she left with those other girls you were sitting with."

"Oh, her sisters," said Tsukushi. "It's just as well. I didn't really like them that much. By the way, did you know you're very popular with the girls?" 

"Ooh," said Kin-san and Yuki teasingly.

"Leave me alone," muttered Susumu.

"I didn't know what to bring. So, I brought extra tea for you," said Hiro with a dazzling smile.

"Thanks. This will come in handy," said Tsukushi. "And I think you already know everyone. Now, where were we, Shizuka?"

"We were about ready to eat. There's a lot to celebrate tonight," said Shizuka.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" asked Tsukushi. She was taking a plane with Yuki and Sammi to Okinawa, but they were going to all see Shizuka off at the airport.

"Around the same time as your flight to Okinawa. Around two. I really didn't want to be a burden," said Shizuka.

"You? A burden? Never. I kind of miss just talking to you," said Tsukushi with a smile. 

The dinner went by wonderfully. Tsukushi enjoyed it the most. It made her feel safe and happy. She wanted more moments like these. Moments where she could forget about work for a bit and be herself for a little while. Many times she had thought of taking a real hiatus, but there was too much work to be done.

Everyone had split up into different areas. Tsukushi took this time to spend some private time with Shizuka. Back when Tsukushi was living in England, they would make time to meet at least once a month and that was even prior to the launch of their careers. They talked in the study.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to make a movie. I would have never imagined this for myself," said Tsukushi as she shook her head in disbelief. "But, I'm not sure if I can do this."

"I am more worried about the stalker," said Shizuka quietly as she took a sip of the tea that Hiro had brought.

Tsukushi sucked in some air. "I am trying not to be afraid, Shizuka. I have never been the type to let my fears get the better of me."

"Of course not, Tsukushi. It's just that you don't really face what's bothering you. You have a tendency to bear down and work," said Shizuka.

"That's how I was raised," said Tsukushi. 

"Speaking of which, I did speak with my parents today. My father was busy, so we couldn't speak for that long. My mother did just visit Ireland recently, so we didn't talk that long either," said Shizuka. "By the way, what about your parents?"

"No, I haven't visited them. I've only had five minute conversations with them," said Tsukushi with a sigh.

"I see. You are really busy, so I suppose they understand," said Shizuka.

"Yes, they understand," said Tsukushi.

"Have you ever seen the inn?"

"No."

Shizuka laughed. "And you were the one who bought it. The first rule about real estate: is to never buy land without seeing it first."

Tsukushi gave her a small smile. "By the way, I saw Rui. He seemed great. I spent the day with him," she said quietly.

"Really? That's good to hear. What about Tsukasa?" asked Shizuka.

"We're back to square one. I just don't want to bother with him anymore. It's too tiring. It's too much work for me," said Tsukushi as she gave Shizuka a strange, sad smile. 

"You aren't afraid to take risks when it comes to your career or future, but you're afraid to take a risk when it comes to your heart. When was the last time you went on a date?" asked Shizuka.

"The one with Tsukasa," replied Tsukushi.

"He remembers now. I kept your secret, even though I knew that he missed you," said Shizuka, referring to all the times she had returned to Japan and met with her parents. She had heard from them how Tsukasa had refused to marry anyone. She knew that he had remembered everything.

"I don't think I can go through it again. I don't even know if I love him anymore. I stand to lose everything, including myself. I can't do that," whispered Tsukushi. "I have to protect myself."

Shizuka didn't say anything about that. She had a feeling that Tsukushi couldn't distinguish Tsukasa from the stalker. Tsukushi had a fear of being controlled. It was contrary to her independent, fiery spirit. "You know...I always thought I was close to equal ground with him. But it never happened."

*

Tsukasa was pacing back and forth in his office. It was one of his hobbies. It was already the next morning. He wasn't looking forward the next meeting. It wasn't going to be a pleasant one. He was waiting for word on one of the companies that his mother had acquired a long time ago. Business had been slipping in that firm before. All attempts to prevent it from going under had failed.

In the past, Tsukasa wouldn't have cared about people losing their jobs or not. He had his people come up with the numbers. There was no way around it. His people always wondered why he cared about others so much, especially since his mother didn't care about anyone but money and business acquisitions.

Most of the people in the business world of Tokyo viewed Doumyouji Tsukasa as a paradox: a businessman with heart made of gold that was encased in titanium. He was tough, but deep down inside he cared about the common man. That was something most people didn't expect from him. They didn't know that someone changed his life so drastically. Hardly anyone knew that he was capable of loving someone so much that he was willing to change for them.

"Doumyouji-san, they've arrived," said his secretary.

Tsukasa looked up and nodded. It was one of the things he hated about his job. He walked up to the board room. "We've looked at the numbers. We have no choice, but to sell," said one of his business analysts.

"How much damage will there be?" asked Tsukasa.

"Over five billion yen, but we'll be able to recoup the lost, sir," replied his business analysts.

"That's not what I meant," said Tsukasa. "What's the real damage?"

The head analyst looked at his fellow analysts. "There will be hundreds of jobs. Perhaps a thousand jobs lost, Sir," he replied. "Not all of the numbers have come in yet."

"I see," murmured Tsukasa. "Can we minimize the damage?"

"We can offer jobs into other industries, but it will require having the employees move. However, we may not be able to handle the brunt of it."

"Fine, I see. For the people who have families, offer transfers to other industries. They will have to take a pay cut, but at least they won't lose their benefits. For the people without families, offer them overseas transfers, if not they will have to be laid off. However, keep their names on file," said Tsukasa after some silence. It wasn't a very good decision, but it was the best he could do. 

"Very well," said the head analyst. 

"I'll be waiting for more numbers to come in," said Tsukasa as he stood up and left the board room. He had other business to attend to in his office.

"I don't understand Doumyouji-sama at all," said one of the analyst out loud.

The head analyst shook his head and smiled. "He is nothing like his mother when it comes to business," said another business analyst.

"That's because he's human. Believe me in the long run it will be good for all of us," said the head analyst, putting a stop to any more gossip. "And another thing, he's like his father."

*

"I'm going to miss you, Shizuka," said Tsukushi as they embraced. "I hope to return and visit you in Ireland soon."

"I think I might come back to Japan before that," said Shizuka with a laugh.

"Next time bring that gorgeous husband and adorable son of yours," said Sammi with a grin.

"I will," promised Shizuka. "Make sure you keep yourself safe, Tsukushi."

"I will," said Tsukushi.

"I hope you have fun in Okinawa. It was nice seeing you, Yuki," said Shizuka as she waved to the girls before going to her gate.

They all waved her goodbye and the announcement was made over the PA system, "Flight 008 to Okinawa in the North Gate will depart in fifteen minutes."

"Let's go before we miss the flight," said Sammi. 

They walked up to the gate. Tsukushi saw Ryan McCormick walk up to them. "I was hoping to see you off. By the way, I still haven't completed the arrangements on your living conditions, Miss Ringo. However, the body guards have been properly checked and ready to go," he informed them.

"That's okay. We'll be staying at a hotel suite in Okinawa doing the pre-production," said Sammi quickly. 

"I'll take care of everything. Don't you worry," assured Ryan as he flashed them a smile. "Have a good and safe flight."

The three women boarded the flight. Tsukushi felt rather tired from all the activity. She was thinking of catching a short nap during the flight. Tokyo wasn't that far from Okinawa.

"Are you okay?" asked Yuki.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I'm always tired," replied Tsukushi as she gave her a lazy smile.

"Let's just relax for a bit before all the work begins," said Sammi.

Tsukushi looked out the window as soon as they were in the air. It was like floating above the clouds. She longed for a time when she could do just that. To be free from responsibilities and obligations. She looked at her cell phone. She checked her missed calls. She noticed that there was another call from Osaka. Tsukushi fingered the buttons, wondering if she should check the message or not. She knew who had called. She bit her lip. 

Tsukushi could handle Doumyouji Tsukasa. Her parents were another story. She pressed the buttons and deleted the message from them. 

* * *

AN: Where have I been? Well, I've been working on stuff for school. It truly sucks. Tsukushi does have a lot of stage experience along with things that an actress would be smart to know about. For the next few parts we will branch off and take a look at the different lives in this story. Eventually all these lives will collide into one event. 

The stalker hasn't been brought up for a while. Don't worry. He's still lurking around and bidding his time. When he strikes, you'll know it.

There will be a few more delays from me. This chapter was actually just a transition more than anything else, so it kind of sucks. The next chapter takes a look into Susumu's life. He will have a confrontation with Tsukasa regarding his sister. The next chapter will be better.

Feel free to bitch and moan about my lousy ability to keep up at http://ayane.blurty.com. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. I own this story. ^^


	16. The Nightingale's Tale

The Game of Love

Chapter Sixteen: The Nightingale's Tale

Susumu wasn't having a typical day. Then again, Susumu hardly ever had a typical day by the standards of most people. It could be the fact that the other students at Eirin were treating him with more awe than before. His fan club had arrived early to set up a meeting that changed the protocol of how the rest of the student body was to act towards him. 

The new rules included a change of how to address him and how to approach him. As usual, Susumu was virtually unaware of the ruckus he was causing. He came to school to find everyone in the hall quieting down upon his arrival. He was sure that the news of his sister's identity had spread throughout the school. He didn't really care. At least now, they would stop pestering him about his family.

Most of the students were even more fascinated at the news than before. Susumu was a walking enigma. He came from a family full of talented people. His sister was an international super star. He came up to the hall. People were quickly moving out of his way as if they were welcoming royalty.

_This is strange._ He thought to himself. He walked around for a bit before asking out loud, "Does anyone know where Ogata Mariko is?"

"Um...she's by her shoe cabinet. Would you like us to go and get her for you?" asked one of the girls.

"No. I can do that myself," said Susumu as he walked off. 

Mariko looked up at him with a surprised look. "What's going on?" asked Mariko. "I'm sorry that I couldn't make--"

"Don't talk here. Would you mind coming with me for a moment?" asked Susumu.

"Okay," agreed Mariko. She followed him until they were in the library. Anybody who was there took a one look at Susumu and high tailed it out of there. "Look, I wasn't the one who said anything yesterday. I didn't tell my sisters anything. It was hard to stop them from asking so many questions, but I just locked my room."

"I know. Stupid Nishikado shouted it out loud yesterday," said Susumu with a sigh. "But, I am wondering about something."

"What?"

"Why is everyone acting weirder than usual?" 

"Um...I think it was the change of protocol this morning."

"What do you mean 'change of protocol?'" 

"The president of your fan club had a meeting that was sponsored by the student council president. They change the protocol regarding how we're all supposed to act towards you."

"Wait...go back. There's a protocol? What protocol? Tell me about it," said Susumu as he pulled a chair out for Mariko to take a seat. Mariko sighed and told him the whole thing. She told him about the original protocol and how the meeting was filled with so many people. She explained the new protocol to him.

At the end, Susumu looked at her for a moment. He rubbed the space between his eyes just at the bridge of his nose. "Susumu, are you okay?" asked Mariko with concerned.

Susumu was laughing softly. "Unbelievable. You rich people are unbelievable. Imagine, going nuts over poor people," he muttered. "Such hypocrites. What shallow people."

Mariko looked at him before blinking. _So, that's why he doesn't like it here. There are rich people. He would never like a person like me._ She bit her lip before looking out the window. "What's so wrong about rich people? Your sister is worth billions," she said.

"New money, Mariko-chan. New money," said Susumu with a sigh. Mariko froze at his words. He never called her by her first name before. "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed how she seized up.

"You called me by my name," she said as she looked at him.

"So? We're friends, aren't we?" he asked.

"Um...yes, Makino-san," agreed Mariko.

"You can call me Susumu then," he told her quietly. "Let's go to class. I've been amused enough for the day." He walked her back to class. Mariko was quiet as she walked next to him. She could hear her heartbeat pounding her ears as she looked at him from time to time.

"I'm sorry for making her late," said Susumu to Mariko's homeroom teacher.

"It's all right, Makino-sama," said the teacher very quickly. Susumu looked at him and rolled his eyes before turning around and stalking off. That pretty much described Susumu's day. Everyone kept congratulating his win at the track meet. Many thought of asking him to get an autograph of his sister, but they were afraid to ask. That was not without good reason. 

By lunch, Susumu had decided to ditch school. He left to go and hang out at Kin-san's restaurant for the rest of the day. Kin-san was laughing at his plight. "It's not funny, Kin-san," muttered Susumu.

"You shouldn't think that way of them. They're only interested because you don't reveal that much about yourself," said Kin-san. 

"Why would I reveal myself to a bunch of morons?" asked Susumu.

"It's not bad to let people get to know you. In the end, it's the number of people who know and understand you, Susumu-kun," said Kin-san.

"Right. So, millions will care if anything really happens to my sister?" asked Susumu with a laugh. "The world is filled with idiots. They don't really know her at all."

Kin-san smiled. He knew how much Susumu really admired his sister, but he was a teenager. He would never admit it to anyone out loud.

Later on, Susumu returned to the school just to meet with Mariko. "I decided to quit my job. I didn't get a chance to show up that often because all the stuff that's been going on ever since my sister came back," he told her after she asked about his job.

"Oh, do you want to come over to my house?" asked Mariko. 

"Sure," replied Susumu.

"Maybe, you should call your sister first. She might worry about you," suggested Mariko.

"I don't live with my sister. She went to Okinawa today," said Susumu.

"Wait, you said that your parents were Osaka, do you live alone?" asked Mariko as she stopped for a moment.

"Yes, I live alone. My sister is the one who pays for everything," replied Susumu, unabashed. "You have to show me the way to your house."

"Oh, yeah," said Mariko. She couldn't believe that anyone would live alone in such a large city like Tokyo. She looked at him briefly before walking next to him. The rest of the time they discussed what had happened in school after Susumu left early. The school was up in arms because Susumu had mysteriously disappeared. 

"I can't believe that people cared whether or not I was there," said Susumu, annoyed.

They walked into a very wealth looking neighborhood. The houses were huge and expansive, covering so much land. Susumu privately thought it was a waste of space. That was his poor person's common sense speaking up again. He had too much of that like his sister.

"This is my house," said Mariko as she showed him to one of the large houses. "My parents are out for the day, but my sisters should be home. This way."

Susumu nodded. Mariko was wondering what he really was thinking. He really wasn't talking much as he looked around him. "It's a very nice house," he said finally. His compliment was genuine. Mariko smiled for a little bit because she had learned that any praise from Susumu was high praise.

"Mariko-chan, you're home early," said Hikaru as she entered the room. She stopped when she looked at Susumu. "Oh, my God! It's Makino Susumu. What are you doing in our house?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he said, using the typical greeting that Japanese people used when they visited others' homes.

"It's all right," said Hikaru. "Don't just stand there, Mariko. Get us something to drink and eat."

Susumu's hands clutched into fists at Hikaru's words. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from saying something rude. It was hard for him to do. He didn't even look at Mariko. He knew that she'd do exactly as her sister had said because she was the youngest and she had no backbone. Susumu immediately regretted paying a visit to the house.

"Yes," said Mariko as she went to the kitchen.

"I'm going to help her," said Susumu quickly. He would rather not talk to Mariko's sister. He took an instant dislike to her.

"You don't have to do that. Mariko-chan is just going to tell the servants to get us something," said Hikaru. "She doesn't mind."

"I insist," said Susumu as he took Mariko by the arm, not knowing where the kitchen was. Hikaru looked at them with surprise as Susumu led Mariko out of the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Mariko in a whisper.

"I came here to visit with you. I see that you've been pushed around all your life," whispered Susumu.

"It's not that really," said Mariko in defense of her sisters.

"Then, what is it?" asked Susumu, forcing her to think about it. 

_Don't look at me with those intense eyes. How could his sister have the same eyes be so kind? I don't understand Susumu at all. He's kind, but it's buried deep inside. How deep does he go? How deep?_

*

Tsukasa arrived at his house. He was having a horribly day. He wondered whether or not to try and call Tsukushi. He still had her phone number to her flat, but he didn't know if he should try. Tsukasa didn't know that she had left for Okinawa. 

He thought of what just happened in the office. Hardly anyone would understand how much the thought of people losing their jobs affected him. He knew that his mother was harping on him to get married. Tsukasa wanted the one person in the world to understand him to be his wife. 

Tsukasa still didn't really care what the rest of high society thought of him. At this point, many thought he was infatuated with Ringo Arisu. They couldn't blame him. Ringo Arisu was considered to be one of the most sought after women in the world. She was considered more of a siren than a diva. However, they didn't know her the way that Tsukasa did.

He wondered what he could do to improve relations with her. He spent so much time trying to gain her trust. Now, that was all lost. He wanted to rebuild the trust. She told him that he hadn't changed. Tsukasa had grown up a bit since the last time Tsukushi had seen him. It was a different time back when they were in high school.

Tsukushi always wanted to be on equal ground with Tsukasa. He never really understood it. He wanted her to need him. This was the central conflict of their relationship. This was something they had to rise above otherwise they had no future.

Tsukasa was at his office doing some paperwork. He looked out the window. He always wondered what other people did in their houses. Tsukasa's family was spread out all over the world. His father conducted business in London, Paris, and Berlin. Tsukasa's mother did business in New York City. His sister was in Beverly Hills with her family. Tsukasa was alone in Tokyo. He would rather be there than with his mother in New York City.

Tsukasa was only allowed to return to Tokyo because his mother had deemed it safe enough for him. He knew that his mother had considered Tsukushi a threat. Tsukasa really wanted to know what was really going on in Tsukushi's life.

If he knew what was going on, he'd know that there was a threat that was edging over the horizon. A threat that would destroy her world, taking away essential parts of her. The threat was something that Tsukasa couldn't fix once it happened. 

*

Hikaru was very annoyed at Susumu. She thought he was very rude for someone who had a sister like Ringo Arisu. Susumu and Mariko had barricaded themselves in the sitting room. Hikaru was forced to figure out what they were talking about, hoping to catch them in the act of something.

"You seem so different from your sister," said Mariko quietly as she looked out the window. 

"What do you mean?" asked Susumu as he took a sip of tea.

"I don't know," replied Mariko shyly. After what had happened earlier, she was feeling uncomfortable in his presence. She felt like she was exposed as if he could see all her vulnerable parts. 

"My sister isn't like everyone else, Mariko-chan. She's always been different," said Susumu quietly.

Mariko smiled. She could hear the bit of pride in his voice. "You really admire her, don't you?" she asked.

"She's the only person I really respect. I respect her more than my parents. I mean I love my parents more than her, but I still respect her more. My parents are good people. Not very responsible people, but good people," said Susumu.

Mariko couldn't quite understand what Susumu meant. "I love my sisters, but I don't respect them as much as you respect yours," she admitted. 

"My sister has always taken care of me, even when we were younger. She'd do things for me, even though she didn't really want to. She never shirked her responsibilities."

"I wish I was more like her," admitted Mariko.

"You can't be. You can only be yourself," said Susumu.

"Who told you that?" asked Mariko.

"My sister."

The sound of footsteps approaching. Mariko seized up, thinking that it was her sisters. Instead, a tall man with salt and pepper hair opened door. Susumu immediately noticed that the man had Mariko's cheekbones and eyes. He stood up and greeted him, "I am sorry to disturb your home, Ogata-san." Susumu gave a formal, low bow.

"Ah, you must me Makino-san. Welcome to our home," said the man with a smile. This man was a member of the Diet. "I didn't know you brought a guest home, Mariko-chan. This is unexpected."

"Otousan, I did not know you would be home so soon," said Mariko nervously, going into very formal speech.

"It's quite all right. I really wanted to meet this young man. I have heard many great things about you," said Ogata-san. 

"Most are exaggerated, Ogata-san."

"You are very humble indeed. I also heard that your sister is an international star."

"Yes, she is."

"Very impressive," said Ogata-san with a smile.

Susumu knew what was going on. He knew that Mariko's father was judging him based on his accomplishments, but he also mentioned Susumu's sister. It was a way of judging Susumu's family background. Susumu wanted to smile to himself because most people assumed that the rest of his family was just as accomplished as his sister, but he didn't say anything.

Susumu ended up staying for dinner and meeting the rest of the Ogata family. It was a very formal dinner. It was something that Susumu wasn't used to, but tolerated. Most people thought that Susumu came from an upper class family with good bloodlines. He knew that most rich people were superficial. His sister used to say it all the time, but he never believed it before.

Susumu lived alone in Tokyo in a wonderful penthouse apartment. He had a maid that came in every week to stock the kitchen, clean the apartment, and do his laundry. He knew how to cook because of Kin-san, but sometimes Yuki dropped by with food for him. The neighbors thought that he was an heir to some large fortune. That was true. Susumu was Tsukushi's heir according to her will. Most people didn't know that, even Susumu. 

"Good night, Makino-san. Are you sure you do not want a ride back?" asked Mariko's father.

"It is fine, Ogata-san. Thank you for you hospitality. It was a pleasure to meet you all," said Susumu at the close of the evening. Mariko's parents were very impressed with him. She spent most of the dinner not talking, but she did notice that Susumu didn't really give away much information.

Susumu was walking outside. The cool air felt good after being around so many stuffy people for so long. He looked around and notice the grand estates. Part of him wondered what was going on behind the closed door. 

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice that sounded almost familiar. Susumu looked up and saw who it was. It was Hanazawa Rui.

"Excuse me?" asked Susumu. "I can walk wherever I wish."

Rui gave him a slight smile. "I see." He recognized Tsukushi's weed power in her brother. "Did you know that was Doumyouji Tsukasa's house."

"Is that so?" asked Susumu as he looked at the large house. Rui nodded. "Then, I may have some business with him." Susumu wasn't sure what was coming over him, but he felt a need to do something. He was sick and tired of rich people getting away with things and judging others like gods. In his opinion, Doumyouji Tsukasa was the worst of them. 

Rui walked with him, but noticed how tense Susumu was. Rui wondered what was on his mind. The boy was hard to read, much harder to read than Tsukushi. Susumu stopped at the door and knocked on it.

A maid opened the door. "Hello? Oh, Master Hanazawa, would you like to come in?" she asked. "And may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Makino Susumu," replied Susumu.

"Oh! Are you related to Makino-sama?" asked the maid, using the highest honorific. She was one of the maids who remember Tsukushi. Many of the staff at the house adored her. There was a time where they had hoped that she would have become their mistress.

"Yes. I would like to speak to your boss," replied Susumu. Rui was slightly concerned. He wondered what he was going to say, remembering how Tsukasa had grabbed him at the cafe before.

"Yes. I will go and inform him, Makino-san," said the maid. "Please wait in the foyer."

"I would rather not," said Susumu calmly, but Rui could tell there was something brewing.

"What's going on?" asked Rui as soon as the maid went to fetch Tsukasa.

"There is something I need to discuss with him. Something I should have said earlier," said Susumu quietly. Tsukasa came up to them in a hurry.

"It's good to see you," said Tsukasa to him. "Why don't you come inside?"

"I would rather not accept any of your false hospitality," said Susumu, dropping his calm facade for a colder one. He locked his brown eyes into Tsukasa's, starling him. 

"What's wrong? Where's your sister?" asked Tsukasa, getting angry. He didn't like how Susumu was addressing him.

"None of your business. There is something I would like to tell you. A little story," said Susumu without removing his penetrating gaze. "Long ago, there was an emperor. A ruler who could have anything his heart desired. One day, there was a nightingale that came to him. It sang the sweetest song the emperor had ever heard. However, the nightingale was a creature that yearned for its freedom. The emperor would not let it leave. Eventually it die because it was imprisoned by the emperor."

Susumu's tone was low. Rui watched with amazement as Susumu held Tsukasa's attention. "I never did anything before for her. I was not strong enough. Now, I am. I will not let you hurt my sister. Not again. If you wish to harm her, you'll have to go through me," said Susumu. 

Tsukasa was the first to break his gaze. "I would never hurt your sister," said Tsukasa.

"Really? I remember before about more than five years ago. She came home one day. She was a mess. Her uniform was ripped. There was blood on her collar. She claimed she had fallen, but my mother knew better. She started crying. Don't tell me you didn't have anything to do with that," said Susumu.

Tsukasa froze. He remembered that incident. It was back when he was still trying to figure out his feelings for her. He almost did something to her, but he stopped. He stopped because of her tears. "My sister was never the same after you came into her life. If you really love her, then you'd understand. But, you don't know her at all."

"I love her. You have to believe me," admitted Tsukasa. 

"I don't believe you. Someone like you is incapable of thinking of others," said Susumu. "I remembered another thing. The company that my father had worked for years in as a salary man was bought out by the Doumyouji Corporation. He lost his job. That's what caused all that moving that nearly broke our family apart. But, our family was broken apart anyway because of you."

Tsukasa couldn't believe that Tsukushi's little brother, the boy he thought was such a nice boy before, was capable of being so cold. "I doubt that your sister would approve of you fighting her battles for her," said Tsukasa.

"Perhaps, but then again we are Makino. My sister is far too kind towards you," said Susumu. "That's really all I have to say. Good evening to you, Hanazawa-san." He nodded before walking off.

As soon as he was gone Rui said, "That was interesting."

"Yes. It is. I didn't expect him to get that strong. He used to really like me before," said Tsukasa thoughtfully. Another thought came to his head. Susumu liked him before because he was the one who was capable of protecting and taking care of his sister. 

Rui walked with him inside. "It's really us against them, isn't it?" asked Rui out loud.

Tsukasa shook his head. "No, we're on the same side. He and I have the same goal. He just doesn't trust me. Just like his sister. He's a lot like her."

"Yes. What just happened wasn't just interesting. It was a demonstration of power," agreed Rui. "But, I would have thought you would have beaten him up."

"He looks like he could stand his own now. Besides, he reminds me of me," admitted Tsukasa, realizing for the first time what made Susumu's gaze so potent for him.

It was like starting into Tsukushi's eyes and being judged by them.

* * *

AN: Will the men in Tsukushi's life ever come to an understanding? Susumu is delightfully complex, isn't he though? He tends to see things very black and white with very little gray in between. He outright hates Tsukasa. Susumu is definitely very strong like his sister. Later on, he plays an essential role in the climax of the story. So, this is just a really good set up for him. Anyway, the next part will be about the Nishikado brothers, Yuki, and Takeo. This maybe in two parts. 

Tsukasa doesn't beat the crap out of Susumu, but he has his reasons. At first, he was extremely eager to regain his relationship with Tsukushi, but he's now switching strategies. For more info go to: http://ayane.blurty.com. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. The Emperor and the Nightingale belongs to Hans Christian Anderson. I own this story. ^^


	17. Crossing Lines

The Game of Love

Chapter Seventeen: Crossing Lines

Nishikado Tori was the top track of Eitoku. He was also the youngest son of the very famous Nishikado family. Like his father and brothers, he was well verse in his family's art of tea ceremony. However his father was constantly criticizing his form because it was never graceful enough. Tori didn't care so much. He had almost no respect for his parents and their traditions.

In the middle of his parents' tradition house was a place that was wired to the teeth. Tori's room was his little bit of paradise. He had a computer, sound system, a television, and a game station in his room. His father didn't approve of it, but Tori didn't care. He refused to listen to a hypocrite. His mother didn't have any control over him either. She would plead and cry with him, but her tears were ignored by most of the men in her life. 

The truth was: Tori was affected by his parents' actions more. By the time, he was born, it was clear that he was the unplanned child. He knew that his mother had him in an attempt to secure his father's affections. It was clear that last ditch attempt didn't work because his father was out of town for an entire week that he was born. That was why there was such a large gap between him and Soujirou. Tori knew very well what he was in the family: the spare, unwanted child who was never going to amount to anything.

When Tori was in elementary school, he was hard to handle. He was extremely intractable at an early age. His father decided, despite the pleas of his mother, to send Tori away to bordering school. Tori held on for a while, not really wanting to go home. He had enjoyed his time in upstate New York. However, when he hit his high school years, Tori started to become extremely destructive. He had toilet papered and egged the headmaster's car and there was also the memorable incident on homecoming week that won't be discussed here.

His father had decided to drag him back home to Japan, but Tori had been unwilling to go. He had a tendency to take any punishment dealt to him and turn into something advantageous. No punishment would last for long. His parents had failed to find his Achilles'' Heel. 

Little did they know, that all they had to do was force him to conduct some formal tea ceremonies and that would have been punishment enough for him. They had no idea that was he was so insecure about his abilities. However, his father would never allow Tori to do formal tea ceremonies in front of clients because he didn't trust him. He thought that Tori would mess up on purpose to embarrass the family.

"Tori-kun, dinner is ready," said his mother at the door. She looked into his room. He was in front of his computer downloading movies and music. "Are you busy?"

"No. I can leave this stuff on," said Tori as he stood up.

"Your father isn't here, but we're having dinner," said his mother. Tori nodded and followed her to the dining room. Soujirou was already waiting there. He was dressed in his formal Japanese clothes because he was just at a tea ceremony. He looked at his mother and brother. Tori wondered why Soujirou didn't sit at the head of the table.

Soujirou was practically the head of the family at this point. Tori took his seat next to Soujirou. _He looks more and more like Otousan everyday_, thought Tori. Tori had inherited their mother's more delicate features. His brother looked more like their father. However, all the boys still looked alike to some extent. 

"How was the tea ceremony, Soujirou?" asked their mother.

"It went all right," replied Soujirou.

Tori sighed as the servants placed the food in front of him. He knew that the whole thing was scripted. That was how his family looked like. It was like something out of the movie, _American Beauty_. "What about you?" asked Soujirou as he looked at him.

"Everything's fine," replied Tori.

"You're just like your father. You don't give any answers. Everything is just fine," said their mother with a slight smile, thinking that she had complimented him in a someway.

Tori couldn't take it any longer. He put down his chopsticks. "Why don't you just leave him?" he asked out loud. 

His question had disturbed the tranquility of the house. It was discharging an atomic bomb. His mother looked at him with her mouth agape. Soujirou had froze in place. He had the same thoughts all the time, but never voiced them.

"If I had left your father when things became the way that they are, you wouldn't have been born," said their mother. Her voice was soft. To her, Tori was her baby. He would always be her little angel. She was trying to reason with him.

"Oh, great. That's wonderful," said Tori in a voice laden with sarcasm. "And what a wonderful life you've given me. That's it. I'm out of here. I'm not going to sit here and pretend anymore." He stood up and threw his napkin on the table and walked out of the dining room. 

Soujirou was holding the chopsticks tightly. He dared to take a sidelong glance of his mother. She had tears in her eyes. "I'll talk to him," said Soujirou after some silence passed. 

"No. Do not talk to him. He will cool down eventually," said their mother. Soujirou shook his head. Tori always went too far. His mother saw the determined look on Soujirou's face. "Please do not disturb him."

Soujirou knew that look. It was the same look she had when she didn't stop his father from time to time. It was that look of fear. She was afraid of pushing the men in her life away. She had already lost her eldest son. She could sense her youngest son, threatening to slip through her fingers.

Soujirou didn't say anymore, but continued dinner in silence. When dinner was over, his mother went to her room to rest. Soujirou decided it was time to deal with Tori. He went down to his room and heard the sound system blasting. It one of the remixes of Ringo Arisu's, Tsukushi's, songs. 

"Open up," ordered Soujirou. 

"I'm not talking to you until you change your clothes," said Tori from the other side of the door. He was saying that for two reasons. First, he could sneak out while Soujirou was changing, and two, he looked too much like their father in formal wear. 

"No. You brat! Open the door," ordered Soujirou. Why was he cursed with the responsibility of attempting to control him?

"No," retorted Tori.

"Damn you, open the door," repeated Soujirou, losing his patience. The music stopped and Tori yanked the door opened.

"What?" asked Tori as he rolled his eyes at Soujirou.

"Why do you choose to cause as much trouble as possible wherever you go?" asked Soujirou, ignoring Tori's right out defiance.

"Don't act you're in charge," said Tori angrily.

"I know that you didn't want to come back to Japan, but you're doing fine. Or you were. Don't worry about losing the track meet. There's always next year," said Soujirou.

"I don't care about that," said Tori. He looked at the autograph from Ringo Arisu. "By the way, what's her real name?" he asked.

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Professional courtesy, Tori. She didn't introduce herself as I knew her, but as something else," said Soujirou playfully. 

"You said that she left Japan on her own and made it," said Tori quietly.

"She had little opportunity here, Tori," said Soujirou.

"I hate this family, Aniki," said Tori as he looked away from him.

Soujirou placed his hand on Tori's shoulder. "Tori, I know how you feel, but things aren't always going to be like this. Things will change in the future," said Souijrou.

"How do you know that?" demanded Tori. "He's never going to change. He's always been like that."

"Never say never or always, Tori. I don't intent to run things like he does," said Soujirou.

"You ever think about what it would have been like if he hadn't left," said Tori, mentioning their older brother. Their father refused to have his name spoken in the house.

"Sometimes," admitted Soujirou.

"If he hadn't left and just accept his responsibility, then you would have had a life of your own. You wouldn't be bounded by generations of tradition, Aniki," said Tori.

"You talk too much. You've been in America for too long," said Soujirou as he ruffled Tori's hair.

"Stop that!" exclaimed Tori.

"What is you want to do?" asked Soujirou. "I think we both knew that he wasn't going to stay long before he left for medical school. That's what I've always thought in the back of my mind when he was still around. To answer your question, I don't have the luxury of making my own future, but that doesn't mean you don't."

"I don't know. I just want to get out of here and figure that out for myself," admitted Tori.

"Then go and do that," said Soujirou. "Do not let Otousan get the better of you, but I think you should apologize to Okaasan. You really hurt her back there. You're so insensitive. If you just leave it like that, then you really are like Otousan." Soujirou knew he had hit a nerve. 

Tori seized up for a moment and pouted petulantly. "I don't want to," he muttered.

"You made her cry," said Soujirou.

"She's always crying," said Tori as he shook his head stubbornly. He felt bad for what he did, but he wasn't about to admit that he was wrong because he wasn't.

"And you don't want to be the one who causes it, do you?" asked Soujirou. 

"Fine. I'll say I'm sorry just get off my back and stop nagging me," agreed Tori with a sigh. "By the way, you didn't really answer my question about what you wanted for the future. It was hypothetical. That doesn't mean that you can't give me an answer."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you how simple my dream was. Good night. Try not to blast your music too loud," said Soujirou as he closed the door. He was going out for the night. Tori was left to wonder what his Aniki was talking about.

*

"So, you had fun in Okinawa?" asked Nakamura Takeo as he drove Yuki to the movies. He was her friend from school. They had met in their freshman year. In fact, they were in the same cram school while they were in high school. Takeo was from a political family, and he was an aide to Diet member Ogata. He had attended Eirin, but didn't act like most rich kids.

"Yes, it was so much fun. After I helped out with the ikebana and the tea ceremony, I got to go to the beach for the rest of the time," said Yuki happily. "I never really thought that being an actor or actress could be so stressful, but it is because it's so competitive."

"Really? I thought your friend was already at the top," said Takeo.

"You have no idea how temperamental some of the other actors can be," laughed Yuki. "By the way, what movie are we going to see?"

"That depends. Do you feel like a comedy?" asked Takeo.

"Sure, I've had my fill of romance. That's what the movie is going to be about," said Yuki, referring to the movie that Tsukushi was acting in.

Yuki had to return after a weekend in Okinawa because she had classes to attend. Furthermore, she had to take care of business in Gaia Records. Sammi's absence required Ryan McCormick to take over, so he needed Yuki's assistance. 

"I hope I'm not dragging you away from your studies," said Takeo.

"No, you're not. I've been wanting to see something funny," said Yuki. 

"That's good," said Takeo. He was Yuki's first friend in the university. They ended up sitting near each other in most of the classes. They became friends very quickly. Takeo had an easygoing nature that Yuki liked. He was always a gentleman and made her feel like she was the most important person in the world when they were together. 

They weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend. They were just friends who liked to hang out together from time to time. Yuki had more male friends when she started going to college. Takeo was different from the rest of them. Her other male friends had a tendency to view her as either as a sister or as one of the guys. 

They both agreed that if neither ever got married or had any prospects that they would marry each other. It was possible for them to date and break up, but still remain friends. Takeo and Yuki's friendship was a very solid relationship.

"We're here," announced Takeo as he turned off the engine. "Let's go and get our tickets."

"I'll pay for the refreshments," said Yuki. It wasn't really going Dutch, it was more like cooperative dating. 

"Good, I'll pay for dinner," volunteered Takeo.

"Then, I'll pay for some ice cream afterwards," laughed Yuki.

They went to the line to buy tickets. There was a sports car that was passing by. Soujirou was driving to a club to meet with Akira. He came to a stop because of the light. He looked around and saw Yuki. He did a double take when he saw that she was with a handsome, young man. It looked like they were on a date.

Soujirou was staring at them as they went into the movie theater. The other guy even opened the door for her and placed his hand on the small of her back just briefly as he allowed her through. Soujirou unconsciously gripped the steering wheel. BEEP! HONK! 

Soujirou scowled as he realized that he was blocking traffic because the light had changed. Yuki was already inside. Soujirou sighed. He decided to go through with his evening after all. If Yuki was going out on a date with someone, then he could do the same. 

*

The next day, Yuki came to work five minutes late because she had missed the first train that morning. "I'm sorry. I had to do some transferring," said Yuki as she bowed in apology.

"That's not necessary," said Ryan McCormick as he looked up from his desk. "You're not that late."

"What do you need me to do today?" asked Yuki.

"I need you to help me come up with an ad. We need to hire more staff. Gaia's set a concert date," said Ryan with a smile.

"Really? I know how much of a big deal it is. All her Japanese fans have been waiting," said Yuki brightly. "What day?"

"January 31st. When she returns, we also have to shoot another music video to contend with the MTV Japan music awards," said Ryan.

"Wow," whispered Yuki. "I'm sorry for sounding so impressed with everything. You're probably used to it."

"It's all right. There are times where even I get a little excited," admitted Ryan. He was a very nice supervisor, but not as assertive as Sammi. He trusted the staff more freely than Sammi did. He stood up and walked up to her. "Come with me. I think they've finished the finishing touches on the new single. We can get a little sneak preview."

"Without Ringo-san and Sammi here?" asked Yuki.

"Why not? I'm sure they won't mind," replied Ryan as he guided her to the door. He opened it and allowed her to go first.

Yuki didn't know what to make of his actions. Was he flirting with her? She wasn't sure. They walked together towards the sound studio. Yuki noticed something about Ryan.

He was a really handsome man, but he hid his features behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses. His manner was soft and not forceful. It was easy not to notice him. It was easy not to look at him twice. Yuki noticed that he wore some cologne. There was also a odd scent under his cologne. Something that was faded, but at the same time lingering.

"I hope this single does well. Our futures depend on it," said Ryan in his usual brisk businessman voice.

"Let's hear it," said Yuki.

They sat still as the new single started to play. Yuki's eyes filled with awe as she heard Tsukushi's voice. It was so entrancing. When the song was over, Yuki said, "Wow. I like it."

"So do I," agreed Ryan as he stood up. "But, we should get back to work before, we get in trouble. Sammi might call at any moment."

"Ryan," said Yuki in a soft tone, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Yes?"

"You know about the stalker, right?" asked Yuki.

Ryan paused for a moment. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose, he pushed them back up. "There's no reason for you to worry about it. It's her concern."

"I know," insisted Yuki. "But still, I worry about her."

"You've known her for a while, haven't you?"

"Yes, since middle school."

"You must know a lot about her life before all this," said Ryan as he gestured around their surroundings.

"I knew her before when she was so different, but many parts of her are the same. I think that parts of her grew and matured, but they didn't change," said Yuki.

Ryan nodded. "Yes, but for right now let's go to work."

They worked for several hours straight. Sammi called more than half a dozen times to check up on them. At around two, Yuki was more than ready for lunch. "I'm starved," announced Ryan.

"Me, too," agreed Yuki.

"Let's go and get something. Or do should we order in?" suggested Ryan.

"No, let's get away from here for a while," said Yuki.

"You're right. If we don't go outside every once in a while, we'll get cabin fever," agreed Ryan as he stood up and stretched. He grabbed Yuki's coat for her as they walked out. They had settled on an outdoor cafe that was close to the office.

"Everything looks good," said Yuki as she looked at the menu.

"I think I'll just have a sandwich," said Ryan.

"Do you like Japanese food?" asked Yuki. "I've never had British food."

"I like Japanese food. Otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to come to Japan, but I want something quick," said Ryan.

"Oh, I think I'll have some noodles," said Yuki.

They had a nice conversation as they had lunch. Ryan was very nice and told her about his schooling in England, while asking about her schooling in Japan. The conversation eventually led to Tsukushi.

"I am curious. Was she always so spirited?" asked Ryan.

"I've heard people call her different things at certain times. But, yeah, she's always been so energetic. She's a people person, but she wasn't too much like that in high school here. Eitoku wasn't the type of place that was welcoming to outsiders," said Yuki, remembering how hard it was just to stand by and watch her best friend being so lonely.

"She never ceases to amaze me," said Ryan softly.

"Me neither," agreed Yuki brightly.

Little did she know that Soujirou was in the area. He was in the business district to conduct a formal tea ceremony. The ceremony went off without a hitch. He was about ready to climb into his limo when he spotted Yuki having lunch with another young man. It was starting to infuriate him.

"Master?" asked his driver.

"I'm hungry," announced Soujirou without looking at his driver. 

"But Master--" started the driver, but Soujirou ignored him as he went towards the cafe.

Yuki was very comfortable with Ryan because he knew what was going on with Tsukushi. He was another person she could talk to. Tsukushi wasn't very forward with information, but Ryan knew a lot about the business in the company. 

"Hello," greeted Soujirou calmly.

"Nishikado-san?" said Yuki as she looked up at him. He was dressed in his traditional Japanese clothes. It reminded him of the time he had helped her when her boyfriend dumped her. "What are you doing here?" she asked brightly.

"I was about to ask you the same question," said Soujirou. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" This question was directed to Ryan.

"Not at all," said Ryan, but he did seem slight disturbed by Soujirou's appearance. 

"This is Ryan McCormick. One of my supervisors. We're just having lunch," said Yuki.

"I see. What about last night? Who did you go to the movies with?" asked Soujirou.

"What? I went with a friend of mine from school," answered Yuki. Part of her was getting a little defensive. It sounded like he was accusing her of something. "Wait...how did you know?"

"I see. I saw you when I was out," said Soujirou.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Ryan.

"Yes," said Soujirou.

"Not very well," said Yuki at the same time. Soujirou felt a little hurt. "Are you going to order something?" she asked.

"Sure," said Soujirou.

"Master, you have to go to another ceremony," pleaded the driver. He had to run across the street to catch up with Soujirou.

"Maybe not," said Yuki.

"Actually, we're running late," said Ryan as he glanced at his watch. "We should be going." He placed some money on the table. He decided not to wait for any change. Even though, tips were not expected in Japan.

"Yes," agreed Yuki as she stood up. "I'll see you, Nishikado-san."

They walked off without saying anything else. Soujirou sighed as he stood up, wondering what to do next.

*

Tori went out by himself after school. His father had returned from a long trip in the country. Tori suspected that his father was over there to visit with his mistress, so Tori didn't want to be home when he had returned. He had decided to drop by near Eirin. He wanted to go to that place where Ringo Arisu had played. He was sure that the owner was friends with his idol.

Much to his surprise, he found Makino Susumu. It was even better than talking to the restaurant owner. He saw Susumu sitting with a cute girl who was also dressed in an Eirin uniform. He walked up to their table. "Makino," said Tori as a greeting.

"Aren't you in the wrong side of town, Nishikado?" asked Susumu.

"Not really," said Tori. "So, how's it going?" He took a seat at their table without much thought. 

"Who said you could sit down?" asked Susumu.

"Hey! Is that how you talk to your friends?" asked Tori.

"Who said we were friends, Nishikado? We're rivals, idiot," answered Susumu.

Mariko looked back and forth as if they were having a tennis match. She was afraid it would come to blows. She was sitting in between them. "What? We're friendly rivals," said Tori.

"Since when? Since you found out about my sister? Go to Hell, Nishikado," said Susumu. 

"Aw...you're so mean to me!" exclaimed Tori, but he had finally noticed Mariko's presence. Turning on some of his Nishikado charm, he said, "Aren't you cute? Are you dating this grouch?"

"No," said Mariko very quickly.

"Don't answer him. You're just encouraging him," said Susumu. "Just go away." He was starting to lose his temper.

"I knew you'd be here," said another voice that sounded almost identical to Tori's.

"Wonderful...it's becoming a party," muttered Susumu as he saw the rest of the F4 walk in.

"By the way, is your sister in Okinawa shooting that movie now?" asked Tori innocently.

"How did you find out?" asked Susumu, betraying a look of surprise.

"It was in the entertainment news and it's on a fan website," replied Tori.

"So, that's where she went," said Rui softly. "What is she shooting there?"

"You're sister's going to be in a movie?" asked Mariko as her excitement increased.

"Oh, you're a fan, too?" asked Tori.

"Oh, yes. I have the import CD along with all the singles with all the remixes," said Mariko happily.

"So, do I? Did you ever get the limited edition copy that was released for the first London concert?" asked Tori.

"No...those were so limited," said Mariko.

"I know. Neither did I," admitted Tori. "Hey, what about you, Makino?"

"No. I don't have a single CD of hers," said Susumu with a sigh. "Now shut up. Both of you. You're getting on my nerves."

"Ooh...do I detect a hint of sibling rivalry mixed in with jealously?" asked Tori.

Susumu stood up. "It doesn't matter what I really think of her. It only matters what everyone else things of her. I know her better than anyone," he said.

"Well, she is the one paying for your schooling and living expenses," said Kin-san. 

"I'd really appreciate it, if you wouldn't broadcast my family's business like that," said Susumu. 

"Where are you going?" asked Mariko.

"I'm going to the track," replied Susumu.

"Hey, in case you didn't know the season's over, and you already won it," said Tori.

"That's what separates me from people like you, Nishikado," said Susumu as he turned and walked out of the cafe.

"Sheesh...I've never seen anyone more high strung than him," commented Tori.

"He has reasons. Please try and understand," said Mariko, leaping to Susumu's defense immediately. She thought about how alone he was because his family was always away. She had noticed that he had become colder again when his sister had left. Furthermore, she wasn't the only one who had notice Susumu's subtle change in behavior and attitude. Kin-san had also noticed as well.

"I don't get what his problem is," said Tori.

"Maybe, you're just getting on his nerves," said Soujirou. "God knows that you get on mine."

Tori glared at Soujirou. "At least, he has a better older sibling than I do."

"What makes you think that?" asked Tsukasa out loud. 

"Tsukasa, don't," warned Rui.

"What you talking about? You're the one who paid so much to go out on date with her. You're the one who's nuts," said Tori.

"She was my girlfriend in high school," said Tsukasa. 

It was as if he had dropped a bomb on Tori's head. "What? Why would she go out with you?!" exclaimed Tori.

"That is a mystery to all of us," said Akira.

Rui didn't say comment much as he analyzed the situation. After Susumu's chat with Tsukasa, Rui asked about what had happened before. He asked about what Tsukasa almost did to Tsukushi, but he gave no answers. Rui was starting to wonder what else happened between Tsukushi and Tsukasa. 

Rui stayed in the sidelines. He always observed people and their behaviors. Tsukushi was more than just avoiding Tsukasa. She was afraid of something. He remembered how she kept looking around when he had spent the day with her. There was something that was lurking about. Something that was dangerous, but it was something that was more frightening than Tsukasa. Rui was positive of it.

"What's going on here?" asked Yuki as she walked in. "You!"

"Hello," said Soujirou.

"What are you doing here? You're everywhere," said Yuki. "You interrupted my lunch with my co-worker. Then you show up here?"

"It's a good restaurant," said Soujirou with a shrug.

Yuki was starting to wonder if Soujirou had all his faculties. "What about the rest of you? Where's Susumu?"

"He went to the track," replied Mariko.

"So, Tsukushi's in Okinawa," said Tsukasa.

"Yes," said Yuki. "But, that's no big secret. What did you do?" This question was directed to Tori, not Soujirou.

"Nothing. Why does everyone assume it's me? And who are?" asked Tori. He wasn't egocentric enough to not notice his brother's reactions towards her. He had to admit that she was cute. He had to admit that his brother had good tastes.

"Matsuko Yuki. I work for Gaia Records in the accounting department. I go to Tokyo Daigaku with Susumu's older sister," replied Yuki. She didn't bother with her business card. "As for you, I will not have my job jeopardize because you don't have anything better to do. I will not break the confidentiality agreement to satisfy any of your curiosities." The first part was directed to Soujirou, while the last part was to everyone else.

"What's the big secret? The press knows everything that's going on," said Akira after a moment. 

"But, there's something going on that the public really doesn't know about, do they, Yuki?" asked Rui.

Yuki quickly averted her gaze. "I am not at liberty to say. Excuse me, I have to go," said Yuki quickly.

"What's going on? What's the big secret?" pressed on Rui. No one expected him to ask, but Kin-san knew that there was something wrong. "Why do you need to keep these secrets? Why is there so much security around her?"

"I am not at liberty to say. I will not betray my best friend. I don't care anymore. You people think that you have the right to cross into our world? You're all wrong. Why couldn't you just stay out of it? None of you are welcomed," said Yuki. She couldn't believe that she had actually said those worlds. "There is a line. Don't cross it. The last time it happened, it nearly destroyed her."

"I suggest you leave my restaurant right now," said Kin-san in a firm, quiet voice. "She's right. We must protect ourselves."

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical of you, Seinosuke?" asked Rui. "We're all on the same side."

"You can't throw us out of your restaurant. No one throws us out of anywhere," said Tsukasa in a dangerous tone.

Mariko stood up and pulled away from the table. Tori nodded at her and stood in front of her. As far as he was concerned, they were innocents. It was no wonder that Makino Susumu had left the restaurant. 

"Fine...you're just going to prove her right. She said you haven't changed," said Kin-san. He was one of Tsukushi's confidant. "There is a line, Hanazawa-san. You just can't see it. I was always on this side."

"I'm leaving. This is getting ridiculous. And if you love her at all, Doumyouji-san, you would know what she really wanted," said Yuki quietly as she left.

Tori and Mariko had no idea what was happening. From their perspective, it looked like there was a war brewing. Little did anyone know that there was something happening outside. Something that was lurking in the shadows.

The shutter of the lens snapped in split second intervals. The camera's target was locked as she walked down the street. He refocused the camera. She wasn't his real target, but she was a weakness of his true target.

* * *

AN: There is a preview of one of the upcoming scenes in my journal. The story will get more serious as we go forward. There a couple of characters you have to keep an eye on. The next chapter goes to Okinawa as the stalker decides to turn it up a notch and prove that he's the one in the driver's seat.

As for the preview, try and figure out who I am writing about. It will give you the catalyst that will change everything towards the end. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	18. Facade

The Game of Love

Chapter Eighteen: Facade

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Tsukushi turned off the alarm as she got out of bed. She wondered what day it was as she shook her head to clear the cobwebs. She got out of bed wondering what was going to happen next. Each day was getting worse than the last. She wanted to forget about the shoot, hop on a plane, and escape to some place. Any place that was far away from where she was. She wanted to be safe again. 

Tsukushi usually took the time to open the curtains, but these days she had kept them drawn. It was starting to become a custom of hers. She stood up and went to take a long, hot shower to loosen the muscles in her aching body. Her body felt like hell along with her mind. Her spirit was the only thing that was intact.

They were now halfway through the shoot, but no one knew what was happening to Tsukushi behind closed doors and drawn curtains. No one knew the constant terror she was in. She felt very alone. And she was. Sammi had returned to Tokyo to relieve Ryan and Yuki of her duties. 

There were three pairs of bodyguards on rotation at all times of the day to insure Tsukush's safety. However, she never allowed them into the beach house she was staying in. No one on the shoot knew about the stalker. Tsukushi was an actress. She played the part of an actress who wasn't being stalked, but everyday required more and more effort from her to keep that act up.

Tsukushi dressed and skipped her morning exercises and decided to eat out out for breakfast. She didn't want to stay in the house any longer than she had to. She opened the door and was greeted by two of her bodyguards, one of whom was Dominic. He gave her a cheery smile.

"Good morrow to you," he greeted. 

"Good morning," replied Tsukushi in English as she walked out ahead of them.

"Let's get going," said Dominic as they walked to the limo. Tsukush looked all around her. The water was crisp and clear blue. For a brief moment, she wondered what it would have been liked to be floating in it. That sensation brought her peace for a moment, but turned into fear.

"Are you alright?" asked Dominic as he looked at her.

"I'm fine," she answered in a quick voice.

She could not tell her bodyguards about the constant attack on her psyche. There were calls every night from someone far away. They were untraceable. There were strange pictures of her being sent to her. These pictures were taken in places that Tsukushi remembered going to, but never remembered having her picture taken. The worst part was that the stalker knew her habits and told her things that only someone who was living with her could know about. Slowly, Tsukushi began to realize that the stalker was someone who was near her at all times. The most likely suspect was her bodyguard. 

They arrived at the set where her costar, Alex Malley, greeted her with an assuring smile. "You look tired," he observed. He had a slight New York accent. It sounded like the accent that Tsukushi had heard when she was in New York City before. It was no surprise because Alex was a native of New York who had honed his acting skills in Broadway. He was tall and extremely handsome. 

"Good morning, Arisu-chan," greeted another actor. He was around fifty years of age, but he did not appear it. He was tall for a Japanese man. This was Yagazawa Kentaro, and he was playing Tsukushi's father in the movie. 

"Good morning everyone. And Suzuki-san," said Tsukushi as she smiled at the pretty, young woman with a scowl on her face.

"Good morning, Ringo-san," said Suzuki Chisa, but it sounded like she was saying through her teeth. 

There was tension on the set due to the fact that Chisa thought that she was entitled to a lot more respect than she was given. She was envious of Tsukushi. However, Tsukushi was the better actress. She had more experience and more talent than Chisa. However, Chisa was diluted and fooled herself into thinking she actually had more talent than anyone else on the set.

Chisa had locked Tsukushi in her trailer on the first week of the shoot, causing delays. The director had a fit and said that the cost of the crew for waiting was astronomical. Of course, that didn't stop Chisa from purposely messing around with Tsukushi's costuming, which included a very expensive set of kimonos. So, Chisa was restricted from parts of the set.

"Come on, let's do your make up, Ringo-san," said the makeup artist who was assigned to Tsukushi specifically.

"Okay," said Tsukushi as she walked to the makeup trailer. 

"You look terrible. Did you get any sleep?" asked the makeup artist.

"I sometimes have trouble sleeping at night," replied Tsukushi. She was no longer defensive when it came to makeup artists in general. She found them to be some of the most observant people out in the world. 

For the most part the makeup staff on the set were all right. They had spent the first few days of shooting complaining about the condition of Tsukushi's fingernails. She told them that she was a professional guitarist. She was a musician. They still scolded her and ordered the costuming department to custom make her a pair of gloves. So, for parts of the movie, the audience will notice that she was wearing tiny, delicate white gloves or had her hands hidden in her kimono sleeves. Tsukushi thought the whole thing was ridiculous. But, she went along with it knowing that makeup artists, like any other kind of artist, would get temperamental. 

"Let's see. Let me hide those circles under your eyes. You've got to be careful. You won't be able to keep your flawless skin for very long if you don't get enough sleep at night," scolded the makeup artist as she applied the makeup. 

"I'll keep that in mind," said Tsukushi. She hated wearing makeup. Luckily, they never had to use too much on her. She didn't like the heavy feeling. Her dislike stemmed from her days on the London theater. She had developed an allergy towards the heavy stage makeup. It was terrible because her skin had broken out just before a big show. From that moment on, the dermatologist recommended hypoallergenic makeup. So, Tsukushi had to have special makeup on the set as well.

There was something wrong today. She felt an odd tingle. "My skin," she murmured.

"What?" asked the makeup artist. "What's wrong?"

"It feels itchy."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't see the problem."

Tsukushi didn't care. It didn't feel right. Her skin was getting itchier by the second. She grabbed the makeup remover and quickly started wiping off the makeup. She looked at the damage. Her skin had a slight red tinge on it. "Great," she muttered.

The makeup artist felt the makeup on her fingertips. "There's something wrong. It's thicker than usual. The shade is off, too. It looks like someone added more liquid concealer into this bottle," she concluded.

"Gee, I wonder who did this," muttered Tsukushi as she stood up out of the chair. "I need to finish washing my face."

She made her way to the restroom. "What happened, Ringo-san?" asked Chisa as she smiled at her sweetly. Tsukushi wanted to claw that grin off her face.

However, Tsukushi knew her opponent well. She knew that Chisa had spent a great deal of energy trying to get a rise out of her. "You know what you did. Just know this, you idiot, I am smarter than you are. Do you realize that because of you again the production has to be pushed back because they have to buy more makeup for me?" asked Tsukushi.

"Suzuki!" roared the voice of the director. "What did you do now?"

Chisa flinched, but Tsukushi felt no pity for her. "Excuse me, but I need to finish washing my face."

"Are you all right, Ringo-san?" asked the director.

"I'll be fine as soon as I wash my face," answered Tsukushi as she finally made her way to the bathroom. Her skin felt much better as soon as the cool water hit her skin. She rubbed her face with the towel she had taken from the makeup table. 

"What's wrong, Arisu-chan?" asked a kind voice as she entered the bathroom. Kinomoto Midori was a very beautiful woman who looked timeless, considering her age. She was playing Tsukushi's mother in the movie. She smiled at her kindly. Sometimes, she had to act very nasty and mean towars Tsukushi, but off the set she was so kind to her. The truth was that Tsukushi reminded her of a younger version of herself. 

"Chisa," replied Tsukushi.

"Ah. I don't think I'll ask this time," said Midori with a smile. "You girls are new to this business, but you're doing a better job of keeping your dignity over her."

Tsukushi allowed herself a smile. "Excuse me, but I have to return to the makeup table, Kinomoto-san," she said as she left.

The makeup artist had sent another artist to go and pick up another set of makeup for Tsukushi. It turned out that Chisa had tampered with all of her makeup. Tsukushi wasn't that upset by it. In fact, two years at Eitoku had taught her to have tolerance. 

The day's shoot had gone smoothly after that. It turned out that Chisa didn't have any scenes that day and was told by the director to leave. The makeup artist placed a cooling mask on Tsukushi's face to get rid of any excess redness. 

She had to play an intense scene with Yazagawa-san and Kinomoto-san. After that she had to shoot a musical scene with Alex. It was already the end of the day, but Tsukushi felt safer on the set than anywhere else. She didn't want to go back to the house. She wanted to be around the other actors a bit longer, even Chisa was better than the alernative.

"By the way, I wanted to extend an invitation to you, if it's not too late," said Yazagawa-san.

"What's going on, Yazagawa-san?" asked Tsukushi. 

"I was wondering if you, Malley-san, and Kinomoto-san would be willing to join me for a tea with a friend of mine. He has just returned from London," said Yazagawa-san.

"I'd like to go," agreed Alex without heisation.

"Who is it you're meeting with?" asked Kinomoto-san.

"An old friend of mine from my school days, which was eons ago as we all know, Doumyouji Tsutomu," replied Yazagawa-san with a smile. 

Tsukushi felt like her heart had stopped. "Doumyouji Tsukasa's father?" she managed to say. 

"Yes. That's his only son," said Yazagawa. "I've never met him before, but I heard that he is a fine young man."

"Really?" spoke up Chisa. 

"Why are you still here?" asked Alex in an annoyed voice. He didn't like her either. To him, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. 

"Of course, meeting Doumyouji-san would be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but I didn't expect someone like you to know that Ringo-san," said Chisa as she gave a laugh.

"Suzuki-san, you should know by now that my make my own once-in-a-lifetime opportunities by now," said Tsukushi calmly.

Alex applauded her appreciatively. "Good answer. Alice, ten thousand points to zero," he said with a laugh.

"I'll think I will come along," agreed Tsukushi, feeling an odd sensation of victory. 

"Very well, I'm sorry, Suzuki-san, but you are not invited. I already told Doumyouji-san who was going to show up," said Yazagawa-san.

"You did? How did you know we'd all agree to it, Yazawaga-san?" asked Tsukushi.

"Because I know all of you pretty well by now, don't I?" asked the kind, old man. Tsukushi must have given him a strange look because he chuckled kindly at her. "Shall we go?" he asked the others.

They left with Chisa fuming at them. Tsukushi's bodyguards followed the car closely behind to make sure they were safe. Their constant presence made Chisa wonder what was really going on with the premiere international actress of Japan.

*

Tsukushi gathered her thoughts as she sat in the limo next to Alex. She was trying to get her act together. This was the first time she was ever going to meet Tsukasa's father. She always had a mental picture of the man. Was he as tall as Tsukasa? Did he have those odd curls like him? She wondered about such things. 

In the past, a great deal of Tsukushi's mental energy was devoted to forgetting about Tsukasa and getting on with her life. Part of it was being able to face him and everyone else without running away. She had been less than successful so far. Tsukasa had a way of pushing her buttons. 

In the present, she was an accomplished actress. Not only did she have to learn enough ikebana and tea ceremony for the movie, but she also had to adopt an American accent for the English parts she spoke. She couldn't use her British English for the movie. She now had to act the part of Ringo Arisu to the hilt, if she was going to get away with meeting with Tsukasa's father, and not make him suspicious of her. 

They pulled up to a hotel, which was no surprise to Tsukushi. Hotels were the Doumyouji's specialty. Of course, it wasn't only one of their specialties. By the time the limo had stopped, Tsukushi had decided the best strategy was to separate the man from the son and visa versa.

"This way," said a well dressed attendant. She directed them an elevator and they went to the very top floor of the high rise hotel. She allowed them off first before leading them down the hall. Tsukushi knew that Doumyouji Tsutomu would be in the Presidential or Royal Suite of the hotel.

"You may enter," said the attendant as she opened the door for them. Yazagawa-san entered first followed by Kinomoto-san, Alex, and finally Tsukushi. It was a good thing Tsukushi had learned to be unimpressed by rich fineries ahead of time. Otherwise, she would have betrayed her awe at the decor. 

"Kentaro, it's been too long," greeted a warm, deep voice. Tsukushi suppressed a flinch because the voice sounded like an older version of Tsukasa's, except older and more worn. His voice was comforting like velvet on a cold day.

Tsukushi allowed herself to take a good long look at Doumyouji Tsutomu. He looked like he was Yazagawa's age; he also managed to look younger than his real age. He was tall like Tsukasa. In fact, they were the same height. His hair was neatly trimmed and had the signature Doumyouji curls. He had a goatee and a moustache. He had a warm smile on his face. That was the one thing Tsukushi was not expecting to see on his face. His smile matched Tsukasa's exactly. 

"These are the other actors I wanted you to meet, Tsutomu. This is Kinomoto Midori. She's playing my lovely wife. This Alex Malley. His playing the villain who is trying to steal my daughter away," said Yazagawa-san with a chuckle because in the movie the true villains were Yazagawa-san's and Kinomoto-san's characters. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Tsutomu as he bowed to them, which they returned with deeper bows. "And who is this lovely young woman?"

Tsukushi kept her face still. "This is the young woman who is playing my daughter, Ringo Arisu," said Yazagawa-san. His voice even had a touch of paternal pride on it.

Tsutomu gave her a kind smile. It was as if he could sense the slight nervousness she was emitting. Tsukushi gave him a deep bow. Tsutomu returned the bow. He was actually amazed at how young she really was. "Let's all have some tea. I hope no minds a more Western style tea."

"Actually, Arisu-chan has just recently returned from England, so she's used to Western style tea," said Kinomoto-san. She smiled at Tsukushi.

"Really? What part?" asked Tsutomu.

"London," replied Tsukushi.

"I was just there myself. That's why I have the English style tea ceremony set up. If you could call it that," said Tsutomu.

The attendant started to pour the tea for the guests when she was done she was ordered to leave. After that, to Tsukushi's surprise, Tsutomu asked who wanted sugar and cream in their tea. He even went as far as to offer milk. Tsukushi watched as he put sugar into Alex's and Kinomoto's tea. 

A sudden thought had occurred to Tsukushi, how could someone who appeared to be so kind be married to a witch like Kaede? Then, she realized that this was where Tsubaki had gotten her kindness from. She could see that Tsukasa had the same ability to take care of others that way, but it was only for certain people. Actually, it was only really for her as far as she could remember. 

Her thoughts wandered off at that moment as she thought of the times when Tsukasa had been very kind to her. It was usually through out their relationship. He was always worried about her safety. He had made many sacrifices for her and changes for her as well.

"Is that so?"

She heard that last sentence. Poor Alex had to sit there in silence as well because he couldn't understand Japanese that well. The last person Tsukushi heard talking was Yazagawa-san. She realized that she had been drifting. In an effort to appear more comfortable. She casually crossed her ankle over her other ankle. Her tattoo was covered up by heavy body paint. She hadn't removed any of the makeup from the set. 

"What part of Japan are you from, Ringo-san?" asked Tsutomu.

"Tokyo, Doumyouji-san," she replied. It took some effort from her to put the "-san" at the end, but she had to. 

"Really? That's where Kentaro and I grew up in," said Tsutomu.

"I doubt that I grew up in the same part of Tokyo as you, Doumyouji-san," said Tsukushi with modesty.

"What schools did you attend?" asked Tsutomu.

"Public schools for elementary and middle school. Then, I attend Eitoku Academy, then Augustine Academy in Sydney, Australia. I went to London University for my undergraduate schooling with some training in Guildhall. I am currently enrolled in Tokyo Daigakun. I am trying to get my Master's there, but it is not really ideal for an English major," Tsukushi replied. She knew what he was going to pick out of her answer.

"You went to Eitoku? How old are you? You're awfully young for such an accomplished young woman," said Tsutomu.

"I turn twenty-two in December," she replied.

"You're younger than my son. He turns twenty-three in January. You haven't met him still, have you, Kentaro?" asked Tsutomu.

"No, I still haven't met him yet. Although, I have heard much about him," said Yazagawa-san.

"You should met my son as well," said Tsutomu to Tsukushi. She gave a noncommittal nod.

"Stop it, Tsutomu. I feel like you're trying to marry my daughter off," joked Yazagawa-san.

"I'm only saying that you all are invited to my home in Tokyo. My son is there taking care of business in our Tokyo branch. He just returned from America. However, your English is excellent, Ringo-san," complimented Tsutomu.

"I'm still learning, Doumyouji-san," said Tsukushi with a slight smile, deciding that she didn't mind him so much. 

Tsutomu did find Tsukushi intriguing indeed. She was a beautiful, accomplished young woman who seemed to brim with a curiosity for the world along with some wisdom of someone much older than her. Kentaro had spoken very highly of her. It was all right because she wasn't really his daughter. Traditionally, most Japanese didn't speak highly of their own children. 

"And you, Mr. Malley, what part of America are you from?" asked Tsutomu in perfect English. Alex replied and they talked about his education as well.

_So, Tsukasa is the only one in his family who can't learn English_ thought Tsukushi ruefully. "Say, I was just thinking you were probably in Eitoku when my son attended the school," said Tsutomu thoughtfully after some time had passed.

"Yes," admitted Tsukushi. _And I used to date him. He was my boyfriend _she added silently. There was no point in telling him a lie. She had a feeling that Tsukasa was going to find out sooner or later. "The Doumyouji reputation preceded him."

"He caused a bit of trouble on his last year there. I didn't expect it. He was fine for his first two years at the high school. There were a few incidents here and there on his last year," said Tsutomu as if knowing what she was referring to. 

"I recalled that he was stabbed," said Kinomoto-san.

"Yes, it was all over the news," confirmed Yazagawa-san.

Tsukushi didn't say anything, but she looked straight at Tsutomu. He was wondering what was going on behind those deep brown eyes. He had a feeling there was more going on than met the eye. 

"My son has recovered since then. He's done better than I expected," admitted Tsutomu.

"What did you expect?" asked Tsukushi, unable to keep the question to herself.

"Let's just say he has exceeded my expectations. They were not lofty, but they were different than from one would have expected," replied Tsutomu with an enigmatic grin.

Tsukushi wondered if Tsukasa was going to resemble his father in the future. If his father was any indication, then Tsukasa wasn't a complete loss. The man was wiser than Tsukushi had expected. Futhermore, he wasn't as intimidating as Tsukushi had expected. This only served to cause her some confusion.

"Oh, by the way, Kentaro, did I tell you that I'm a grandfather?" asked Tsutomu.

"No, you didn't," said Yazagawa-san.

"My daughter, Tsubaki, had a daughter. She's adorable. She takes after her mother," said Tsutomu as he took out his wallet. He showed the picture of his granddaughter off to them. He was a very proud grandfather. Tsukushi noticed that he had pictures of his children as well. She recognized Tsukasa's childhood pictures.

There were more questions brewing in her mind. She now had a better idea of how Tsukasa was raised. Tsutomu sounded like a good father, but he was not in practice. He was an absentee father who valued money over his family. Tsukushi's opinion changed a little bit. Tsutomu was too much like Tsubaki. So, Tsukushi concluded that she couldn't bring herself to hate Tsutomu. Her problems were with Tsukasa, not him.

The tea dwindled down after that. There was a lot for Tsukushi to think about. Before leaving Tsutomu gave her a kind smile and said, "Ringo-san, I do hope that you will visit me in Tokyo."

"I will see what I can do," said Tsukushi with a real smile. It was the first real smile she had given the entire afternoon.

*

The lightness of the afternoon didn't last as soon as she returned to the beach house. Dominic thought that he should do a sweep of the house, but Tsukushi slammed the door in the faces of her guards. She locked it behind her and slide the bolts in place. She turned on the security system.

With each passing day, things were getting worse. She couldn't continued pretending that everything was fine. She went to the table and noticed the mail. It had been screened by Sammi personally before having it sent along. Dominic had been the one who had dropped it off on the table.

Tsukushi knew that it was a mixture of fanmail and other paperwork. Sammi had grouped them accordingly. The first thing she picked up was a large manila envelope. It was thick. She looked at it. It didn't have any markings on it. Tsukushi thought it was some paperwork. She opened it with the cutter and pulled out the contains.

Tsukushi immediately dropped everything. Pictures scattered all over the the floor. She crouched down and looked at them. They were sequent shots of her. They were taken when she was coming out of the studio. They were taken candidly. 

As if on cue, the phone rang. Tsukushi stood up and grabbed the phone on the kitchen counter. "What?" she shouted.

"Do you like them?"

"Stop it."

"You do not even know how."

"Where are you?"

"I am always with you, my love."

"Don't call me that--" The person on the other line hung up. The line went dead. Tsukushi hung up the phone. She walked quickly to the door and went to open the locks with her hands slightly trembling. The phone rang again. She stood frozen at the door. "Leave me alone. Just leave me alone," she gasped as she slid the first deadbolt opened. 

A cold realization filled her. Why didn't any of the bodyguards catch the envelope? She pulled back from the door after she slid the deadbolt back in place. She covered her ears to stop the ringing. The machine picked the call.

A song filled the room. It was one hers. "Stop it." 

"I would not go outside, love. It is not safe for you. You are not safe anywhere. Do not worry. You are safe as long as you have me to watch over you."

"Shut up!" she screamed as she ran to the phone in the kitchen. She pulled the phone off the counter until the jack was ripped out. She slammed the phone on the floor, even after the voice had stopped. 

It took another hour before Tsukushi could pull herself off the floor. She stood up and gathered the broken phone and set it on the table. She gathered up the pictures and went to the fireplace. She set the pictures on fire and sat there watching the flames until the sunset.

Tsukushi turned on the radio in a effort to get some sleep. The dedication hour came up. It was a station that played a mixture of English and Japanese songs. Tsukushi's eyes were slowly closing when she heard the dedication: "The next song is dedicated to Alice. The caller sends his love and says 'sleep tight.'"

Tsukushi's eyes opened wide at the last part of the dedication. He told her to sleep tight. It was only seven. How could he know that?

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

_Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I keep crying baby please_

Tsukushi knew that he could see every move she made. She curled into a small ball as she heard the song fade out, wishing she could disappear.

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

* * *

AN: Oh, come on. I just had to use the song. Why hasn't Tsukushi cried out for help? It's part of her weed power at work and the fact that she doesn't trust her guards. How is the stalker being able to watch her so closely? What I just wrote is just a taste of the psychological torture the stalker's been up to. And he's just getting wound up. The stalker's doing a lot of moving about. Bare in mind this chapter takes place a few weeks after the last chapter. Unlike the manga, there is actually time progression here. The dates will play an important function later.

Now, in my journal, I have discussed why I did the last two chapters the way I did. It distracts from Tsukushi, but everything will lead back to her. 

As for Tsutomu, I wanted to be someone that no one would expect. I hope I have succeeded in doing that. He will come back again. You'll see what will happen when he finds out who Tsukushi really is and what she means to Tsukasa.

Now some of you have taken your guesses, but I'm not saying if you're right or not because there's still a lot that will happen. I actually finished this chapter earlier. Way to go me. This is to make up for the fact that I will be out for finals in about two weeks. So, everyone enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. "Every Move You Make" belongs to the Police. Sting sings the lead.


	19. Something Lingers

The Game of Love

Chapter Nineteen: Something Lingers

Tsukasa was getting ready to stop working for the night. He was stacking the remaining paperwork on his desk when his cell phone rang. He assumed it was one of the F3, so he picked it up and answered, "What?"

"Is that any way to greet your father over the phone, Tsukasa?" asked Tsutomu on the other end of the line.

"Otousan, I didn't expect you to call," answered Tsukasa in surprise.

"I'm already here in Japan, Tsukasa. I'll be arriving in Tokyo soon. I dropped by in Okinawa to see an old friend of mine from school, Yazagawa Kentaro," explained Tsutomu. 

"Oh," said Tsukasa. _He would rather see his friends than his family anyway._

"I was having tea today with some very interesting people. Actors are always very interesting," said Tsutomu.

Tsukasa's brain was too tired to care nor to process the information. He knew that Yazagawa was an actor. He was born into an affluent family. He went to Eitoku and threw away his family fortune to become an actor. Part of Tsukasa admired Yazagawa, but another part of him thought he was just plain crazy. However, Yazagawa's gamble paid off because he was one of the most respected and well paid actors in all of Japan.

"I just wanted to tell you that we weren't the only ones who attended Eitoku in that tea. I met the most charming, young woman at the tea," said Tsutomu.

Tsukasa didn't like where this conversation was going. He didn't like it one bit. His parents along with the board of directors were concerned that he hadn't made any plans to marry. Rui did the same thing, but he got some slack because he was going for a doctrine in Economics. "Yes?" managed Tsukasa as he rubbed the space in between his eyebrows just above the bridge of his nose.

"She's actually a year younger than you. I was wondering if you knew her," said Tsutomu.

"Otousan, I don't remember every single person I went to school with, especially if they were in the class underneath me," said Tsukasa, holding his temper. His father's temper was just as bad as his. Tsutomu had wisdom on his side to build up some tolerance and patience. 

"You might remember her. She's quite unforgettable actually. Her name is Ringo Arisu, but I believe it's a stage name, so I'm not sure if you really know her or not," said Tsutomu, filling in the silence.

Tsukasa nearly dropped his cell. "What?" he asked.

"Her name is Ringo Arisu. She's playing Kentaro's daughter in the movie," replied Tsutomu. 

_So, that's the movie she's shooting in Okinawa. I could hop on the private jet and go there myself. Wait...Otousan's practically on his way. Damn. I can't leave Tokyo. He's coming here. Damn him and his rotten timing._ Tsukasa thought furiously. "Yes, I've heard of her," said Tsukasa. _She was my girlfriend. My hard won girlfriend. The woman I spent a great deal of time and money pursuing._

"I should be arriving in Tokyo the day after tomorrow," said Tsutomu finally.

"I'll be waiting, Otousan," said Tsukasa, suppressing a sigh. He could swear that fate was against him.

*

_The air was stifling around her. She didn't where she was. She was running in the dark. Running. She had to get away. It didn't matter where...just away. Someone grabbed her, clamping a cold hand around her neck. She couldn't breathe._

_In the darkness  
Lies a shadow  
In the darkness  
Lies a shadow_

_The world is slow turning  
They don't see me for what am I  
I pray for some solace  
I pray for the numbness that consumes me to stop_

_In the darkness  
Lies a shadow  
In the darkness  
Lies a shadow...waiting for me to come undone_

_I am drowning  
I can find no escape  
It lingers here  
Someone find me_

_I wait for someone to find me...please come and save me..._

Tsukushi's eyes shot wide open as she sat up with her breathing erratic. It was a nightmare. She was now having nightmares. She had drawn all the curtains. All of them in an effort to keep any eyes from looking in. She huddled into a fetal position, clutching her knees to her chest. 

Never in her life did Tsukushi feel any fear. Not fear like this. There was someone who knew what she was doing at all times. Someone who was now tampering with her sanity. He wanted to win. Tsukushi shook herself away at that thought. 

_I'll be damn if I let him win._ "I am not afraid of you," she whispered out loud.

*

"But, I think you are," he said in his hiding place. He was looking at her. She was most perfect when she was asleep. Of course, she was perfect when she was awake as well.

He spent hours on end waiting and watching her. He touched the screen with his fingertips. He doubted that she figured out how he was watching her. He knew that she wouldn't call the police. She didn't trust anyone. 

In the end, he was going to make sure that the only person she was going to trust was him. 

He knew everything about her. With that knowledge, he made his plans. His plan was to break her and then rebuild her again. Only then, would she be his.

*

Tsukasa wasn't in a good mood in the morning. Most mornings, he wasn't in a good mood. However, today was an exception. His father was coming. He couldn't stop him from coming. Tsukasa wanted to hop on a plane and go to Okinawa. He went down for breakfast to find his sister had returned.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Tsukasa when he saw her.

"Excuse me, but Otousan said that I could come. That we could come," said Tsubaki as she gestured at her husband who was holding Reiko.

"Good morning, Tsukasa-san," greeted Tsubaki's husband, Akihito. Reiko greeted her uncle with a smile, which turned into a pout when she saw the scowl on his face.

"Tsukasa, the least you can do is give your baby niece a smile," said Tsubaki.

Tsukasa turned on his heel and walked out of the room. "I'm going to my study. I have work to do," he said as he left.

"Oh no, you don't. You're going to have breakfast with us," insisted Tsubaki. 

Aki thought it was best to say nothing, even Reiko kept quiet. She looked at her father, wondering what was wrong with her mother and uncle. Aki had no idea what it was like to have a younger sibling; he was an only child. He didn't know what to make of Tsukasa when he first met him. 

"I think we should go, Reiko-chan. What do you think?" Aki asked his daughter, ignoring the fight that Tsubaki and Tsukasa were getting in. Reiko gave her father an impish smile. "Okay, let's go."

"What's wrong with you?" demanded Tsubaki.

"What are you really doing here? Why are they with you?" demanded Tsukasa back.

"Because I wanted to have my whole family together just once. It's almost the holidays. We've never done that. Of course, we all won't be together. Okaasan isn't coming, but it's better that way," said Tsubaki. "Don't tell me you were playing on escaping to Canada like you do every year."

"I wasn't planning on doing that this year. I have things to do. How am I suppose do work with him breathing down my neck?" asked Tsukasa.

Tsubaki blinked at him in this belief. "I don't believe. You've become a workaholic," she concluded.

"No, I haven't. I just would rather have none of you around," said Tsukasa.

"Ah...by the way, have you spoken to Tsukushi-chan?" asked Tsubaki.

"No," muttered Tsukasa. "She's in Okinawa."

"Really? Otousan is in Okinawa right now," said Tsubaki thoughtfully.

"Yes, I know. He met her yesterday," admitted Tsukasa. He could swear that his father was charmed by Tsukushi. Of course, everyone thought that Tsukushi was great. He was surprised that Tsukushi didn't give any real indication of knowing him. That hurt his ego.

"Oh, I see. What did he think of her?" asked Tsubaki. Her eyes were lit up with anticipation at his answer.

"He thinks highly of her," replied Tsukasa.

"Ah!" exclaimed Tsubaki happily. "Who cares what Okaasan thinks? Otousan's word is law, so it doesn't matter what she says. But...you did mess up the last few times you've seen her, so you're going to have to shape up."

"I don't need any help from you," spat Tsukasa angrily.

"Fine," said Tsubaki.

That bothered Tsukasa. The way she folded was too easy. "What are you going to do?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think that neither of you bothered to tell Otousan the whole story," replied Tsubaki as she turned to leave. "I'm going to have breakfast now."

"Wait! Come back here!" shouted Tsukasa as he went after her.

*

Tsukushi arrived several hours later at the studio. For the past few weeks, it was becoming more and more evident that she was underneath a lot of pressure. She was messing up more frequently and forgetting lines. She wasn't herself. Most of the actors and crew were concerned. The bodyguards were poised to handle anything that was wrong. Dominic was reporting to Sammi regularly, but Tsukushi wasn't doing or saying anything about the stalker.

She arrived at the set to find that they had a guest. It was Doumyouji Tsutomu. "Good morning," greeted Yazagawa. Tsukushi was mildly stunned at Tsutomu's presence. It gave her mixed feelings. His presence reminded her of Tsukasa's, but at the same time she felt a some safety. 

"Good morning, Ringo-san," he greeted with a gentle smile.

"So, you're visiting the set today?" asked Tsukushi, but she regretted stating the obvious right away. She half expected him to say that it was stupid for her to state the obvious.

"I've always wanted to see why actors were paid so much for the work they do," replied Tsutomu with a smile. His comment made Tsukushi think of what Tsukasa said about her work being just like prostitution. She could feel her temper rise at the thought. She decided it was best to put some distance away from Tsutomu. 

"We're shooting a big musical sequence today," said the director as he summoned all the actors and crew to him. 

"This is a very long scene to shoot. I hope Alex-san and Arisu-chan are up for it," he added.

"That sounds like a challenge," said Alex with a smirk. "I'm sure we can handle it, right Alice?"

"Are you kidding?" joked Tsukushi back with a smile. 

"Okay, let's get started," said the director. "Take your marks. Lights. Cameras. Action!"

In the corner, just behind some of drapes, there was someone else with his camera rolling.

*

Tsukasa went through the rest of his day, carrying his foul mood with him. He wasn't happy with what his sister was coming up with. Knowing her, it was something that was going to horribly embarrass him in front of their father. He also wondered what Tsukushi was up to in Okinawa. 

The only thing that rested well with Tsukasa was the fact that his father didn't take an instant dislike to Tsukushi like his mother. Tsubaki was right: their father out ranked their mother. That worked to Tsukasa's advantage.

He was at his office when his cell went off again. He picked it up. "What?"

"Tsukasa, I was wondering if you could meet us for lunch today," said Akira on the other end of the line.

"Fine," agreed Tsukasa. The F4 met regularly. Even Rui never skipped the meetings they had. It was a way of catching up and keeping up with each other. During the past couple of weeks, Tsukasa hadn't seen his friends much.

"We'll see you at the usual place," said Akira, referring to the private club they met regularly for their meetings, "Later."

"Later," said Tsukasa as he hung up the cell. He went to look out his window. The business was running smoothly today. He was doing very well for himself, but why wasn't he just satisfied with that? Maybe, it was because he was conscious of the fact that none of it was really his choice. It came down to him doing things automatically and just going through the motions. 

The only time he felt something was when things like people losing their livelihoods came into play. That was the only time where he was concerned about doing the right thing instead of the easy thing. He was a better person for knowing Tsukushi. He had to prove it to her. 

He spent the rest of his time struggling to keep his attention on his task. He had to finish his work before he could go off to meet his friends. When he was done, he called up a limo to pick him up. The limo arrived at the club with little trouble because there wasn't as much traffic as usual. 

Tsukasa wasn't surprised to find that everyone else had arrived before him. "Hey, Tsukasa, what's up?" asked Akira as he took a seat.

"Nothing much," replied Tsukasa.

"Actually, according to the news, your father is due to return to Tokyo," said Soujirou.

"Apparently," said Tsukasa.

"You don't supposed he's up to something," said Rui quietly. 

"I have no idea. I barely know him," muttered Tsukasa.

"By the way, the shoot in Okinawa is almost done. Makino should be back before Christmas, but there's chance she might go back to England during the holidays," said Soujirou.

"Where did you find that out?" asked Rui quietly.

"Entertainment news. The movie she's shooting is in conjunction with an American company. It takes place post World War II. That's why they're shooting around the site of the old American military base," said Soujirou.

"I just thought of something," said Akira musingly, not quite sure how to phrase his comment. "But, I think I should say it. Makino's an actress. She's played a lot of different roles, but for the most part romantic leading ladies."

"What do mean?" demanded Tsukasa.

"I mean she's probably had to kiss a lot of guys for each role that she plays," replied Akira.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Tsukasa angrily.

"Hey, Tsukasa. Cool it!" said Soujirou. "What's wrong with you, Akira? Do you have a death wish?"

"It's part of her job, Tsukasa. We do things for our jobs that we may not even feel like doing," said Rui. "But that's besides the point."

"You think there's something wrong, don't you?" asked Akira.

"I think there is, but I'm not sure what it is. She seems on alert. She's always looking over her shoulder as if she knows that someone is looking over her," answered Rui, recalling the day he had spent with her. She had purposely picked out places where she could keep her eyes open. She seemed to flinch from time to time, but she hid it well. At first, Rui suspected that she was concerned about Tsukasa, but he soon realized that was not the reason why.

"I don't know what's going on with her," said Soujirou. "All I know is that the Makinos have gotten bolder over the years. Her brother used to be so nice all the time. Either that or my brother just really knows how to get on his nerves."

"He's gotten stronger. He's able to stand up for himself and the rest of his family now," said Rui quietly; he had breathed a word about what had happened between Tsukasa and Susumu.

Tsukasa mind was working on something else. What was Tsukushi really up to? He'd have to ask her. He was starting to hate her job more and more.

*

"Cut, print! That's a wrap! Good job, people," said the director brightly. The musical sequence went great. There came applause at the end. Alex and Tsukushi bowed together. Tsukushi was smiling brightly. On the set, she could forget about her troubles. She looked around for her bodyguards and found that Dominic had disappeared.

"What's wrong?" whispered Alex into her ear. They had become friends during the shoot, so she knew that his concern for her was genuine. 

"Everything's fine," lied Tsukushi as she walked off.

Suddenly, there came the sound of a crash. Tsukushi turned around just as two of her guards ran towards her to cover her. She saw Dominic struggling with someone. It was a teenage boy who was younger than Susumu. The director walked up and security from the set started approaching Dominic as he kept a hold on the boy.

The boy was dressed in jeans, a hooded sweater, sneakers, and a baseball cap. He had a digital video camera in his hand. "Let me go!" he exclaimed as he threw his head back. His cap came off. 

"What are you doing here?" demanded Dominic in English.

"I don't understand you!" exclaimed the boy in Japanese. 

"Let me through," said Tsukushi in a firm voice. Her guards looked at each other, silently communicating to each other. "Let me through!" she repeated in a louder voice. The guards looked at Dominic who gave a short hold. "He's got no weapons on him."

"What is your name?" she asked in Japanese.

The boy looked at her with wide, shining eyes. His face turned into a bright red tomato as he answered, "My name is Tanaka Makoto."

"What are you doing here? This is a closed set," said Tsukushi.

"I came here to video tape. I have a website. It's a fan site," he admitted.

"I see."

"I'm one of your biggest fans!" he exclaimed.

"Let him go," Tsukushi ordered Dominic. He reluctantly released Makoto.

"This is a closed set. I need to have that video tape. Otherwise, you will be turned over to the police," said the director.

"Wait," said Tsukushi. "Okay, there's no need to have him arrested."

"But, Ringo-san, he has video footage," said the director.

"I know, but think he will give me the video tape willingly. Right, Makoto-kun?" said Tsukushi as she looked straight into Makoto's eyes.

"I--" started Makoto.

"I will give you something in exchange," said Tsukushi. "But, I need you to hand me the video tape now. And any other footage that you may have."

"This is the only footage I have," admitted Makoto. "Um...could you pose for a picture with me for my website and can I have an autograph."

"Sure, but I need the video tape. Now," said Tsukushi as she held out her hand. "Please."

Everyone was watching the scene intently. No one would have been as patient as Tsukushi. He handed her the camera. "It's a digital, so everything was recorded on it. I have to hook it up to my computer. Just press the erase button," he told her.

"Thank you very much, Makoto-kun," said Tsukushi as she pressed the buttons on the video camera. "Here you go. Let me change and I'll come back."

She turned around and walked up to the director. "I'll keep my word, so don't throw him off the set. He's just a kid. He's harmless," she said.

The director nodded. She walked to her dressing room and changed her clothes and took her make up off. She went back to find Makoto talking to the other actors. She was smiling brightly. "You're as kind as the people who have met you have said," said Makoto.

"Thanks," said Tsukushi. "Let's do this, so I can get going for the day."

Tsukushi posed for two shots with Makoto and signed him an autograph before he was escorted off the set by security. Tsukushi realized that her bag back at her dressing room. She was stopped by a man with a delivery of roses. "Are you Ringo Arisu?" asked the delivery man. 

"Yes," answered Tsukushi. It wasn't unusual for flowers to be delivered to her. There were usually bouquets waiting her in her dressing room. 

"Please sign here," said the delivery man. She signed and took the rose inside. There were lots of other flowers in there. It took her a while to get used to all the attention, not to mention the strength of the scent. Dominic usually took off all the cards and put them on the table. She saw that there was a card on the roses she was holding.

She set the vase on the table before taking the card. She opened and read the note:

_I will take you apart. Piece by piece._

Tsukushi gasped. At that moment the door opened behind her, causing her seize up.

"Is there anything the matter?" asked Dominic as he looked at her intently. He noticed that her eyes were wide. 

"No. You just surprised me. That's all. There's nothing the matter. Nothing at all," said Tsukushi very quickly. 

"It's time to go," said Dominic.

"Yes. Just let me find my bag," said Tsukushi as she found it on the table behind another vase. "Found it."

Dominic nodded and walked out ahead of her. Tsukushi looked at the card in her hand. She tore it up and tossed into the wastebasket and walked out of her dressing room after turning off the lights behind her.

* * *

AN: Yes, there will be people dying soon. I'm not saying who exactly. Let me put it this way: the stalker will get Tsukushi where it will hurt the most. Tsukushi isn't taking the threat very seriously at all. She realizes that is her fatal mistake. 

To tell you the truth, I'm not absolutely sure what the pairing is for this story. There are arguments for most of the guys that I have put Tsukushi with. Mostly for Tsukasa or Rui. Both will play more important roles later. There are a few guesses as to who the stalker is. If you have any theories, post it in my journal. ^_^ ayane.blurty.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	20. Family

The Game of Love

Chapter Twenty: Family

It was amazing how quickly time past. It was now mid-December in Tokyo. The air was getting colder as the snow began to fall on the ground. The air was also highly electrified because news came from Gaia Records that a concert was planned for Ringo Arisu. It was going to be her first real concert in Japan. It was also going to be in front of the largest crowd yet. The numbers were projected at 10,000 people.

Tsukushi was still in Okinawa, wrapping up the shoot and was more than ready to return to Tokyo. The shoot had worn her out more than she let on, but she couldn't tell anyone what it was that really worn her out. She had no choice but to continue. She wasn't about to admit to Sammi just how close the stalker was. She wasn't about to give the stalker an edge over her. But, he already had it. 

She was looking forward to returning to her flat where she could feel safe again. She wondered what would happen next. She was hoping for some peace for a while. Part of her thought of pulling some kind of disappearing act and leaving behind her work for a while, but that would cause a lot of stir. 

"Time for you to go to the airport," said Dominic as he knocked at the door. 

"Coming," said Tsukushi, making sure that all of the things that the stalker had sent was disposed off. "What will happen to this place now?" she asked as she met Dominic on the other side of the door.

"Ryan was the one who scouted it for security purposes. It will be put back on the market," replied Dominic.

"Yes, security purposes," Tsukushi echoed. She looked around her. 

"It's time to go back to Tokyo. You must be glad," said Dominic with a smile. 

"Very," muttered Tsukushi, not wanting to talk anymore.

Tsukushi climbed into the limo first. Dominic took one last look at the beach house before climbing in.

*

Tsukasa was looking out his window in his office. There wasn't much to do. Ever since his father's return, Tsukasa was forced into the background. His father was like a typhoon. All Tsukasa had to do was wait for him to blow over and go away. He sighed.

His door opened, but he knew who it was. Only members of his family wouldn't think of knocking or being buzzed in first. Tsukasa turned his chair slightly. "I used to do that all the time when I was your age," said Tsutomu as he smiled fondly at his only son.

"What are you doing in here, Otousan? Don't you have something to do?" asked Tsukasa. Tsutomu's presence made him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to having his father around so much. 

"I decided to see what you were up to. I see that you are thinking about other things other than work," observed Tsutomu with a playful smile, tugging at his lips.

_I hope that I don't turn out as strange as this man_, thought Tsukasa. "What do you want from me, Otousan? I've done everything you and Okaasan have ever asked of me. I've given up everything for this family. What more do you want from me?" he demanded, unable to keep his temper down much longer. All of it came out in a growl.

Tsutomu looked disturbed by Tsukasa's outburst. It was startling. "You have done very well, Tsukasa. Better than I would have expected. I thought that you had too much of your mother in you," said Tsutomu.

"Don't you dare come in here and insult me!" shouted Tsukasa as he stood up. "Don't you stand there pretending you never knew what happened in our family. You don't know a damn thing!"

Tsutomu's remained expressionless as Tsukasa shouted. It felt like the whole office was shaking with Tsukasa's anger. "Are you done?" asked Tsutomu as soon as Tsukasa was quiet. 

Tsukasa stood up and faced him. "No, I am not done yet. I find this whole thing very funny. People think that you're a very kind and benevolent person, when I know better. It's all about appearances. I am not going to live my life like you and Okaasan. At least, she was honest enough to show to the rest of the business world that she's a cold-hearted bitch."

"Do not speak of your mother that way," said Tsutomu in a tone that was so cold it would have froze any other man straight down to the soul. He was toe to toe with his son. His son was the same height as him. His eyes were like his mother's. "Your mother did what she thought was best. You should be grateful. Look at you now."

Tsukasa started to laugh. "No. She wasn't doing what she thought was best for me. She once told me that I was the heir to the Doumyouji Corporation before I was her son. You have no idea what she did to me and Tsubaki. I'm not going to waste my life away like this," he said as went to the door of his office.

Tsutomu didn't say anything as he left. He wondered what he could do to repair the destruction in his family. He could only blame himself.

However, Tsutomu looked at Tsukasa's desk. He noticed how his son had no pictures on his desk. It could have been anyone's office because there was no real distinction. It told Tsutomu that Tsukasa not thinking of the Doumyouji Corporation as his own. 

*

Tsukushi was met with an unwelcome surprise when she got off the plane in Narita Airport. There were tons of reporters taking pictures and asking questions. 

"Ringo-san, your first movie shoot has been completed. How did it go?"

"Are you currently having a relationship with your co-star?"

"Ringo-san. Ringo-san! Your first concert in Tokyo has been set. Are you ready for it?" 

Tsukushi couldn't take it anymore. "Get away from me!" she shouted, silencing the reporters, but increasing the flashes of cameras. "Sorry, pardon me. I am very tired from the shoot. I would like some moments to collect myself," she added as soon as the cameras were flashing.

"Excuse me, there will be another press conference in a few days to verify anything. Please allow Ringo-san some space," said Yuki in a very calm voice.

Tsukushi looked at her with a grateful smile. Sammi was also there with a ready smile. Ryan was trying to get the reporters to move, while the guards were positioning themselves accordingly. Dominic was the one who guided Tsukushi through the reporters.

"We've got to get out here," whispered Sammi.

"What's going on? You just did the press release," said Tsukushi.

"It's a big deal. There is much anticipation for your next album. This concert could make or break you before the Japanese release," explained Sammi. 

"I know. I know," muttered Tsukushi. "I just barely got here. I need some sleep."

"How can you be jet lagged? You only came from Okinawa," said Sammi.

"I'm just tired, okay? I've been working nonstop. Let me gather myself. Just leave me alone," said Tsukushi in abrupt voice as she climbed into the limo, leaving the rest of her entourage wondering what was wrong. She remained eerily quiet for the duration of the ride. Yuki kept asking if she was fine, but Tsukushi lied and said she was.

Things didn't settle down until Tsukushi was back in her penthouse. She looked around. She was suspicious of her surroundings and was on constant alert. Tsukushi checked her messages on her home phone. She had told Susumu that she was returning that day, but that she would meet him later on during the week.

"Hello? Tsukushi? Are you there? This is Mama. I was wondering when you would be getting back. Your papa and I are a bit worried. We've been seeing some recent pictures. Are you okay? Don't work too hard. You look tired. You must always look your best, not just for your work, but for yourself," said her mother.

"Drink some green tea, Tsukushi-chan. It will make you feel better and take a bath in some salts," added her father in the background.

"She's heard you, Papa. Please call us when you get the chance," said her mother. "We love you."

Tsukushi stared at the answering machine, contemplating whether or not to call her parents. She decided to call them later on and deleted the message. 

She was just dead tired. It was time for a nap.

*

"Tsubaki," said Tsutomu as he came home. Tsukasa had disappeared for the rest of the day ever since their confrontation in his office. "Where's your husband?" he asked, noticing that Tsubaki was playing with Reiko by herself.

"Akihoto decided to go and practice his fencing at the Tokyo Fencing Club. At first, he wasn't going to, but I insisted," said Tsubaki as she rubbed her daughter's pudgy belly.

Tsutomu smiled at the sight of his daughter and granddaughter playing together. "How did your day go?" asked Tsubaki as she smiled at her father.

Tsutomu didn't give her an answer instead, he asked, "Are you happy, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki smiled at her father as she gathered her daughter into her lap. "Very happy, Otousan. Why are you asking me that question?"

"You and your brother a very close. How can you be happy and he not be?" asked Tsutomu.

Tsubaki decided now was a good time to tell Tsutomu the truth. Or at least give him some valuable information. "When Tsukasa was seventeen, he fell in love with a girl who was attending Eitoku also," said Tsubaki.

"Really?" asked Tsutomu.

"Yes, he really loved her a lot. He was willing to do a lot of things for her. I met her myself. She's more than a match for this family. Like, Aki, she could hold her own against us. She stood up to Tsukasa and his friends," said Tsubaki. 

"I never heard anything about this," said Tsutomu.

"Of course you didn't. Okaasan met this girl on Tsukasa's eighteen birthday. You missed that birthday, Otousan. Okaasan took an instant dislike to that girl," said Tsubaki.

"Yes, I remember. By the way, what is her name?" asked Tsutomu.

"Makino. Makino Tsukushi. She comes from a poor family. She really couldn't bring much into our family. At the time, that is. It wasn't fair for Okaasan to judge her on just that," said Tsubaki. Reiko giggled as she reached for her grandfather's lap. Tsutomu obliged her and took her into his arms. She giggled as he kissed her on her plump cheek.

"Go on," said Tsutomu quietly.

"She wasn't a gold digger. Not like most of the people out there. She was a hard working girl. She was also kind and took good care of her family. She gave up spending her money on herself for her younger brother's sake. She's also as stubborn as Tsukasa. He's a better person because he knew her. She was the one who forced him to think about other people. He learned to control his temper because that was the only way he had a chance to keep her."

Tsutomu smiled at her last comment about Tsukasa's temper. Because that day wasn't a good day to demonstrate how well Tsukasa was able to control it. 

"Okaasan did a lot of things to drive them apart. In the end, it wasn't her doing at all. It was the stabbing that did it," said Tsubaki.

"I know that he had a hard time recovering after that, but he was better when he left Japan to study in American," said Tsutomu as he held on to his granddaughter, who was falling asleep.

"Remember how he was almost lost on the operating table? How his brain couldn't get any oxygen? He lost some of his memories. All of those memories were of her. By the time, he had recovered them, she was already gone," said Tsubaki.

"Gone?" murmured Tsutomu.

"She went off to seek her fortune aboard. I personally think that she's better off doing that. She had a lot to prove to the world in general," said Tsubaki.

"But, Tsukasa hasn't stopped thinking of her," said Tsutomu with a sigh as he stood up with his granddaughter. "Do you mind if I put her down in her crib?"

"No. Thank you very much, Otousan," said Tsubaki with a smile.

Tsutomu carried the sleeping Reiko to her crib. He remembered vaguely doing that for Tsubaki when she was as small, but he couldn't remember doing that for Tsukasa. He gently brushed Reiko's hair away from her face and kissed her on the cheek again. 

Meanwhile, Tsubaki decided to call Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, where are you?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" 

"Come home."

"Why?"

"Because it's time Otousan heard everything. I've told him a bit, but you'll have to be here to explain the rest."

"Don't you dare."

"How can you stop me, if you're not coming home to do so?" asked Tsubaki as she hung up the phone. Tsukasa stared at his cell phone, silently cursing it. He looked around him. He was just walking around the city. He had stopped in front of the old dango shop where Tsukushi used to work at. 

Tsukasa thought about how often he wanted to just visit her at work, but his pride kept him from going. He saw that there were two other girls working there now. He thought about how quickly time had past. Tsukasa turned around and called up a ride on his cell. He knew that he had to stop his sister from telling their father anything. He feared that Tsutomu would do the only thing he was ever good at with their family: more damage.

*

The phone was ringing again and again. Tsukushi thought of throwing it against the wall so she could sleep more soundly. It was already four in the afternoon, so she allowed the answering machine to pick up. She was afraid of it being the stalker.

"Oneesan? Are you there? I forgot to tell you that Eirin's having some parent-teacher conferences," said Susumu on the phone. Tsukushi grabbed the receiver right away. 

"Susumu? I'm here," said Tsukushi as she sat up in bed.

"Oh? Why didn't you pick up? Never mind, there's parent-teacher conferences starting tomorrow. I have no idea why, but it's for all the graduating seniors. The school says I have to have someone come, but Mama and Papa are in Osaka," said Susumu.

"I know. That means I'm your legal guardian here in Tokyo. I'm the one who's paying for your schooling, so I've got more of a right to go to the parent-teacher conference than Mama and Papa anyway. When is it?" asked Tsukushi.

"Are you sure you have time? You're not just going to send someone else in your place, are you?" asked Susumu.

"No. I have time for you," assured Tsukushi.

"Okay, the parent-teacher conference appointment is at two in the afternoon on Wednesday," said Susumu.

"Do you want to have tea afterwards?" she asked.

"That will be fine. I'll see you Wednesday," replied Susumu. 

Tsukushi hung up the phone and wondered what she was going to do. She couldn't spend the rest of her life hiding. Part of her wished that she was invisible. She didn't have to worry before about some stalker when she was nobody. Tsukushi's hand fell on her pendant. She picked it up and looked at it. 

There were many secrets about her that most people didn't know. She didn't want the world to know her that well. Most of the reports on the news said that she was elusive and aversive when it came to personal questions. Why couldn't the press understand that she wanted to keep a few things private from the rest of the world?

The phone rang again. Tsukushi thought it was Susumu calling or one of her friends. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" she whispered.

"Welcome home, love," said the voice before hanging up. The line went dead. 

Tsukushi's eyes opened wide as she looked around in the darkness of her room. _Don't be afraid. That's what he wants. Don't be afraid. _The voice in her head chanted again and again.

*

Tsukasa came home and found that the rest of his family was gathered together in the dining room. He decided to waste more time by going to his room and changing. He must have been taking too long because there came a knock at his door.

"Tsukasa-sama, the master says that you are to come right now," said the maid from behind the door. 

Tsukasa resisted the urge to yell back and throw something against the door. There was no point in that. As long as his father was there, Tsukasa's status in the household was reduced. He finished changing his clothes. He was now out of his business suit and in a comfortable pair of jeans and a shirt. He didn't really care if the rest of them were dressed for dinner or not.

He came to the dining room and saw his father sitting at the head of the table. That was usually where Tsukasa sat in his absence. He avoided eye contact with all the people there, even Reiko who was smiling at him. He took his seat next to his father because that was the only empty table setting.

"How did you enjoy the rest of your day, Tsukasa? It's about time you took some time off," said Tsubaki in a calm, smooth voice. 

Tsukasa glared at her from across the table. Tsutomu cleared his throat. The last thing he wanted was to have a fight. Aki looked at his wife, wondering what she was trying to do. He was well aware of his brother-in-law's bad temper. 

"What have you been up to, Oneesan?" asked Tsukasa, keeping a hold on his temper. Reiko whimpered because she didn't like his tone. 

"Stop upsetting Reiko, Tsukasa. You'll have to learn how to control your temper and your tone of voice when you have children of your own," said Tsutomu gently.

"Ha!" laughed Tsukasa. 

Reiko's eyes filled with tears as she started to cry. Tsubaki reached for her, but Aki shook his head. "I'll take her out of here. We'll go for a little walk."

"What about dinner?" asked Tsubaki.

"This definitely looks like a family thing, so we don't want to intrude," said Aki as he left the room with Reiko and her bottle.

"But, you're a part of this family," said Tsubaki.

"That's okay," said Aki. _I don't want to stay for World War III. It's safer for me and the baby not to be here._ He thought to himself as he soothed his crying daughter. "I'll talk to you later."

"I hope you're happy. How could you make your own niece cry?" asked Tsubaki. "Oh, then again, look who I'm talking to."

"Shut up," said Tsukasa.

"What? You don't have the right to boss me around!" exclaimed Tsubaki.

Tsutomu couldn't take it much longer. He put a hand on his daughter's. "Let's stop this now. You're both in your twenties. Please try to act it," said Tsutomu.

"Why can't we just pretend the other exists like we normally do?" asked Tsukasa, not wanting to continue this meal any longer than he had to.

Tsutomu sighed as he looked straight into Tsukasa's eyes, which left Tsukasa startled. "I can only blame myself for your attitude. I really don't know much about you or your sister. You're right. However, I would like to make some amends for it," he said.

Tsukasa broke off the stare and glared at him. "It's a little too late for that."

"Well, does this have anything to do with Makino Tsukushi?" asked Tsutomu quietly. It was like he had dropped a bomb on Tsukasa's head.

"WHAT?! WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?! YOU TOLD HIM, DIDN'T YOU?" shouted Tsukasa as he glared at his sister.

"Don't yell at your sister. She explained. Is this girl even in Japan?" asked Tsutomu.

"Supposedly," muttered Tsukasa.

"What kind of work is she doing?" asked Tsutomu. Tsukasa refused to answered him. 

"She's a musician and an actress," replied Tsubaki.

"Really? What a hard line of work to get into. You don't really get anything unless you're really good at it," said Tsutomu, remembering Yazagawa Kentaro.

Tsukasa didn't say anything. "Actually, she's quite accomplished, but Tsukasa doesn't like her career choice," explained Tsubaki.

"If she's in Japan, perhaps I should meet with her," said Tsutomu musingly.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Otousan. You've met her before," said Tsubaki.

"I'm out of here," declared Tsukasa.

"Really? Don't go away, Tsukasa," said Tsutomu. "When? I've had lots of meetings this week. Most of them were businessman. The only girls around Tsukasa's age were either secretaries or assistants."

"During just recently. Think back, Otousan. You did meet another young woman this weekend. One that fits the description of Makino Tsukushi perfectly," said Tsubaki playfully. She was having a lot of fun with this. It was at Tsukasa's expense.

"Well, I did have tea with Yazagawa and the actors from the movie he was shooting. One of them was Ringo Arisu, who's been all over the news lately, but--" Tsutomu stopped. "That's her stage name isn't it, Tsubaki?"

"Yes, I was already a fan for a long time before I knew. She doesn't like to have her picture taken that often," said Tsubaki.

"She seemed like a nice person when I met her, but she didn't give any real indication that she knew Tsukasa at all," said Tsutomu. "Very interesting."

"What are you thinking of?" demanded Tsukasa as he looked at his father.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," replied Tsutomu with a smile. "However, Tsukasa, you must remember what someone does for a living defines just as much as it allows them to survive. She is a truly a graceful woman. That kind of grace is something that you're born with, even being born into a family like ours cannot do that. She really has a passion for what she does for a living. It defines who she is."

They spent the rest of the dinner in silence, but eventually they led up to light conversation. It was almost like a real family dinner.

*

Wednesday arrived in the blink of an eye. Tsukushi managed to get into Eirin's campus unnoticed to attend the parent-teacher conference. She realized that Eirin was a lot like Eitoku in the interior as well as the exterior. She had to meet with the biology teacher, Fuijsaki-sensei. 

"Hello. Welcome to Eirin Academy, Makino-san. Do you mind if I call you that?" asked a kind looking man who was about Tsukushi's age.

"Hello. No, I don't mind. I'm here as my brother's sister," said Tsukushi as she took a seat. "I've never been to a parent-teacher conference. My parents are in Osaka, so they couldn't be here."

"It's completely understandable. Most parents usually send some other representative. It's rare to have a parent come. Most parents don't send other family member for these conferences," said Fijisaki-sensei.

"I am very interested in my brother's overall progress in the school," said Tsukushi earnestly.

"First of all, I would like to say that your brother is very intelligent. He does well in all of his classes. He also happens to be a very independent thinker. He tends to do things his own way and gets it done better than most of the students. However, there are few main problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"The main problem is his lack of respect of authority in general," replied Fujisaki-sensei as he opened a folder. "These are the demerits for just this school year. Susumu doesn't like to follow rules. He doesn't like to wear his uniform in the proper fashion."

"What do mean? He comes dressed in his uniform, doesn't he?" asked Tsukushi.

"Yes, he does. But, he doesn't wear it properly. It wouldn't be much of a problem if he wasn't a social leader in the school. People are following the example he is setting. And it's not just the uniform. He also talks back to the teachers and plays his MP3 player in class," explained Fuijisaki-sensei.

"I don't really see a problem. It's a little late now. He doesn't lack discipline, Sensei. He merely doesn't care much for Eirin in general. I am only sending him here because his track would be easier," said Tsukushi.

"I know. He is thinking of going to Tokyo University," said Fujisaki-sensei. "I tend to think of Susumu as a different kind of thinker. Someone who thinks against the grain. This allows him to be different from everyone else."

Tsukushi smiled as she agreed, "I'd like to think so."

"He will definitely make something of himself. However, what he will become hasn't been decided yet," said Fujisaki-sensei.

The conference wrapped up after that. Tsukushi didn't know what to make of it. She was deciding whether or not to discipline Susumu for his actions in the school. She decided not to. He was old enough to make such behavioral decisions on his own. She had to trust him to do be able to make his own choices and live with the consequences. 

Tsukushi met him after school. Susumu had to walk up to the limo and found the bodyguards around it. He didn't like the guards. They made him uneasy. Dominic looked at him and nodded.

"Excuse me, young sir," said Dominic as he opened the car door. Tsukushi looked at him with a bright smile. Susumu returned her smile as she climbed in.

Tsukushi asked, "Let's go back to my penthouse."

He nodded at her. "Back to the penthouse," she ordered. "How was you day?"

"It went all right. How was the meeting? asked Susumu.

There was always some tension in the air. The tension hadn't lessened since her return. Tsukushi and Susumu couldn't communicate as they once did. Tsukushi knew it had to do with her. She wasn't projecting the air of approachability to anyone. She looked out the tinted windows of the limo.

"It went all right. You're doing very well," said Tsukushi with a smile, deciding not to even talk about the demerits. She didn't know why. Before, she would have mentioned them, but there was no point. It was enough for her to spend time with her younger brother. 

The limo came to a stop and the door was opened. They both walked out of it and went inside the apartment house. Tsukushi and Susumu didn't say a word to each other as they got inside her penthouse. 

"Looks like Sammi's taken care of the arrangements. I should have done it myself," said Tsukushi as she looked around. She saw that there was a table set on outside on the terrace. There was a note on the table from Sammi. It made Tsukushi unsettled. It made her wonder how many people had access to her private space. She made a mental note to have the locks changed as soon as possible. 

"Looks good," observed Susumu. 

"Let's have a seat," said Tsukushi. "I've been dying to find out what you've been up to since I went away. We hardly ever get the chance to just sit down and talk." Ever since the meeting, Tsukushi realized just how much her brother had changed in her absence.

Susumu took a seat after he pulled out his sister's chair for her. "I've been doing some post season practicing. It doesn't hurt. I also visited the Ogata House."

"Really? How did it go?"

"I'm too different from those people to understand them," said Susumu in a quiet voice as he traced his finger along the rim of his teacup.

"It's a different kind of world than the one we are from," agreed Tsukushi. "What else did you do?"

"Did you know that the Ogata House is in the same neighbor as the Doumyouji's?" asked Susumu.

"I didn't know that."

"How do you feel about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"I feel indifferent."

Tsukushi watched something flicker in Susumu's eyes. She didn't know what it meant. It made her worry about him.

In this world, one had to look out for their own before others. Tsukushi's trouble was that she was dragged into another world. She wanted to stay far away from it. However, there was something in her world that was threatening to destroy and consume her. There might be shelter in the other world. 

"I hate him," muttered Susumu.

It was like a pebble dropping into a pond, sending tiny ripples in the peaceful silence of the afternoon. Tsukushi looked up at him with surprise. She could never imagine her brother hating anyone. Susumu wasn't the same sweet tempered boy Tsukush remembered. He used to be like their father. He wasn't anymore. That realization startled and shook her.

She stood up and looked outward. Susumu's eyes remained where they were. "I hate him," he repeated with the same intensity. "He hurt you before. There was nothing I could do because I was weak. You left because there was no one who could protect you here. I promised myself I would be stronger."

Tsukushi walked around the table. She was now behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in close as she whispered softly, "I do not want you hating anyone on my behalf, Susumu-kun. It is a waste of time and energy to hate someone. I do not hate anyone. Things happen because we make them happen. There are things that are beyond our control. You are not grown up enough for me to still teach you more. You must be strong for yourself more than anything. It is my duty to protect you, not the other way around. Do you understand?"

Susumu turned his head to look into her eyes. She smiled at him tenderly as she straight up and looked over the horizon. There was a strange kind of peace in the air. Like a calm before a storm. As the sun sunk down in the horizon, the breeze came and tangled itself into Tsukushi's hair. She looked like an angel.

* * *

AN: There are more things coming up. Okay, people are not only trying to guess who the stalker is, but they are also trying to figure out who's going to die. The stalker may or may not surprise a lot of people, but the deaths and the outcomes will. There will be a lot of people affected by the outcome.

I did do some delicate foreshadowing in the last part of this chapter. A lot of people have requested that some characters not get killed. For more thought and planning go to ayane.blurty.com. Some of you have guessed as to who the stalker and who will die. The main question is what will happen to Tsukushi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	21. Christmas

The Game of Love

Chapter Twenty-One: Christmas

December in Tokyo meant that a lot of celebration. Even though the Christians were a minority, Christmas was still celebrated. This meant that the department stores were flooded with shoppers and the streets were crowded with people celebrating holiday cheer. Tokyo from a distance could have been mistaken for New York City in the mid-holiday season. 

For Tsukushi, December had a different meaning. Just before the New Year was her twenty-second birthday. In the past, she hardly celebrated because her family was poor and she didn't like the thought of her friends buying presents for her. However, the Western world thought that celebrating her birthday very important. Her roommate in Australia was the first person to ever celebrate Tsukushi's birthday in such a grand manner by throwing her a surprise party for her eighteen birthday.

The Collins celebrated Christmas and Tsukushi's birthday at the same time. So, it wasn't usually celebrated on its actual day. However, with the holiday season going into full swing, Tsukushi found herself missing London's streets, pubs, cultural enclaves, and academic halls even more. Christmas in Tokyo seemed so much more artificial and far too foreign for her tastes. She wasn't Christian, but the way the English celebrated it had more meaning. She chalked it up to spending too much time abroad. 

True, there was a constant struggle being between two cultures. Tsukushi could only blame herself. It was self imposed. She enjoyed being Japanese. It was her true culture and her upbringing. However, there were things that she liked about Western culture, whether it was British or Australian. In Japan, it was typical for people to be indirect to avoid being rude, but Tsukushi was never one to be indirect. She had a more forceful personality than most Japanese would like in an girl. It was something she had learned from her mother. The people in Eitoku said it was because of her socioeconomic class. 

Tsukushi decided to make the best of her Christmas in Tokyo. She decided to order presents for her friends and family. She addressed and sent cards on her own. Tsukushi wanted to personally go shopping for gifts, but she couldn't stand the crowds and her security wouldn't allow for it. Security was tightened once again at Tsukushi's suggestion. This startled Sammi at first because this was the first time in two years, since the stalker's attacks had began, did Tsukushi ever called for more security.

It was the stalker that kept her also from leaving the safety of her penthouse. She was slowly becoming agoraphobic. The stalker had ceased his attacks once again. However, he was never far from Tsukushi's thoughts just as she was always in his. There was not a moment outside her penthouse did she feel like she wasn't being watched. There wasn't a moment where she couldn't feel the heavy gaze of someone. Not a moment pass where she did not feel the breath of someone on the back of her neck. 

She kept the curtains closed. The last person she had invited into her penthouse was Susumu. Even Sammi was banned from coming. She even had the locks changed in secret by ordering the tools and the locks through a hardware store. She was able to get it pass security by telling the building manager to keep it in the backroom of the office. When the guards were rotated, she went and picked up the package. She changed the locks in her office, the spare room, and the bedroom. She left the front door alone. She was never in the living room or the kitchen alone for too long. She took shelter in one of the other rooms.

Tsukushi had ceased working on the next album. She had only completed three songs thus far. Sammi didn't ask about it because Tsukushi had to work on the duet with Megumi Hiro and the soundtrack for the movie. What was Tsukushi doing in her on self imposed isolation? She was writing. She was writing in her journal along with some work on her dissertation. She spent hours on end reading with hopes of distracting herself from her life. She also spent some of her time listing suspects. If the police were going to be useless, that meant that Tsukushi had to take things into her own hands. 

The question she asked herself frequently was: why didn't she just escape? She thought of leaving numerous times. Tsukushi did not leave. She had spent enough time with her stalker to know one thing. There was no escape. Unknown to her, there was also no defense.

*

Tsukasa was listening to her album again. He didn't listen to it when other people were around. Because of his father's presence, Tsukasa didn't feel he had to be there. Tsubaki, Aki, and Reiko left for a family outing. Tsukasa wasn't used to being around his family too much. It was the way he had been raised. 

The only person who was always there when he was younger was Tama-san. Tsukasa was more used to her than his parents. She was more than just a servant. She was like a grandmother to him. He didn't like to think of her that often. 

Tama-san had died three years ago. For a brief period of time, Tsukasa came back to Tokyo to spend the summer that year. Akira and Soujirou assumed that he was back to look for Tsukushi. That was partial true. Rui knew why he had returned.

_Tama-san had cancer. Tsukasa had returned to pay her a visit because she had asked him to come. He had the ulterior motive to go and look for Tsukushi, but instead he ended up staying for Tama-san. He clearly remembered his first visit. She smiled at him gently before promptly telling him to stop slouching. He talked back to her. She called him a foolish boy and that she was sorry for how she raised him._

_How she raised him. Tsukasa realized that she was the one who really raised him. Between her and Tsubaki, they were the only true family he ever had. She told him at that moment that she as dying. Tsukasa told her that she wasn't. She always said that she was close to death's door, but it was never true. Tsukasa told her that he never really meant it when he said to her, "Shouldn't be dead by now?" Tama-san smiled at him, but didn't say anything. It was at that moment did Tsukasa realize that she was dying. It was true. _

_He stayed for the next two months, never being too far away from home. Tama-san made the request of dying her quarters at the Doumyouji mansion. Tsukasa hired a full time nurse to stay and monitor her. The day she died was a sunny summer day. _

_It was a sunny day. There was a light breeze outside that provided little relief. Tsukasa had returned early from the corporate offices. Tama-san insisted that he make something of himself and go to work. He didn't really do much, but it satisfied his mother that was actually going._

_The rest of the Doumyouji family was doing his or her own thing. His parents were busy doing business, while Tsubaki was working with her husband. This left Tsukasa alone with Tama-san. The rest of the household was silent during that time. As the end came near, it became more painful for the people who had live afterwards, especially for Tsukasa._

_He did not even bother to try to summon his sister. He took on the burden alone. Tama-san never complained about the pain she was. The treatments did not work because of her age. The doctors said that the only thing Tsukasa could do was make things as comfortable for her as possible. Tama-san felt like she was burden to him but he quickly assured she was not._

_"You should not be here, young master," murmured Tama-san._

_"It's okay," said Tsukasa. He always told the nurse to go away whenever he visited. His visit were growing longer and longer. _

_"You're being lazy, aren't you?" asked Tama-san, but a grateful smile remained on her face. She knew her end was near. Tsukasa must have sensed it as well because he was strangely quiet. She could see the burden of the world on his shoulders. He bore a great resemblance to his grandfather and father, but somehow the weight of the world was heavier on him. "You look more tired than I do," she commented softly as her hand touched his. _You also look more dead inside than I do. And I am the one who is dying, _thought Tama-san._

_Tsukasa did a strange gesture one would have never expected of him. He placed his hand on top of hers. Neither could tell if it was to comfort the other or not. "I would rather be here," he whispered. _

_Tama-san studied her young master closely. "I wished for something more for you, young master. I had a very simple wish, but I fear I may never see it come true," she whispered, her strength slowly fleeting._

_"What? I have everything a person could possible want and more," said Tsukasa. He didn't want her thinking about him. Why were they talking about him? He wasn't the one who was dying._

_"I wished for you to be happy. From the day you were born, I wished for it. The Doumyouji have been my life since I was nineteen years old. I have only lived for this family. For this household. As time passed, I saw you, young master, unhappy in this household. Do not let it consume you as it has your father, mother, and sister. This is your house. You will rule it one day," said Tama-san._

_Tsukasa chuckled slightly at her words. It would have been more scornful under different circumstances. He was never far from his mother's control. It was like he was tethered to her side. "You talk like I'm a prince or something," he said without an bitterness._

_"You have always been. But, remember, it is your life to live. It is not anyone else. Not your mother. Not your father's. You must do what it takes to make yourself happy, even if it means not being the richest in the world. There are other ways to be rich, young master. I have felt like the wealthiest woman in the world. It was because I was happy serving you and your family," said Tama-san._

_"I never understood that. Not until I met her," whispered Tsukasa. "I never knew that giving so much of myself to other person would give me more than I could ever imagine." This was the first time he had ever admitted his feelings about her in such a serious way. _

_"I knew it the moment I saw the way you looked at her. You were looking for her than she was for you when she stayed in this house as a servant," agreed Tama-san. "You will see her again."_

_"How do you know that?" _

_"Because I know when things are meant to be, young master," whispered Tama-san as she smiled at him. "I only wish that I could see it."_

_"I never told you before...but...I would like to thank you for everything," whispered Tsukasa, hearing the shorter breaths she was taking as she struggled to keep her eyes open. _

_"Love does not require anything in return," she whispered as she gazed at him. "You have made me happy, young master. You have been difficult, but at the same time, you have made me happy. Be happy as well. Remember power and money cannot buy or gain you happiness. The question is if you are willing to give it up for it, then it is worth more," Her eyes final closed as her hand went limp in his. _

_Tsukasa sat there for a moment. He did not shed a single tear because after so long she was finally at peace. There was no more pain in death. He released her hand and stood up. He took one last look at her before summoning the nurse._

Tsukasa came back to the present. He listened to the music. He thought about what his father had said about Tsukushi's career and how she defended it. He had to accept it. Because it was part of her. Just like he had accept Susumu. It was easier to accept Susumu than her career. 

His father's approval of Tsukushi gave Tsukasa a boost of confidence. Tsukasa had to plan his next move very carefully. 

*

The blades clashed as the two figures clad in white suits and protective gear came at each other again. One of the figures was subdued by the shorter one. The shorter fencer was obviously the better trained one, having experience many matches and years of fighting. 

"Enough," said Sammi as she relented. She admitted defeat after fighting for more than an hour against an opponent she couldn't possibly defeat. She took off her helmet and shook her hair. Beads of sweat, slipped down the sides of her forehead. "I thought you were handicapping yourself."

The other fencer took off her helmet. "I was, but you're still too slow," Tsukushi informed her. "You're getting better."

"I cannot believe you requested a workout room," said Sammi. They were in Gaia Records. The small workout room, actually resembled more of a ballet studio. Tsukushi did her yoga and tai chi in the room. Every once in a while, she practiced her martial arts and fencing, but for the last two there were hardly any opponents around. Sammi was only a first degree fencer, while Tsukushi, with five years of experince, was a level two. She was also steadily improving and she was able to face off with opponents of higher levels. Most people had a tendency to underestimate her because of her body structure and height.

"It's boring here," said Tsukushi. She didn't really feel safe there, but there were times when she felt like she was being watched. "There's an international fencing club. I'm a member, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. Would you like to go there?" asked Sammi. 

"What about my schedule? I barely have time to go in here," said Tsukushi.

"Well, the recording for the soundtrack will take place in Hanazawa Records. They're the ones handling it. Later on, you have to work on a music video to release the first Japanese single. After that, there's the rehearsal for the concert at the end of January--"

"So, what you're saying is there's no time off any time soon? Sammi, you keep harping on the fact that I should take a break, yet you schedule all this," interrupted Tsukushi.

"It's not just me. You were the one who agreed to all of this. You could have stopped. You don't have to be so strict with your contract. You are Gaia Records. As for time off, I'm going to be generous. You can have the part of 25th and all of the 28th off, but you're expected to perform on New Year's Eve. However, I believe you can have New Year's Day off," said Sammi with a smile. 

"How kind of you," said Tsukushi. "Are you returning to London for Christmas by any chance?"

"I'm afraid not. Mum and Dad decided to finally take a holiday to Greece and Italy. They've been waiting for years for it. If I go home, they'll feel like they can't leave," said Sammi. "And Charlie is still in the Middle East reporting for the Associated Press as a field correspondent."

"So, you're stuck here. I'm sorry," said Tsukushi.

"What about you? If you wanted to take the full week off and just return for New Year's Eve, then you can go home and visit your parents," suggested Sammi.

Tsukushi shook her head. "The house in Osaka is their home, not mine. I bought it for them. I do not want to impose myself on them. Besides, there is too much to do in here in Tokyo. Do you miss just being London, Sammi?"

She nodded in agreement. "You miss London, too, don't you? But, you're home."

"Am I? I do not feel it. I haven't felt in a while. Maybe, I have spent too much time abroad and have gotten accustomed to it. Or it's the people I miss the most, Sammi. I miss my friends here, but I am more accepted there. I had more friends and a life there. Here, I have to be someone else in order to be accepted," said Tsukushi in a soft whisper. 

"Tsukushi--"

Tsukushi interrupted Sammi again, "Never mind. I'm just being melodramatic. I'm actress, Sammi. It's what I do. Please don't worry about me." However, she didn't even really smile nor did she look sad.

"What are you going to do on your birthday?" asked Sammi.

"I'm going to sleep in. Then, I'm going to the fencing club here in Tokyo. I've been here a while and I still haven't gone there. Then, I don't know what else."

"I see. Do you mind if I joined you at the fencing club?" asked Sammi.

"Not at all," said Tsukushi as there came a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Yuki-san," said Dominic from behind the door.

"Enter," said Tsukushi as the door swung open. Yuki came in with a smile as the door shut behind her. There were windows in the room that allowed a full view of Tokyo, but it was high enough so that no one could see who was in the room.

"I thought that you'd be in here. I received a call from Hanazawa Records. They are expecting you at nine tomorrow morning," said Yuki. "So, what's going?" She noticed the white suits and fencing equipment. 

"We're done for the day," said Tsukushi with a smile. "It feels good to get a little exercise. The shooting in Okinawa was harder than I expected. I didn't know I had to learn to sit still for hours on end just to shoot one tea ceremony scene."

"You were never high on patience. Tolerance perhaps for some things, but not patience," said Yuki with a knowing smile. Sammi laughed in agreement. 

"I'm going to take off my suit, take a shower, and change," said Tsukushi, ignoring their comments as she left the room. She collided with someone one the way out. 

"I'm sorry," Ryan quickly apologized as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. They had slid down when they had collided.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," said Tsukushi. Dominic stood nearby, but he looked like he was on alert. There was a flicker in his icy blue eyes.

"Actually, there's another message," Ryan informed her. "There's news of where they're going to hold the concert. It's going to be held in the new amphitheater."

"Really? I can't believe it," said Tsukushi in amazement. The new amphitheater was one of the largest ever constructed. 

"It was the only place big enough to handle the demand," explained Ryan. "I was just about to tell you the news. Actually, I was going to tell Sammi."

"Oh, you go ahead and do that," said Tsukushi. "I have to go and freshen up." She walked passed him. Dominic proceed to follow her.

"Excuse me," he said to Ryan.

"Doing a good job are you?" asked Ryan, which made Dominic stop.

"Doing the best I can," replied Dominic.

"We all are," agreed Ryan as he went to tell Sammi the news. 

*

Christmas came in a whisper and was gone in a moment. Tsukushi had spent the vacation resting at home, but she was invited to a last minute party. It was at the urging of Sammi that she attend. However, Tsukushi had no idea where the party was until she was in the limo.

"So, where are we going?" asked Tsukushi.

"It's a surprise," replied Sammi. 

"It better not be a surprise birthday party," murmured Tsukushi. Sammi smirked a little, but turned her head so that Tsukushi wouldn't notice.

"It's all right. I got a call from Hanazawa Records. They're holding a huge banquet at the Maple Hotel," said Sammi. 

"Really? You didn't say anything about the Maple," said Tsukushi in alarm. She could feel it coming, but nothing could prepare her for the next words that Sammi spoke.

"Tell me about your past with Doumyouji Tsukasa," said Sammi. "Tell me about yourself, Tsukushi. I barely know who you are."

"What is it you wish to know?" asked Tsukushi.

"You say we are like sisters, but you do not trust me with your secrets. It is not fair, Tsukushi. I trust you with mine," said Sammi. 

"My secrets are nothing complex," said Tsukushi.

"But, yet they hurt you. You and Doumyouji Tsukasa were in love once. I can tell. There are moments where you look off into the distance. You think of him," said Sammi.

"Do not presume to know what I am thinking. Do not think you know what my heart has in it," said Tsukushi without bitterness nor coldness. 

Sammi stared at her. "You are afraid. It is your greatest fear, isn't it? After the stalker is gone, this fear shall remain."

"What is that fear?"

"You are afraid of letting anyone know you. You afraid of letting anyone get close enough to you. If you do, then you stand a chance of getting hurt. Just like before," said Sammi.

"The stalker is like a shadow. Even when he is gone, his presence will remain," said Tsukushi in reply. Sammi looked at her in mild alarm. "It's been going on for more than a year. Almost two. Possibly even longer. It's not over yet."

Sammi was about to reply when the limo came to a stop. The door opened, and Tsukushi stepped out of it. Sammi had arranged to have some spare gowns made for such an occasion. The cameras immediately started flashing. Sammi ordered the limo to the garage. She never got in the spotlight unless she could avoid it.

The F4 spotted the flashing cameras and scurry of the press and knew immediately who had arrived. Rui was the one who had extended the invitation, but did not give his name over the phone to Sammi. Tsukasa was dragged in by his father and sister, but now he knew why. 

The flashes from the camera made it look like Tsukushi was appearing at the end of a tunnel with a bright light. Her hair was half up and half down. The dress was once again a feat of engineering. The dress was backless almost down to the small of her back. It was clipped into place by straps at the top like a halter top. The dress was remarkable white with sparkling silver thread laced into intricate patterns. Her toes peeked through a pair of silver sandals that were flat on the ground.

Noticeably, she was unescorted because the party was last minute for her. However, she pulled off looking prepared splendidly. She did not really give a big smile for the cameras which along with her doe like eyes were her trademark. She looked along the sides and made brief eye contact with Rui and understood what had happened. 

Tsukushi was ushered to the ballroom of the Maple Hotel. She saw Rui and his father at the front table with the Doumyouji. She had avoided eye contact with Tsukasa who was looking very regal indeed. He was seated with his family, but only she could sense the distance. His father was seated next to Rui's father. 

"Tonight is a celebration for the first time we celebrate the completion of the movie, _The Butterfly Lovers_," said the announcer. "This movie's completion marks the beginning of a partnership between Hanazawa Records and Gaia Records. As a special guest tonight, we have Ringo Arisu, the star of _The Butterfly Lovers_."

The last part received more applause. Tsukushi wanted to get out of there, but she smiled pleasantly at the applause. She was contemplating how to make an escape as soon as no one was noticing her. Soon everyone was served dinner and the ballroom floor was filling with dancers. 

Tsukushi ate her dinner quietly as Sammi joined her. "Security has been checked," Sammi informed her. She had an ear piece in her ear connected to her cell phone. Tsukushi gave a nod of acknowledgement. 

"Tsukushi-chan, it's been ages since I've seen you," said Tsubaki as she approached the table with her husband beside her.

"It's good to see you, Doumyouji-san," said Tsukushi, unable to remember Tsubaki's husband's last name.

"You don't have to be so formal," said Tsubaki. "May we have a seat?"

"Sure, it's your hotel," said Tsukushi with a shrug. 

"You've never met my husband before have you, Tsukushi-chan?" asked Tsubaki.

"No, and please call me Arisu," corrected Tsukushi. Of course, the guest were doing other things and talking amongst themselves to notice anything. Tsubaki nodded knowingly. She understood that Tsukushi wasn't there for a social call, but more for business.

"This is my husband, Akihito," said Tsubaki with a smile. 

"You can call me Aki for short," said her husband. He really didn't like his name because it was so stiff and formal. He was a relaxed and good natured person. 

"It is a pleasure to meet, Aki-san," said Tsukushi.

"I was wondering if you'd actually show up or not," said Rui Hanazawa as he came up behind her, startling her for a moment.

"It's good to see you, Rui," said Tsukushi.

"What are all you doing here?" asked Doumyouji Tsutomu as he approached the table. 

_So much for attempting an escape, _thought Tsukushi as she swallowed a sigh. "Are you performing tonight?" asked Tsubaki.

"I don't know," replied Tsukushi. Akira and Soujirou came to the table by that time, but Tsukasa had noticeably kept his distance. His father was there and he was sure that he was going to get embarrassed by him. 

"Strange how you didn't act like you knew my family," said Tsutomu.

"You did not ask, Doumyouji-san," said Tsukushi calmly. They were stifling her. She stood up. "I think I will perform something."

Tsukasa was actually talking to Rui's father. He wanted to look like he was too busy to go to the table where everyone else had congregated at. 

"So, you mean to tell me that you boys knew her when you were going to school?" asked Hanazawa Reiji. 

"Yes," replied Tsukasa. "It seems that everyone gravitates towards her."

"Was she singing in school?"

"No, she wasn't."

"I hate missed opportunities. She is a very talented young woman, but Gaia has the contract. I hope that when that contract expires, Hanazawa Records can make a bid," said Reiji in a very straight forward manner. It was his way of doing business. Over the past few years, his sternness had mellowed out. "Perhaps, Rui can help. He knows her as well."

"She does not do things unless she wants to," pointed out Tsukasa. "She's very loyal to those she makes promises to."

"You know her very well, don't you? Perhaps, you can help." suggested Reiji. "I've tried talking to that manager of hers, but it has been no use. The contract isn't iron clad it's one of the most flexible contracts. I hope to show her what Hanazawa Records can offer her."

Tsukasa was about to reply when the sound of silence resonant all over the room. He looked to see the reason why. Tsukush was standing next to the piano with Sammi at the keys. Sammi began to play the piano that showed all the experience she had. 

_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

The audience stopped and many hearts fluttered at the sound of her voice. Rui joined them with his violin during the song, surprising his father because he didn't typical play in public. The song suited Tsukushi perfectly that night because in the white dress she looked like an angel on top of a Christmas tree.

Tsukasa was frozen in that moment, not paying any attention to anyone else. A soft smile formed on his lips as he watched her. She wasn't just doing a job, but she was doing her passion as well. 

The cameras flashed during the song along with a set of flashes that were hidden within the crowd. All eyes were on Tsukushi. Leaving no room for escape.

* * *

AN: This part once again contains some subtle foreshadowing. I also thought that it was time to show how Tsukasa's done some growing up. Pardon, the sheer "suckness" of this chapter. I had finals and I was writing this in between to maintain some of my sanity. I know it was supposed to be a birthday celebration here, but that will be in the next chapter. I probably won't get to develop Rui's father all that well or as well as I had hoped. I have no idea now how many chapters there will be. I can't believe I've made it this far. Can you? For more ramblings and theories, please go to my webjournal at ayane.blurty.com

The story sometimes writes itself. This story goes with a flow that's all its own. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. The song belongs originally to Bryan Adams and was remixed by DJ Sammy. For the lyrics please go to kissesonthewind.com. 


	22. Birthday

The Game of Love

Chapter Twenty-Two: Birthday

She woke up before dawn on the 28th of December. She climbed out of the bed slowly before stretching her body out. It was odd. She didn't feel any different than the previous day, but today she was officially a year older. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs.

Tsukushi went to take a long shower before dressing in some loose fitting, workout clothes. She practiced her tai chi, but her not her yoga. She doesn't feel like it. She packed up her fencing equipment and stuffed the envelope that Sammi had passed on to her just after the Hanazawa Records Ball on Christmas. It contained the membership to the international fencing club in Tokyo. She put on her running shoes. Her last stop on the way out was at the refrigerator where she picked up a drinkable yogurt.

Dominic was waiting for her at the elevator. He made his usually morning greeting, but didn't greet her happy birthday. It was just as well. The limo was waiting for them at the bottom with two more guards. They were following in another car behind the limo. Tsukushi walked into the limo with Dominic. 

They did not converse on the way to the club as she drank the yogurt. Tsukushi was immediately greeted by someone at the front, who recognized her. "Ah, Ringo-sama. Welcome to the Tokyo International Fencing Club," greeted a young woman who was about her age. She made a low bow.

"Thank you," said Tsukushi with a slight bow. 

"We hope that you find your visit satisfactory. This way to the changing rooms so that you may suit up," said the young woman. She stopped because she noticed that Dominic was following them. "My apologies, but your security cannot follow us, Ringo-sama." 

"My security cannot be very effective if he leaves me," explained Tsukushi.

"I assure you that security in the club is one of the finest in Tokyo," assured the young woman. A lot of the fencing club's members included wealthy business people along with some royalty and other important people from around the world. 

Tsukushi turned and spoke to Dominic, "It's all right. I'll meet you when I'm done."

Dominic nodded without saying a word, but bowed before he left. Tsukushi found out that the changing rooms were essentially like dressing rooms. It was no wonder that membership was steep. However, unlike most of the fencers there, Tsukushi was there to fence. She only hoped to find a worthy opponent among the members. Otherwise, she would cancel her membership as soon as possible. She was not there to socialize, but to practice her fencing. 

She suited up in the typical white suit that molded to her form, but had padding to protect her torso. She had her hair up in a bun. Before she ventured out to the fencing area, she slipped on her helmet. She didn't want anyone fencing with her just because of who she was. She wanted a real fight.

"It's good to see you again, Aki," said a gentleman to him as he entered the room. 

"It's good to be back in Japan. Life in Beverly Hills was getting very boring. There's lots of work to do, but my wife said that taking time off to spend with our daughter was a good idea," said Aki.

"So, you're enjoying your time off with your family. People should do that more often."

"I don't know about that."

"It's been a while since you've done any fencing."

"I thought that today would be a good day, but the club's changed. It looks like there's more people here to chat and socialize than to do any actually fencing. Or have I been gone for too long and just don't remember?"

"You're right. People come here to talk and don't fence much," admitted his friend. "Would you like to go a few rounds."

"Sure, but what's going on with those people?" asked Aki, referring to the people who were moving tables and chairs.

"There's some kind of private party today at the ballroom. It's sort of a last minute set up, but it's supposedly a really big deal. It's for one of the members."

Tsukushi looked around and was somewhat disappointed at the lack of actually fencing. Instead, she looked at that collection of swords that were from all over the world and from various time periods. She marveled at collection of samurai swords. Tsukushi never learned how to do kendo or the traditional Japanese sword play with wooden swords. She learned the elegant, Western form of fencing.

"Hey, there you are," said Sammi as she snuck up behind Tsukushi, causing to jump.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, sorry. Looking into getting some new swords?" 

"Not really just admiring the craftsmanship." 

"Did you find anyone here to fence with yet?"

"Nope. All they want to do is talk."

"Do you want to go a few rounds sure?"

Tsukushi and Sammi started to duel back and forth against each other. Their match was getting intense, so much so that the crowd was stopping to watch them rather than continue talking. They watched because it had been a while since there were any really good fencing matches, even Aki and his friend had stopped to watch. 

"Impressive," said his friend.

"Hmm," agreed Aki.

"The one with brown hair is going to win this match," observed his friend. "The blonde doesn't have as much experience."

"At least there's someone here who is taking it seriously," said Aki. "I'll challenge the winner."

Within minutes, Tsukushi had disarmed Sammi and knocked her to the matted floor. She pierced her sword into the spot where her heart was. The match was over.

"Hello," said Aki as he walked up to them. "That was a very impressive match."

Sammi opened her mouth to say something. Tsukushi lifted her hand to prevent her from speaking. "Go on," said Tsukushi in English with her British accent mingled with an Australian twang. Aki had only heard her speak in Japanese, but he had heard her sing in English.

"You are very good. I was wondering if you would like to fence against me," said Aki, switching to English.

Tsukushi nodded. Neither girl had removed her helmet, so Aki couldn't tell who he really was talking to. Sammi put her hand on Tsukushi's shoulder, but she shook her off. 

The match began with they holding out the swords in front then going into their battle stances. "En guard!" shouted Aki. To his surprise, Tsukushi stood still. She wanted to see if he would strike first. He decided to attack, but Tsukushi evade and blocked him.

"She blocked him," murmured the crowd.

Tsubaki was else where in the fencing club, but someone came in and said, "Your husband actually challenged a woman." She stood up and wanted to see. Aki was a really good fencer, but she had never heard of him challenging a woman before. 

The match continued. Tsukushi was blocking Aki again and again without much effort. "Enough. You have to strike back!" shouted Aki. She merely blocked him again. 

Tsubaki was at an upper level but everything could be seen from the upper levels. The fencing area was the bottom ground. She was amazed that someone was able to block most of Aki's attacks. It would seem that his opponent's attack specialized in defense. 

Sammi was watching, but the helmet was too hot and she couldn't see as well. She whipped it off as she watched Tsukushi and Aki continued. She knew why Tsukushi didn't want her saying anything. She wondered what Tsukushi had against the entire Doumyouji family, including its in-laws. 

Tsubaki gasped when she saw Sammi take of the helmet. She jaw dropped when she realized who her husband's opponent must have been. She smiled because Tsukushi was holding her own.

Aki finally managed to disarm Tsukushi, but she held her hands up in surrender. "Thank you very much for the match," said Aki as he picked up her sword and tossed it back to her.

Tsukushi took it and tucked it under arm. She took off her helmet and bowed. "I should thank you as well."

"You!" 

Tsukushi laughed at him. "Thank you for the fencing match. It has been a while since I have met an opponent as good as you."

Aki was at a loss of words. He slowly recovered his ability to speak. "You're welcome. You are a very good fencer. What level are you?"

"According to my last instructor, I am at level two," replied Tsukushi.

"Level two? I am at level four. Your defense moves are higher than a level two," said Aki.

"Unfortunately, my offensive moves are not," laughed Tsukushi. 

"My wife is with me today, but she's over at another part of the complex," said Aki. "My daughter is at home."

"Your daughter? I didn't know that Tsubaki-san had a daughter," said Tsukushi. "That makes Tsukasa her uncle. Poor kid."

"He's not too bad with her. Although he does make her cry from time to time, but only because Reiko pays too much attention to people's moods," said Aki. 

"I see. Well, I have to be going," said Tsukushi. "I have to get some rest. Today is my day off."

Aki nodded and she walked off. Sammi trailed after her and had her cell phone on. "Dominic, where are you?"

"I'm right here," said Dominic as he should up next to her.

"Okay, let's make sure she doesn't leave yet. Wait for her after she changes. I have to go and double check the preparations." 

Sammi used her cell again. "Yuki, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I managed to get everyone from the airport. It took a while. Where's Tsukushi?"

"She went to go and take a shower. As soon as she's changed, Dominic's going to steer her your way."

"I understand."

"What's going on? What do you understand?" asked Tsubaki as she caught up with Sammi.

Sammi smiled at her as she closed her cellphone. "Today is her birthday. I have a little surprise set up for her. She doesn't really like to celebrate, but I like to."

"So, what do you have planned?" asked Tsubaki.

"Well, why don't you come and see. You're invited. Along with your husband. The more the merrier."

"Sure, Aki, do you want to go to a party?"

"Why not?" agreed Aki with a shrug. 

Tsukushi finished up and changed back into her loose workout clothes. She saw Dominic waiting for her. He scanned the area before letting her go ahead, but she stopped when she spotted someone familiar. Someone she hadn't seen in ages. "Julie!" called out Tsukushi, startling the girl.

"Tsukushi-chan!" shouted back the girl as she ran up to her. 

"It's been ages since I've seen you," said Tsukushi as they embraced each other. "What are you doing here in Japan? How was school? How are you?"

"Well, I'm here in Japan on business. School is done. And I'm fine. What about you? I hear you're doing well."

"I'm doing fine. I can't believe you're in Japan. This is your first time here, isn't it?" asked Tsukushi.

"Yes, is that strange for a full-blooded Japanese girl?" asked Julie. Her accent was definitely Australian. "Remember back in Augustine how you said you'd show me around all of Tokyo?"

"Yes, I remember, but what are you doing here in the fencing club? You don't fence," said Tsukushi.

Julie smiled slyly at her. "What?" asked Tsukushi.

"Come with me," said Julie.

"What's going on?"

"Stop asking so many questions."

Tsukushi didn't really ask as she allowed Julie to drag her to the ballroom with Dominic trailing after them. She wondered why he hadn't made any move to intervene. It was suspicious. 

Julie threw the doors open to the ballroom.

**"****SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"**

Tsukushi looked like she had been thrown off her feet. In the ballroom were her friends from high school from Augustine Academy along with her friends from England. Yuki and Kin-san along with Susumu were there. Tsukushi covered her mouth in amazement. 

"Happy Birthday, Tsukushi," said Sammi with a laugh. "I was afraid we wouldn't be able to pull this off."

"But...why?"

"You said you missed London, didn't you? So, I decided to bring a bit of London to you," said Sammi. 

"It's good to see you, baby girl," said one of the boys. He had his black hair in dreads. His cocoa brown skin brought out his brown eyes as he came up to Tsukushi and picked her off the floor.

"Eddie! It's great to see you. Now put me down, you're making me dizzy," said Tsukushi with a laugh.

"What you're not happy to see your band? You can make your next album without us here," said a strawberry blonde boy with freckles and green eyes. 

"Robby, it's great to see all of you," said Tsukushi as Eddie put her back on the floor. He gave her a bear hug first. Robby gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What about me?" asked a boy with short black hair and blue eyes. This boy gave her a light hug.

"Sean, you know that I missed you, too," said Tsukushi. Eddie, Robby, and Sean were the musicians that made up her band. Tsukushi took the guitar usually, while Eddie played the drums, Robby played the key broads, and Sean did the backup guitar. They were on hiatus while Tsukushi was writing for the next album.

"What about us?" asked Julie as she gestured at herself and the other guests from Australia.

"I can't believe you got all these people here, Sammi," said Tsukushi. "I can't believe all of you actually came."

"Who could resist a free trip to Japan to see you?" asked Mike, one of her friends from Augustine. "Besides, Julie said if we didn't go she'd hunt us done and do things to us that were too terrible to talk about openly."

"It wasn't just me. Why do you think I've had Yuki doing 'special projects' all week?" asked Sammi. "And I didn't know what to get you, so this is really your birthday present."

"Oh, presents!" declared Julie. "We brought presents. We had to wrap them when we got here because of security at the airport. That was such a bothersome thing."

"Yes, it was," agreed Alicia who was from the London Theater group that Tsukushi started in. 

There were lots of presents from her friends. The guys from the band picked up some weird mind bending puzzles for her. Her friends from the theater group ended up giving her books of different plays that were good for practice. They were all so happy that she was actually in a movie. Yuki and Kin-san gave the most thoughtful presents.

"I didn't know what to get you. So, I got you something I noticed that you didn't have. You missed your adult ceremony," said Yuki in Japanese, but Julie translated.

"What's an adult ceremony?" asked Eddie.

"The legal adult age in Japan is twenty. They all go to the town registry to get registered as adults at that age," explained Sean.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I realized that you should have one of these," said Yuki as she handed a small present to her. "I know it's not much, but it's not easy to figure a gift for someone who doesn't ask for anything."

Tsukushi smiled as she ripped the wrapper. It was a plain, white box. Tsukushi opened and found a stamp. It was a signature stamp that Japanese people needed to use instead of signing their signatures by hand. The stamps were crafted to be unique to each person and registered at government offices. 

"Thank you, Yuki. I completely forgot that I needed one of these," said Tsukushi as she hugged her.

"No problem. I knew it had slipped her your mind," said Yuki.

"Don't forget about me. It's nothing special, but it's the thought that counts," said Kin-san as he handed her another small present.

"I guess the saying that big things come in small packages is true," said Tsukushi as she opened the box. It was a velvet box. She opened and found a pair of black and violet butterfly hairclips. 

"Oh...these are so beautiful. Thanks, Seinosuke," said Tsukushi as she hugged him. She hardly called him by his real name. With his closest friends, he was known as Kin-san.

"I figured it was appropriate because of the movie you did. You have to promise me that you'll wear them to the premiere," said Kin-san with a laugh.

"I sure will," agreed Tsukushi with a smile.

"Wait, there's one more present," said Sammi.

"Who?" asked Tsukushi.

"I have to play this DVD," said Sammi. "Excuse me." She went and put a DVD in the player and a blonde man with blue eyes appeared on the screen. His skin was tanned and it looked like hadn't shaved in days.

"Hello Tsukushi. This is Charlie, but you already knew that. I'm sorry that I'm still stuck in the Middle East. There's tons of reporting to do here," explained the man on the screen.

Tsukushi laughed. It was Charlie Collins. He was like an older brother to her. He was the oldest child of the Collins. "I hope you have the best birthday in the world. You deserve it. I wasn't sure what to get you, but Sammi helped me out and picked it up. It's something that you need. And I hope will prevent you from stealing from me in the future. Give her the present, Sammi."

Sammi handed her a clothing box. Tsukushi opened and laughed because it was a London University sweatshirt. It was blue with white letters embroidered on it. "It's a sweater!" she declared.

"There you go, my sweater stealing imp. Now stay out of my closet. I'll see you later. Bye," finished Charlie with a laugh. 

Susumu looked like he was loafing about. He had a present. It was something that he and his parents got together. He didn't want to give it to his sister in front of everyone else.

"Now, that we've gotten that out of the way. It's time to really start this party!" declared Sammi.

Tsubaki noticed him and approached him. "Do I know you?" asked Susumu. 

"My name is Tsubaki. I'm Doumyouji Tsukasa's older sister," she replied.

Susumu turned his head away from her. "Is that so?" he said.

"Yes, however, I am friends with your sister. You are her younger brother, right?"

"Yes," said Susumu.

"This must all be very strange for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Seeing this part of your sister's world. Even Tsukasa has never seen this."

Susumu laughed as he faced her. His eyes narrowed dangerously, causing Tsubaki to smile slightly more at him. For some particular reason, he was starting to remind her of her own brother. "Would he appreciate it? This is her life. These are the people who care about her and accept her for what she is. You rich people wouldn't understand that even if you tried."

_No, he's smarter than Tsukasa_ thought Tsubaki as she found herself staring straight into his brown eyes. _His eyes. They're so much like his sister's, but colder. _Tsubaki knew that his actions were those of a jealous, younger sibling, but a very defensive boy who wasn't about to let anyone or anything harm any member of his family.

"Are you okay?" asked Aki as he approached them.

Susumu walked passed him to go and talk to his sister. Tsubaki rubbed her arms as if she were suddenly hit by a chilly wind. "Nothing. But...we'll talk at home," said Tsubaki.

"Who was that?" asked Aki.

"Makino Susumu," replied Tsubaki.

"Really? He doesn't seem to be anything like his sister," observed Aki.

"He's a lot more like her than even he thinks he is," said Tsubaki cryptically.

*

The party went underway. Everyone was having a good time, so Tsukushi took the time to go and speak with Susumu. He seemed aloof and distant. He lingered outside on the grounds of the fencing club. Tsukushi approached him with some cake.

"Try it. It's delicious," said Tsukushi as she handed it to him.

"Thanks, Oneesan," said Susumu.

The silence seemed deafening. Tsukushi spoke up again, "You know I just realized that you keep calling me 'Oneesan,' but you used to call me 'Oneechan.' What happened with that?"

"I was a kid back then, Oneesan," replied Susumu. "Here."

"What is it?"

"It's a birthday present. It's from Mama, Papa, and me."

Tsukushi opened it and found a bounded book. It was made out of the finest paper along with a leather cover. "I told them how you were working on your master's. They thought it would be a good idea to have it. You can use to practice writing."

"Thanks," said Tsukushi. As if by cue her cell phone rang, she picked it up. "It's Mama and Papa."

"Of course it is. It's your birthday. They haven't celebrated it in five years. They're the ones who brought you into this world after all," said Susumu. "I'm going to eat my slice of cake inside."

Tsukushi pressed the button and answered. "Hello, Mama."

"Hello, Tsukushi. Happy Birthday! Your papa and I are celebrating in Osaka. Did Susumu give you your birthday present? We know it isn't much, but we didn't know what to get you."

"No, it's fine. How is everything?" asked Tsukushi as she smiled.

* * *

AN: Attaching the title "-sama" at the end of a person's name actually isn't very typical in Japan. However, it is typical when dealing with customers, so that's why you still hear it often "-sama" is usually attached to something like "customer-sama." I also included stuff about Japanese culture that I learned from my sensei in Japanese class. 

This chapter shows how many friends Tsukushi made. I have a feeling had she been able to attend the same high school as Yuki she would have made tons more friends. However, in her last year of high school and years in the university has allowed her to make a diverse group of friends. Yes, all of Tsukushi's band is male. That was no accident on my part. Charlie will come in later on. This is his introduction to the readers. Tsukushi and Charlie definitely have a non-platonic, sibling relationship. He's like an older brother to her. 

Once more there is more foreshadowing here, but no one will realize it until later chapters. Oh well, for more ideas and commentary please go to ayane.blurty.com. After the next chapter, things will start to really kick up. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	23. Don't Tell Me How to Live

The Game of Love

Chapter Twenty-Three: Don't Tell Me How to Live

For the first time in weeks, Tsukushi could feel free of the burden of things around her. She didn't even stop to think of her stalker. Tsubaki and Aki spent the party talking with her friends and found out so much more about Tsukushi's life away from Japan. The stage actors were especially eager to share information about her, which included some embarrassing stories.

The party went on for hours. Everyone who was invited to Japan was going to stay until New Year's. They were invited the performance that Tsukushi had to give, but her band was with her. Eddie, Sean, and Robby were going to join her. They had brought their instruments along for the trip. Even though only two songs were finished for the album. They felt bad for being left out. 

The party wrapped up and Tsukushi returned to her apartment. She stepped out of the limo to see that someone was waiting for her. She didn't expect to see him. Dominic and the other guards came to her defense right away, but she held up a hand to stop them.

"I didn't expect to see you," said Tsukushi. "It's all right. I'm fine." She said the last part to her body guards.

Tsukasa smiled at her a bit. "I just came to wish you a happy birthday," he said. 

Tsukushi didn't know what to say. Part of her was happy to see him, but another part of her didn't think it was wise to be see anywhere with him. "Come let's talk in the lobby," said Tsukushi, not wanting to invite him to her penthouse, but not wanting to be seen talking on the street. Tsukasa nodded.

"This is pretty nice," he observed. "I remembered that small apartment you stayed at before. The one without the bathtub or shower."

Tsukushi smiled fondly at those memories. "I remember how you went back to your house to sleep because you couldn't stand it."

"I am gentle person. I require proper beddings to sleep," said Tsukasa. He really didn't want to pick a fight with her like he had done in their previous encounters. Today was her day. 

Tsukushi also felt awkward, so she didn't bother to make a quip at him. She was wearing the sweater that Charlie had given her. "Things have really changed, haven't they? Who would have thought that I would have a place like this without you?"

_Without you?_

Those words echoed through his head. He wanted her to need him as much as he needed her. It bothered him that she was able to take care of herself so well. He didn't try to reach her. Even though she was physically nearby, she seemed distant. 

"You met my father, didn't you?" asked Tsukasa. It was the other thing that was bothering him.

"As I told your father, he didn't ask," replied Tsukushi. "Besides, I was trying to be kind. Some of the things I know about you aren't very flattering."

"But you didn't have to act like you never met me," said Tsukasa gruffly.

Tsukushi looked at him for a moment. Her brown, doe-like eyes locked with his. Those were a signature Makino feature. Like her brother's they held untold depth. However, unlike his, hers had warmth and humor in them. There was something else. Something almost like the coldness that was so blatant in Susumu's. It was sadness. Tsukushi seemed troubled as well as distant.

"Did you get anything good for your birthday?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Yes. I got gifts from my friends. I really don't ask for anything, so everyone has to really think about it. It's just that I really don't know what I want," said Tsukushi.

"Here."

Tsukasa handed her a velvet box. It was a small one and unwrapped. Tsukushi took a deep breath. She remembered the last time he had given her a box. She was still wearing the necklace he gave her before. It was under her tank top and sweater. She felt the soft velvet against her skin.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept this," said Tsukushi as she attempted to hand back the box without opening.

"It's not for anyone else, but you," insisted Tsukasa. "It's a custom made."

_Just like the last one_. Tsukushi shook her head. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Just open it," insisted Tsukasa, starting to lose his patience.

Tsukushi sighed and opened it. Her mouth opened slightly as she stared at it. 

It was an apple pendant. The apple was made out of large rubies and tiny diamonds. The leaves were emeralds. It was all on a platinum setting with a platinum chain. 

She looked at him with disbelieving eyes. She was under the impression that he didn't like what she did for a living. "Makino, I would really like it if you would just accept this as an apology for what I said earlier," he said. 

"Really?"

"Yes," said Tsukasa as he stood up. "I have to work to today. There's a meeting that's going on at the same time as a meeting that my father is attending. He can't be there, so I have to go."

"Oh," whispered Tsukushi. It was odd that he had to work, when she didn't. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek, catching her by surprise. She looked at him with surprise, but he was out the door before she could react. She still had the box in her hand. 

"Are you all right?" asked Dominic with concern. He had never seen anyone do that to her before. He couldn't understand most of what they were saying. He could tell that they had some history together. 

"Yes, I'm fine," said Tsukushi, even though she wasn't completely sure of that.

Tsukasa got outside to the limo that was waiting for him. What he didn't know was that his picture was being taking again. It was taken when he first met up with her. The stalker took more and more pictures of him, adding him to the list.

*

The next day, Tsukushi had to wake up early. There was only two days to prepare to do a live performance that was going to be aired all over the world. There was also a buzz in the air as the concert was being planned and put underway. 

Yuki was not working so much in the accounting department. Instead, she was working with Ryan by helping hiring the staff and crew for the backstage. Background checks had to be performed before going through to security. It was predicted that the concert was going to draw a number of international visitors as well.

Sammi was busy with Tsukushi's day-to-day dealings as well, making sure that she got extensions for all her dissertation work. Ryan was in and out of the office all day long. He was keeping in touch with his cell phone. Tsukushi had to get to the stage to practice at a television station that was owned by the Hanazawa Corporation. 

There was more security checks done, which Ryan had to go and do ahead of time. Dominic stuck close to Tsukushi where he normally was. Sammi called ahead to make sure that the preparations were done before they had arrived. Ryan met them at the front.

"Everything has been triple checked," he reported. "I've even made sure that entrances have studio security on them."

"Excellent," said Sammi.

"Let's do one dry run, so that I can figure out what I need to have changed," said Tsukushi. 

She saw her band preparing the sound equipment themselves. The boys were like monkeys, tech monkeys to be more accurate. She greeted them before taking her guitar out of her case and plugging in the amps. She was still wearing her Saturn necklace under her shirt and left the new apple one at home. 

"Everything's set up," announced Eddie happily. "Let's get this party started."

Sean, Robby, and Tsukushi started at him. "What?"

"I think I speak for everyone when I ask: how could you be drunk before New Year's?" asked Sean in his usual monotone. Robby and Tsukushi snickered at his comment.

"I am not drink! Stop saying that, Sean!" exclaimed Eddie defensively. 

"Okay, okay," started Tsukushi, who was always playing babysitter to her band. "Enough, boys. Let's jam. We'll go on your count, Eddie."

"Okay," said Eddie as he took his place at the drums. "On three. 1. 2. 3." The drums started to beat as the keyboard came in. Tsukushi came in with Sean on the guitars. 

They were doing very well. The computer was moving the lights about with the program that was set. The lights surrounded Tsukushi. Ryan stopped to watch. His foot tapping to the music. Sammi was busy talking to the manager about the other preparations. Dominic was no where to be seen.

Tsukushi was singing beautifully. It wasn't hard to imagine how well the critics would accept this afterwards because it was the new single in Japanese. Suddenly, there came sparks during the performance, but she and the band were too distracted to notice anything. 

**_CRASH!_**

Everything went dark as the lights turned off. The sparks started up again. There was broken glass everywhere. The wire from the light was still live. 

"SHUT OFF THE POWER!" shouted the station manager.

"Ally! Ally, are you all right?" asked Robby in a panic stricken voice.

"Answer us!" shouted Sean.

"Ally!" called out Eddie.

"What the Hell is going on? Arisu, where are you?" shouted Sammi.

"It's all right. We're fine," said Ryan as they turned off the power and turned on flashlights. He was holding her in his arms. He had pulled her out of the way in time. Her guitar had been smashed into bits. Tsukushi looked shaken. She had cuts on her arms and one on her cheek, but Ryan took the brunt of it. He was shielding her from the glass. He had a cut on his cheek and lip. His glasses had been knocked off his face. "Bloody Hell! I can't see anything. Where are my glasses?"

The lights came back on because the crew was able to unplug the broken light. Eddie saw Ryan's glasses on the ground. They were worse for wear with a crack in one of the lens. Eddie picked them up and looked at them oddly before handing them back to Ryan. "Here you go. I'm sorry."

Ryan looked at them and put them on. "It's better than nothing," he said with a sigh.

"Are you all right?" asked Sammi as she rushed to Tsukushi's side. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much, but look at my guitar," said Tsukushi. "There's no way I can repair this." She was holding the broken handle of the guitar. 

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. You have other guitars," assured Sammi. "But, you have cuts."

"My guitar," said Tsukushi.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Dominic as he came back in with a coffee in his hand.

Sammi stood up like a flash and stalked up to him. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" she shouted.

"I was on a break," he replied.

"That light," Sammi pointed at the light, "nearly came down on her head. And you were on a break?" She looked fit to kill.

"There are laws that allow me to take a break," said Dominic. "Wait--the light almost fell on her? We should get a team up here and--"

Sammi cut him off. "Never mind that, why the bloody hell were you on a break?!"

"Come on. Let's go and take care of our cuts and bruises," said Ryan with a soothing smile as he helped Tsukushi to her feet.

"Okay," agreed Tsukushi. They left with Sammi yelling in the background. He pulled out a chair for her and she took a seat. Someone came with a first aid kit and said that the studio doctor would be coming soon.

"Do you think anything is broken?" asked Ryan.

"No, I don't think so," replied Tsukushi with a sigh. "What do you think happened?" Her real question was: did he think that the stalker did it?

Ryan took off his glasses. He was looking up at her because he was squatting in front of her. "I don't know. Don't worry. You're safe right now," he assured her.

"I don't feel safe anywhere," she whispered. He placed a reassuring hand on hers. 

"Believe me. Nothing will happen to you," he told her.

*

Tsutomu was waiting for breakfast with his family. It was odd that he would get easily used to having breakfast with his family. He had spoken with his wife earlier that morning. They had a mild argument. Nothing major from his perspective. 

They had argument over Tsukasa's birthday. Specifically over what Tsutomu had planned for his birthday. Kaede had too much business to take care off before the 31st of January to talk to Tsutomu properly about the whole thing. She told Tsutomu not to do anything to Tsukasa until she arrived. Tsutomu hung up on her before she could say anything more.

Tsubaki walked in with Reiko. "Aki's in the shower. He'll be joining us in a minute."

"Where's Tsukasa?"

"The young master left early this morning for work, Doumyouji-sama," answered the maid.

"Did he have anything to eat before he left?" asked Tsutomu with concern.

"No. He said he was going to meet with Hanazawa-sama, Nishikado-sama, and Mimasaka-sama."

"I see. I'll talk to him later," said Tsutomu. The maid bowed and left. Tsubaki took her seat after she put Reiko in her high chair. 

"He's been acting strangely ever since her birthday," said Tsubaki. She and Aki had reported how the party had gone to Tsutomu in Tsukasa's presence, but he barely batted a eyelash. 

"Yes, but there was a meeting yesterday. He was a little bit late for it," said Tsutomu with a slight smile.

"I see." Tsubaki smiled as well.

*

Tsukasa met with the F3 that morning. He was actually smiling because he had seen Tsukushi's face when she had opened her birthday present. It was the first step to winning her over. He thought back at the strange way she looked on her birthday. She hiding something.

"It's strange that we can only meet like this every once in a while these days," said Akira.

"You sound old," said Soujirou.

"Yesterday was Makino's birthday," said Tsukasa.

The F3 paused and looked at him. "Yes, it was," confirmed Rui quietly. "We never celebrated it when she was with us in Japan."

"I wonder why," said Akira.

"Think about it. When we first knew her, her birthday came and went without us doing much. She didn't bother to tell us because she didn't think we'd really care," said Rui.

"That depends. Tsukasa, you probably would have made a big to do about it," said Soujirou. "Wouldn't you?"

"You'd be surprised," said Tsukasa, thinking back to simply seeing her and giving her a present. 

A cellphone went off. Judging by the ring tone, it was Rui's. He answered. "What's going on, Otousan?" he asked. "Really? What do you need me to do? Yes. Of course. I'll be there."

"What happened?" asked Soujirou.

"There's been an accident on the set of one of the television studios. A major lighting problem. Tsukushi was there to practice for the New Year's Eve performance," said Rui calmly.

"What?" asked Tsukasa in alarm as he stood up with Rui. "What happened?"

"My father called because Gaia Records is mad. Really mad. A spotlight nearly fell on Tsukushi's head. I have to talk with the president of Gaia and smooth things over," he replied. He knew it was an emergency because his father wouldn't have called him otherwise.

"I'm going with you," said Tsukasa.

"Don't you have some meetings today?" Akira reminded him.

"This is more important. Let's go, Rui," said Tsukasa.

Akira and Soujirou watched them leave. "Some things never change," said Soujirou. Akira nodded in agreement.

Tsukasa and Rui arrived at the studio and went to one of the board rooms. Tsukushi was sitting with Sammi and had a cut on her cheek. It wasn't all that deep. Ryan McCormick was next to them with pair of broken glasses sitting in front of him and he had more bruises on him than Tsukushi. There were three boys standing around. The president of Gaia Records was a woman with pale gray eyes and platinum blonde hair. 

The station manager of Hanazawa was trying to calm her down. There bodyguards that were stationed in the room.

"This will not be tolerated!" shouted the president of Gaia. "Our artist was nearly killed due to your incompetence." The translator quickly translated everything. 

"I am very sorry. Please accept my apologies. It was an accident. Ah, Hanazawa-sama," said the station manager as he stood up and bowed. "And Doumyouji-sama?" He wasn't sure why the heir of the Doumyouji Corporation would be there.

"I heard what happened," said Rui in English. He turned his attention to the president of Gaia Records. "Let me assure you that this will not happen again. We apologize for what happened."

"That is not good enough. Your company's incompetence nearly got Ringo Arisu killed," said the president of Gaia.

"Please calm down, Patricia," said Tsukushi calmly. "I am fine. Just a few cuts and bruises."

"Surely, it's just some kind of coincidence," backed up Ryan. 

Rui turned and looked at him. He hadn't met him before, neither did Tsukasa. Tsukasa was looking at the three gaijin standing nearby. He also spotted the bodyguards.

"Yes, it's just a coincidence, Patricia. Sammi. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar," said Tsukushi. 

Rui was wondering why she was so quick to dismiss the accident. It seemed as if the people from Gaia were hiding something. Patricia looked at Sammi in some kind of silent communication they came to a conclusion. Patricia looked at Tsukushi and did the same thing. She sighed and said, "Very well. We'll continue this. However, I want to have Ringo-san's guitar replaced."

"Done. We'll replace the guitar along with any medical bills for your people," said Rui as he nodded at Ryan. 

"But, I have six guitars. Two more electric ones. I'll just pick up the one that's back at the rec room at Gaia," said Tsukushi.

"It's all right. Consider it a late birthday present," said Rui as he stood up. He smiled at her. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up," she admitted. She looked at Tsukasa who was standing nearby. "I think we should call this a day. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can work at it today. We'll work harder tomorrow."

"I was about to suggest that myself," said Patricia as she stood up. "Sammi, we have to return to Gaia and take care of some other business."

Sammi nodded. "Make sure she gets home safely," she told Dominic. Ryan stood up at that moment and winced in pain. He had been in pain for quite sometime, but didn't voice it. He put on his glasses, even though there was a crack on them. 

"Were your glasses damaged during the accident?" asked Rui. 

Ryan nodded. "But, it's quite all right. I have a spare pair at home," he replied.

"What about your leg?" asked Tsukushi who had noticed how he winced. "Did you break it?"

"I think I sprained it. But, it's not a real bother," replied Ryan.

"You should have a doctor have a look at that, Ryan. Come along," said Patricia. 

Tsukushi got up without any pain and proceeded to walk out, but Tsukasa stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, but Dominic came up to them to keep an eye on her. "What do you want, Doumyouji?" she asked.

"Come with me. We'll go to my house. It's closer. You can get cleaned up there. Besides, my sister probably wants to see you," said Tsukasa.

"Come with you? Did you just give me an order?" she asked, her tone sounded neutral. Her temper flickered in her eyes for a moment. She shook her shoulder free from underneath his hand.

Tsukasa gritted his teeth. He could see all the people watching him. There was no way he could get away with yelling at her. This was the real world and not everyone in the real world listened to a Doumyouji. It was one of the cruel realities he had met with. Not everyone respected him just because of his family name. In fact, some just downright hated him. So, he changed his tactic. "Would you like to meet my niece?" he offered.

Tsukushi blinked. She had purposely gone out of her way to provoke him. She was hoping he'd yell like he normally did. She never thought that he was capable of holding his temper. However, his offer was intriguing. She was sort of curious to meet little Reiko. She didn't know why exactly. "So, you're using a baby a bribe," she concluded.

"Actually, Reiko's not too bad. You should see Tsukasa with her. He makes her cry," said Rui. Everyone else wondered why Ringo Arisu was so familiar with Doumyouji Tsukasa and Hanazawa Rui. Tsukushi gave a tight nod. 

"Is your father going to be there?" asked Tsukushi. At this point she didn't know who to be more awry of. Tsukasa's father was an interesting person, but he was difficult to predict. He wasn't just plain scary like Doumyouji's mother. Either way, she didn't know how to handle both his parents.

"He had some meetings to attend today. I was supposed to go, but I cancelled," replied Tsukasa.

"What's going on? Stop talking in Japanese," interrupted Robby. "Wakarimasen."

Tsukushi switched to English. "It's all right. I'll be paying a visit with some old school mates of mine."

"Are you sure?" asked Eddie, not liking Tsukasa or Rui too much.

"We could go with you," offered Sean.

"You guys should know that I could handle myself by now. How do you think I learned to control you guys early on?" asked Tsukushi with a smile at her band. She did know how to wrangle them because of her past with the F4. The boys from the band looked at each other and nodded. It did seem that she had a hand on the other two.

"Fine, but you've got our cells just in case right?" asked Eddie.

"Yes, I have your numbers," said Tsukushi as she turned her attention back to Tsukasa and Rui. "You'll have to forgive them. From the beginning, they acted as my bodyguards."

"Who are they?" asked Tsukasa with a twinge of jealousy.

"They are my band. Eddie plays the drums. Robby plays keyboards. Sean plays the back up guitar and bass," explained Tsukushi.

"You didn't say your entire band were boys," said Tsukasa.

"You didn't ask," said Tsukushi with a shrug. He looked like he was going to yell at her, but Rui put in his hand on his shoulder. "Just be grateful she's going with us. Don't mess it up," he told him. Tsukasa glared at him, but kept quiet.

The three of them went to the Doumyouji Mansion. It was odd to return to the place after not having seen it for five years. It still looked the same. For a moment, Tsukushi felt like she was seventeen again. She remembered actually living at his house and working there as well. She paused at the same spot where Susumu had told Tsukasa that wasn't going to accept any thing from him, even his hospitality. 

"What are you stopping for?" asked Tsukasa. Rui was also staring at her. 

"Nothing. Just a strange feeling," replied Tsukushi. She looked around her. "It's feels odd being here. That's all."

"You're always invited," said Tsukasa. 

"Your mother would disagree with you," retorted Tsukushi.

"She's not here. And my father actually likes you. Don't ask me why," said Tsukasa. That came as a surprise to her. "He's just a weirdo," he added.

"Why are you standing there for? And don't call Otousan a weirdo," said Tsubaki as she came up to the door, holding Reiko in her arms. "Tsukushi-chan!" she exclaimed happily. Even Reiko gave a squeal of delight to match her mother. "Why aren't you inviting her inside, Tsukasa?"

"I was trying to do that," he told her. Tsukushi step up to enter the house. The maids who were working in the area stopped when they saw her. She was a welcomed visitor to the house. 

"Makino-sama!" they exclaimed happily. 

"How are all of you?" she asked.

"We're fine. It's been so long since we've seen you," said one of the maids. 

"Some of the staff is the same as before," said the other maid.

"Why are they so happy to see her?" asked Tsukasa to his sister.

"She was very popular when she was here. I think they had their hearts seat on her being the mistress around here," whispered Tsubaki. 

"So, this is Reiko," said Tsukushi as she turned her attention to the baby. Reiko smiled at her. 

"Yes, do you want to hold her?" asked Tsubaki.

"I don't think so," replied Tsukushi. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Tsubaki, not wanting to press her about holding the baby. 

Tsubaki monopolized Tsukushi's time at the Doumyouji Mansion. Rui got a call from Eitoku from one of the other teaching assistants. He had to cover for him, so he left. Tsukasa tried to get Tsukushi back, but one of the maids came in and told him he had a call. His father was on the line so he had to take it in his study.

"It's so nice to see you. It's been so long, even though we talked for a bit during your birthday," said Tsubaki.

"I was busy with my friends. Reiko's a beautiful baby. She looks like you," said Tsukushi.

"You think so? Aki keeps saying that," said Tsubaki.

"But, she really does. I suppose that still makes her a Doumyouji," said Tsukushi.

"Tsukasa's not too bad with her. They have their moments. So, what happened on the set? Are you sure you're all right?" asked Tsubaki as her eyes fell on the cut on her face.

"I'm fine. There'll be no permanent scarring," said Tsukushi. "But, I'm a little anxious about the upcoming performance and the concert." 

"Actually, Reiko's probably your littlest fan. She's been listening to your music ever since she was born," said Tsubaki. "I really love your music."

"Thank you," said Tsukushi. 

The maid came in and bowed before she announced, "There's a call from your husband, young mistress."

"Oh, I'll take it in the other room. Tsukushi, would you mind just watching her for a few minutes?"

"Um...sure, but I've never really held a baby before," admitted Tsukushi. Tsubaki smiled and showed her how to hold Reiko before leaving the two of them alone.

Reiko looked up at her and whimpered a bit. She was already missing her mother. Most of the maids in the house knew about her separation anxiety. They had to spend the whole day comforting her after her parents left for the fencing club on Tsukushi's birthday.

"Please don't cry, Reiko-chan," pleaded Tsukushi, but Reiko's eyes were already filling up with tears. "No. Please."

Reiko started to cry. Tsukushi rocked her gently, trying to calm her back down. She wondered when Tsubaki would get back. Reiko's sobs were getting stronger. Tsukushi started to sing. It was more to comfort herself, but Reiko sobs subsided.

She cling to Tsukushi as she sang. It was a little lullaby. She kept her head against Tsukushi's shoulder. The maids who were lingering outside stopped working when they heard her singing. 

Tsutomu came home. He was still on the cell. He wanted to sneak up on Tsukasa, so he didn't say he was on his way home. He stopped when he got inside and could hear the sound of singing. He recognized the voice, and thought that Tsubaki was playing the CD. No. It wasn't a CD. It was pure a cappella. He founded the sound of the singing and saw that the maids had stopped working.

They looked at him and were about to say something. Tsutomu closed his cell, cutting off Tsukasa. He put a finger in front of his lips to signal the maids to be quiet. He looked inside the sitting room and smiled.

Reiko's attention was rapt as she look at Tsukushi. Tsutomu walked into the room. Tsukushi turned away from the window that she was looking out of while walking Reiko at the same time. She stopped, causing Reiko to immediately whimper again.

"Don't stop. Your audience doesn't like it," Tsutomu told her as he smiled fondly at her and his granddaughter.

Tsukushi started to sing again. Reiko's attention remained focused on her. Tsubaki came back and snuck in just as her father did. They both took a seat as they watched and listened. Tsukushi stopped again when she noticed Tsubaki. Reiko whimpered again.

"I think that's enough for today. It's time for your nap, Reiko-chan," said Tsubaki with a laugh. "You don't have to keep singing to her. She's already a bit spoiled."

"It's all right," said Tsukushi. Reiko pouted as her mother retrieved her. 

"Are you all right?" asked Tsutomu as he looked at the cut on her cheek as Tsubaki and Reiko left the room.

"Hello Doumyouji-san," said Tsukushi. "Yes, I am quite all right."

"You get along very well with my granddaughter. Do you like children?" he asked. 

Tsukushi stared at him wondering what he was up to. She wanted to give a neutral answer without giving him an indication of either preference, so she changed subjects all together. "Doumyouji, I mean Tsukasa, said you were at a meeting," she said. It felt odd calling Tsukasa like that in front of his father. She only really referred to him by his name when she was with Sammi or Yuki.

"He didn't show up, so I decided to come home and surprise him since I knew he would be here. Why don't you have a seat? I'll have some tea brought here," said Tsutomu.

"Oh, that's not necessary. Don't bother," said Tsukushi as she shook her head. 

"I take it that my son brought you here. He left early this morning, but he skipped the meetings he was supposed to be attending," explained Tsutomu. 

"I should have followed my instincts about not coming here," said Tsukushi out loud. She shook her head. 

Tsutomu laughed at her comment. She looked at him like his head got cut off. "Believe me I think about that myself from time to time," he laughed.

He stopped laughing after a moment before he spoke again. "You have done very well for yourself. Starting from nothing and ending up being someone. That is truly an accomplishment, Makino-san."

"Thank you, but somehow I think that you're up to something, Doumyouji-san," said Tsukushi.

"What makes you think that?" asked Tsutomu, innocently.

"I'm a little suspicious because the reception I received from your wife was less than encouraging," said Tsukushi. 

"My wife has a certain way of doing things, but she means well," said Tsutomu.

"Means well? I suppose so. I can understand that, but after all the things she's done to me, I don't think so," said Tsukushi coldly unable to hide it any longer. "It seems that I'm being pulled into this again. I always make the mistake of thinking that a Doumyouji isn't asking much of me."

Tsutomu said in a very gentle voice, "You are a very special young woman. I can see why my son loves you very much."

"I really don't care. I worked very hard to get to where I am. I am not about to give any of it up for him. Or for anyone else. I will not have him ruining everything I have worked for. I've earned it, which more than what I can say about him. He's spoiled thanks to you and your wife. He's also stifling and thinks he has the right to run my life. It must run in the family, especially since you're going to sit here and tell me how to live my life. I am not going to give any of you anything, especially him. You and your family can go to Hell."

Tsukushi expected him to get angry. Tsutomu looked at her. "What happened between you and my wife exactly?" he asked after a moment passed.

"She tired to destroy me before. She didn't have to do much. All she had to do was wait and your son would have finished me off for her," said Tsukushi. "Do you know why Tsukasa is so obsessed with me? Because I am the one thing he can't possess. I'm going to keep it that way."

"Never mind my son. I understand why he is the way that he is. I know it is my fault for not being around so much when he was younger. I had an empire to build. I used to think that it matter more than my family, but look around you. I lost touch with my children. I am trying to rebuild what I have lost," said Tsutomu.

"Getting me here isn't going to make your son love you," said Tsukushi.

"As I have said. Never mind my son," repeated Tsutomu. "No, this is advice for you. Try to make sure you know what matters to you. Time slips by so quickly. One day you'll wake up and realize how much you've really missed. It's something you may not be able to live with."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Tsukushi as she stood up. "Oh, before I do leave, there's something I should tell you: ask your wife the circumstances behind your daughter's marriage."

"And one thing I should tell you as well, the Doumyouji males have a tendency to mate for life. Once we find someone we have a tendency not to let go so easily," said Tsutomu, causing to only pause for a moment before leaving the house altogether.

*

Tsukasa was staring at the receiver, wondering where his father had gone. He quickly redialed his offices. "Hello, you hare reached the office of Doumyouji Tsutomu. How may I help you?" asked his father's secretary.

"Where's my father?" asked Tsukasa.

"Ah, Doumyouji-sama, your father was on his way home. He should already be there," replied the secretary. Tsukasa hung up the phone, realizing that his father was coming home. _Damn that man. He told me that he was at his office. He knew I'd try to leave if I knew he was coming here. Wait...Makino. She's still here with Tsubaki, _thought Tsukasa as he stood up.

He started to run down the hall for the front door. He stopped when he nearly collided with Tsubaki in the hallway. "Tsukasa! What's wrong? Don't run in the hall!"

"I'm sorry," shouted Tsukasa. "Otousan is coming home, if he hasn't already."

"He did come home. He's talking to Tsukushi in the first sitting room," Tsubaki informed him.

"What? And you just left them?!" shouted Tsukasa.

"I had to put Reiko down for a nap," said Tsubaki as she rolled her eyes at him. Tsukasa ignored her and rushed off to the first sitting room only to find that only Tsutomu was sitting there. He stared at Tsukasa he rushed in.

"What are you doing here?!" shouted Tsukasa. "Where's Makino?"

"Well, I live here," replied Tsutomu. "And why do you keep calling her Makino?"

"Answer me, old man!" ordered Tsukasa.

Tsutomu's temper rose to the occasion. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me." They were standing toe-to-toe. 

"I will not be spoken to in that manner by my own son. Do not forget that you would not have anything if it was not for me," said Tsutomu. He had a tendency to speak in formal speech when he was angry. 

"What? Since when have I ever been anything to you, but your heir? I didn't ask to be born. But you and Okaasan always have to have things your way, don't you?" asked Tsukasa.

Tsutomu stopped when he saw Tsubaki standing at the doorway. She looked shaken as she looked at them. She had never seen them fight like this before. Tsutomu remembered the last thing Tsukushi had said and decided to do something about it. His anger faded away. "Tsubaki, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" she asked.

"Come with me. I'll deal with you later," said Tsutomu to Tsukasa as he turned around and left the room.

*

The next few weeks flew by. Tsukasa's birthday was the same day as the concert, so the common people of Tokyo were high charged as well as the business community. The concert had been advertised all over Japan and people were flying in from different parts of the world. There were posters all over Tokyo Square. Everyone was waiting for the concert.

The New Year's Eve performance went well. It seemed to make the audience want more. Practices began in the amphitheater. Tsukushi had to do a lot of work for school also. She was working around the clock. 

There were a few changes made prior to the concert. Sammi decided to remove Dominic's position as head of security. He was now general security for Gaia, but not Tsukushi's bodyguard. Patricia found out that Ryan never took any time off, so he was ordered to go on vacation. Yuki was filling in for him, so Sammi still had an assistant.

There was the threat of rain that day. The rain came in the midmorning. Everything washed away.

And then everything changed. 

* * *

AN: This is the last set up chapter. I hope. In the next chapter, we get to see the stalker in real action. This was the longest chapter yet. Go figure. It was really hard to set everything up. The next chapter may end up as long as this one. There's a lot of things that happened here. This ends the filler part and moves to the next and last story arc of the story. The next chapter opens on the day of the concert, January 31st.

Go to ayane.blurty.com for more ideas, theories, and post any extra comments there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	24. Storm

The Game of Love

Chapter Twenty-Four: Storm

It was just after dawn in Japan. The sun could not break through the gray clouds. The rain was coming and it was going to come down hard. The wind wasn't very strong though.

Doumyouji Kaede flew to Tokyo on a private jet. She had spent the last month arguing with her husband over their son. She descended from the plane where she saw him waiting for her. He was as handsome as the day she met him. It sometimes amazed her how much her son resembled him, despite her best efforts. He smiled at her as she came down the stairs and took her hand. 

"Good morning, my tsuma," greeted Tsutomu. His larger hand enveloped over hers. 

"Good morning," greeted Kaede. Whenever she was with him, he seemed bigger than life. "How are the children?" she asked.

"They are fine," replied Tsutomu as they walked to the limo. He allowed her to go inside first. "The preparations are almost finished."

"Are you still intending to go through with your plans?" asked Kaede as she looked at him. 

"Yes, I do."

"You can't be serious. He's not ready for it."

"I think he is."

"I know better. I know what he's capable of. He's not ready."

"We've already discussed this. I've made my decision," said Tsutomu. "And the reason why I don't know any better is because you lied to both me and the children."

Kaede laughed at him. "When the children were younger, you were the one who didn't want any distractions. You had to build the business. I was the one who spent more time with the children. You didn't bother ask before. You never cared before."

"I assumed they were fine. I trusted you. That's why I assumed everything was fine," said Tsutomu as he looked at her. "Why did you do all of it, tsuma? Why? I did everything I could for this family."

"And you left me to do what was best for our children. I did that. You're a hypocrite for what you're trying to do. You're doing the same thing I did with Tsubaki."

Tsutomu smiled at her, making her uncomfortable. "You're right. As usual, my tsuma."

"What are you planning?" demanded Kaede.

"Instead of making him do anything, we'll just make Tsukasa an offer," said Tsutomu with his smile unfaltering. Kaede thought of saying something more, but she knew that look on her husband's face. That look told her it was impossible to to get him to do anything.

The drizzling started. Soon the rain came down hard. Everything was set in motion. 

*

By midmorning, Tsukushi was at the amphitheater. She had been there since early in the morning before five in the morning. Yuki looked beside herself with glee. She had planned something special for Tsukushi's concert. Something that Sammi couldn't pull off. There were times where Yuki was a little jealous and it felt like she was competing for her best friend's attention. 

"Let's get the lighting right. Make sure everything is security," said Sammi as she looked around.

"I feel like we don't have enough time," said Tsukushi anxiously.

"Everything will be fine. You were never this nervous for the other concerts," observed Eddie.

"That's because this is the homecoming concert, Eddie," explained Sean. "This where the wayward girl comes home in triumph."

"You'll do fine. You've never let us down before," assured Robby.

Tsukushi looked at them wryly. "Have you eaten today at all?" asked Sammi. 

"No, I haven't. Oh, look it's almost eleven," answered Tsukushi as she looked at her watch.

"Let's go and get you something to eat before you pass out," said Sammi. "Yuki, want to come along with us?"

"Sure," said Yuki. It was hard not to like Sammi. She was such a nice person. They were friends, too, but Yuki felt like she wasn't that good of a friend to Tsukushi. She was hoping her surprise would make Tsukushi happy. They stepped outside. The rain was pounding the ground. 

"It's raining so hard. It's like being back in London," said Sammi.

"But, the rain is a bit warmer," pointed out Tsukushi. "Let's go, Yuki."

They all ran to a nearby cafe and took a seat a booth. Tsukushi turned on her cell phone because she had turned it off earlier during rehearsal. They waited for the waitress to come and take their orders. She made the observation that Tsukushi looked like Ringo Arisu, but the girls laughed off. It was just easier. "You know after today, things will really change for you," said Sammi.

"Yeah, I might not be able to go out like this again," said Tsukushi.

"But, it's really exciting," said Yuki.

"It--" started Tsukushi as her cell phone went off. "I didn't even get a chance to check my messages," she said as she pressed the buttons. "Hello?"

"I just hope that everyone will enjoy the show," said Sammi. 

"I'm sure she'll do fine. Tsukushi does well in whatever she does," said Yuki. "I thought you knew that by now." She paused. She saw a strange look on Tsukushi's face. "What's wrong?"

"It was a hospital. There's been an accident," whispered Tsukushi. "I have to go."

"Wait! Tsukushi, you can't just leave. The concert!" exclaimed Sammi.

Tsukushi didn't look back as she ran in the rain. Sammi and Yuki followed her after putting some money on the table. She ran back to the amphitheater. Her band looked at her because she was soaking wet. "Tsukushi! Answer me! What happened?" shouted Sammi.

"There was an accident. They were on the road to Tokyo. Something happen. I'm not sure. I have to go to the hospital." Tsukushi's eyes filled with tears as she picked up her bag. "My mother's gone."

For a moment the noise stopped. Yuki and Sammi's eyes widened. "Oh, my God."

"I don't care if you're going to help me get there. But, I'm going there!" she shouted. "I have to go. My father is still alive, but he's in critical condition."

"We'll go. We'll see if we can take a helicopter there," said Sammi.

"Yes, we'll go with you," said Yuki. 

"No, I need you to do something very important. Please," pleaded Tsukushi.

"Anything," said Yuki.

"Go to Eirin. Pick up Susumu. Don't take a helicopter. Take a limo to the hospital," said Tsukushi as she wrote out the directions. "Give this to the driver. Try to get there as soon as possible." Yuki nodded.

Tsukushi and Sammi found out that the helicopter could take them there, but it was dangerous to attempt a trip in the rain. There were no thunder clouds, so the pilot agreed after a few minutes of Sammi pleading with him. The rehearsal had come to a stop as soon as they left. Yuki took a limo to Eirin to pick up Susumu.

During the ride over, Tsukushi had her hands on the glass looking for the hospital below. Sammi didn't know what to say to her. She didn't know what she could do for her. The pain was so blatant on her face. 

Tsukushi could hear the words the doctor had said over and over again her head. _"We're sorry. Your mother is dead. We couldn't do anything for her. Your father is alive, but he is in critical condition."_ Not a single tear came down. She felt like something was clamping over her heart.

The helicopter touched down at the hospital in less than half an hour. Tsukushi was out of it before Sammi could say anything. Tsukushi took the stairs and raced down them. She asked someone where the front desk was. They gave her directions and she ran until she got there.

"My name is Makino Tsukushi. I got a call that my parents were in an accident," said Tsukushi as her voice shook. 

The nurse looked at her. "They were brought in by the emergency. I'll page the doctor for you," said the nurse as she picked up the phone. "Soho-sensei to the front desk. Soho-sensei to the front desk."

Tsukushi bit her lip as she waited. She felt cold straight down to her bones. Her vision was blurring with tears. Sammi had caught up with her, but before she could speak the doctor came. "Makino-san?"

"Yes," said Tsukushi with a nod as she swallowed a sob. "What happened? What happened to my parents?"

The doctor guided her away from the front desk as he began to explain. "Your parents were during around a curve. Something happen. As far as the police have been able to gather, thus far, they lost control of the car. It hit the side and broke through the barrier and landed in a ditch, but not after it flipped twice. Your mother was dead on impact. Your father who was in the passenger seat is in critical condition."

Tsukushi closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. "We need you to identify the body," said Soho-sensei.

"You can't make her do that right now," interrupted Sammi.

"No," whispered Tsukushi. "I'll go. I'll go see my mother. Could you wait here?" Sammi nodded. "This way," said Soho-sensei as he directed her in the opposite direction. They were going towards the coroner's office. Hospitals had a tendency to put the morgue as far a while from the living as possible. Tsukushi waited for what seemed like an eternity. She walked down the cold, dark corridor. A feeling of emptiness filled her as she approached her destination. The doctor gave her a nod as he opened the door and allowed her in first.  
  
Tsukushi rubbed her arms in an attempt to keep warm, but it was pointless. The chill she felt wasn't from the environment at all. It was deep down past her bones and into her soul. The doctor gestured for her to follow him. They stopped at the foot of one of the cold, metal slabs. Tsukushi noticed how everything smelled clean and sterile, which was odd considering where she was. There was a white sheet that was drapped over a body. Tsukushi steeled herself because all she wanted to was turn and run away. None of this was really happening, was it?  
  
The doctor gave her a look of sympathy before saying, "You don't have to give me a vocal answer. You can just nod, if you wish."  
  
Tsukushi jerked her head in a quick nod as if to test it out. The doctor gave her another nod before he pulled back the sheet. Tsukushi's hands formed into fists and her nails dug into her palms. A lump formed in her throat as she recognized the person on the slab. The doctor looked at her for an answer. After another moment, she gave a tight nod.  
  
"I am very sorry for your loss," said the doctor. "I'll fill out the paperwork. You need to sign it."  
  
"May I be alone for a moment? Please?" requested Tsukushi.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll be getting the paperwork in order," said the doctor as he left the room.  
  
Tsukushi walked up to the slab. She unrolled her hand as she reached out. She rubbed her hand against her cheek. Tsukushi studied the deep lines that once characterzied this face. Now all the lines were buried under the bruises and cuts. Pieces of glass and plastic were wedge into her. Parts of her were broken. Tsukushi could feel how cold her skin was. Tsukushi couldn't remember the last time she felt the warmth of her skin. Her eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
It wasn't right. How could someone so strong be broken so easily? None of the bruises or the bones would ever heal. There was no life left. Nothing. A course of fear began to run through Tsukushi. For the first time, she felt utterly lost. For the first time in her life, Tsukushi felt abandoned. It was as if the bruises and broken bones on the lifeless body was on her own and she could the pain go through her.  
  
"I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please," whispered Tsukushi as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. She knew how futile it was. It was easy to gain forgiveness from the living, but not from the dead. She pulled the sheet over the body.

Soho-sensei looked at her and said, "Let's go to the ICU. Your father is there."

"Can you tell me anything?" asked Tsukushi as she started to walk out. She didn't want him talking about her father's condition in front of her mother, even though she was already dead. The pain was too fresh and too numb to completely consume Tsukushi.

"Your father sustained many injuries. He broke the vertebrate in his back, he has fractures in both his arms and one of his legs, and half of his ribcage is broken. His left lung collapsed. We could not stop all of the internal bleeding. The CAT scans show that there is some fissures in his skull--" the doctor read off a long list on the chart.

"Stop it!" interrupted Tsukushi. "Stop telling me what you can't do. Or what's broken. Tell me what his chances are." Her voice had echoed in the corridor. "Just tell me."

"He only has a 10% chance of survival. He's not a young man, so his chances aren't very good. I'm sorry, Makino-san," whispered the doctor. "We tried in surgery, but there was too much damage done to his internal organs. We could only do so much."

"Enough. I'm not going to waste any more time listening to you, Sensei. I am not going to waste any time listening to you when I could be with my papa," whispered Tsukushi.

Soho-sensei didn't take it as a personal insult. In his line of work, he came to understand it. He nodded and walked with her to the intensive care unit. The room was dim, even though the curtains were open. The clouds wouldn't all the sun through. Tsukushi walked up to the bed and stared at her father. The doctor left without saying anything. 

Her father was connected to so many machines. There was a respirator, aiding his breathing. She could hear the beeping of the heart monitor. The sounds were too far in between. His face was just as battered as her mother's. There were bandages wrapped around his face and appendages. The IVs were plugged into his arms. 

"Papa, it's me. It's Tsukushi," she whispered as she reached out and stroked his hand. It was still warm. She sank to her knees as she pressed her cheek against his hand. "I'm here now," she whispered.

*

Susumu was sitting in his class looking outside the window. At least it was something that entertained him for a while. He was so distracted that he didn't hear when the teacher first called him. "Makino-san!" called the teacher again with great annoyance.

"What?" asked Susumu, earning laughter from his classmates. 

"There's someone in the office who wants to see you," said the teacher as he scowled at him.

"Oh," said Susumu, thinking it was very strange. For all the things he had done not once did he have to be sent to the office. To his surprise, Yuki was waiting for him. She looked pale and shaken. She was also wet. "What's wrong?" he asked, not enjoying the pit in his stomach.

"There's been an accident. We have to go. I'll tell you in the car," said Yuki, not wanting to say it in front of the office staff.

"What's happened? Look, I have class. I just can't leave," said Susumu.

"Don't make me say it here. Let's go. We're wasting time," said Yuki. 

"Not until you tell me what happened!" shouted Susumu.

"Your mother's gone. And your father's might be dying, but I'm not sure," whispered Yuki. Once again the room was really quiet. The expression on Susumu's face changed instantly as the staff gasped. "We have to leave now. Your sister took a helicopter, but the rain's gotten worse. We'll take a limo."

Susumu didn't know what to say. He walked out with Yuki as they climbed into the limo. The roads were now slicker than they had been. It took Yuki a while to get to the school. There were accidents on the streets, grim reminders of what had just happened to the Makino family. 

The traffic had gotten worse. Susumu and Yuki sat in it. Neither said a word as they waited. They tried calling Tsukushi, but the signal had gone out. What they didn't know was that Tsukushi had to leave her cell phone off because she was inside the ICU.

*

It seemed as if Tsukushi had nothing, but time on her hands as she watched her father breathing. The machines were doing it for him. There was no change. She had no idea what time it was. Sammi came in for a few minutes, but left again. She was staying outside in the waiting area, leaving Tsukushi alone with her father.

Tsukushi looked at her father. "Mama's gone," she whispered. There was no reaction to it. "Why were you outside in the rain like that? Why?"

She thought about the pain he must have been in. If he ever woke up, he would be alone. He only had a less than 10% chance of survival. After an hour, she allowed the doctor to explain everything to her.

Soho-sensei told her that his chances of fully recovery were nearly zero. Her father's brain was also damaged in the crash. The neurologist predicted that he would never wake up again. "I'm sorry," whispered Tsukushi. 'I'm sorry, Papa."

Tsukushi saw the button that was connected to the nurse's station and pressed it. The nurse and Soho-sensei came in. "I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to Soho-sensei," apologized Tsukushi. 

"It's all right. We thought that something had happened, but we didn't know what. The machines are wired to the nurses' station," Soho-sensei told her. "What did you want to talk about?"

Tsukushi swallowed a sob again. She had come to a decision. It was the hardest one she had to ever make. She wasn't sure if she could say it. She looked at her father before looking back at the doctor. "He doesn't have a good chance, does he? Even if he makes it, he doesn't have a good chance?"

"Yes, I'm afraid," admitted Soho-sensei.

"He can't live like that afterwards, especially without my mother," Tsukushi told him. Her voice was starting to sound hollow in her ears, as if it wasn't her own voice. "If his heart should stop, please don't revive him."

She finally said it. She could feel her will breaking.

"Very well. I'll give the nurses' your orders," said Soho-sensei and left the room. Tsukushi sank back down in her chair. She looked at her father. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me," whispered Tsukushi.

Another hour passed, then another. Tsukushi never left her father's side for a moment. It seemed as if time had truly stopped for her. The pain was sinking into her. A void feeling encased her. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She couldn't cry. The tears were on the surface, but she couldn't cry. Never in her whole life did she feel so alone.

Susumu finally arrived at the hospital. Sammi and Yuki waited together in the waiting area. He was directed straight to ICU and was told that his sister had already identified their mother's body. He could only imagine how it must have been like for her. 

He stopped at the doorway. He saw her sitting next to the bed with her delicate hand on their father's. He couldn't believe it was real. He wanted to turn and runaway. "Oneesan," whispered Susumu because he was afraid if he talked above a whisper, he would start crying. Tsukushi turned around and faced him. Her eyes were clear, but expression was sad. She stood up and walked up to him.

They met in an embrace. "Are you all right?" she whispered as she kept her arms around him. She had to feel that he was alive.

"I'm fine. You saw Mama," he whispered as he kept his arms wrapped around her. 

"It was horrible. Almost anyone else wouldn't have recognized her right way," whispered Tsukushi. "Did anyone tell you about Papa's injuries?"

"Not really," admitted Susumu. Tsukushi told him everything the doctor had said. "But...only 10%. And he's never going to really recover. He may never wake up," he said when she was done. He walked up to the bed. "This can't be happening. Oneesan, this can't be happening."

Tsukushi said, "It is, Susumu. He's not going to make it. I gave the order that if his heart stops, they are not to resuscitate him."

Susumu's eyes opened wide as he turned and looked at her. "What?"

"I told them not to revive him."

"But--what about me?"

"What about you?"

"How could you decide on your own what to do with our father? How could you? You're just going to let him die!"

Tsukushi stared at him with blank eyes. "Let's not waste our time arguing. Let's just sit here like a family," she said calmly.

"Like a family? You haven't been around for the past five years! How can you stand there and tell me that?!" shouted Susumu, getting the attention of the nurses. They came, but he looked so furious that they didn't want to stop him. "How could you decide on your own what's good and what's bad for our family if you haven't been around?! You were the one who left us! You were always ashamed of our family! That's why you didn't use our name!"

Tsukushi allowed Susumu to shout as much as he wanted to before saying, "There is nothing you or I can do. We must leave it in God's hands. How long do you think he'll last without Mama?"

"That wasn't your decision alone. It was ours. We're both their children! How could you do this to me?!" fired back Susumu. 

"No. I am the oldest. It is my responsibility. Not yours. I have always been the responsible one in this family, Susumu," said Tsukushi calmly as she stared at him.

"Take it back!" shouted Susumu.

"No. I won't. The decision has been made. It stands. I am the adult here. You are not," said Tsukushi. "I will not change my mind." Everything he had said was like a knife going into her, but she kept her resolve.

"I will never forgive you for this," whispered Susumu.

*

Tsukasa wasn't really enjoying his birthday all that much. For one thing, he had to attend his birthday party under the order of his parents, rather than go to the concert. He was very annoyed at them. He knew that Tsukushi wasn't coming to the party because of the concert. Tsubaki had extended an invitation, but she never replied.

"Happy Birthday, Tsukasa," said Tsubaki as she came to see him. 

"There's a storm. Why couldn't it have struck earlier, preventing her from coming?" asked Tsukasa.

"The weather report says it's the first big storm of the year," said Tsubaki. "I wonder what they're up to."

"I shudder at the thought," muttered Tsukasa. It seemed that he and his sister were in one camp, while their parents were in enemy's camp. Neither Tsukasa nor Tsubaki had any idea what their parents were up to. "There are times why I wonder why they're even married," he added.

"What about the other times?" asked Tsubaki.

"I swear they're made for each other," replied Tsukasa. "But I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Don't worry about anything today. It's your day," said Tsubaki as she smiled at him.

"And it's raining. This reflects my luck," said Tsukasa.

"No, it doesn't," said Tsubaki. 

Just then, they heard the servants bustling. They knew what was going on. Their mother and father hadn't gone straight home from the airport. Tsubaki and Tsukasa looked wryly at each other. Tsubaki asked Aki to take Reiko out for the day and return for the party. "Let's go and see them, shall we?" suggested Tsukasa, knowing that they would be eventually summoned anyway.

They walked to main door. Kaede and Tsutomu looked at them. It was most unusual for the whole Doumyouji family to be together in one room. "Happy Birthday, Tsukasa. Hello Tsubaki," greeted Kaede. "Where's your husband and the baby, Tsubaki?"

"They went out today. They're spending the day together and they'll be back for the party, Okaasan," replied Tsubaki.

"I was hoping to see my granddaughter sooner," said Kaede as she took off her coat and handing it off to one of the maids. She bowed and took Tsutomu's coat. "Thank you," he said to the maid before she bowed and went to go hang up their coats.

"Are all the last minute preparations being taken care of, Tsubaki?" asked Tsutomu. Of course, Tsukasa wasn't put in charge of his own birthday party. Tsubaki was in charge of the last minute preparations.

"Excuse me. I have to take care of some business," said Tsukasa. "There's some paperwork for the offices that I need to look over and sign." It was a good excuse to get away from them.

"There's no need for you to do that today, Tsukasa. It's your birthday. You can have the day off," said Tsutomu. "I am your boss, so I insist that you have the day off."

_Damn him. He knows that I want to get away from him and Okaasan, _thought Tsukasa. He looked at Tsubaki to help him out. "Why don't we sit down and have some tea?" suggested Kaede.

The same thought went through Tsukasa and Tsubaki: _No!_ They looked at each other, but Tsutomu spoke up, "That's a wonderful idea, my tsuma."

Tsubaki and Tsukasa had no choice, but to surrender to the will of their parents and join them for some tea.

*

The rain refused to let up as the time went by much more slowly. Tsukushi was sitting at one end of the bed, while Susumu sat on the other side. It had been a while since they had uttered a single word to each other. They spent the time avoiding looking at each other. They kept their eyes on their father or on the machines that were keeping him alive.

Tsukushi felt even more alone than before Susumu had arrived. She expected him to be angry, but not like this. The look on his face told her he felt betrayed. She did not want him to feel that way, but she didn't have much of a choice. She knew that he wasn't strong enough to make the decision that had to be done. It was now late into the afternoon.

Sammi had to do damage control, using her cell phone she called Patricia and informed her that the concert was a no go. She had to go outside of the hospital to make the calls. It was cold even under the terrace outside. Sammi had no choice, but to call Ryan on his vacation to get him to come in. Yuki stayed in the waiting area. It was almost as hard for her as it was for Tsukushi and Susumu.

The silence was almost unbearable, but they couldn't find any words to speak to each other. As far as either was concern, there was nothing really left to say. The doctor came in from time to time. These were times when Soho-sensei really hated his job. Countless times he had to watch a family like this, but he had never seen people this young before. It was nearly heartbreaking for him.

It was already too late to return to Tokyo for the concert. Tsukushi realized at that moment how everything could suddenly change in an instant. She stood to lose everything she had ever held dear to her. She was now losing both her father and brother. She knew that the moment their father would die that Susumu would be lost to her as well. She felt utterly helpless. 

Tsukushi could feel her world breaking and falling apart slowly. However, she was still in denial. It was the only thing that enabled her to make it through the day. It was also the thing that prevented her from crying. 

By late afternoon, the doctor came with the police. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is Officer Hirata," said Soho-sensei, "and he would like to tell you something about the accident." Tsukushi and Susumu nodded.

"I was the officer was called to the scene. Witnesses say that the car flipped over twice before it landed in the ditch," Officer Hirata stopped because of the looks on their faces. "The driver's side was nearly completely crushed. Your mother's dead was instant. Your father..." He had to stop. He couldn't continue talking with their father present.

"Please go on," said Tsukushi calmly. 

"Yes, of course. Your father's injuries were already too bad. We had to use the jaws of life to pry the car open. The medical team showed up almost as soon as I had. We couldn't do much. My apologies," said Officer Hirata.

"What about the car?" asked Tsukushi. "Are you looking at it?"

"We have it in our police station. The investigative team is working on it. They will give information as soon as it is available. The car is really wrecked, so it is taking them time to piece it back together," said Officer Hirata.

"What about the witnesses? What did they say?" asked Tsukushi.

"It seems that the brakes went out on the car and it went out of control. But we need the investigative team to finish up their report first," answered Officer Hirata.

"The brakes? How could they go out? The car's not even a year old," said Tsukushi. "It's a Lexus. I had it bought brand new for my parents' wedding anniversary."

"You were the one who bought the car?" asked Officer Hirata as he jotted that down on a notepad. "Excuse me for saying this, but you do look familiar, Makino-san. That is your name, right?" He thought she looked familiar.

Susumu muttered under his breath. He stood up. "Enough. Get the Hell out," he told the officer.

"I'm sorry. But, he's right. We would like to stay alone. However, here's my business card. Please contact me as soon as the report is completed," said Tsukushi as she handed one of her cards to him. The officer nodded at both of them, then bowed before he left.

Susumu sat back down again. His eyes refusing to meet hers. "We have to find out what really happened, Susumu," she told him. He didn't say anything to her. Tsukushi sighed before sitting in her chair. The wait was far from over. Everything was at a stand still again.

*

Tsukasa and his friends met before his party. "I swear next year, I'll be far away from Tokyo before my birthday," he muttered as he took a shot of whiskey.

"You really shouldn't do that," said Rui. "You don't want that many people seeing you drunk."

"It's the only way I can stand both my parents at the same time," said Tsukasa.

Shiguru and Sakurako were present along with Tsubaki. The rest of the F4 were dressed in wonderful tuxedos. "I have no idea what they're up to," added Tsukasa. 

"I've never seen your father before, Tsukasa. What's he like?" asked Shiguru.

Tsukasa shrugged. "Like my father," he replied. "I don't know. Tsubaki can answer that question better than I can."

"He's like Tsukasa," explained Tsubaki.

"No, he's not. I'm nothing like him!" exclaimed Tsukasa.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tsutomu as he entered the drawing room. Tsukasa scowled at him, while Tsubaki stood up. The rest of the F4 could barely remembered him, while the girls were immediately intimidated by him. "Who are these people?" He was asking about girls.

Tsubaki had to introduce them because Tsukasa wasn't doing it. "Otousan, this is Sanjou Sakurako and Okawahara Shigeru," said Tsubaki.

"I take it that Makino-san will not be attending because of the concert," said Tsutomu. The others nearly collapsed at his comment. They didn't expect him to know that. 

"No, she never even replied," said Tsubaki. Tsukasa looked away from all of them. 

"That's just rude isn't it? Makino-sempai didn't do that before," said Sakurako.

"She's busy, Sakurako-chan. She has work to do. It just awful that I couldn't get tickets. They were sold out in less than fifteen minutes. I couldn't even find a scalper," said Shiguru.

"We all had that problem," said Akira. 

"You met her, didn't you, Doumyouji-san?" asked Rui.

"Yes, I did. She's an amazing, young woman," replied Tsutomu. "Come let's go out to the party. It's almost six. We have an announcement to make."

"What announcement?" asked Tsukasa. 

"It's a surprise," replied Tsutomu. This caused Tsukasa and Tsubaki to eye him suspiciously. "Don't you two trust me?"

"No," replied the both of them automatically and simultaneously.

"I'm hurt. My own children don't trust me," said Tsutomu. 

"You haven't exactly proven you're worthy of our trust, Otousan," Tsukasa reminded him. "Let's go. I've had enough of this talk."

They all walked out towards the main ballroom of the house. His friends and sister separated from him, while he walked the rest of the way with their father alone. On the way over just before they got to the main balcony where his mother was waiting for them, he said, "Just know how proud I am of you, son."

Tsukasa looked at him with his mouth slightly opened, but he didn't have time to respond. "Tonight, is a very important occasion for my son, Doumyouji Tsukasa. Not only is it his twenty-third birthday, but my husband, Doumyouji Tsutomu, also has a very important announcement to make," said Kaede. She was the very image of serenity, even though she had her doubts.

Tsukasa stepped out and there was applause. He saw much more people than he normally did on his birthday. His father stepped out and there came more applause. He then held up his hands to command silence from the crowd. 

"Thank you all for coming. My wife and I are very happy to have you all in our home. I have spent many years working with many of you. I should thank my wife for being so understanding and being tolerant of me. Very tolerant of me. I have to admit that I am not an easy man to live with much less be married to." The audience laughed at his comment. 

"However, tonight we celebrate one of our two greatest achievements in our marriage. The first being our daughter, Tsubaki. What am I about to say tonight will come as a surprise to you all. I am a man of many surprises. This may be my biggest one yet." Tsutomu looked at Tsukasa. "My son, you have proven to be much more than I would have expected. You have managed to increase profits for the Doumyouji Corporation, while at the same time being compassionate to our employees and putting the people first before the bottom line, Tsukasa. You have made both your mother and I very proud. Therefore, I have decided to make you an offer."

Tsukasa stared at him when he paused. The room fell absolutely silent. "The offer I make is this: you have the right to take reign of all of the Doumyouji Corporation and run it how you see fit. I will step aside. However, we will not force you into anything. It is for you to decide."

Tsukasa betrayed a look of utter surprise. The room was utterly stunned. All eyes were on him. At that moment, the answer came to him automatically. This was what he was born and breed to do.

"I accept."

*

The machines started going off. Susumu and Tsukushi stood up in alarm. Out of sheer panic, Tsukushi hit the button to summon the nurses, even though the machines were already signaling them. The doctor with a team of nurses stormed in. 

"He's gone into cardiac arrest," said the doctor as he ordered the nurses. Everything was going too fast. Tsukushi and Susumu's father started to go into convulsions. His upper body was seizing up. Soho-sensei started doing chest compressions. Then, there was no more movement. 

Soho-sensei stopped when he heard the flat line. "Shut off the machines. Time of death, 18:03," he announced. Susumu broke down sobbing.

Something else happened to Tsukushi. Something finally gave out inside her. She immediately ran out of the room. She kept running. She didn't know where she was going to exactly. It was awful. It was worse than the day she had left her family.

Sammi, Yuki, and Ryan saw her coming and stood up. "What's happened?" asked Sammi.

"I have to go. Give me your keys!" she shouted at Ryan, knowing he had to come by car. He looked at her as if he were half afraid of her. 

With a shaky hand, he gave them to her. "Here."

"Tsukushi, he's gone, isn't he?" whispered Yuki. "Don't go out there! The road is dangerous! Tsukushi!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed as she shoved Yuki, causing to her fall. She ran outside and found Ryan's Honda. She turned off the alarm and quickly climbed in. She didn't know where she was going. She had no idea. She turned on the car and drove. 

She drove until she figured out where she wanted to go. She knew where she was going. 

"This isn't happening. This can't be happening. No," she muttered in the car as she clutched the steering wheel. "NO!" she screamed.

She stopped at the place where she wanted to go. It wasn't that hard to figure out it was the right place. The railing was completely smashed through. There were shards of broken glass. She pulled up and parked the car awkwardly. She stumbled out and walked until she was over the edge. She walked all the way to where the most glass and fiberglass shards. There were pieces of the tires. She touched the ground with her hands.

The rain started to come down again. She staggered back to the car, but found that she was unable to climb into the car. She turned around instead and sunk down to the ground. Her back was to the car.

The tears started to fall with the rain. Tsukushi was on her knees.

"This is real." 

* * *

AN: The word "kanai" means wife in Japanese, but that means the person who stays in the house. Something tells me that word doesn't fit with Kaede, so I used the more egalitarian word "tsuma." This chapter shows a contrast between the Makino family and Doumyouji family. As one family falls apart, the other is starting to repair itself. This was another long chapter to write. The next part is the aftermath as we dig deeper.

It's ironic that as Tsukasa comes into his own as Tsukushi's father dies. And it's all on Tsukasa's birthday. I thought that timing was very important here. The next chapter goes into the grieving process and how everything has been destroyed. This is the start of the final arc of this story. 

There's more that will happen and a few more surprises up my sleeve. ^_^ For more theories and ideas go to ayane.blurty.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	25. Grief

The Game of Love

Chapter Twenty-Five: Grief

The long day wasn't far from over yet. It was the worst day the Makino family had ever experienced. They all went back to Tokyo in one limo. Susumu and Tsukushi sat on opposite sides of the car, diagonal from each other. They refused to look at each other. Sammi sat next to Tsukushi, while Yuki sat next to Susumu. Both of them looked at Tsukushi and Susumu from time to time then at each other.

The rain still hadn't let up. Tsukushi was soaked to the bone, but she refused to do anything about it. It seemed like an eternity was passing by. Her entire being was numb. Sammi and Yuki wondered why she hadn't cry at all. She hadn't cried in front of anyone. The spark in her eyes had dimmed to a mere flicker, like a candle struggling to stay lit against a strong wind. Susumu had the same look in his eyes. It seemed that Makino fighting spirit had died out along with their parents.

Tsukushi was first dropped off at her penthouse, but she refused to have Sammi escort her. She entered her dark apartment and didn't bother to turn on the lights. The curtains were drawn closed, so she opened them up to allow the light from the city inside. The rain slid down the panels of the windows as she stared outside. She could see her reflection on the window panel. She turned away. She saw the answering machine was lit up. There was only one message on it. She was going to erase it without listening, but instead accidentally hit the play button.

"Tsukushi-chan? It's Papa. I know that you had to go to work early today," said her father's voice on the machine. Tsukushi turned up the volume. She rubbed her arms furiously as she listened to his voice. "Oh, yes, your mama has something to tell you. Hold on."

"How can she hold on, Papa? She's not even there. Just hand me the phone," said her mother in the background. "I know that, Mama. Here," he retorted. 

"Hello, Tsukushi-chan. I hope you're feeling very well today. Today is a very big day for you. Don't worry so much and try not to stress yourself too much. Don't overwork yourself. Okay? We have a big surprise for you. Just know that we're proud of you. Do your best."

The machine beeped, signaling the end of messages. Tsukushi pressed the button to repeat the message. She played over and over again. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she listened to the messages over and over again. She curled into a ball as her body started to shake with sobs.

*

The party at the Doumyouji Mansion was going underway and the business world was ablaze. Doumyouji Tsukasa was going to officially assume power on February 1st. It was a grand celebration indeed. However, he was thinking of other things. He wished that Tsukushi had been there to hear the news herself, but he reminded himself that she was at work.

"Actually, that's not all I have," said Tsutomu as he smiled at his son. "My real birthday present is here." He handed Tsukasa a white envelope. "I had to fix a couple of minutes ago."

Tsukasa opened it and found tickets for himself, Tsubaki and her family, and his friends. He looked at his father with an amazed look. "It helps when you put up the majority of the funding for the amphitheater," explained Tsutomu with a grin. "Now get out of here before you're late."

"Tickets! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Shiguru happily. Tsukasa passed out the tickets.

"Thank you, Otousan," said Tsukasa as he gave him a smile. Rui's cell phone had gone off. He picked it up.

"Yes, what is it, Otousan?" asked Rui. "What? That can't be true. Yes. Okay." 

"What happened?" asked Soujirou.

Rui looked at his cell with a puzzled look. He announced, "The concert. It's been cancelled. The crowd is getting out of hand. My father knows because the opening act is from Hanazawa Records. They just announced it."

"What? But, this is Makino we're talking about. She just wouldn't cancel like that," exclaimed Akira.

"Something must have happened," said Soujirou. 

"This was very important to her. Tsukushi-chan wouldn't have just cancelled like that," said Shiguru. 

"We should find out what's wrong," agreed Sakurako.

"Call Gaia," said Tsukasa to Rui.

He dialed the number. "The lines are all busy," he said. "I'll keep trying."

Tsukasa looked pale. "What the Hell is going on? She wouldn't just cancel like that! Something's wrong," he exclaimed. "I'm going to see if I can get through on one of the lines here." He went off to his study to see if he could get through, but Tsubaki stopped him.

"Now, you don't know if there's anything really wrong or not. There's probably a reason why," said Tsubaki.

Tsukasa gazed at her and said, "She loves what she does. Something bad has happened that's prevented her from doing what she loves. I can feel it." He shook her off and ran off to his study.

"Yuki," said Soujirou. Everyone stopped when he said her name. Tsutomu had been silently watching everything. "Yuki is her best friend. She also works for Gaia. I'm going to see if I can reach her cell." He hoped that she still had the same number. It had been a while since he had called her. He tried. "There's no answer."

"We should go down there," said Shiguru.

"You heard what Hanazawa-san said. The crowd is losing it," disagreed Sakurako as she shook her head. "It's probably already on the news."

"Let's go and check," said Akira.

"This way," said Tsutomu as he led them to one of the nearby dens. He turned on the big screen television and changed the channels to news.

"There is a small riot breaking out at the amphitheater in downtown Tokyo. The Ringo Arisu Concert has been cancelled. A spokesperson from Gaia Records has stated 'no comment.' However it is rumored that something may have happened to the young starlet. More news to come as soon as we have it," said the newscaster. 

"On other news, traffic from Osaka was backed up for three hours this morning due to a fatal crash. One of the victims died on impact, while the other victim died several hours later at a nearby hospital," he continued.

"Nothing," said Akira.

"That's it. I'm going to see Yuki," said Soujirou. "We have to find out what's going on."

He quickly went to the front and got his coat. He made his way to the car without an umbrella. He hoped that nothing had really happened. 

*

Yuki and Susumu were dropped off. She escorted him to his apartment and was going home in the limo as the final stop. He hadn't really said a word, but allowed her to help him upstairs. Yuki made some tea for him and made sure he drank it. She didn't try to force him to eat anything.

"I can stay if you want me to," said Yuki. She had seen him crying in the hospital. She looked at his eyes. They were so dull.

"She let my father die," whispered Susumu. "She let him die."

"What?" asked Yuki. 

"She just let him die, Yuki. She was the one who told the doctor not to revive him. She told him to do it. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. She let my father die," he whispered.

"Susumu," whispered Yuki, unable to come up with anything. She put her hand on top of his. "I'm sorry," she managed. "I'm so sorry."

"She never really cared about us. She just left us. Abandoned us. They loved her and she just left. She's selfish. She only cares about herself. She just used her money to keep us away from her because we were an embarrassment to her. She didn't want people knowing that she was poor or where she came from. That's why she never used our name. They forgave her. Even after all the things she had done to them...they forgave her," he muttered in an angry voice. 

She wanted to tell him that he was wrong. She wanted to tell him that Tsukushi worked hard for her family and that everything she had done was for them. "She won't even cry. She can't even do that because she doesn't care. As far as she's concerned, it's one less problem to deal with. It makes her life easier. She can now forget that she was ever a Makino."

Yuki bit her lip. She wanted to say all the things that were spinning in her head. She wanted to say that nothing he said was true, but she found herself unable to speak. "Go home, Yuki. I just want to sleep. I just want to sleep and wake up and hope that this is just some horrible dream."

"Bye," said Yuki in a very quiet voice. She went back to the limo. She told the driver to take her home. She had her hands clutched into fists on her lap. She didn't even realize she was crying until the tears splash on top of her hands. The limo come to a stop. She wiped her tears away before getting out. "Thank you" she said to the driver.

Soujirou stood in the rain under an umbrella waiting for her. She didn't even notice him as she went to the gate of her house. She started to go inside the gate, but he caught her hand in time.

"Yuki. Did you even see me?" asked Soujirou. He noticed that her eyes were red. She looked pale. She had her umbrella tucked under her arm. "What's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

"It's all my fault," she finally whispered. "I can't help her. I can't help him. It's all my fault." She started to sob. Soujirou didn't understand what wrong. He dropped his umbrella and grabbed on to her. He pulled her to his chest, but she struggled against his grip. "Let me go!"

"What's happened to Tsukushi?" he asked, knowing that he was using her name. 

"I can't help her," she whispered. "Let me go!"

"What happened to her?" he asked again. "Yuki, I can't help, if you don't tell me what's happened."

"There's nothing anyone can do. Nothing," she muttered as her legs gave out. "It's all my fault. I was so stupid. If I hadn't i-invited them...oh my God. I'm so sorry." She broke out in hard sobs. She had lost the ability to speak at that point.

Each one of her sobs broke Soujirou's heart just a little bit. He crouched down and held her as the rain pounded on their shoulders.

*

The next few days went by slowly. Gaia Records gave a statement. They said that the concert was cancelled due to personal reasons, but nothing specific was named. It was driving Tsukasa crazy, but he didn't have time to think about it. He used his resources to find out what happened. He even went by Tsukushi's penthouse to find that she wasn't letting anyone in. The manager, who was usually on good terms with her, couldn't even give a hint of what was wrong.

Rui kept trying to get some information from Gaia Records. He couldn't get anything from them. There were lawsuits, which Gaia had to bring out their lawyers for. He wondered what had gone wrong. There was no news, even the press was having a hard time getting information. 

Soujirou came back from Yuki's without any real information. He didn't tell them what Yuki had said. It seemed as if it was something that she wanted to keep private. He started to use his connections as well. As a tea master, he could get people to talk or he knew people who would talk.

Akira used his connections, even though they weren't as good as Rui's or Tsukasa's. He decided to try a different tactic. He asked Shiguru, who had connections to her alma mater, to talk to officials at Eirin. They both agreed that the school probably had some information. If something gravely affected Tsukushi, then it would affect Susumu as well.

Gaia Records kept everything under wraps. Patricia ordered time off from Tsukushi for an indefinite period of time. Therefore, they couldn't reschedule the concert anytime soon. To say that the fans were unhappy was an understatement. They had to do mass refunds for the tickets, but it was a big let down for all of the fans. Sammi was reporting back and forth, but left that all out. It was the last thing Tsukushi need to hear.

Susumu returned to school after skipping one day. He returned without an excuse. The students at Eirin could detect a large cloud looming over him. They all stayed out of his way. His eyes were dull and he moved slowly. The only surefire sign that something was really wrong was detected by his homeroom teacher. His homeroom teacher was always annoyed by him.

"Makino-san! Are you paying any attention at all? Can you at least pretend that you're paying attention?" asked his teacher. 

Susumu made no reaction. He didn't even give his usual smart ass comments like normally did. The teacher didn't know what to make of this. He was at a loss. "Are you all right, Makino-san? You usually have something to say. I really don't know how to proceed with it." The class laughed at his comment, but Susumu stayed silent.

When the class let up, he went to Mariko's homeroom to meet her. She came up to him with a smile, but it immediately faltered when she saw his face. "What's wrong? You look so sad," she said. 

"Walk with me," said Susumu.

They walked silently together until they were in a more secluded spot. "It was raining really hard yesterday and the day before that," said Mariko, feeling uncomfortable. "But I suppose a little rain doesn't hurt. You were gone yesterday, and I didn't see you the day after that. They said you left early."

"I need a favor," he whispered.

"What?" asked Mariko. She was utterly shocked. He had never asked for anything before.

"Could you attend a tsuya with me today?"

"I've never been to one. No one close to me has ever died," answered Mariko. "Who's it for?"

"My parents," replied Susumu.

Mariko's jaw dropped slightly. She had never met his parents. Only his sister. The shock sank in as she asked, "That's why you've been out? Isn't it? You shouldn't be here."

"Are you coming with me or aren't you? I don't want to go alone," said Susumu.

"I'll go. Yes. I'll go with you, but you're not alone. Your sister is going to be there, isn't she?" asked Mariko.

"Don't talk about her," growled Susumu, completely scaring Mariko. She bit her lip. "I don't want to go alone."

"I'll be there with you. You won't be alone," whispered Mariko as she sat down next to him. She didn't ask how his parents died. The only thing she could do was comfort him in silence. He didn't really want to talk about it. His energy had been spent.

*

Shiguru used her connections at the school. It turned out that she knew some of the secretaries at the school. They were eager to tell her what happened. It seemed that Gaia had neglected to order them not to say anything. So, Shiguru had the news that everyone was waiting for. She called Tsukasa first and he said to meet at the Doumyouji Mansion. He asked her if she could tell him ahead of time, but she couldn't really speak. 

The news was devastating for her. Shiguru had cried when she first heard the news. She had gotten to know the Makino family very well before. She had liked Tsukushi's parents very much. They were good people, even though they were poor. She also cried for Tsukushi and Susumu. The loss was unfathomable to her.

Akira arrived second to last. He reported that Kin-san knew something, but wouldn't say what it was. Kin-san recieved a call from Yuki the night of the accident. He and Yuki were going to Osaka for a brief trip to tie up the loose ends after the tsuya, but the F4 and their friends didn't know about it. Akira said that Kin-san seemed in shock about something.

Shiguru was the last to arrive. She walked into the house quietly and saw them all looking at her expectantly. 

"Well? What happened?" demanded Tsukasa.

Shiguru stared at him as she bit her lip. "Tsukushi's parents died the day of the concert on your birthday," she whispered as she swallowed a sob. "Yuki had gone to Eirin to go and pick up Susumu. At first he refused to go with her, but she told him that his mother was already dead. Their father died much later in the afternoon. I don't know when exactly."

The room was stunned at the news. Tsukasa's jaw had dropped. He sank to his chair as she continued to give the news. "How?" he whispered. "How did they die?"

"I'm not sure yet. But that's why the concert was cancelled. Tsukushi couldn't leave her father," said Shiguru.

"I can't believe it," muttered Sakurako in a whisper. 

"What can we do?" asked Akira.

"There's nothing we can do," said Soujirou as he remembered what Yuki kept saying over and over again. _It's all my fault_. 

"It's not fair," exclaimed Tsukasa. "Did you get any other information?"

"Nothing. The school hasn't gotten any, but Susumu returned to school today," said Shiguru. "My sources say that he doesn't look too well."

"There's going to be a funeral service. We should find out when it is. We could send some flowers," said Akira.

"I need to see her," said Tsukasa.

"You can't. She closed herself off. Even Gaia can't reach her," said Soujirou. "I don't think even Yuki can reach her."

"I don't care. I need to see her," insisted Tsukasa.

A feeling of helplessness engulfed him. It was the same feeling he had when Tama died. He wanted to protect and comfort Tsukushi. "I still have her number from Gaia. I'll use it to reach her," he said. Whatever hurt her, hurt him as well. He could only imagine the pain she was in. He remembered how close the Makino family was. 

"Stop, Tsukasa," said Rui, finally speaking up. "There's nothing we can do for now. It's a private, family matter. Let them deal with it. The Makino have always taken care of their own."

"Taken care of their own?! They were the ones who left her in Tokyo to leave for that fishing village! Rather than make sure that she had a stable roof over her head, they put her through a school where she didn't fit in or could afford!" shouted Tsukasa in anger. "She had to be the one who had to work two jobs to support herself and her brother. Even then, she loved them."

"Tsukasa, if they hadn't sent her to Eitoku, you would have never met her. None of us would have ever met her," Shiguru reminded him in a soft voice. 

Tsukasa's anger was at the situation more than anything else. He felt helpless. There was nothing he could really do for the person he loved the most.

*

The tsuya was at eight o' clock. Tsukushi and Yuki had arrived before everyone else. She helped set everything up. Unlike most tsuya, the guests were specifically told not to make a money offer. There was no need to. Yuki noticed how pale Tsukushi looked, despite her best efforts to hide the strain she was under. Tsukushi's eyes were dull, but not red.

Sammi came first. She had spent the day talking to her parents and Charlie. To them this was a family crisis as well. The Collins were very concerned about Tsukushi's well being. Charlie said that he'd try to come from the Middle East soon, but Sammi told him not come unless Tsukushi asks for him. Kin-san arrived with some more food. 

There were flowers that were delivered by other relations. Shizuka had a wreath sent in as well along with a note. She wrote Tsukushi to call her. There were only a handful of guests invited. Tsukushi instructed Sammi to look over the flowers to make a note of who sent them and to send thank you cards later on.

The last two people to arrive were Susumu and Mariko. They were both dressed in black along with everyone else. Tsukushi and Susumu didn't even look at each other. The room felt colder because of it. Everyone else noticed, but said nothing about it. The distant between what was left of the Makino family was pulling them further and further apart.

There were no caskets, just pictures of their parents. The pictures were adorn with candles along with offerings for the dead. There were prayers recited in Japanese along with silent mediation and reflection of the dead. No one was really crying.

Everyone started to depart from the tsuya as quietly as they had come. Kin-san embraced Tsukushi tightly and whispered some reassurances into her ear before kissing her on the cheek. He embraced Susumu like a brother before he left.

Sammi embraced Tsukushi, but she only looked at Susumu and gave him a bow. She didn't know him well enough to give him a hug. She asked Tsukushi, if she was going to need her that night. Tsukushi shook her head.

Mariko didn't know what to say to Tsukushi. She could only whisper how sorry she was and she gave her a low bow. Susumu didn't say a word to his sister. However, Yuki told him during the tsuya that Tsukushi had planned the burial at a temple for tomorrow morning. He merely nodded in acknowledgement as he left the hall.

As soon as everyone else was gone, Tsukushi busied herself with cleaning up. Yuki couldn't keep the silence any longer. "You don't have to do that. Don't push yourself too hard. Let me take care of it," said Yuki.

Tsukushi froze in her place and in a quiet voice she said, "She used to tell me that. But, I didn't have much of a choice because she and Papa wanted me to marry a rich man. They wasted their money sending me to Eitoku. There were many times that I told them we'd have more than enough, if they would just let me go to your school. Funny how things never turn out the way you plan them."

"They were doing what they thought was best for you," said Yuki. "I always thought that you push yourself to hard anyway, Tsukushi."

"I had no choice. They were so irresponsible," muttered Tsukushi. "Why couldn't they just take care of me like they were supposed to?"

"It's my fault," admitted Yuki out loud as her eyes filled with tears. "It's really my fault, Tsukushi-chan."

Tsukushi's anger was override by her concern for Yuki. "What do you mean?" she asked as she faced her.

"I was the one who invited them to come to Tokyo that day. It was my idea. I spent the last two weeks planning it. I reserved them a room at the Maple, so that they could surprise you. I'm so sorry--if I hadn't invited them--they wouldn't have--"

Tsukushi cut Yuki off. "Don't blame yourself, Yuki. It was an accident. There's no reason to blame yourself. It was their choice to come, and it's not their fault either. So, don't beat yourself up over this," she whispered.

Yuki looked at her. Tsukushi wiped the tears off her face with her thumb. "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Things just happen. I'm only angry at myself."

"Do you forgive me?" asked Yuki.

"Yes," whispered Tsukushi as she hugged her. Yuki had a grateful smile on her face, but Tsukushi thought to herself, _If only I could forgive myself._

*

The next morning, Tsukushi and Susumu met that temple. It was just the two of them and the Buddhist priest at the temple. Neither said a word to the other again. The priest was starting to think that they were complete strangers and not siblings. He could sense that there was something gravely wrong with them. He couldn't quite understand what the problem was. 

He could tell that they were a rich family. Most people couldn't afford burials at the temples unless they had money for it. He thought it was so tragic, considering the ages of Tsukushi and Susumu. In the old priest's eyes, they were still children. Too young to have to go through anything like this. He left them as soon as the prayers were finished. the urns of the ashes of their parents were buried into the ground with grave markers in place.

Susumu was dressed in the same black suit he had worn to the tsuya the night before, while Tsukushi wore a black skirt and white blouse with a black overcoat. She wore sunglasses over her eyes just in case the press found out. Susumu kept his hands in his pockets, but he was the one who had carried their father's urn to the cemetery.

After some silence had passed, Susumu announced, "I'm going to school."

"You don't have go," said Tsukushi.

"I would rather go. I'm moving out of my apartment tomorrow. I'll be staying with Kin-san until I can get a job. You don't have to worry about me leeching off your much longer," said Susumu. "I'll pay for college as soon as the time comes. And I'll pay you back for Eirin later on."

Tsukushi didn't say a word as he left her. She understood what he was doing. It was something he needed to do. So, she stayed alone with her guards lingering nearby.

Off in the distance, her picture was being taken again. She took off her sunglasses as the wind whipped through her hair, taking his breath away. 

After another fifteen minutes, Tsukushi received a call on her cell. It was Officer Hirata's number. She answered it. "Is the report finish?" she asked, getting to the point right away.

"Yes, it has been completed. However, you must come to the police station immediately. It requires some explaining."

"I'll be there," said Tsukushi as she dailed Sammi's number. "Sammi. I need you to come with me to the police station near that hospital."

"Okay, I'll meet you there," agreed Sammi.

Tsukushi walked back to the limo and told the guards where they had to go to next. The driver was informed. It was odd because Tsukushi couldn't remember the names of the guards. They were rotated too often for her to remember. She took one last look back at the temple before climbing into it with a heavier heart than before. 

Tsukushi fell asleep on the way over. It had been the first time she had slept since that night. She usually had nightmares at when she slept. Of course, she hadn't been sleeping all that well since the trip to Okinawa. The guards served as a reminder of the danger she was in. The deaths of her parents had served as a distraction from the stalker for a while.

Sammi was waiting outside the police station for her. "What did Officer Hirata say?" she asked.

"He said that I had to come here to get the information," answered Tsukushi.

"How did it go at the temple?" asked Sammi.

Tsukushi sighed. "Not bad, but not good either. Let's get inside."

They were greeted by Officer Hirata himself. Tsukushi introduced Sammi and told him that she was staying for the report. They walked towards his office. "I did not know that you were Ringo Arisu," he said.

"It's my stage name. I would appreciate it, if you keep this under wraps for right now. The press will have a field day with this," requested Tsukushi.

"It is not our business to tell the press about an ongoing investigation," said Officer Hirata. "Besides, we find that the press would impede us more than help us."

Tsukushi looked more alert at his words, "ongoing investigation." She glanced at Sammi who gave her the same look. He closed the door behind them as he offered them seats in front of his desk. He had a folder on his desk, which he opened before continuing his explanation. "The investigative team found that the car had been tampered with," he said in a very quiet voice.

"What do you mean tampered with?" asked Tsukushi as she looked paler than before. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

"The main brake lines in the car were partially severed. With each time they were pushed, the cut grew deeper. The emergency brake lines were completely cut through. It is not an accident. It's a homicide," said Officer Hirata, knowing that Tsukushi was a very direct person.

"Wait...how can that be? The car's barely a year old. How can someone tamper with the brakes? It's a Lexus," insisted Tsukushi in a very quick voice.

"That's what the team can't figure out. It seems that whomever tampered with the car had the keys to it. It was the only way they could break into it," said Officer Hirata. "We need some information. Did your parents have any problems getting along with anyone? Did they have any enemies?"

Tsukushi shook her head. "Are you sure?" he insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Tsukushi.

"Do you know who would have access to the keys?"

"I don't know. I've never been to the inn on Osaka. You'd have to ask the staff," said Tsukushi. "I don't know." She started to rub her temple. 

"There is something," said Sammi.

"What?" asked Officer Hirata as he gazed at the British woman.

"She has a stalker," replied Sammi without pointing at Tsukushi.

Officer Hirata looked startled as he faced Tsukushi again. "A stalker?" he asked. "How long?"

Tsukushi took a deep breath and nodded. "For almost two years. It started in Europe. The stalker's tracked me here," admitted Tsukushi.

"That's why we've been trying to keep security around her at all times," said Sammi. "But, he's been harmless so far."

"I need names, Makino-san. I need information to help me solve this murder," said Officer Hirata.

"I don't know if I have anything that will help you," said Tsukushi. "But, I will try." 

They spent the next hour making a list of people who might know anything about the stalker. Tsukushi gave just enough information to show that she wasn't holding anything back, but she was an actress after all. She had her own plan formulating in her head, but her strength was waning. By the end, she was drained of her energy completely.

Tsukushi allowed Sammi to take her home with security following closely behind. Before she went upstairs to her penthouse she said, "Sammi, I think I need Charlie to come after all."

Sammi nodded and waited for her to go inside her building before leaving for her flat. She felt a cold chill down her spine. She had ever right to. Someone was taking her picture the whole time. He smiled to himself. He hoped that Tsukushi found his present.

Tsukushi entered her apartment and found another manila envelope waiting for her. She stared at it for a moment. She went to the phone and thought of calling Officer Hirata, but decided against it. She picked it up and opened it. It was a black and white picture. There were digital markers at the bottom left-hand corner. It was dated the day of the concert at around eight in the morning. It was of her parents walking towards the car in the rain. 

A chill went down her spine with trembling hands she flipped it over. Someone had used newspaper letters and glued to the back:

_"I will take you apart. Piece by piece."_

The picture slipped out of her hands as she sank to the floor. She was unable to cry. Her body wouldn't stop shaking as she looked around her. She realized that the stalker had been inside her penthouse. She wanted to scream, but she found her voice was lost. 

The stalker finally managed do something he had been unable to do before. He had managed to hurt her. He discovered her real weakness. 

*

More days passed from the day of the burial and the F4 had spent most of their time trying to reach Tsukushi, but she was no longer responding. It seemed as if she had closed herself off to everyone. They had sent flowers to the tsuya, but it wasn't enough. They were all worried, especially Tsukasa and Rui.

Tsukasa was taking his usual forceful approach into looking for her to see her. Gaia Records wasn't budging. The news had managed to stay away from the press due to the fact that Tsukushi had been smart enough to tell the hospital staff her real family name, instead of Ringo Arisu. 

Rui took a quieter, less direct approach. If Tsukushi didn't want to see anyone, forcing her was pointless. He decided instead to show some respect to her parents and quietly looked for their burial place to pay them a visit. It was something he had to do. He didn't know them that well, but they were the people who had created Tsukushi. It was more than enough reason to visit them and pay his respects to them. 

Little did he know that Tsukushi visited their graves everyday without fail. The least amount of time she spent was an hour, but she spent hours on end alone at their graves. On the day that he visited, Tsukushi left to go and get something from the nearby shrine before returning to her parents. It was the only place in the world where she could feel safe. She wasn't really safe anywhere.

Rui parked his car nearby and looked around until he saw a gardener. The gardener was kind enough to give directions to the Makino's graves. There weren't many people who could afford to be buried that close to the temple. He walked over there and lay the flowers at the grave markers.

He had heard many things about them from Tsukushi and had observed many instances himself. He never really believed that they were bad people. They just wanted a better life like anyone else, but more importantly they wanted their daughter to have a good life. He closed his eyes for a moment as he gave a silent prayer.

When he opened his eyes, he saw her standing nearby. He looked at her without saying a word. "What are you doing here, Rui?" she asked in a whisper. Her hair hung lose, revealing long layers of straight hair. It looked a little limp. Her face was clear, but slightly shiny. She didn't bother with make up. Her brown eyes looked duller than he had ever seen them. She was dressed in a simple white knit top and a black skirt with flat shoes. She looked tragically beautiful.

"I came here to pay my respects," replied Rui after a moment's silence so that he could take her. It looked like a good strong wind could knock her over at any time.

"I didn't expect to see anyone here other than me," said Tsukushi.

"We tried calling you," said Rui. "Tsukasa's really worried."

"I know. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now," whispered Tsukushi.

"Then maybe, I should go. I'm sorry to bother you," said Rui, but he couldn't move. He couldn't just leave her. "You know how much I care about you. I am always here when you need. You used to trust me, Tsukushi."

Tsukushi attempted a smile, but failed. "I know. Sometimes, I forget," she said. She knelt down at the grave markers and put the charms she had purchased. "Thank you for coming."

"I didn't come here because I though you'd be here. I came here to give the flowers," said Rui. "They're from my mother's gardens at home. She has a small greenhouse."

"They're beautiful," said Tsukushi as she touched the delicate petals. "I'm sure they like them. You know I have come here everyday since they were buried."

Rui didn't say anything. He stood there just listening to her voice. He listened to the words and the pain behind. He closed his eyes because her pain was so tangible that it was in the air. "It makes it look like I am a good daughter, doesn't it? But, it's a lie," she whispered as she touched the graves. 

"I come here everyday because it's the only thing I can do now. It's sort of futile. Too little, too late."

"It's never too late to show someone you love them," whispered Rui.

"That's not true, if they're dead. I did something horrible. Something that can't be forgiven," confessed Tsukushi without looking at him. She placed her hand on top of her father's grave marker. "I decided to let my father die. I didn't have a choice, Rui. Susumu doesn't understand. I had to do it. It was the only thing I could do. It was my decision and my own alone. But he doesn't understand."

Rui didn't say a word as he came down to her level. He put his hand on her shoulder to ease her trembling. "He doesn't understand. Making that decision broke my heart. I had to do it for him, too. Because I knew he couldn't make that decision. It had to be mine. Because..." 

She stopped unable to finish her sentence.

"Because of what, Tsukushi?" asked Rui.

She gazed at him. "Because I didn't want him to hate himself because of that decision. I didn't want my younger brother to live like that. I would rather have him hate me than hate himself. It's hard to live with yourself. It is easier to hate someone else than it is to hate yourself. I know."

Rui saw a tear creep down her cheek. He moved to wipe it way, but she batted his hand away and wiped it away. "I used to believe that as long as my parents were there I had time to go home. I come here because it's all I can do. It seems like everything that matters to me I either destroy or lose completely."

Rui remembered the time that Tsukasa was stabbed. Tsukushi said that every time she reached for his hand, something pulled her back. "I have tried. I have picked up my life and rebuilt before. But, starting over too hard. I can't do it again, Rui. I'm so tired of everything. I don't know if I can keep this up."

"You have always risen above it all," whispered Rui. "I don't doubt that you can do it again."

Her body started to shake. "You don't understand. It's because of me. There is no one else to blame. I was the one who pushed them away. I was the one who walked out on my family. I am the one to blame. I brought this upon them. It was me," whispered Tsukushi. Rui wrapped her in a warm embrace. "I'm scared of losing what I have left."

The air caught up around them. Her fear was just as tangible as her pain. He could feel it. He couldn't say anything to comfort her. He couldn't understand how she felt. How could he possible know?

Rui could see that the Makino family was completely devastated. What was left was slowly falling apart. Tsukushi hadn't just lost her parents, but her brother as well. Her whole world was shaken apart. Her faith had been shaken. Little did either of them know that they were just in the middle of the storm. It was far from over.

* * *

AN: Everyone grieves a different way. Tsukushi doesn't do what most people would have expected because this situation is completely different than anything she's ever had to deal with. Susumu's reaction is natural, while Yuki's is out of grief and guilty. The person who's hurt the most is Tsukushi. The word "tsuya" means a wake, but in this case a Japanese style wake. There is usually an offering made to the family to help pay for the burial of their loved ones. 

Now, everyone don't bite my head off over the Rui and Tsukushi scene (although someone of you might have actually liked it). However, you have to think of their history. They have always been a source of comfort in times of great need, like when Rui first broke up with Shizuka, Tsukushi in New York, and the stabbing of Tsukasa. They have always been each other's rock and ballast. This why they will always be friends. That's why I expected her hold it in until Rui came in to help her.

I am proud to say that I can tell you that the psych stuff here is at least 90% accurate. I did get an A in Personality (which included a whole section on Freud and psychoanalyst). Besides, grieving is a process that cannot be done overnight, even with Tsukushi's fighting spirit. The stalker's a real piece of work, isn't he?

For more information go to ayane.blurty.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	26. The Hunt Begins

The Game of Love

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Hunt Begins

Charlie Collins wished that he had come to Tokyo under better circumstances. To his surprise, Tsukushi was waiting for him at the airport. He hadn't expected to see her. She looked tired, but she was alert enough to meet him. He gave her a small smile.

He had the same coloring as his younger sister. His hair was blonde and his eyes were bluish-green. He was over six feet tall and muscular. He was tanned because of the sun from the desert of the Middle East. He still hadn't shave in days. 

"It's good to see you," whispered Tsukushi. He came up to her and gave her a hug.

"I've been worried about you," said Charlie. "You don't look so good. Have you slept or eaten at all?"

"Very little of both," admitted Tsukushi.

"Sammi's told me the situation," said Charlie. "Perhaps we should talk in a more secluded area."

Tsukushi nodded. "Let's go to Gaia," she said.

They took a limo to Gaia Records. Tsukushi dressed in a pair of jeans and the sweater he had given her for her birthday. They were greeted by Sammi. She smiled as she and her brother hugged. They went into the more private rec room.

"I can't get over this place. And I thought that Gaia in London was catered to you," said Charlie as he looked around. "By the way, Mum and Dad are worried about you, Tsukushi. You should call them."

"I'll do that later today," said Tsukushi. It was nice that the Collins considered her a member of their family. "I need to talk to you alone, Charlie. Sammi, please get out."

Sammi looked mildly hurt at Tsukushi's words, but gritted her teeth and left the room. "She's just going to the same thing she always does. We need a new game plan," explained Tsukushi. "I need your skills as an investigator. And I trust you."

"What is it?" asked Charlie. He found the whole thing unusual because Tsukushi usually trusted Sammi over him. 

"The stalker. He's the one who did it," said Tsukushi. 

"How do you know?" asked Charlie. 

Tsukushi broke down and explained everything to him. She told him about how the stalker had trailed her all the way to Okinawa and how awful the movie shoot had actually been for her. She told him about the pictures and the phone calls. She didn't forget to include the roses that she had received with the card. She told him about the phone call she had received when she came home. The latest thing added to the list was the picture that was taken the day her parents died.

"He wrote the message twice. The first time was just a threat. The second time was confirmation. 'I'll take you apart. Piece by piece.' Charlie, he's everywhere. The pictures were taken from different locations. The campus at Tokyo University. Coming in and out of Gaia Records. He's always nearby. He's like a shadow," whispered Tsukushi.

"In Okinawa, you say that he could see everything you were doing? Do you know how he did it?" asked Charlie as he jotted down some notes. Tsukushi shook her head. "What about the list of people you gave to the police? Can I have a copy of it?"

"Yes," said Tsukushi. He handed her a piece of paper from his notebook. She started write the all the names. "Don't be surprise about what you find out about me."

"What do mean?" asked Charlie.

"Some of these people know me from high school. I was a different person then. Anyway, I didn't add some other suspects," said Tsukushi. "I couldn't in front of Sammi. You know what her reaction would be."

"Who else?" asked Charlie as he took the list from her.

"Almost everyone in Gaia," replied Tsukushi. Charlie looked at her carefully as he looked at the list.

"You know a lot of rich people, Tsukushi. Doumyouji Tsukasa? He's one of the richest men in Japan. He just took control of his family's holdings. Why would you put him on the list?" asked Charlie.

"It's not him. His mother," replied Tsukushi. "But I doubt you'd get very far without running into his mother."

"I'll see what I come up with," said Charlie as he added the list to his notepad. 

"Please don't tell Sammi about this," requested Tsukushi as he stood up. He gave her a nod as his investigation began.

*

A few more days passed by before Kin-san called Tsukushi to tell her that Susumu was all moved in at his place. He was a little worried about the both of them. There was no reasoning with Susumu. Tsukushi thanked Kin-san for watching over her brother. He told her that Susumu had gotten a job. He was tutoring middle schoolers to test into high school. 

Charlie had visited her penthouse with a progress report. He also came with a new lock for the front door. The security staff didn't know what to make of him. They couldn't understand why he was allowed access when they weren't. Sammi told them to shut up and do as they were told. Her feelings were a little hurt as well because Tsukushi was letting Charlie help her, but Sammi decided to trust them both.

It was already the 6th of February. It seemed like eons had passed from that cold, rainy day. At least for the others, but for Tsukushi the day never really ended. It was like being in an endless dream. She couldn't sleep and eat right. She spent hours alone, waiting for the day to end so she could start over again. Slowly, she was sinking into depression. She never erased the message on her machine, but listened it over and over again. She was losing weight and sleep. 

Tsukushi had many bad nights because she was having nightmares. It was no longer the pursuit in the darkness that she usually had. No. The dreams were now of her being in the car with her parents. She could only imagine the terror they had been in the last conscious moments of their lives. She always woke up just before the car crashed. It was enough to make her not sleep at all afterwards.

Rui went back to Eitoku to do a lecture. He was spacing out more than usual and he was worried about Tsukushi. Tsukasa still couldn't reach her. The only one to do it was him, but he hadn't been much help. He thought of telling them about what had happened in the cemetery, but it was a private thing. He couldn't fathom the lost that Tsukushi must have felt. 

As he walked towards the class, he didn't notice that someone was taking his picture, adding him to the list. This person had followed him all the way to Eitoku from his house. He had learned Rui's habits quickly just as he had with Yuki and Tsukasa. He had to know these people. They were a part of her. 

He went back to his place. It was his own little private place that hardly anyone had seen. That no one had seen, except for him. He took out the roll of film. He had taken a whole roll of Rui. Now he had to develop it along with the others. He had pictures on the walls of her. He also had pictures of other people. People that were important to her. 

He was going to strip everything and everyone away from him. Only then would he have her all to himself. Only then could he make her happy. He thought of only her. He wanted her all to himself. It didn't matter how much he had to hurt her to do it. He was going to make it all better afterwards.

*

Charlie's investigation had a lot of advantages than the polices or anyone else's. He had more information from a direct source. It was no wonder that Tsukushi was suspicious of everyone. Despite the security, far too many people had access to her. Also, security had proven to be ineffective. Sammi's solution of adding more security was pointless. Charlie decided to try the leads that Tsukushi had given him by making an appointment to meet with Tsukasa. To his surprise, Tsukasa agreed to meet with him.

"Welcome to the headquarter of the Doumyouji Corporation. How may I assist you?" asked a girl at the front of the offices.

"I have an appointment to meet with Doumyouji Tsukasa," said Charlie in Japanese. His Japanese was just a little better than Sammi's.

"This way, Collin-san," said the girl. She walked with him. They went to an elevator that took them to the top floor. They walked a bit more before they stopped at an office. She opened the door for him. There was a secretary waiting for them. The girl bowed and left.

"Doumyouji-sama will meet with you now," said the secretary with a bow.

He walked to the double doors, which automatically opened for him. Tsukasa was on the phone, but gestured for Charlie to have a seat. "Just get it done. I'll check up on you later," said Tsukasa as he hung up the phone.

Charlie was a little taken back by Tsukasa. He knew that he was young, but he didn't expect someone like him. He looked like he was barely out of college, but he running the business as if he had a lifetime's worth of experience. Charlie could tell by the way Tsukasa carried himself. He also admired how Tsukasa had taken off his necktie, coat, and how he had his sleeves rolled up. To Charlie, it spoke volumes about Tsukasa's work style.

"You're Charlie Collins?" asked Tsukasa. He was also surprised. He figured that Charlie was related to Tsukushi's manager, but he didn't expect someone who looked so rugged.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Doumyouji-san," said Charlie. "Although, I wish I were meeting you under better circumstances."

"I only agreed to meet with you, so that I could find out how she is," stated Tsukasa.

Charlie was a little fazed by his response, but didn't display it on his face. "How do you know Makino Tsukushi?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," retorted Tsukasa.

"I am the son of the family that she stays with in London," said Charlie. "Now answer my question."

"I was her boyfriend in high school," said Tsukasa. This time Charlie was unable to hide his surprise. He could never imagine Tsukushi dating anyone. He had never seen her go out on a date before. Once more, Tsukushi had dated one of the world's most eligible and wealthiest bachelors in the world. "How is she doing?"

"It's hard to say," admitted Charlie.

"Knowing her, she likes to keep up the appearance that everything is fine," said Tsukasa. He surprised himself sometimes. "What is it that she needs from me?" He was willing to do anything.

"I wanted to ask you if I could arrange a meeting with your mother," replied Charlie. 

"Why would you want to meet with her?" asked Tsukasa. "What the Hell has she done to Makino now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie.

"Makino, didn't tell you?" asked Tsukasa.

"Not really. She did name your mother as one of her enemies though," said Charlie.

Tsukasa didn't look surprised. "My mother is no longer a threat to her. Tell her that. I am the head of the Doumyouji Corporation. I will not allow anything to harm her," said Tsukasa.

Charlie didn't say anything. He believed him. Charlie trusted his instincts more than anything. He knew that Tsukasa wasn't lying. He still wondered what happened, but there was time for that. Every moment he wasted was one more moment that the stalker was getting closer and closer to her.

"Thank you for your time, Doumyouji-san. I will be sure to tell her your condolences," said Charlie. "However, she's not really up for seeing anyone."

After Charlie left, Tsukasa wondered why he even came. Something didn't feel right. He couldn't quite grasp what it was, but he knew that something was wrong. The whole thing didn't seem right at all.

*

Tsukushi decided to do what she did best. She decided to work until she was too numb to notice anything. She set to work on her thesis for her faculty advisor, even though he told her that she didn't have to turn in her rough draft. She could take as much time as she wanted, but it was either that or keep thinking about everything over and over agian until she was driven into madness. 

She didn't stay at her penthouse. It seemed to be dangerous to be utterly alone. As long as she wasn't alone, the stalker couldn't touch her. She went to Gaia Records to work in her rec room. It felt safe there for the time being. The only thing she wished she could get rid of were the bodyguards. As far as she was concerned, they weren't doing a very good job of making her feel safe. She also had to find a way to defend herself. 

From time to time, Tsukushi thought about what drove someone like her stalker. This person was living and breathing her. She felt like she was being watched constantly. There were too many people keeping an eye on her at any given time. She hoped that Charlie would be able to figure out something because there wasn't much she could do from her end. Not with the whole world watching her.

The reporters had renewed the campaign of asking questions until they received some kind of answer from Gaia. Patricia said that they couldn't hold them back for too long. Tsukushi was surprised that the press hadn't found out anything yet.

Either way, it felt like the world was closing in on her. She felt like she was being slowly suffocated to death. The air was getting thicker with each passing day. It started happening long before she had returned to Japan. It had been her choice, but it was starting to take its toll on her. She was going to have to do something drastic. 

After much thought and contemplation, Tsukushi came to one conclusion: everyone around her was in danger. The stalker had killed her parents. She knew he wasn't done yet. He was out to destroy her. He figured out how to do it. He knew that directly attacking her wasn't going to work, but going after the people around her would. Most people around her couldn't figure that out. She distant herself from her family. Most people didn't know about her personal life. It was part of her persona as a performer. And it was might just kill her.

Yuki came in later with a tray with some tea and sweets. "You haven't eaten in days. And you haven't slept either," said Yuki. "Are you okay?"

Tsukushi gritted her teeth. It was as if Yuki was waiting for her to change status anytime soon. "Will you stop asking me, if I'm fine?!" exploded Tsukushi. 

Yuki looked frightened. This time Tsukushi didn't pause to even apologize. "Stop acting like everything is going to be all right. You know how I feel. I will tell you when I feel better, but it's not going to happen anytime soon. You don't understand. No one does."

"I'm sorry," said Yuki.

"I don't want to hear that you're sorry. I'm tired of everyone telling me how I should be feeling. I'm tired of hearing how everyone is sorry. I will get through this my own way. On my own. That's the way it's always been."

"But I am here. Tsukushi, that's the problem. You don't rely on anyone else. Let me help you. Please," pleaded Yuki.

Tsukushi sighed. "I need you to go to Osaka. I haven't been able to do anything about the business there. The staff at the inn need someone to get everything in order. There is work to be there there. For obvious reasons, I cannot attend to it. I would rather do it myself, but I need you over there."

Yuki nodded. "By the way, Kin-san said that Susumu moved into his apartment," she whispered.

"I know. He should stay there," said Tsukushi. "But, tell Sammi to take some security off me and put it on my brother."

"Why?" asked Yuki, not knowing that Tsukushi's parents were murdered.

"Just do it," answered Tsukushi without looking at her. "Just make sure my brother is safe."

*

Charlie had to keep asking questions. He was uncovering various details about Tsukushi's life. She told him not to be surprised, but there were too many surprises. She knew a lot of rich and powerful people. He had no idea that Eitoku was anything like that. Of course, he understood why she didn't like to talk about her life in Japan. He was tired of running into too many surprises.

After some investigation, he was able to eliminate Doumyouji Kaede as a suspect. She was too busy a person to do anything to Tsukushi. As far as Charlie could tell, Tsukushi had severed ties with the Doumyouji family years ago. Therefore, Doumyouji Kaede didn't have to do anything more to Tsukushi.

Charlie realized that Tsukushi wasn't going to be that forthcoming with information because she was used to keeping her own secrets. No matter how much she trusted him, she wasn't going to tell him everything he needed to know. He had to get more information. The only person Charlie thought who could help him with that was someone who was closer to her.

The solution was simple. Tsukushi talked about her brother a lot. She talked about him more often than most people in her life. In fact, she was working part time jobs to pay for his schooling, so Charlie thought that they had to be pretty close. He decided to pay him a visit after Sammi told him where to find Susumu. She told him that Susumu was having a hard time with the deaths of his parents and that he and Tsukushi weren't exactly getting along.

However, Charlie was unaware of the real fallout. He knew that the truth about the accident had been kept under wraps, but he had no idea that Tsukushi kept it from her brother. He went over to Kin-san's apartment to see that two middle school kids were getting ready to leave. "We'll see you next week, Makino-sempai. Thank you for your help," said the girl. 

"Thanks, Makino-sempai," said the boy. He and his sister were twins, so they both had a tutoring session with Susumu at the same time. It was very helpful for them to be tutored at the same time.

"Excuse me," said the girl as she stared at Charlie. She wasn't used to seeing a blond gaijin like Charlie around. He smiled at her gently as he stepped out of her way.

"Excuse me," said the boy as he walked passed him as well. 

"Hello. My name is Charlie Collins. I'm the brother of your sister's manager," said Charlie as he approached Susumu. He was taller than Susumu, who was only 5'10". 

"My name is Makino Susumu. I take it that my sister sent you over here," said Susumu with a tone that bordered on annoyance.

"No. She did not. I came here on my own. May I come in?" asked Charlie.

"Sure," said Susumu with a shrug. "This isn't even really my apartment."

Charlie took off his shoes at the entrance, not forgetting the customs that his mother made him learn. He walked into a very neat living room. He took a seat, even though he wasn't offered one. Susumu didn't offer him anything to eat or drink.

"First of all, what my sister does is her business. If you want any questions answered, go and ask her. She's the one who doesn't want anyone else answering for her," said Susumu. "Besides, what's it to you?"

"Your sister has asked for my help. I am investigating the murders of your parents," answered Charlie.

"What did you just say?" asked Susumu as his expression changed from bored to alert. He wasn't sure if Charlie was saying things correctly or not, even though his Japanese was excellent.

"I'm investigating the murders of your parents," repeated Charlie, wondering if he was using the right words.

"Murders?" murmured Susumu. "What do you mean?"

"Your parents. What? You don't know? The police have ruled it a homicide," clarified Charlie. 

"I didn't know that," muttered Susumu as he stood up. The door was opened at the time. Kin-san walked into the apartment. "Tadaima. I brought home dinner," Kin-san paused. "I didn't know we had company."

"He's not company. He's going to tell me where my sister is right now. I need to have a word with her," said Susumu.

"What's going on? What did you tell him?" demanded Kin-san to Charlie, knowing that the foreigner had done something.

"He told me the truth," muttered Susumu. "Let's go."

Charlie had no choice, but to surrender to Susumu's will. He couldn't believe that Tsukushi would keep the truth from her own brother like that. But, Charlie felt guilty for betraying Tsukushi's trust, so he decided to keep the stalker a secret. He drove Susumu to Gaia Records where Susumu stormed through the front doors and kept going. He knew where she would be.

Sammi looked shocked to see Susumu burst through the door. Tsukushi didn't betray a look of surprise. She merely looked up at him. She was sitting at an armchair. He marched up to her.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked Tsukushi.

"Murdered. You didn't tell me that they were murdered!" shouted Susumu.

"I knew you'd act like this. I was only trying to protect you," responded Tsukushi.

"You don't care. You just don't want the press getting a hold of this! You only care about yourself! You let our father die!" 

Tsukushi looked up at him with an emotionless expression. Susumu couldn't take any longer. He couldn't stand being in so much pain and her not being in any. 

**SMACK!**

Sammi and Charlie gasped. Susumu had backhanded her. Tsukushi didn't even make a sound. "This is all your fault!" roared Susumu. He turned around and stalked out of the room.

Charlie and Sammi were going to go after him, but Tsukushi said, "No. Leave him alone."

She stood up as she made her way to the door. "Wait, Tsukushi. Let me tell security that you're leaving. We need to get security to arrange a ride."

"What's the point, Sammi? I don't feel safe. More security? What has it done? Nothing. He's already hurt me. You can't protect me from that. No one can. I can only protect myself. Protect my brother. I don't want anything happening to him."

"You still shouldn't go out by yourself!" exclaimed Sammi.

Tsukushi stopped again and said, "Nothing can hurt me now. I don't care anymore. This has to end soon. Either he kills me or I kill him. I don't give a damn either way."

She walked out of the room. Sammi got her cell to call security to follow her, but Charlie stopped her. "She's right. The stalker figured out her weakness. She's pulling away from everyone else. She's trying to protect us."

"Charlie. What's going to happen next?" cried Sammi.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is. She has to see it to the end. It's her battle. She's been fighting it for a while. All we can do is pray. I'm going to go to Okinawa. There's something I have to check out. Do you still have the key to the house there?" asked Charlie.

"You mean the house she stayed at?" asked Sammi.

"Yes," replied Charlie. 

"Why?"

"Because there might be some answers there. I need to check it out. It's a hunch," said Charlie.

"Then we'll go with you," said Robby along with Eddie and Sean. "We haven't been much help, but this is something we can do."

"The house in Okinawa hasn't been sold yet. Gaia has the lease to it. I think that Ryan has the key. I'll call him up to give the key," said Sammi as she dialed his office, thinking that he'd be there.

"Hello, you've reached to the office of Ryan McCormick," said Yuki.

"Yuki? What are you doing in Ryan's office?" asked Sammi.

"Oh, well Ryan had to an appointment with his physical therapist about his ankle," answered Yuki. "What is it that you need?"

"I need to talk to him. It can wait a day. I supposed. Tsukushi said that you were going to Osaka," said Sammi.

"Yes, I need to talk to the staff and pick things up. I'll see you when I get back," said Yuki.

Sammi hung up the phone. "Ryan's gone to his physical therapist. He really twisted his ankle. The doctors said if he had strained it anymore, he would have broken it. Either way the bone was bruised a bit," she said.

"I guess we can't leave just yet," said Eddie.

"That's fine. Although, I need to do some more work," said Charlie. "Excuse me."

He left the room. He started to think about how things were turning out. He realized that Tsukushi didn't trust the staff. She had good reason to. Charlie thought about it and decided it had something to do with the security. It made sense. The only reason that security would have any trouble catching the stalker would be that the stalker was an employee at Gaia. What better way to get pass security than to be part of security.

Charlie went to the office that Tsukushi assigned to him. She even supplied him access to the various parts of Gaia's records. He went through to look for anything that matched up. He decided to trace the history of the security team through out Tsukushi's career, starting from the very beginning in England.

Charlie found out that the head of security, whom he remembered from England, did not come to Japan. That head of security had a family in England and did not want to move to Japan. The second-in-command at the time was assigned the position of head of security. This person also went to Okinawa and had been around for the entire time of the shoot. 

Charlie cross referenced him with other employees. Most of the people who worked in Gaia had been around for a while. However with Tsukushi, more staff was brought in from time to time. He read Ryan McCormick's work history as well. He found that Ryan had only been working for the company for a year. He was also young and single. He had graduated from Cambridge with a degree in business. 

"Sammi, I need to see Dominic Stratton, " requested Charlie when he called up his sister's office.

"Why?" asked Sammi. She was a little stressed out. Tsukushi never returned to her apartment. She had gone to a hotel and called her, telling her that she would be staying there. Sammi didn't tell anyone. On top of that, Yuki had to leave for Osaka, while Ryan was still out.

"I just need to ask him a few questions about security," answered Charlie.

"You could ask Iris about it," said Sammi. Iris Beckett was now head of security.

"No, I would rather talk to Mr. Stratton," insisted Charlie.

"I'll send him up to you," agreed Sammi with a sigh.

Charlie waited for fifteen minutes, formulating questions to ask in his mind. There came a knock at his door. "Enter," he said. Dominic entered the room. "Close the door behind you."

Dominic complied. "What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Have a seat first. Get comfortable," said Charlie. Dominic took a seat, but didn't get comfortable. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions. That's all."

"I take you're the ringer that Miss Ringo summoned from England," said Dominic.

Charlie nodded. "I know that my sister has been a bit harsh on you. However, I do have to agree with her."

"Are you accusing me of something?" asked Dominic.

"What would I accuse of you?" asked Charlie. "Most Asians don't believe in coincidences. Neither do I. How long have you been working for Gaia Records?"

"Two years," replied Dominic.

"Where were you during Tsukushi's shoot in Okinawa?"

"I was in Okinawa. I was head of security for her. I had to be there."

"You didn't have any problems about moving to Japan from England. A good amount of the security staff didn't come to Japan."

"I didn't," admitted Dominic. 

"It all fits. You know. She's a very special woman. Some of the world's most powerful and wealthy men have fallen for her. What chance did someone like you had? You were working in Gaia for months before she came in. How innocent it all started, didn't it?" 

Dominic looked at him. "I know exactly what you're talking about. I am not the stalker. I'm not."

"Why would I believe you? You've had the opportunity and the time to do it all. And you failed to catch him," said Charlie.

"Your evidence doesn't automatically make me the stalker," said Dominic. "All the evidence you have is circumstantial." 

"But my evidence doesn't eliminate you as the stalker," retorted Charlie calmly.

"The police wouldn't believe you. Not with all the pitiful tricks you had to pull to get that information. You're just batting at strings," said Dominic.

"You studied to be come a barrister in London University, didn't you?" asked Charlie. "You're not that much older than her. You were in the law school there when she started there."

"I didn't know she existed at the time. And plenty of people go to London University," replied Dominic. "You have nothing."

"You are a lot smarter than what you show people, aren't you? According to the records, you were in the top ten of your year," said Charlie. "Yet, you quit halfway through law school. I know how much your salary is."

"Sometimes money isn't everything. You were heir to a large company in London, yet you're just a field reporter. Why do you do it?" challenged Dominic, knowing that Sammi was the heir to Collins Limited of London. It was unusual because she was the younger sibling and female.

"We'll see. You won't be able to find her so easily," said Charlie.

Dominic's eyes widened. "What do you mean? She's gone?"

"Yes, she is."

"It's not safe out there. She shouldn't be out in the open like that. Look, I haven't just been sitting here. I've been looking for the stalker as well. I'm telling you: she's in a lot more danger. The stalker's close to his breaking point, too," said Dominic in alarm.

"You were a psychology major in Oxford, weren't you?" 

Dominic stood up. "You were sent here to save her. And I'm telling you we're both wasting time. We should send someone to watch over her," he insisted.

Charlie narrowed his bluish-green eyes at Dominic's icy blue ones.

*

More days passed, and it was now the fourteenth of February. It was Valentine's day. Tsukushi had spent much of her time moving from hotel to hotel, trying to stay one step ahead of her stalker. She only text messaged Sammi, and she didn't have her cell phone with her. She had to use the phones in the hotels or a pay phones. 

Sometimes she moved three times during the day. She just didn't feel safe anywhere. It was with good reason. The stalker had been following her the entire time. Sammi couldn't rely messages to Tsukushi. She couldn't rely the messages that she had gotten from Yuki in Osaka. 

Charlie, Robby, Eddie, and Sean were in Okinawa. Ryan had come in for the afternoon to return the keys. He had a doctor's note saying that he still needed some time off, but that had been days ago.

Tsukushi never fooled herself into thinking she was safe. Not for a single moment did she allow her guard to slip. She was on constant alert and didn't sleep much. She stayed away from hotels and inns that didn't have much security in them or where the staff could be easily bribed into giving away information. She always stayed at a place that had a telephone. 

She stayed away from larger, more expensive hotels. The security at the Maple had already failed once before. Furthermore, she predicted that the stalker would be able to find her that way much easier. Once again, Tsukushi was traveling very lightly. She only had her wallet, which held her debit card, some cash, identification, a calling card, and a rail pass. That was how she was getting around Tokyo. 

It was an odd way to travel. A very unexpected way to travel for someone who was as rich as her. She only bought new clothes and changed that way, while disposing of the old ones. It was the only way she could travel lightly. The hotels and inns always had kimonos and robes for her use. She only ate every once in a while from vending machines.

It reminded her of when she was younger and had no money. Tsukushi felt very much alone, even though she was never alone. Her stalker was always nearby. 

On the fourteenth, Tsukushi ended up at a smaller hotel near Kin-san's apartment. She hoped to get to his apartment and call Sammi to check up on things more clearly. It was exhausting. She couldn't take it much longer. She had to think of something. She couldn't keep running much longer.

Tsukushi exited out of the hotel, only to be stopped by someone just outside of it. Someone grabbed her arm, causing her to seize up. She was about ready to scream.

"Don't say a word," commanded Dominic.

* * *

AN: And there's my cruelest cliffie yet. Don't you just love it? I'm having a lot of fun here. I had a bit of a block in this chapter. The next few chapters will be a little shorter for the sake of suspense (although, I'm not sure how suspenseful everything is ^_^;;). Where's the rest of F4 in all of this? Um...working? I'm not sure. They'll come in later. I swear not everyone's role has been played out yet. 

Go to ayane.blurty.com -- More info.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	27. Closing In

The Game of Love

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Closing In

Charlie, Eddie, Robby, and Sean arrived at the picturesque beach house just over looking the waters of the island of Okinawa. Charlie looked up grimly at the gray sky. Another storm was fast approaching. He took out the keys to the house and unlocked the door.

"Not bad," observed Robby as he looked around.

"Gaia sure knows how to make their people feel wanted," added Sean.

"Let's start looking around. Charlie, Ally told you that the stalker could see all of her movements inside, right?" said Eddie as he looked around the interior.

Charlie nodded, "But I'm not sure how he could have done it."

"That's easy. A camera," replied Robby.

"But how?" asked Charlie.

"Well, that's what we have to look for," said Eddie. "You'd be surprised at how someone can set up cameras, even in a place like this."

He was referring to the fact that there were hardly an pictures on the walls. It didn't seem possible to hide anything, let alone a camera. The boys from the band put on plastic gloves and started to look around.

"Maybe, he used a long range lens," suggested Charlie, feeling useless.

"No. Knowing Ally, she would have kept the curtains drawn anyway. Haven't you ever noticed how she like to keep the curtains drawn? Even in England," disagreed Robby as he shook his head, remembering how dim the rec room in Gaia always was. 

"There's been something that's been bothering me. Ever since that accident at the television station," said Eddie. 

"What?" asked Sean.

"Something that doesn't make any sense to me," muttered Eddie. "It's like knowing the answer to something, having it at the tip of your brain, but still being unable to answer the question."

"That's exactly how this stalker has always been like. So close, yet always just far enough," said Charlie.

"Let's stop talking and keep looking," said Robby.

The four men separated as they went through the house. Sean stopped and called everyone after a half hour. He was found in the bedroom, pressing his hands against the wall. "I can see something," he said. "What's beyond this wall?"

"Another room," replied Charlie, remembering the floor plans of the house. "It was first built during the early fifties, but was later renovated."

"The wall is hollow here," said Sean as he rapt his knuckles against the wall. The sound definitely showed that the wall was hollow. 

"We'll have to cut into it," said Charlie.

"No. The stalker didn't cut into it," said Eddie. "We have to figure out how he opened it up."

Robby investigated the edge of the wall paper. "It looks like it was scrapped up a bit and glued back into place," he observed. He took out a tool and peeled it up. "It looks like the wall is made up of panels."

"The pattern. There's a break in it," said Sean. "It's a lens."

Charlie walked up to where Sean was looking. He didn't bother to stop Robby and Eddie from taking off the wall paper. "The panels are easy to take apart. There should be insulation in the wall. It looks like someone took of the panels recently and then covered up with wallpaper," said Robby.

"Let's move it," said Eddie. Together, he and Robby, moved the part of the wall. There were wires exposed, embedded into the insulation. "My God. He wired this place up." They didn't have to take apart the rest of wall to figure out that the camera was attached to the wires. "There's too many wires here. Did Ally say that the stalker could hear her?"

"Yes," said Charlie. "The other wires are hooked up to a microphone."

Eddie stopped with a startled look on his face. "I think I know who the stalker is. It makes sense now. All of it."

It seemed at that moment that Charlie also experienced the same realization. "Yes. Of course. It makes sense now. Everything didn't fit because we weren't looking at the right things. There were things that didn't make any sense, but they do now. This place. He made it into a trap."

"Do you realize that Tsukushi is probably playing straight into his hands?" said Sean without acknowledging that he still didn't know who the stalker was, but if Charlie and Eddie figured it out, then he would soon enough.

"We have to get back to Tokyo. Before it's too late," concluded Robby. 

"Not yet. We have to look around more. We've got to find out how he was able to transmit the images and sounds from here. And we've to look for more than just one set of cameras and microphones. We've got to hurry. Before it's too late," said Charlie. "I'll call Sammi right now. Keep looking. We have to find Tsukushi."

*

Yuki was in Osaka. She was settling everything in the inn that belonged to Tsukushi's parents. Actually, the inn belonged to Tsukushi because she was the one who had purchased it. Susumu usually spent his summer vacations there, training for the next track season. Yuki had only visited once before, but Tsukushi had never set foot on the property. 

The staff was greatly saddened by the deaths of their bosses, but they were also concern about their futures. On top of that, the inn couldn't conduct any business because the police had taken over, searching the property for clues. Yuki wondered why they did that. The staff was hoping to get word from Tsukushi directly because they had never met the daughter that their bosses were so proud of. 

Tsukushi's mother and father always bragged about their very accomplished daughter. The staff wanted to meet her because she was Ringo Arisu. It was sort of hard to believe that she could have such humble parents, but they had met her brother as well. It was very clear that from such humble people that two very extraordinary people were born. 

The police had arrived before Yuki could, but the staff couldn't stop them. There were two staff: a day and night staff. The inn catered to their guests twenty-four hours a day. The night staff wasn't as large as the daytime staff, but it was a very efficient way of running the inn. The inn made lots of business because of the hot springs. Tsukushi had purposely bought it for the hot springs. The staff wore colors of mourning. Despite being terrible braggarts, Chieko and Tetsuya Makino were very kind bosses. They never over worked the staff.

Yuki's presence reassured the staff that the inn wasn't closing permanently. "I came here as ordered by their daughter," said Yuki. "I am here to reassure you that you will not lose your jobs, but the inn will be closed indefinitely. I do not know when the inn will be reopen for business. I am here to settle accounts and to prepare this place for a close up."

"What are we supposed to do?" asked the daytime manager, Takuya.

"You still have your jobs. Just do what you would normally do without guests here," said Yuki.

"There hasn't been a time when there weren't any guests here," said Takuya. He was worried. He actually respected the Makino family. He could tell that he was at the start of a dynasty. He could tell that the Makino family was going to rise to the top. He had met the young master many times. Susumu didn't seem to fit well with his parents. He had a more noble bearing. Takuya was more worried about the young master and mistress. "Perhaps, the young master and mistress should come here to recover."

The rest of the staff agreed with him. Yuki shook her head. "I'm afraid that they have things to take care of in Tokyo," said Yuki, although she had to agree with the staff. She thought of suggesting it to Tsukushi, but these days Tsukushi wasn't taking well to suggestions. Besides, Tsukushi didn't really want to come to Osaka. Yuki knew better than to force things.

The police walked in. It was Inspector Sano came in. He interrupted, "My apologies, but I would like to speak to everyone, Matsuko-san."

Yuki nodded. Technically, she was the only guest at the inn. The neighboring inns and villas sent flowers to show their condolences. All the flowers were displayed all over the inn. Yuki went out into the rock garden. Takuya came to see her. "The master liked to tend to it. He found it relaxing," he whispered. "He also enjoyed the gardens. He liked it very much."

"I remember that their father was never really one for hard work. He was more of a dreamer," said Yuki softly.

"Yes, the master was. It was the mistress that build up this inn from just being a private house with some hot springs," said Takuya. "You know the young master and mistress well, don't you?"

Yuki nodded and sighed. "Tell me something, Takuya-san, did anything unusual happen the day of the accident?"

"Nothing really. The master and mistress were in a hurry to go to Tokyo. They really didn't want to take the train, even though it would have been faster. No, they wanted to show off the car to their daughter and show how pleased they were with everything. I have never heard of a more perfect daughter," said Takuya.

Yuki didn't have the heart to tell him that Tsukushi was not perfect. She allowed people to think that because that's how she felt about Tsukushi as well. She knew that Tsukushi wasn't perfect, but it was difficulty for Yuki to think otherwise of her. There were times when Yuki swore that she didn't know who Tsukushi was. It was odd having a best friend who kept so many things from her.

She remembered that Tsukushi was always like that, even when they were younger. It was hard to accept it. Tsukushi always took care of things for others. It seemed as if she was born with a sense of responsibility to the world. She took care of others, but didn't trust the world to take care of her. That was part of the problem. Yuki wished that she was as strong as Tsukushi. She wished that her best friend would rely on her more often. She had a feeling that Tsukushi had sent her to Tokyo to get her out of the way.

"Excuse me, but I need to go through the private quarters," said Inspector Sano.

"I would rather that you do not. It would dishonor the memory of my masters," said Takuya.

"I don't think that Tsukushi would mind, but I will be present for it," said Yuki.

Inspector Sano shook his head. "I am afraid that you will contaminate the scene."

"It's not where the accident happen," said Yuki. "Let me put it this way: you will not be allowed to search any more of these grounds, unless I can personally supervise."

Inspector Sano clutched his jaw before giving a tight nod. Yuki escorted the police to the private part of the inn. It was really just three suites connected together; it resembled an apartment. The first part was like a normal living room. Yuki had forgotten how the Makinos decorated the walls with pictures of their children. There were pictures of Tsukushi and Susumu when they were younger. On the small coffee table sat a scrap book. Inspector Sano picked it up and opened it. 

He flipped through only a few pictures. He looked around and saw the pictures of a happy family. Yuki swallowed a bit. She realized that Tsukushi's parents were the gatekeepers to her past and that the inn was supposed to be her home base. There were also news articles of Susumu's feats on the track field. 

"I asked the staff if anyone had access to the car keys, but a lot of people had access to just this room," said Inspector Sano.

"What difference does it make? Why do you need to be here? It was an accident," said Yuki, but she looked around her. "Wasn't it?"

Inspector Sano shook his head. "Apparently, you weren't informed about the situation. The accident wasn't an accident, Matsuko-san. The investigative team found out that the break lines in the car were cut. The main break lines were only partial clipped, while the emergency lines were completely cut straight through. That makes this a murder investigation."

Yuki's eyes widened with fear as she took an involuntary step back away from the inspector. "She didn't tell me," she whispered.

"Did she tell you about the stalker?" asked the inspector.

Yuki nodded. "You don't think that he's the one who..."

"He's the only suspect we've got. We're still trying to figure out who is. I've been in contact with the investigators from England. They couldn't stop him, but I'm hoping that we can. This maybe the break we need. The profiler from England said that the stalker was close to his breaking point."

"I had no idea. She doesn't tell me anything," said Yuki as she looked at the pictures on the windows. "She doesn't tell anyone anything unless she has to."

"We suspect that the stalker was here to tamper with the car. It's a good possible, considering that this is an inn. There is a possibility that the stalker was here as a guest. The profilers have said that most stalker don't linger forever. Something triggers them." 

Yuki paled over. "She told me to go here because...she knows it's going," she whispered.

"I need to questioned some of the people from the night shift. Some of them haven't been questioned," said Inspector Sano. "A lot of people had access to this part of the inn. So, that means that there's far too many suspects."

Yuki helped the police by staying out of the way. She was now afraid of what was happening in Tokyo. She wanted to call Tsukushi, so she dialed the number. There was no answer. She looked at the window and saw the gray clouds. It was a sign that something bad was coming.

Later that day, the day shift staff left and the night shift came. They were questioned. One of the women, Erika, said something that was very important. "I am afraid that I was not at work the night before the master and mistress died," she admitted, but she looked sort of ashamed of herself.

"You won't be in any trouble," Yuki assured her.

"My daughter filled in for me. I was terribly ill. My family couldn't afford to lose a day's pay. I did not want to trouble the master and mistress, so my daughter went in my place," admitted Erika.

"I want her brought in for some questioning," said Inspector Sano.

They had to wait another half an hour before the girl could be summoned for a meeting. Her mother talked to her quietly at first. The girl entered the room and bowed to everyone. "My name is Miho. I am here to answer any questions you wish," she said.

"I just have a few. Did you notice anything strange on the morning that Makino Tetsuya and Makino Chieko died?" asked Inspector.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I do remember something. I remember going to prepare the other rooms, the ones closer to the private quarters, early that morning. I just wanted to take care of it before the master and mistress woke, and before the day staff arrived. I almost ran into someone when I was going down the hall. It was a guest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. There are no gaijin currently employed here. I told him that there were no rooms prepared. He said some thing in English, but I couldn't understand. I think he said that he didn't understand, but I pointed him the right direction."

"Can you describe how he looks like?"

The girl went on and gave a description, but it wasn't very helpful. It was too average a description. Yuki sighed. "What about an accent? What kind of accent did he have?" she asked. She was used to hearing British accents. Yuki was up to the point where she could distinguish an American accent from a Scottish, English, or even Irish accents.

"I am not too good with foreign accents. I only know that the guest was speaking English. I'm sorry," said Miho. "I wish I had paid better attention."

"What about the guest logs for that week?" asked Inspector Sano. "Give me the guest logs."

Erika immediately delivered them to him. He flipped through it. "Matsuko-san, can you tell if these name are American or not?" he asked.

Yuki looked at the list. "Actually, a lot of American names come from Europe. Even then there's no guarantee that the guest isn't a pure foreigner. He could be half or part Japanese or any other kind of Asian. However, we can narrow the list down to male guests," said Yuki. 

Some of the day staff had stayed voluntarily. Takuya had an excellent memory for how the guests looked. It was up to him to remember just in case they ever returned for another visit. It was something that was easy for him. Yuki separated the the foreign names from the list and hoped that she was correct. 

Takuya worked with Miho's vague description and his excellent memory. They also looked for someone who was traveling on by himself. They narrowed the down the list to someone who was also a loner or someone who kept to himself. The rest of the staff gave good reports on guests like that.

"That's him. It has to be," said Takuya as he pointed at a name on the list. "He was always by himself, but he always talked to the staff. It was like he was trying to figure out how the inn was run and he talked to the master and mistress. He acted really familiar with them as if he knew them."

"They talked about their children. He asked more questions about their daughter. The master and mistress told him a lot about her. But, they were stories that almost anyone who visits could hear about. We've heard the stories about her so many times ourselves," said Takuya. "But he was the only guests who kept talking to them."

Yuki looked at the name on the list. It wasn't anyone she knew. At least that's what she thought, but she was wrong. She looked at the name again and called Tsukushi's number. Once again there was no answer.

"We're back at square one. This guest didn't present a passport. He paid in cash," muttered Inspector Sano.

"No answer," said Yuki.

"Who have you been trying to contact?" asked Inspector Sano.

"Her. There's been no response. I'll call my other friend, Sammi," said Yuki as she dialed the number. The line was busy. Yuki frowned and attempted to call the offices of Gaia, but all the lines were back up. There was no answer. A chill went down Yuki's spine. She looked at the inspector. 

"I have to go back to Tokyo," said Yuki. 

"Wait, Matsuko-san. There's something on the news," said Takuya. "Come to the bar. There's something you have to see."

Yuki and the rest of the police followed him. The bar was being restocked during the downtime. "One of the boys turned on the television. It's all over the news," said Takuya. 

Yuki watched the news. Her eyes widened. The inspector was on his phone in a flash, trying to contact the police in Tokyo. "I have to go. I have to go now," said Yuki as she turned and ran.

*

Sammi was pacing around her office. She hadn't received word from anyone in a few hours. More importantly, Tsukushi hadn't checked in for hours. It was starting to more than worry her. She had sent the bodyguards to go and look for Tsukushi. Iris Beckett had dispatched the bodyguards, but she reported that Dominic was no where to be found. His cell phone was turned off.

She started calling different hotels to see if a Makino Tsukushi had been registered, but none of the hotels would disclose that information. Sammi was going out of her mind with worry that she decided to swallow her pride and betray a bit of Tsukushi's trust by dialing a number that she had been hoping to avoid calling.

"Hello?" 

"Is this Hanazawa Rui?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Samantha Collins. I'm the manager of Ringo Arisu, but you know her as Makino Tsukushi. I don't have the number to make a private call to Doumyouji Tsukuasa, but I had yours."

"What's going on? Where's Tsukushi? You wouldn't be making this call unless she allowed you to."

"That's what I wanted to ask you. I was wondering if she had contacted you recently."

"No."

"What about your friends?"

"No. What's going on?"

"She went off on her on a few days ago. She wanted to get a way for a bit, but she hasn't called in four hours."

"So, she hasn't called you in four hours. What's wrong with that?"

"You don't understand. She's been calling me all the time since she left. Look, you don't understand. She's in danger."

"What do you mean?"

Sammi paused as she and said, "She's in danger. You're her friend. I know that you are. You're also friends with Doumyouji Tsukasa, aren't you?"

"Yes, he's my best friend," said Rui.

"Then believe me. I've lost my best friend long before she disappeared. I will make an announcement soon," said Sammi.

Rui looked out the window. _A storm is coming. It's going to be Hell_, he thought to himself. "I'll met you at Gaia Records. Just make the announcement," he said.

Sammi hung the phone and started to make the calls. Within in a half an hour, the news was announced: Ringo Arisu was missing.

*

Tsukushi took a deep breath as she looked at Dominic. His icy blue eyes shifted about as he looked around. "We need to get to some place that's safe. Not out here in the open," he said.

"Let me go," said Tsukushi as she struggled against his grip.

"No. Listen to me. You trusted me before. Trust me now. We must move. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't trust anyone," said Tsukushi. 

People stopped to ask if they were okay, but Dominic quickly said that they were fine. "We could go back into the hotel," he said.

Tsukushi glanced at his watch. It was almost six. She was sure that someone would go to Kin-san's apartment at any time. Kin-san said that he had been going home early most nights to make sure that Susumu was all right. She looked at Dominic. For some strange reason, she trusted him. She took a deep breath. "There is a safe place nearby. My friend's apartment," she said.

"Good. Let's go."

They walked across the street and took a long walk. The streets seemed to twist and change as they walked. They kept going until they were at a large apartment building. It wasn't that close to Kin-san's restaurant and Eirin Academy, but it was close enough to go by car or by train. Tsukushi and Dominic stopped at the building. He looked around first and then nodded.

"I don't know if anyone is home," admitted Tsukushi, silently praying that no one was there. 

"We can get inside. We need to use the phone," said Dominic. "My cell's battery is dead." They walked inside the building. Thankfully, there was no one there. Tsukushi walked in front of Dominic, while he watched her back. She had to rely on her memory to figure out which apartment was Kin-san's. 

"This is it," said Tsukushi. "I don't have a key." She could pick the lock like she had done with her study before when Susumu had barricade himself in before. 

"I'll get the door open," said Dominic. He took out a lock pick kit and worked on the door. In less than a minute, he got the door opened. He pushed Tsukushi inside first.

"What should I do?" asked Tsukushi.

"Call Sammi. Tell her that you're getting out of Tokyo," said Dominic. "Tell her that you will try to reach her by e-mail." Dominic watched her as she attempted to make the call. 

Tsukushi dialed the number to Sammi's cell and found that it was busy. She sighed and tried Sammi's office number, but that line was also busy. Tsukushi looked at Dominic. "All the lines are busy."

"Try the main offices," suggested Dominic.

She dialed the line; it was still busy. She tried calling some of the other extensions, but there was no answer. She couldn't remember the number to Patricia's office. She was about to ask Dominic, if he knew the number. "Dom--"

The door had opened at that moment. Dominic immediately got in front of her. 

_**BANG!**_

Dominic sank to the floor. Tsukushi saw him go down in an instant. She looked up at the person. He was smiling at her. 

It wasn't like any other smile she had ever seen on his face. The smile made him look like a stranger to her.

"It's you," she whispered as her blood ran cold and her skin turned ghostly pale.

* * *

AN: This chapter and the next will be short. It's more enjoyable (or aggravating for you, depending) for the build up for the upcoming chapter when everything really does happen. My roommate thinks that this is a cruel clif hanger. Interestingly enough, I took the names of the police from one of my favorite mystery series by Laura Joh Rowland. I did use a lot of mystery series references in this story. 

The next chapter will bring it all together and end with a surprise. That I'm willing to beat that no one could predict. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	28. The Last Day

The Game of Love

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Last Day

Tsukushi stared at him with wide eyes. She was clutching the phone in her hand as a way to avoid trembling in front of him. 

"Hang up the phone."

Tsukushi was about to tell him no, but he pointed the gun at her. She hung up the phone after a moment. "That's a good girl."

Tsukushi stared at Dominic. He had nicked his head on counter that the phone was on. He was bleeding out of his leg as well. She crouched down to help him, but she heard, "Leave him." Dominic was knocked out. 

"He needs help," whispered Tsukushi. "I can't leave him."

"I don't think you understand the situation you are in. I know that you're just stalling for time. I know you better than you know yourself. I know that you're thinking of a way out of this."

Tsukushi straightened up as she looked him straight in the eye. "I'm obviously not that smart. I didn't realize it was you. I should have known," she muttered. 

"You don't seem that afraid of me. Just as I expected."

"You seem to know me pretty well. Ryan. Why don't you just just tell me what you expect me to do?"

"You're still stalling for time," said Ryan as he smiled. "I really didn't want it to come to this. I really didn't."

Tsukushi took a deep breath. "You'll have to tell me what it is. It's apparent that I don't know you that well."

"Enough. Your brother and friend will be home any minute. I have no qualms about killing anyone. You know that. You will come with me now," said Ryan in very calm voice.

It was the calmness in his voice that sent an involuntary chill down her spine. She gave a tight nod. She understood perfectly what he meant. Ryan was going to kill Susumu and Kin-san, if she didn't comply with him. She walked towards him. She had to will herself to keep going.

_He's a cold blooded murderer. He killed my parents. He's going to kill everyone else, if I don't go with him,_ thought Tsukushi. She turned her head to take once last glance at Dominic. She could see that he was barely breathing. _He shot Dominic. He's been around this entire time. He knows him. And he shot him without a second thought._

He wasn't wearing his glasses. No one knew that he wore fake lenses, so he didn't really even need glasses. They were part of his persona of Ryan McCormick, the diligent worker. The way he was right now was his true self. Ryan reached out and placed his hand on her cheek, but Tsukushi pulled back away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Don't be afraid, love. I wouldn't hurt you," he said softly. "I will protect you from this world."

Tsukushi stared at him. He gave her a gentle smile. It was his normal smile, not the smile that first greeted her when he came through the door. "Now. Let's go. I know that you don't want want anyone else to get hurt."

He knew her so well that she could only surrender for the time being. They walked out of the apartment. Ryan closed the door behind him. Tsukushi went along with him as they went to hail a cab. She didn't want to get away from the apartment. She wanted to yell out for help, but Ryan knew her all too well. "If you call out for help, I'll shoot the first person who comes here."

Tskushi didn't do anything else, but follow him. The cab driver asked where to go. Ryan hid his gun just before the cab came up. However, it was within his reach at any time. She sat next to him in the cab with his arm around her shoulders. He told the driver where to go. Tsukushi looked out the window.

She looked at the lights outside wondering what was happening. The rain had started falling. People were running for cover as the drops fell. Tsukushi kept her hands on her lap as Ryan kept his arm around her shoulders. The cab driver noticed how tense she was, but he didn't say anything. It wasn't any of his business what a gaijin was doing with a pretty Japanese girl like her. 

"Stop here," ordered Ryan as he tossed some money at the cab driver. It was more than enough yen for the cab ride, but before the driver could give him change, Ryan shut the door. They were in front of the amphitheater. Tsukushi realized that now was the perfect time to make a break for it. She pulled her arm free and gave a swift round house kick that surprised him.

There was no place to run other than inside, so she took the closest door. She was running for her life.

*

Susumu was shaking off the rain off his jacket. He couldn't believe the sudden down pour. He thought about how much it rained when his parents had died. He was starting to hate the rain. It was always a sign that something bad was happening. He sighed as he entered the building. Someone had their door opened while going out to dump some trash. The television was on. 

He would have ignored it, but he could hear the news, "Actress and singer Ringo Arisu of Gaia Records has been reported missing. Her whereabouts are unknown. This news comes as an added shock because of the recent cancellation of her Tokyo debut concert..."

Susumu stopped moving all at once. His eyes widened in horror. He took off running up the stairs to his apartment to find the door unlocked. He opened and saw someone bleeding on the floor. His breathing was sallow. Susumu ran to him and turned him over. He immediately recognized him. "What happened?" asked Susumu.

"He's got her. He took her. I couldn't stop him," answered Dominic with a labored breath. "Never mind me. He's got her."

"Who's got who? My sister? Where's my sister?" demanded Susumu. He realized that the reason why there was so much blood on the floor was because of the gunshot wound on Dominic's leg. The blood from the back of his head wasn't that much. Susumu stood up and went to go grab a towel. He applied pressure to the gunshot wound to stop the bleeding. 

"Never mind me. Go and find your sister. He's going to kill her," gasped Dominic as he pulled back from Susumu. "He was here. Less than ten minutes ago. You have to find her before it's too late." 

Susumu's eyes widened again. He stood up and went to call the police and the hospital for help. The door was opened again as Kin-san walked. "Have you heard the news? Your sister's missing--" he started. He stopped when he saw Dominic. "What happened here?"

Susumu tossed the cordless phone to Kin-san, who deftly caught it. "Call the hospital and the police. Also apply pressure to the wound on his leg. It should slow down the bleeding."

"Where are you going?" demanded Kin-san. 

"I'm going to go and look for my sister," replied Susumu.

*

Tsukushi ran in the darkness. She had to get away from him before she could even think of calling for help. She had to put some distance between him and her to protect the people she loved and cared for the most. She didn't care if it cost her life. She ran as fast as she could. She could hear his footsteps, but she couldn't tell how close he was to her. 

"Come on, love. You know that you can't win. I won. I have you where I want you," said Ryan.

"You will never have me!" screamed Tsukushi as she continued running. She didn't know where she was exactly. The amphitheater was like a maze. It was dark and cold. Her skin was wet from the rain. She couldn't stop running. 

_**BANG!**_

Tsukushi not only heard the shot. She felt it as well. At first it was a hot sensation, followed by a numbing pain. She looked down at space between her collar bone and right shoulder. Even in the darkness, she could tell that wasn't a simple graze. Her breathing must have quickened at that moment. 

"A wounded animal is always easier to catch," said Ryan with a laugh.

Tsukushi took off her shoes, realizing it was the way he could hear her. She took them off with her left hand and tossed them aside. Not having them made it harder to run, but it was worth it, if she could buy herself some time. She ran again, but it wasn't the lack of shoes that slowed her down. It was the numbing pain from the gunshot wound. Tsukushi had never experienced this kind of physical pain before. She realized in horror as she tried to flex her fingers that she couldn't move them. 

She didn't have time to worry about it. She could hear Ryan's approaching footsteps. She gritted her teeth because of the pain she was in. She held her breath as she waited for him. He must have found the shoes because he said, "Very clever. I should have expected that out of you. I keep making the same mistake that everyone does. I keep underestimating you, love. But, I think you're making the same mistake with me."

Tsukushi had no choice. She was going to have to crawl. It was going to be painful with an open gunshot wound that was causing her to lose feeling in her right arm. Her pride spoke up again with something in English: "I would rather die on my feet than on my knees." She shook it off. She wasn't going to die like this. 

Ryan was looking at drops of blood on the floor. He looked at the shoes and saw some blood on that. He didn't mean to shot her. He couldn't see that well in the darkness. He touched the blood for a moment. It was dark red under the slight light in the room. It was devoid of oxygen. He could follow the trail of blood.

Tsukushi was smart enough to apply a lot of pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, even though it made the pain even worse. She kept her mouth shut as she struggled to fight off the fear she was experiencing. She couldn't feel her arm. She couldn't crawl anymore. She was going to have to risk getting shot again. It was a risk worth taking otherwise she was going to have to wait to bleed to death.

Tsukushi stood up and made a run for it. She was quick that Ryan didn't even have time to react. She kept running, but soon enough she could hear the sounds of him coming after her. It was like that nightmare she had had before. Except it was worse than she could have possibly ever imagine. She ran for the backstage area, but found that there were many places to hide.

Ryan pursued her until he was backstage. He knew the place much better than she did. "I do know the amphitheater better than you do. How do you think I know that? I was the one who picked out all the places you had be in. It was all me. You've just been walking straight into a well made web. You've been playing by my rules in my world."

"Why did you do all of this?!" demanded Tsukushi as her breathing became labored. 

"Why? Why did I do all of this? Why...it was all for you, my love. I saw how you were before. You didn't look like you were really happy. I blame you for all this," said Ryan, trying to listen for where her voice was coming from.

Tsukushi didn't know how to respond to that. It was obvious that Ryan was insane. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. There was no way she could reason with him. Her body was starting to feel cold due to the blood loss. She could barely feel her fingertips. Her arm felt like dead weight on her body. 

"You see...I have never encountered anyone like you. You're just like me. You have a mask. You like to show the world that you're invulnerable. But, you also do that in your private life as well. I know your weakness. It took me a while to learn it. You are really an enigma. There is a lot more depth to you than even you realize sometimes, isn't there?"

Tsukushi struggled to move a bit without making any sound. Perhaps, if she let Ryan talk, she could get out alive. Her feet were feeling a bit cold, despite the socks, but she knew it had to be the blood loss. She was starting to get dizzy now. 

"You do know me," she admitted. "But you don't know everything about me. You did all this. I was so stupid. It was so obvious. You threw me off by saving me at the television station."

"I know that the only way you can feel vulnerable is when someone close to you gets hurt. I know how much you felt when your mother and father died. I could see it every time I looked at you. As for that incident at the television, that was just a coincidence. I know now what it takes to hurt you. I've broken you."

_I've broken you._

Ryan's words rang through Tsukushi's head. It made something in her come alive. Something that overcame her pain. She stood up even straighter. "Come into the light, you fucking bastard," she said in a low, dangerous tone. 

She walked towards the stage. There was some light shining on it. Ryan smiled to himself. It was exactly what he had wanted. He walked into the light, pointing the gun straight at her. He had no idea how severe the gunshot wound was. He gasped when he saw her. He had hit her right side. She was right handed.

"Y-your arm--" 

"Who do you think is responsible for this?!" snapped Tsukushi.

Ryan's horrified looked contorted back into the cold expression with the same spark of madness as before. He responded, "If you only did what I told you to do, this wouldn't have happened. Now, you should just play along. You don't want to get hurt more, do you?"

"You should know by now that I am beyond physical pain," said Tsukushi. "You haven't broken me. You never will you evil son of a bitch. I have come up against people more powerful than you. You don't know what my name really means. I'm a weed. No matter how many times I get stomped on, I always survive. You never had a chance!"

Ryan stepped away from her. His face changed expression again. The spark of madness seemed to glow even brighter. "YOU'RE WRONG! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF THE GAME! I WON!"

"No. I won. You never broke me. You can't. That's why it's come down to this," whispered Tsukushi calmly. "You won't ever win. You can kill me now. But...as you have said I am not afraid of death."

"T-then, I'll just keep going. I can just kill you now," he muttered. His madness was more apparent. He was no longer capable of separating his personas. He was breaking apart.

Tsukushi softly laughed at him. She shook her head. "But that wouldn't accomplished anything, would it? You might as well kill yourself, if you're going to kill me," she suggested. It was the only way out. Wasn't it? Tsukushi closed her eyes for a moment. If she were dead, then everyone else was safe. It was a sacrifice that she was willing to make. Her parents had already paid the price without any choice. She wasn't sure if Dominic was even alive. 

Ryan step forward once more. The look on his face showed that he was at a loss. "What am I supposed to do?" he whispered. "What am I supposed to do?"

"It's over. You can still stop. There is no need for you to go any further. I won't let you hurt anyone else," said Tsukushi. 

Ryan looked at her with a glare. "If I can't have you...no one else will!" he roared.

**_BANG!_**

**_*_**

Susumu ran outside in the rain. He realized that none of his neighbors in the complex didn't see anything. He looked across the street at the other apartments. There was a chance that someone had seen the direction that Tsukushi had gone. Susumu didn't know what was going on. He was out in the middle of the rain looking for her. 

Something was wrong. There was blood already on his clothes that was washing off. He couldn't understand. He started knocking on doors, but no one could give him any answers. Just before the police and the ambulance came, Kin-san had ran out to talk to him. He told him that Dominic managed to say something. He said McCormick. Kin-san didn't know what it meant. He had never met him before.

However, Susumu knew who he was. He told Kin-san to go with Dominic and to try and reach Gaia Records. The police took a statement and went to go look for Ryan McCormick. Susumu knew that the police didn't have a chance of finding them in time. He had to find a way to his sister. He had to stop and think. 

Under the rain, he thought of where he had seen Ryan McCormick. He had seen the Englishman on and off throughout the course of months. He always seemed to be watching Tsukushi, but Susumu didn't make much of it. Susumu went through a list in his mind. _Would he go to Gaia? No. He took Tsukushi with him. Would he go back to his apartment? I don't even know where it is. No. That's the first place the police are going to. I would have heard something by now. Where? Where would they go? It would have to be someplace not to far away from here...but where?_

Susumu thought about where he had seen Ryan McCormick. A thought came to him. He realized where he had seen Ryan McCormick the most. It was at the ampitheater. Susumu hung out more at Kin-san during those weeks because it was closer to the amphitheater. The cold rain splashed on his shoulders as he ran back to the apartment. He quickly dialed for a cab. 

The cab couldn't come soon enough. As soon as Susumu go into it, he ordered the cab driver to take him to the amphitheater. The driver told him that there wasn't anything going on in the theater. Susumu didn't listen to him as he got out of the cab. The rain had gotten worse. He shook it off as he tried to find a way inside.

The rain had washed away the tracks that Tsukushi and Ryan had made earlier. Susumu had only taken one entrance in and out of the theater. It was due to all the security checks. Susumu had no choice, but to take one of the backstage entrances. Susumu kept his ears open. It was quiet, but there came the sound of voices. It sounded like the voices were echoing off the acoustics. Susumu couldn't make out what they were saying. In the darkness, he had to follow their voices, but the echoing was throwing him off.

Susumu nearly tripped on something. It was a shoe. A running shoe. Susumu touched it and realized that there was blood. He looked a little more and saw that there was a small pool of dark red blood. He didn't have to guess whose blood it was.

_**BANG!**_

Susumu froze when he heard the shot. After a moment, he started to move. He followed the sound of the shot. He kept going until he was running around the outer corridor. He went through the double doors and stopped. He walked forward little by little. 

Ryan was standing over Tsukushi. He didn't seem to notice that Susumu was in the auditorium. He looked like he was in shock as he looked at Tsukushi. She was lying on the stage. Susumu couldn't tell that she was bleeding a lot. He could hear how swallow her breathing was as if she were gasping for air.

"I didn't want it to come to this. Look what you made me do. Look!" shouted Ryan, his voice echoing because of the acoustics.

Tsukushi felt it when the bullet entered her abdomen. It was even worse than the pain in her shoulder. The force of shot caused her to crumble to the floor. She could feel her body go weaker and colder as the blood drained out of her. Her breathing was getting hard; there wasn't enough air in the room. The light seemed to dim. 

Ryan walked up to where she had landed. He hovered over her with the gun. His eyes no longer held the madness in them. Tsukushi stared at him as she closed her eyes. "You were right, love. It's over," he muttered as he as pointed it at her for a final shot. "We'll be together like this. Just you and me without anyone else in the world. You can go back to your parents now. You should thank me. I was the one who made that possible. It was me. You'll be with them soon."

He had his finger on the trigger and he pulled it, but Susumu had knocked into him before he had a chance to fire. They struggled for the gun. Susumu didn't care that the safety was off. He had to fight for his sister's life. Tsukushi was barely conscious of what was happening. She could hear the sounds of struggling. 

_Who would care about me that much to fight for me? _Tsukushi moved her head and saw for herself. Her eyes widened a bit. She opened her mouth, but her voice was gone. The pain was intensifying with every moment. She wanted Susumu not to fight him. Not to put his life on the line for her. She wasn't worth it.

Susumu and Ryan struggled for control of the gun. They wrestled. Ryan was surprisingly strong. Susumu was younger and more athletic than him. Ryan got him with a roundhouse kick to the stomach, but Susumu caught himself before he could fall. He swiped below his knees. Ryan was surprised by this. He didn't have time to block him. He tumbled back. The gun slipped out of his hand and slid. Susumu quickly grabbed it.

Ryan got to his feet. Susumu pulled away from him with the gun in his hand. He was now under the shadows. Susumu's eyes were colder than they had ever been. The hatred boiled inside him as he locked gazes with Ryan. Pure fury raged in his blood. He understood now. He looked at Ryan.

"Let me explain," pleaded Ryan as he stepped away from.

"I don't need any explanations," whispered Susumu as he held the gun up. He pointed it straight at Ryan's head.

Tsukushi was struggling for air. She couldn't let him do it. Not even after all the things that Ryan had done. Her eyes filled with tears. _No. Susumu. No. Stop it! Don't to it! _She screamed in her head. 

Susumu didn't know what came over him at that moment. It was like he was in a trance. It seemed like all logic in his brain stopped functioning. His finger moved on its own.

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_**

Ryan's body fell with a sickening thud. Susumu stood there still clutching the gun. His finger still moving even though the bullets were gone. 

Click. Click. Click. Click.

His breathing was calm. He didn't feel anything. He was trapped in a trance. 

"Stop--" gasped Tsukushi finally, even though it was too late. She was gasping for air. Her vision was growing darker, but she couldn't close her eyes.

Susumu's attention was snapped back to the present moment. He ran to his sister. He was amazed at how much blood she had in her body. She was lying in a pool of her own blood. She looked at him with wide eyes. "It hurts," she murmured. 

She didn't have her cell phone with her, and Susumu cursed himself for not bring his. He walked over to Ryan who was laying flat on his back. There were three gunshot wounds on his body. He had one bullet in his eye, one his chest, and the final bullet was in his stomach. Susumu searched through his pockets and dug out a cell phone. He walked back to Tsukushi and took off his jacket.

He supported her back and wrapped it around it. He dialed for help. 

"Emergence Services. How may I assist you?"

"I need help. My sister's been shot," replied Susumu as he put his arm behind Tsukushi's neck to support her head. "She's bleeding a lot. Please. I need help."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Tokyo Amphitheater."

"Please stay on the line--" 

Susumu hung up the phone. He had to free up his other hand. He pressed his hands against the wounds to slow down the bleeding. "Aneue," he whispered. "It's going to be all right. It's going to be all right. Everything's going to be fine."

Tsukushi stared up at him. She struggled to keep her eyes open and focused on him. Her vision blurred. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she struggled for air. 

"It's all right. Everything's fine now," whispered Susumu as he gently pressed his lips against her hair. "Aneue. Don't leave me."

Tsukushi couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough," she whispered as she smiled at him gently. She lifted her hand pressed it against his cheek. 

"Stop talking, Aneue," said Susumu. "Just close your eyes. I'll be here. You're not alone anymore."

It was so simple to do that. Tsukushi surrendered to the darkness. Susumu kept his hands pressed against the wounds. His hands were coated in her blood as his eyes filled with tears. 

"It's over. Nothing can hurt you now."

* * *

AN: Ha! Some of you were smart and clever enough to guess correctly. Congrats! I am proud of you. But, did any of you predict this as the ending of this chapter? The title was taken from an Evanescence song called "The Last Day." The last line contains a double meaning. It either means that thing with the stalker is over or that she's dead. What to do...what to do.

Also, the term "aneue" is the endearment term for older sister. It's not the very formal oneesan that Susumu's been calling her the whole time. It shows that the distance between them has closed. 

Go to ayane.blurty.com for more info and an explanation of how the gunshot wounds ended up. Any guesses on what happens next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	29. Evidence of Life

The Game of Love

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Evidence of Life 

_Dreams. What odd things they are. A struggle to wake up to reality. Is it really reality? Or is it all someone's dream? Or is it really my dream? I can't wake up. What waits for me is a nightmare. What awaits me is oblivion. _

_Someone help me._

The rain didn't cease. It became clear to most people that the rain heralded something bad. In the midst of the pouring rain, two shots were fired that would soon be heard all over Tokyo. The storm had only began as a struggle for life and death began. Not only two lives were at stake, but the lives around them would change. 

Valentine's Day was celebrated by girls giving chocolates to the boys that they liked. The day was decked out in its usually red, pink, and white. It was a day that most people celebrated with great happiness.

Mariko was happily making some chocolates for Susumu to give him later on in the evening. She wasn't very good at making molds, but she kept trying until she got it perfect. She wanted to give the chocolate to him to remind him that someone cared about him. She was very worried about him as she looked out the kitchen window.

"Mariko! There's something on the news!" exclaimed Hikaru as she ran into the kitchen. Her face was incredibly pale as if she had seen something horrible.

"What?" asked Mariko as she put the chocolates on the counter to properly dry next to the gift box and ribbons.

"Just come and see," insisted Hikaru as she grabbed her arm. "I can't believe it."

Mariko pulled her arm free and was about to say something before the newscasters on the big screen television interrupted her. "The news at this point is sketchy at best. The Tokyo Metropolitan Police have not been able to locate, singer/actress, Ringo Arisu. More news will be announced as it comes. Gaia Records' representatives will be making an announcement soon. It has been reported that Ringo-san's parents were recently killed in a car accident on the day of the concert, which explains why it was suddenly cancelled."

Mariko's face had turned even paler than Hikaru's. She sat down numbly as she watched the television. "This can't be happening," she muttered. 

*

The trip from Osaka back to Tokyo on the bullet train couldn't have been fast enough for Yuki. She immediately took a cab back to her house to check her phone. She was in a near panic by the time she had returned to her house. She cursed at the rain. She was nearly in tears because of the frustration and fear. She scrambled to find her house keys. The trip from the station made her even more shaky because of the trip through Tokyo Square. The news was all over the big screens there.

To her surprise, she saw someone waiting for her in the rain. It was Soujirou. He was dress in his kimono; it looked like he had come straight from a tea ceremony. He looked anxious as he walked up to her. "I went home and my brother told me what happened. I knew you'd come back here," he said.

Yuki's heart stopped for a moment. She was about to tell him something, but her cell phone went off. She picked it up and looked at the number. Her eyes widened as she quickly responded, "Susumu! Where are you? What? I can't hear you? What happened? Where's your sister?"

"I can't hear you. Speak up. I'm outside and the rain is too loud. Please speak up. Tell me what's wrong," pleaded Yuki. She knew there was something wrong because Susumu's voice was soft and it sounded hollow. It sounded like he was struggling to breathe. He spoke up a little bit more, but Yuki nearly dropped the phone when he finally told her what had happened. "Okay. I'll be there."

"Have they found her?" asked Soujirou.

"Yes," whispered Yuki as she swallowed. Her throat felt tight. "I need you to drive me to St. Luke's Hospital." 

She was referring to one of the best hospital's in Tokyo. It was created by a Westerner and part of the reason why Tokyo had been spared during the World War II. It was also the hospital that handle the victims of a cult that had opened nerve gas in the subway system that had killed over a dozen people. 

Yuki knew the reputation of the hospital, but it didn't ease her mind. Soujirou saw how she was trying to keep her panic inside. "Let's go. You can tell me what he said on the phone on the way over," said Soujirou.

They climbed into his car. He quickly drove towards St. Luke's. He looked at her, but she wasn't talking anymore. He saw she was shaking. "What happened? They did find her, right?" asked Soujirou.

"She's been shot," whispered Yuki.

Soujirou's eyes widened. He nearly stopped when he heard her words. "W-what?" he stammered.

"I should tell you the truth. I've been wanting to tell everyone the truth, but I couldn't before. I didn't because of that damn confidentiality agreement and because I didn't want to betray her trust. It doesn't matter anymore. She's been stalked by someone for more than a year," explained Yuki as she swallowed a sob.

Soujirou didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort her, but lately Yuki seemed beyond that. "She always had to take care of things herself. She never trust me!" cried Yuki.

"She does. It's just the way she is. I've learned that we can't change people. No matter how much we care about them," said Soujirou. "They have to be willingly to change. Did her brother say anything else?"

"I couldn't hear him. He sounded like he was lost," said Yuki. "I can't imagine what's happened to her..."

Soujirou's brain jumped into overdrive. He had to call up the rest of the F4 as soon as possible. He remembered where everyone else was. Akira had go to a meeting, but should already be home. Rui was already off from school, while Tsukasa had an evening meeting with his board of directors. Soujirou didn't want to call them over in front of Yuki, and he wanted to find out more before calling them. 

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Yuki practically ripped the car door opened as she walked into the hospital ahead of him. Soujirou let her go as he went to go and look for a parking spot. She went inside the emergence room, which was the place that Susumu had called from on the public phone. She ran to the front desk. "I'm looking for Makino Tsukushi," said Yuki, also knowing that Susumu would have given her real name. 

"Yuki," called Susumu as he walked up to her. He had his jacked tucked under his arm. Yuki froze when she saw him. His hands were covered in blood along with his pants. Even his white shirt had blotches of blood. Yuki didn't seem to notice that most of the blood was on his jacket. 

"How much blood did she lose?" asked Yuki.

"More than a third. She was shot twice," replied Susumu. His voice started to shake. "I tried to keep her from bleeding to death. I couldn't do enough."

"Who shot her?" asked Yuki.

"Ryan McCormick. Why would someone hurt my family like this?" asked Susumu like a child seeking reassurance.

Yuki's jaw dropped. "Oh my God," she whispered as she covered her mouth. Susumu's eyes were dull. They had lost their spark. 

"They say that they're not sure she'll make it through the night. They're trying to get the bullets out," Susumu whispered. "But, she lost too much blood. What's going to happen? I didn't think that she could--"

Suddenly a group of doctors and nurses ran by. One of them was a surgeon who had been summoned to work on Tsukushi. Susumu and Yuki followed them. Sure enough, the doctors were scrambling. 

"There are two bullets. One is lodge between the clavicle and scapula. Another bullet is embedded in her liver. She's lost more than three pints of blood. The second bullet may not even been in her liver. We need to cut in and find it," said the first surgeon. He found the first bullet with his forceps and pulled it out. "The police are going to need the bullets."

"I'll get the other bullet out," said the newly arrived doctor. When the bullet was dropped into the bedpan, it made a loud clunk. There were tubes inserted into Tsukushi's arms and an oxygen mask was strapped into place. The nurse had cut her shirt and bra. They had draped a cloth over her breasts. 

Yuki felt like she was going to throw up. Tsukushi's skin was beyond pale. It had a bluish tint. Her body looked absolutely limp. There was so much blood. She stepped away from the room. No one had noticed her and Susumu.

Susumu was no longer standing next to her. He was pressed up against the wall. He had slid down and was sitting in a fetal position. His jacket laid next to him. He was comforting himself by rocking back and forth. His eyes were closed. 

Soujirou had managed to find a parking space. He walked around until he spotted Yuki. He froze because she looked like she was trembling. She turned and looked at him. Tears were streaking her cheeks. Soujirou didn't ask her what was wrong. He walked up to her and saw for himself. His mouth dropped.

It seemed like a dream. Like everything was moving in slow motion. For a moment, Soujirou was eighteen again. For a moment, he was back to the time where he had almost lost one of his closest friends. He swallowed. It was worse than a stab wound. He could see the holes in her body. 

"I can't believe this is happening. This can't be happening," sobbed Yuki. Soujirou reached out and held her. He looked around. He kept his eyes away from the bright lights. His eyes fell on Susumu. It was a site he had never seen before. It was silent pain.

Within the din of noise from the operating room, there was silence mingled with pain. The silence was cut by a sound that slice through the silence.

It was the sound of the heart monitor. It was flat lined.

"Get the paddles in here! Now!" shouted the doctor. He pressed down on Tsukushi's chest. The nurses turned on the machine and handed the paddles over to the doctor. He ordered the voltage. He ordered a bigger charge when the first one didn't work. He kept going until the third charge jump started Tsukushi's heart again.

"There bullet's embedded in her liver. There's bile leaking into the rest of her. We must get it out," said the first doctor.

The sounds faded out again. Yuki had separated from Soujirou as she watched. The doctors were fighting for her life. "Don't just lay there! Fight back! FIGHT BACK!" shouted Yuki.

Soujirou stepped back. He had to call the others. He pulled out his cell phone. He paused for a moment when he saw saw Susumu out of the corner of his eye, still rocking himself back and forth. He turned and walked out to use his cell.

He pressed the numbers of Tsukasa's offices, knowing that he was in an evening meeting. It didn't matter. Soujirou had to risk Tsukasa getting angry and annoyed at him. 

*

Swimming. It was like swimming in a vat of darkness. There was an abyss pulling her inward upon herself. When did things become this way? She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember when things had changed so much. She realized that they had always been like this. 

Lost. Empty. These were words she had used to describe herself before. She had a tendency to give until she had nothing left, but the world never noticed that she had nothing left. All she could do was smile and pretend that everything was a dream coming true.

Time had pass since she had a real dream come true. She only went forward because there was nothing else she could do. She was trapped in a design of her own making. 

Tired. Restless. For some time now, she had felt tired. She had never felt more and more tired. She was tired of going against the flow. She was beyond exhausted.

Perhaps her time in this world was just borrowed time. People like her never lived long enough to be forgotten. 

Death was a welcomed savior.

*

Tsukasa was sitting at the head of a board room table. He was surveying what was his empire. Despite, his destiny not being his choice, he had to admit that it seemed natural to him. Having one's fate decided for him or her was a both a curse and blessing. It was curse because it was not a choice, but it was a blessing because it was so much easier. 

The secretary knocked on the door. She looked rather pale, but she had spent the last five minutes on the phone with Soujirou. Tsukasa looked up from the papers in front of him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nishikado-sama is on the phone, Doumyouji-sama. He has something very urgent to tell you," she replied nervously.

No one knew about Tsukushi going missing and the press hadn't found out about the shooting. Tsukasa looked at her and shook his head. "I'm in the middle of something right now. Just take a message," said Tsukasa.

"Nishaikado-sama says it's very important and it cannot wait," insisted the secretary. Tsutomu was sitting next to him and whispered, "Go and handle it. Everything will wait just a bit."

Tsukasa nodded and stood up. He turned and went towards his private office. He picked up the phone. "What the Hell do you need, Soujirou? Why are you calling me right now? I told you before if the cell phone is off, don't bother trying to call the offices because I'm probably in the middle of a meeting. What the Hell was so important that you had to interrupt me at work?"

Soujirou waited for Tsukasa to stop. He didn't know how to say it. "Well?" demanded Tsukasa impatiently. "You didn't call me to just breathe on the phone, did you?"

"Tsukasa, Tsukushi's been shot," managed Soujirou in a whisper.

Silence.

Tsukasa nearly dropped the receiver. "W-what?" he stammered as blind panic began to over take him.

"I don't know all the details. She's been shot twice. The doctors are working on her right now. Her heart has already stopped once. It took three tries to start it up again. There's so much blood. We're here in St. Luke's. You have to come here," said Soujirou. He heard the end of the line click and go dead. 

Tsukasa grabbed his coat and called up a car. He looked outside the window, but couldn't see anything because of the rain. He was putting on his coat when his father walked in. "Where are you going Tsukasa?" asked Tsutomu.

"I have to go to the hospital," replied Tsukasa. He looked pale.

"What's happened?" asked Tsutomu.

"I'll tell you later," replied Tsukasa, not wanting to waste time answering questions without knowing any answers. Tsutomu didn't stop him as he left. He was left wondering what could have caused his son to sudden look like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

*

Sammi was practically running in. Yuki had called her when she finally calmed enough. "I got a call from Charlie in Osaka," she said. "Then I got the call from you. How bad is it really?"

"She's lost a lot of blood and there's internal damage, but they're not even sure if she'll wake up," reported Yuki. "It was Ryan McCormick."

Sammi nodded at the grim news. "Yes, I know. My brother found out that the house in Osaka was completely wired up."

Rui and Akira came in at that moment. Sammi had called Rui, but Souijrou had beat her to it. They were soaked because of the rain. "How is she?" asked Rui.

"They're not sure if she'll make it through the night. The next twelve hours are critical. If she can make it through the twelve hours, then she's got a good chance. But the doctors aren't sure when or if she'll wake up. They don't know the extent of the damage to her arm," answered Yuki. 

"How's Susumu?" asked Akira.

"He hasn't said anything more since I've come here. He's not talking to anyone," said Yuki as she looked behind her. They watched as Susumu remained in a curled up ball. Yuki bit her lip. 

A group of policeman came in at that moment. They stopped when they walked up the front desk. "Is Makino Tsukushi here?" asked the police man.

"Yes," said the nurse. "She's in surgery right now."

"Is Makino Susumu here?" asked the police.

"The young man who came in with her?" asked the nurse. "I believe his lingering close to the operating room."

The police nodded and left to go look for Susumu. The police investigative team had deduced what had happened, but there were a few things that were out of place. Parts of it didn't look right. There was a lot of blood on the scene. The body of Ryan McCormick had been sent to the police coroner's office for an autopsy, even though it was fairly obvious that he was shot to death. They took the gun as evidence and the coroner was taking the bullets out of Ryan to compare the ballistics. The police were at the hospital for two reasons: to collect the bullets that were taken out of Tsukushi and to do something else.

The group looked at the police as they walked in. "We're here to collect evidence," announced the lead investigator. "And we are also here to arrest Makino Susumu for the murder of Ryan McCormick."

"What?!" shouted Sammi in English. "You can't be bloody serious!"

The police officers looked very serious indeed. "No! You can't!" shouted Yuki in a panic. "Ryan McCormick is a murder! He murdered their parents! He's a murderer!" She stepped forward and placed herself between Susumu and the police. 

The F3 looked utterly shocked by her statement. Yuki didn't know that for sure. She only found out a few hours ago that Tsukushi's parents had been murdered, so she immediately assumed it had something to do with the stalker. The F3 had come to the conclusion that the only person who knew for sure what was going on was on the operating table, fighting for her life. However, they weren't going to stand there and do nothing.

"Under what grounds do you think you can arrest him?" asked Rui quietly. His soft voice, resonating with power.

The police seemed to have finally recognized the them. "Ah...Hanazawa-san. Nishikado-san. Mimasaka-san. We are not to explain. Please do not force us to restrain you," said the policeman nervously. 

"You're not taking him anywhere. I won't let you," insisted Yuki as she shook her head firmly. "You'll have to go through me first."

"Please do not make our jobs harder than it has already been. The British Consult has already contacted the government offices. One of their citizens has been murdered. And if that young woman dies, he could be held responsible," said the policeman.

"Tsukushi has dual citizenship in England. She's not dead yet," said Sammi angrily. She was more mad at herself than anyone for allowing herself to be fooled by Ryan McCormick. How could she have trusted that bastard?

The police stepped forward, but Yuki stood her ground, amazing everyone around her. "I told you that you're not taking him," whispered Yuki without any fear in her eyes.

"What's happening here?" asked Tsukasa as he arrived. His hair was straight because of the rain. He was soaked. "Where's Tsukushi? How is she doing?"

The police froze. This was Doumyouji Tsukasa, the head of the Doumyouji Corporation. "They're here to arrest Susumu. They think he murdered Ryan McCormick and they also think he shot his sister."

Tsukasa's expression changed from concern for Tsukushi to fury. "What the Hell? He wouldn't hurt his sister!" His eyes fell on Susumu, who had been quiet throughout the whole thing. "Look at him!"

"We have no choice. The evidence points to him as the murderer," said the policeman. The police proceed once again to arrest him. Two of them pulled Susumu to his feet and kept his arms restrained. Susumu didn't resist them. He had a strange deadened look in his eyes. It was as if he had no soul at all. As if all life had extinguished. Yuki once again attempted to stop the police.

"No! You're not taking him!" shouted Yuki, her voice echoing down the hall, causing many people to gather. 

"We have no choice," insisted the police.

"No!" shouted Yuki as she ignored everything else. Susumu didn't even so much as react to his surroundings. It looked as if he wasn't aware of what was happening to him.

Tsukasa seemed more concerned about Tsukushi's condition. However, he could hear the desperation in Yuki's voice. He couldn't ignore it. Susumu was Tsukushi's younger brother. He had to do something for her. "Yuki. Stop," said Tsukasa in a hoarse voice.

Yuki's eyes widened at the sound of her name. Hardly anyone in the F4 called her by her familiar name. It was always by her family name. She doubted that Tsukasa even knew her familiar name. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I will take care of this. This isn't helping the situation. We must come up with plan," he told her calmly as the police escorted Susumu away.

The rest of the F3 was surprised at how Tsukasa was handling the situation. Susumu didn't even look back as the police took him away. He couldn't feel anything. Nothing at all. He was dead inside.

"Now, tell me how she's doing? What happened? Tell me everything," said Tsukasa. 

Everyone took turns telling him what had happened. He looked pale by the end, but his anger was boiling even more so than before. "What the Hell was she thinking? Going without any protection?! Why didn't she say that she was being stalked?!" he shouted. It sounded like he was blaming her for it. He wanted to punch a wall, but he didn't have time for that.

"Does Tsukushi have a lawyer? She does have one, right?" demanded Tsukasa to Sammi.

Sammi responded with a nod. "Yes, she does. Her name is Shizuka Kent," she replied. "She's Japanese. They've known each other for years."

"Shizuka Kent?" whispered Rui.

Sammi nodded again. "She's married to an Irish Defense Attorney. He defends criminals...I think I can call them over here."

"Do that, but find out where you're brother has gone first," said Tsukasa.

"I could call Shizuka," volunteered Yuki. Tsukasa nodded.

"What about the press? It won't take long before the news of the shooting gets out," said Akira.

The doctor finally emerged from the operating room. "The operation has been completed. I have submitted the bullets to the police," he said. "However, the prognosis isn't good. We do not know the extent of the damage. There's even a chance she may not even wake up. She lost a great amount of blood; she nearly bleed to death. That's the way most gunshot victims really die, if the shots aren't painful."

Tsukasa's hands were clutched into fists. "Can we see her?" asked Sammi.

"She's being taken to ICU. She's on life support. The next twelve hours are critical," replied the doctor. "We did the best we could. There might be permanent damage done to her right arm. There are indications that there may have been some nerve damage."

"Her right arm?" repeated Rui as his eyes widened. He realized it before anyone else did. There was a chance that Tsukushi would never be able to play the guitar again. She was an artist. Without the usage of her arm, it would be even more devastating.

"What about her liver?" demanded Tsukasa. "What about that?"

"The liver has the ability to regenerate itself. However, it will take time. We need her to wake up before we can truly assess the damage," replied the doctor. "You may see her in ten minutes. I must warn you that the site may be shocking."

"I don't have to be told that," snapped Tsukasa. "I have a stab wound scar on my back."

It was the longest ten minutes that anyone of them had ever experienced. The strength that Yuki had had earlier had dwindled down to nothing as Soujirou supported her. Everyone else waited in silence. Sammi was wringing her hands in her lap as she bit her lip. Finally tears ran down her face.

She had picked up Susumu's jacket. She felt that it was moist and pulled back her hand. "It's his sister's blood," she whispered.

All eyes were on Sammi. "It's covered...no saturated in her blood. It's still wet." She started to tremble. She pulled it out more to look at how bad the stain was. "This is evidence for the police."

Something had slipped out of the jacket and landed on Sammi's lap. She picked it up. It was a broken necklace with a pendant on it. It was in the shape of Saturn. The clasp of the necklace had been broken. "I've never seen this before."

Tsukasa's eyes widened and they became even sadder. "No. You wouldn't have. It's a custom made," he whispered as he held his palm up to accept it. He could have sworn he had thrown it in the river years ago, but Tsukushi must have gone and retrieved it. 

"She's always worn a necklace underneath. She never showed anyone what it was," whispered Sammi. "She never showed me."

"How do you know it's a custom made?" she added.

"Because I was the one who gave it to her," replied Tsukasa. Sammi dropped it onto his palm. He gripped it tightly. Silence fell upon the group again as they continued to wait.

"You may come and see her now," said the young intern. She looked shaken herself because she had never seen anyone so young in the ICU before.

Tsukasa got up first and slowly walked into the dimly lit room. There were sounds of machines beeping along with the respirator. There were IVs coming out of Tsukushi's arms.

Tsukushi's hair was down and framed her face. There were bandages that wrapped around her breasts to better cover her shoulders. The rest of her was covered by the sheets. There was a nurse pulling up the sheets. She looked up at them and gave them a very solemn look.

"So young," she murmured. "There are too many of you. Only two at a time."

Everyone else seemed to know that Tsukasa need to be with Tsukushi alone, so they stepped back and went into the hall. Tsukasa walked up to the bed. He unrolled his hands from their tight fists and walked up to her. He gently touched her skin. It felt cold. 

She seemed like a sleeping angel. Tsukasa pressed his lips against her forehead. There was a painful ache in his heart. He wished he had realized that something was gravely wrong with her. He should have protected her. 

"Why do you only rely on yourself?" whispered Tsukasa. "Why don't you trust anyone?"

He could hear the sound of the machines. Her heartbeat was steady, but slow. "You have to fight. I don't care anymore if you're with me or not. But, I can't lose you. Please. You've still have to fight. Just a bit more...please," pleaded Tsukasa.

"You can't let it end like this."

* * *

AN: What will happen next? What will happen to Susumu? Has he been sent up the river without a paddle? Will Tsukushi wake up? And why am I leaving too many cliff hangers? This isn't really a cliff hanger, considering what I can do normally. This is just the end of the chapter. In the next chapters, you will take a tour of the insanity that is Ryan McCormick and you will meet Shizuka's husband and little boy. 

Tsukushi will be fighting for her life...will she win? Or has all the strength she had gone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	30. Between Life and Death

The Game of Love

Chapter Thirty: Between Life and Death

For a moment, she was in a different place. The sun was shining and the air was fresh. It was heaven on Earth. She was dressed in a long white flowing dress and her hair was loose. She could feel no pain. There wasn't any pain. Not in her body, nor in her heart. Her soul felt oddly free and light. The warm breeze came and played with her hair.

"Tsukushi-chan, stop daydreaming. Your father has been calling you for the past ten minutes," said her mother as she walked into the room.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's a good day," said Tsukushi as she turned and smiled.

"Yes, but there's a lot to do in the inn today. There are so many guests coming. Your father and I must greet them. However, you are on vacation. You have been overworking yourself," said her mother.

"I never overwork myself," disagreed Tsukushi.

"Yes, you do. If only your father had your work ethic," said her mother. "Your brother is hasn't called from Tokyo yet, but he's due to come home this weekend."

Tsukushi nodded as she followed her mother. "By the way, Tsukushi-chan, it's good to have you home," whispered her mother.

"It's good to be home, Mama," agreed Tsukushi.

It was good to be home.

*

The F4 swung into action and formulated a plan. Tsukasa knew that Susumu was going to need a good lawyer because of the Japanese justice system. In Japan, over 90% of the murder cases that go to trial were found guilty. It was not a chance Tsukasa wanted to take. It also didn't help that the British government seemed out for blood. Susumu's blood specifically.

Yuki called Shizuka for help, while Sammi attempted to reach her brother. Akira and Soujirou tried to make some calls to both the Japanese and British governments to find out what was going on, while Tsukasa and Rui lingered around Tsukushi's room. The air was heavy.

"I knew that there was something wrong," said Rui quietly. "She was scared, but I didn't know why."

Tsukasa's hands were clutched into fists. "We have to do something. I can't just stand here and wait. I can't stand it," he muttered angrily. Tsukasa felt helpless. He couldn't stand it.

"What are you going to?" asked Rui. "What can you do?" It sounded like a plea for help. Rui always knew that Tsukasa had the power to fix almost anything. He was a Doumyouji. 

"I don't think I can fix this," admitted Tsukasa slowly. He felt powerless, helpless, and vulnerable. It was the second time in his life that he had these feelings. He never wanted to return to them. He gazed at her. He wondered where in the world she was. Wherever it was, she was in a safe place for the time being. Tsukasa struggle between the feeling of wanting to pull her out of the abyss and allowing her to rest.

"I wasn't talking about her. I think that this is the best thing for her right now. Her body must heal. In order to do that, her mind must be in limbo," observed Rui. "I was talking about her brother."

Tsukasa gazed at him, holding it. He knew that Rui was giving him something to distract him. "I'll do what I can," he said. "I need you to stay here. Call me if there are any changes."

Rui nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, at least she's safe for now, but he's not. Without her, he doesn't stand a chance," answered Tsukasa as he slipped on his coat. He walked out to find Sammi looking at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I am going to police station to talk to Susumu. I'll find out what happened," answered Tsukasa. "Is Gaia going to release the news?"

Sammi nodded. "There's no point in making them continue searching. Everyone will be in shock, but so am I. My brother found out that the house in Osaka was completed wired up. He had cameras and microphones that watched her day and night. It was no wonder she was afraid of telling anyone anything. She couldn't trust anyone," she whispered.

"Tell your brother to continued searching for clues and evidence. We're going to need it," said Tsukasa. "I really have to go now. I don't want to keep him waiting."

Tsukasa order that the limo take him to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Station. On the way over, Akira called him and said that the British consult was up in arms because one of their one citizens was murdered. They were putting pressure on the Japanese government to expedite the case already. It alarmed both Tsukasa and Akira because it had only been a few hours ago.

Tsukasa called his lawyers to get a hold of a temporary defense lawyer before Shizuka's husband could arrive. Somehow, he had to trust himself to put his faith in a stranger he had never met, but since he was Tsukushi's friend and Shizuka's husband, Tsukasa thought that he was worthy of his trust.

There were so many facts that Tsukasa didn't know about. He had to learn all of them before he could effectively judge the situation. However, all he could think about was Tsukushi lying in the hospital fighting for her life. He thought back to all the times he had seen her ever since they had both returned to Tokyo. He realized something that he hadn't noticed before: she had seemed to degrade over time.

He didn't notice how much more tired she looked and how much more nervous she was. He assumed it was her workload like it normally was. How couldn't he have noticed it? He should have known better. He should have known her better. 

These were the thoughts that filled his mind as the limo came to a stop at the police station. He didn't wait for the driver to open the door. The rain was still pouring. Tsukasa's hair, which was drying earlier, was once again soaked. He didn't bother with an umbrella. 

The police greeted him with bows and offers for something warm to drink. He immediately requested to see Susumu. They tried to talk him out of talking with him, but Tsukasa insisted on speaking with Susumu directly. Tsukasa also told the police that there was a temporary defense lawyer coming, but also that there was going to be lawyer brought in soon. The police begrudgingly allowed Tsukasa to speak with Susumu, but they warned him that he wasn't speaking to anyone. 

Tsukasa walked down with the guards to one of the more private cells. They opened the door and told him to take a seat. He waited patiently until Susumu was brought in. Tsukasa didn't say anything as they brought him in.

Susumu was dressed in different clothes. He looked tired and his eyes were dull.

"Are you all right? They didn't do anything to you, did they? Did anyone hurt you?" asked Tsukasa.

Susumu shook his head. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper.

"You've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble," said Tsukasa, attempting to sound light, despite the situation. It was an understatement.

"I know what I did," whispered Susumu. "I know what I did was wrong, too."

"I think I know why you did it," said Tsukasa.

Susumu's eyes were devoid of any emotion. He looked like a lost child. He looked at Tsukasa straight in the eye. The last time he had done so it proved to be very powerful. This time there was nothing there. It appeared as if his eyes were made out of glass.

In a very soft whisper, Susumu said, "It was like I wasn't there for a moment. I had the gun in my hand. It was pointed straight at him. He stepped away from me. He pleaded for his life. It felt like I was controlling my body from the outside like my mind detached from the rest of me. I had my hand on the trigger. I pulled it back."

"I didn't even hear the shot. I just saw his eyeball explode in a mist of red."

"I fired again. And again, opening two more holes into his body. I didn't even see the shots go in. I just saw the holes and the blood come out. I emptied the rest of the bullets into him. I stood there, pulling the trigger again and again. I knew that there weren't any more bullets, but I couldn't stop. I just could stop. It seemed like an eternity. Everything was moving so slowly."

Tsukasa felt a chill go down his spine. Susumu admitted that he was a murderer. He didn't even try to defend himself. He didn't have any remorse or guilty. It sounded like he was talking about the weather. It was frightening. 

"What made you snap out of it?" asked Tsukasa.

"She called me. She told me to stop, but it was already done. I've never been as strong as her," whispered Susumu as he closed his eyes.

"She's stabilized for now, but they don't know when she'll wake up or even how extensive the damage is," said Tsukasa.

Susumu didn't say anything about that. "I'll get you out of here as soon as possible. Shizuka's husband is coming. And there's a lawyer for right now who will defend you. You just have to hold on. Can you do that?" went on Tsukasa.

"That fucking son of a bitch murdered my parents. He destroyed my family. He deserved what he got. He deserved it. What would you have done?" whispered Susumu.

"Probably what you did," admitted Tsukasa as their eyes met again. "I'm going to come back soon. Tomorrow morning. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you care so much about what happens to me?" whispered Susumu. "Why?"

"Because I love your sister. And because I don't want anything to happen to you," replied Tsukasa simply as the police came in.

"We're sorry, but you have to go now, Doumyouji-sama," said the guard.

Tsukasa nodded. "You'll be all right. Real help is coming soon," he reassured Susumu again.

Susumu gave him a long look and a nod just as the police took him away. 

*

The next few days were a blur. Susumu didn't say anything else to anyone, not even the lawyer who had come could break his silence. Shizuka arrived with her husband and son soon after. Her husband was a tall man with dark hair and light green eyes. Her son had the same features, but he had more of her delicate features around his ears, eyes, and lips. 

Akira and Soujirou greeted them at Narita Airport. "It's good to see you again," said Shizuka as she greeted them with light hugs and kisses.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances," said Akira. "And who are you?" He asked as he crouched down to the level of Shizuka's small son. "My name is Akira." He said it in English because he wasn't sure if the boy knew any Japanese.

"My name is Michael," replied the child as he shyly as he looped his little arms around his father's leg.

"It's nice to meet you, Michael," said Akira gently.

"Mummy, where's Auntie Tsukushi?" asked the little boy to his mother. "You said that we were here to see her."

Shizuka and her husband gazed at each other briefly before she said, "We'll see her soon, but she can't see us right now. We're here to help her brother, Michael."

"Why?" asked Michael. "I want to see Auntie."

"She's not ready to see anyone. My name is Soujirou by the way," said Soujirou. 

"You'll have to forgive him. Tsukushi is his godmother. In case anything happens to me or my husband, she becomes his guardian," said Shizuka as she swallowed a sob. "Oh, where are my manners. This is my husband, Adam Kent."

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak Japanese very well," admitted Adam as he smiled at the boys. "I am here to help as much as possible. My wife will be my second chair."

Soujirou and Akira silently communicated together before voicing some doubt. "Shizuka, how can your husband defend Makino Susumu, if he doesn't have a rudimentary understanding of Japan's justice system. Does he even know the odds that are against Makino?" asked Akira.

Shizuka translated for her husband. He told her his response. "Adam says that you weren't the ones who invited us here. It was Doumyouji Tsukasa. I am going to be my husband's second chair for a reason. We're going up against the British government here. And Adam knows that better than anyone."

Shizuka gave them a stiff smile. "Now, we need to go to my parents' house right now. We need to get settled. Adam and I talked about the case before we got here. We know what we have to do. Do you know what you have to do?" she asked.

"We have to look for evidence. The police have already began looking through Ryan McCormick's apartment. They found him," replied Akira. "But we don't know what yet. Charlie Collins hasn't submitted his findings, but he and Tsukushi's band found out that McCormick had the place wired up."

"I met him once. A few times actually," said Shizuka as she rubbed her arms as if to keep warm. "He was too good an actor. He was able to slip under Tsukushi's defenses."

"Yes, but there have been times when Tsukushi was too naive," said Soujirou.

Shizuka shook her head. "You don't understand. Ever since she left Japan, Tsukushi was never really trusting of anyone. She kept her distance. She talked with me more often than anyone. I know more about her than Sammi and the rest of her family could ever know. It's not because she doesn't love them, but she doesn't trust them. Her faith was shattered before."

Michael and Adam didn't have to ask for a translation to understand. Shizuka didn't attempt to smile. "I watched as she grew into herself. I knew what was happening, but I was too busy living my life to help her. I thought she didn't need any help. I thought that the stalker couldn't have gotten close enough to hurt her."

"You knew," said Akira softly.

"Yes, I knew. I'm her lawyer. She's the only client I have that I don't work pro bono for," said Shizuka. "She was the one who pays for the offices that I practice in. All this for being able to come to her whenever she needed me. I wish that she had called me when she really needed me. I was there."

"We're all thinking that way. In order to learn about how this all happened, we must dive into her life and really see it for ourselves," said Soujirou grimly.

They all went to Shizuka's parents' house. Shizuka's parents greeted Adam and Michael, but they knew about the business that they had to attend to. The Todou's agreed to take care of Michael until his parents could return. The little boy seemed to understand the importance of his parents' task. He let them go with hardly a whimper.

"I need you to come with me to the hospital," said Shizuka to Soujirou.

"Are you sure you want to? Rui is staying with her. He hasn't left her side since the first night," said Soujirou. 

"I'm sure. I have to see her," whispered Shizuka as she turned her head. They were going down Tokyo Square to drop off Adam and Akira at the Doumyouji offices to meet with Tsukasa and the first lawyer. Shizuka stopped talking because the big screens were on the news. 

No one needed the sound to know what the reports were about. The news about the shooting was broadcast. There were tens of thousands of fans in Tokyo who were in utter shock. The rest of the world heard the news. There was no more anger about the cancellation of the concert. Many flocked to the concert hall and held vigils through the night. People placed flowers on the stage and lit candles. 

There were fans interviewed who gave tearful prayers. It was a great shock. There were pictures of Tsukushi being flashed regularly on screen. The pictures were utterly deceiving because they showed her smiling and bright, but those who knew the real story knew how tortured she really was. There clips from old interviews and other performances. 

Tsukushi looked so alive. It was hard to believe that she was nearly dead. Shizuka clutched her hands into fists on her lap. A calming, soothing hand rested on top of one of them. She looked at her husband who stared back at her. "I can't imagine life without her," she whispered. "I can't imagine her dead. How could someone that alive...that strong--"

"It is now time for us to take on the fight for her," said Adam, his Irish accent cutting through her. "She is a member of our family just as much as she as she a member of her own and the Collins. I'll be damn if I let anything else happen to her. She needs us now more than ever. She doesn't have her voice, so we will have to speak for her." 

It was at that moment that Akira and Soujirou placed their trust in Adam Kent.

*

Charlie shifted through as much information as he could. It was a window into the madness that was Ryan McCormick. He was forced to go back to the beginning to see where he had gone wrong. Charlie regretted being wrong about Dominic because it had wasted valuable time. He decided to go back to the employee records and immediately cursed himself.

"What's wrong?" asked Sammi as she watched her brother fret.

"Damn it! How could I have missed it?" muttered Charlie.

"What?" asked Sammi.

"It's right here in his resume. Gaia hired him right out of Cambridge. It says here that he was a member of a photography club," answered Charlie as he picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Sammi as she looked at the copy of Ryan's resume. Charlie gave her a signal to be quiet.

"Hello. My name is Charlie Collins. I am freelance reporter looking for information on one of your form club members. Yes. His name is Ryan McCormick. He would have been a member of your club about a year ago. Maybe a little bit more. I have a few questions that I have to ask. Thank you," said Charlie. 

Sammi was more shaken than her brother. She made sure she was around him most of the time. It was the first time in her life did she feel any fear. She had spent most of her time thinking about how things had gone horribly wrong. It was just unfathomable.

Gaia kept the secret of the stalker at bay, but it wouldn't have taken long before they found out what happened. Sammi and Yuki were in shock because they had worked so closely with Ryan that they couldn't connect him with the person who had shot Tsukushi. None of it made any sense.

The police started to give the information to Gaia about what they had foundd. It was not something they had expected. Ryan's apartment for the most part appeared to be very neat, but that was part of his personality. His neighbors said he was always very courteous and quiet. However, beyond the living room and the little kitchenette was the truth.

His bedroom was clean and neat, but his computer was constantly on. He had pictures scanned in his computer along with various shots from her in Osaka. That was only the surface. It was the extra room he had in his apartment. It was his dark room.

The police investigative team couldn't have been more shocked. It was full of pictures, negatives, and chemicals. It was in utter chaos and disorganization. This was the inner sanctum of Ryan McCormick. A physical manifestation of his insanity and obsession. 

There were pictures on the wall like wallpaper. They were plastered along with other pictures of other people. The most damning evidence of all was a board of pictures. 

The pictures at the center was Tsukushi. She was dressed in clothes from the London Theater with her hair pinned back. It was a beautiful picture of her. Perhaps one of the most beautiful of all. It was clear that Tsukushi was the object of Ryan's affections and obsession. 

That wasn't all. There were pictures surrounding of hers like a collage. They were of other people. The police recognized at least three of the people: Doumyouji Tsukasa, Hanazawa Rui, and Makino Susumu. There were circles in red permanent marker around their heads. The most chilling of all was the picture directly above Tsukushi's was an older picture, which unlike the others was scanned from the original. It had circles around three people. It was a picture of when Tsukushi was younger with her family. The circles that surrounded the faces of her parents had large slashes across them. 

It was a huge scorecard. 

That wasn't all the police found. Ryan was a meticulous person who kept track of his beloved. It was very sick indeed. He not only kept track of Tsukushi's movements, but started to keep track of other people around her. The people who were closest to her. The other people who were marked for dead were Sammi, Yuki, and Kin-san. That was eight people. Two of them were dead. 

The police still had to do more investigating. The report brought in from the forensics team was not very good for Susumu at all. It ruled that he was the shooter. It was not a hard conclusion to come to. He was the only one left standing. Usually, the person left standing was the shooter.

The police did find that there were fingerprints on the gun from both Susumu and Ryan. They also found that the blood on Susumu's clothes showed that there was blood splatter from Ryan when he shot him, but there was also blood from Tsukushi. There was too much contamination of the crime scene. The police did find the blood trail that Tsukushi had left behind when she ran from Ryan after the first shot.

The only fact that they couldn't shake was Susumu killed Ryan. They couldn't establish clearly that Ryan had shot Tsukushi, but the coroner did find remnants of gunpowder on Ryan's hands, proving that he had fired a gun earlier. There was only one witness who could give testimony as to what really happened and she was lying in the hospital in a coma.

The only other witness they had was Dominic Stratton. He was brought to the closest hospital with Kin-san staying by his side. The police questioned him after he came out of surgery. His leg was predicted to heal, but it was going to take time. However, he was well enough and more than willing to gave a statement to the police.

Dominic told them that it was Ryan who came in with the gun. He told the police how he was shot, but he couldn't remember anything between the time he was shot and the time that Susumu had arrived. He was willing to testify in court.

The worst part was the silence that Susumu kept. He refused to say a word. The police had no luck in breaking his silence. It seemed that he was closing in on himself, much like his sister had done before, but the police didn't know about that. 

The only person who could tell was Tsukasa because he told Yuki and Kin-san that Susumu wasn't in any real condition to see them. Susumu relied the message that he would rather have them by his sister's side than his. 

There seemed a kinship that had developed between Tsukasa and Susumu during that time. It was hard to figure out was happening between the two of them, but it had something to do with the person who was between them. She was the link that everyone had.

Tsukasa met with Adam Kent. Akira acted as the translator for them. Tsukasa didn't tell Adam anything that Susumu said to him. It was the secret that Tsukasa had to keep. He knew that Susumu showed no remorse as if his soul was gone. He did not care that he took someone's life. 

Adam listened carefully to Tsukasa as he told him what had to happen.

"I don't want Susumu to stay there. He has to get out of there as soon as possible. Time is very important here. There is no way you can allow this to go to trial, if it does his chances aren't good. I know I'm asking for the impossible, but Susumu has to be out before his sister wakes up," said Tsukasa.

Adam nodded as Akira translated. "Adam said that he will try his best. He looks forward to the challenge. He's gone up against the British government before, so he's experienced against them. I do have a question of my own though," said Akira.

"What?" 

"You're acting awfully sure of yourself."

"Akira, I'm not saying that Susumu's going to get off. There's a good chance they'll win."

"No, I wasn't referring to that. I was referring to Makino. You're so sure that she'll wake up. How can you be so sure? Even the doctors don't know about that. How?"

"Because I know her. She will wake up. The only question is when, Akira. Not if. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do. Thank you both for coming," said Tsukasa as he stood up and walked out of the meeting room.

Akira sighed as he told Adam what happened. Adam nodded and said that it was time to meet his client.

*

Tsubaki was frantic when she heard the news on television. She wasn't surprised that her brother had found out so quickly. Their father was just as shocked at the news. It was hard to believe that such a vibrant young woman could be lying in a coma, but the one person who was the most shocked was Kaede.

Doumyouji Kaede was shocked to learn that the plain girl, the girl she thought wouldn't amount to anything, was actually a world famous entertainer. She knew that her husband knew about her, but only as Makino Tsukushi. Kaede also learned about Tsukasa spending a lot on the charity date, but not much else. Her spies said that Tsukushi had gone out of her way to avoid Tsukasa all together. 

Kaede was even more suspicious of her family. The whole lot of them lied to her, or rather left her out of the loop. She couldn't stand the thought of the girl coming into her home again. It was even worse that Tsutomu had welcomed her into the house. However, the news of the shooting was also shocking. 

Tsukasa was constantly at work and gave no appearances that he cared at all about the shooting. He was the one in power, so he was able to keep it a secret that he had been the one who summoned Shizuka and Adam to Japan. He didn't waver from his work at all. In fact, it seemed that he was taking on more work and working longer hours. Kaede and Tsutomu attempted to talk to him, but he was busy with work from the offices. He was doing work that could have been done by the board or even just his secretary.

Only Tsubaki knew why he was working incessantly. She knew that it was defense mechanism for Tsukasa. It was something he knew he could control and predict. It was shelter in the storm. Tsubaki knew that he was keeping up on Tsukushi's condition. She wasn't sure how, but she just knew. 

Aki and Reiko seemed to notice how worried Tsubaki was about Tsukushi and Tsukasa. Aki told her to go and see her brother. She agreed. She had already been to the hospital where Rui was keeping an almost constant vigil. He told her that Tsukasa hadn't been there to see her since the first night. Rui didn't know that Tsukasa dropped by during odd hours, while Rui had taken the time to go home for just a bit.

Tsubaki didn't even wait to be buzzed in. She found Tsukasa in his office looking out the window. It was raining again. Tsubaki had entered the office without much trouble, and Tsukasa didn't seem to notice her at first.

"I hate the rain," said Tsukasa with a sigh as he finally turned around and acknowledged her presence. "Do you realize that every time it has rained this year something bad has happened?"

"You've been working yourself pretty hard. Even Okaasan is concerned," said Tsubaki. "She says you're going to burn yourself out."

Tsukasa turned and looked at her. He looked tired and worn. It was apparent that he hadn't slept in days. In his hand he had glass of scotch. It was only his first one. It was the first one since the whole thing had began. His senses were too acute. He wanted to dull them a bit. He was too aware of everything that was happening.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. Are you sleeping at all?" asked Tsubaki.

"Sometimes. During the day I sleep on the couch," admitted Tsukasa. "But not for very long. It doesn't take too long for me to hear her screaming for help from somewhere. Every time I go and look for her I can't find her."

"You should get some rest. You haven't been to the hospital that much. Rui told me," pressed on Tsubaki in a very gently voice.

"I can't stand it. I don't want to go through it again," muttered Tsukasa. "I hated it." His voice sounded rough with raw emotion. He had learned to control his emotions better when he was in America. 

Tsubaki looked startled by what he had said. And she slowly realized that he wasn't just talking about Tsukushi. He was also talking about Tama-san. Her mind returned to that moment when she had returned to visit Tama-san's grave. She had noticed that there was a subtle change in her brother. She knew that he had to endure Tama-san's death by himself. It was just him and her. 

"I know that Tama-san's passing was hard for you. It was hard for all of us, Tsukasa," whispered Tsubaki.

"Don't you dare stand there and pretend you know how it feels!" snapped Tsukasa angrily as banged his scotch glass against the table. "You weren't there! You didn't have to watch the pain she was in! I did! It was just me!"

Tsubaki was shaken by him. It was the first time she had ever seen him use his temper for a justifiable reason. "I swore I would never go through it again. I can't just sit there and wait. Not when there's something for me to do. Not when I can help. I know Tsukushi. No matter what anyone else says about me. I know her. She would rather have me here fighting for her brother."

"Do you know what happened? Do you know what he did? Tsukasa, both Otousan and Okaasan think it's a bad idea for the Doumyouji family to get mixed up in this," said Tsubaki.

Tsukasa shook his head. "I really don't care about my reputation. I never did. Do you realize that without his sister he's got no defense? He has no one. His family has been destroyed. His parents were murdered by that son of a bitch. What can Seinosuke and Yuki do? And Sammi? They don't have what it takes to defend him. They don't understand. I do. I'm the only one who can. He has no one. I will not abandon him."

"You love every part of her, don't you? Even her brother," whispered Tsubaki.

"I think to myself what would have happened to me before. I always had my friends. You. But it was her. I became what I am because of her. I can see myself in him, Tsubaki," whispered Tsukasa. "Both the good and the bad. The light and dark. I can see the both of them just at the edge."

"The edge of what, Tsukasa?"

"The edge of life and death. Both of them can fall either way."

* * *

AN: Too much things to do. I have midterms. Yeah! *not really meaning that yeah at all* This is another intense chapter. Why does Susumu tell Tsukasa the truth and no one else? Because he's the only person who would understnad. Even Tsukushi wouldn't. She allowed Ryan to shoot her. The next chapter will decide the fate of Susumu. Will he be put through a trial where he'll most likely be found guilty? Or will the Kents be able to do something? This is the second to last chapter with an epilogue following. Perhaps. Let's see if I can put it into a nice little package. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	31. Decision

The Game of Love

Chapter Thirty-One: Decision

"Haven't you heard?" someone whispered. "They say that Makino-sama has been out because he got arrested."

"What for?" asked another person in utter shock.

"We don't know," replied the first person.

"My, my. How the might have fallen."

Mariko couldn't keep her ears closed. She had no idea what was going on. The news on television said that Makino-sempai had been shot. It was unbelievable, like a horrible dream. The news about the Makino family over ran the school because the other students knew now about the deaths of Susumu's parents. Mariko couldn't stand it. She couldn't believe the kind of gossip mongrels were in Eirin. It was disgusting.

"The Makino family wasn't rich at all. It was just his sister," said someone with a laugh.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Mariko, unable to stand it any longer. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS IS WHY HE DIDN'T LIKE ANY OF YOU! HE SAID IT WAS A WASTE OF TIME BEING NICE TO ANY OF YOU! AND IT'S TRUE! YOU'RE DESPICABLE!" 

She was trembling with anger as she faced each and everyone's surprised face. She walked out of the hallway and collided with someone on the way out. She didn't care that they were knocked down to the ground. She was too angry to care. When she had gotten outside, she wondered what really happened.

Mariko didn't want to believe that Susumu would kill anyone. Let alone kill someone. Her father, being a member of the Diet, was able to gather information about the Makino family. He found out that Susumu was being charged with murder. Mariko nearly screamed when she found out.

That wasn't the worst of it. Mariko's father had forbidden her to contact anyone associated with the Makino family, especially Susumu. He told her it was for her own safety, but Mariko knew better. She knew that her father was only concerned about his public image and his political career. Mariko was disgusted with her father for being a coward. She made a promise to herself never to go into politics. She was also worried about Susumu's sister, but like all the other fans, all she could do was hope, wait and pray.

Mariko had learned more from the Makino than from anyone else. Through Susumu, she learned how to view the world with a harder eye, but from Tsukushi she had learned how to be more compassionate. Regardless of what anyone said, Mariko still believed in the Makino family. They were more real than all the artificial people in the world.

*

More than two days had past, but there was still no change. Tsukushi was still in a coma. The doctors said to wait it out. It was difficult to do so. Even though, Rui stayed. He and Shizuka had an odd meeting that only lasted about five minutes before he left her alone with Tsukushi. It seemed odd to him that she was married and had a child, but there were no hard feelings between the two of them.

Rui had never gone through something like this. He knew that Tsukasa did for months, while Tsukushi also had to wait for her father to die. No decisions could be made about Tsukushi's current condition. Sammi was within her power to make a decision, but she said it was up to Susumu. Susumu was not avaliable to make any choices. 

This made Rui think about what had happened between him and Tsukushi at her parents' graves. He wasn't sure what really happened in the amphitheater. Like most people, he didn't know what to make of the police reports. Rui didn't know Susumu well enough to make any judgments on his character. He knew that Susumu had a temper. He remembered the day that Susumu faced off with Tsukasa.

There was no doubt in Rui's mind that Susumu would have killed to protect and defend his family, but he knew that Tsukushi would have done the same. It was something that Rui would have expected from her. Her loyalty and devotion were only two of the reasons why he loved and respected her. Rui knew it was part of Tsukushi's nature. It was something that could not be changed. She was a self-sacrificing individual and he believed that she was one of the people in the world who was close to true altruism.

"You may feel it's over, but it's not. You have to wake up," whispered Rui as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I know that it's been hard for you, but you can't give in. It's not part of who you are."

Rui knew that things were bleak for Susumu. He still didn't say much to Shizuka's husband when he was questioned. The British and Japanese governments were arranging for a hearing, but it was going to take a while. Rui knew that Tsukasa wanted it expedited as quickly as possible. This was an issue of international diplomacy. Tsukasa didn't want to use his money to get Susumu off because that would hang over Susumu's head for the rest of his life.

There wasn't much Rui could do other than stay with Tsukushi. It was like a never ending wake. He wasn't sure what kind of world Tsukushi was going to wake up to. Or even what kind of world she was in.

*

The British government had spent much of their time stonewalling any attempts of a meeting with Tsukasa. This angered him to no end. However, he wasn't allowing his temper to get the better of him. Tsukasa realized he was going to have to use tactics that he would have never even dreamt of using. He was going to have to take a lesson from his mother's tactics in order to pull off nothing short of a miracle. He decided to have his interpreter with him when he personally went to the British Embassy to talk to the people there.

"Mr. Doumyouji said he does not have an appointment," translated his interpreter. "However, it is in the best interest of the embassy to meet with him."

"I'm sorry, but the head of the embassy is very busy at this moment," said the young woman at the front.

Tsukasa knew that she was lying. The British embassy didn't want to meet him. "Let me say something," he whispered to his interpreter.

The young woman looked him. He glowered over and seemed larger than life at that moment. "You are very rude. Even for a Westerner. Do not forget that you are guests in Japan," he managed to say in English. He said it very clearly. "I am the head of the Doumyouji Corporation. I would think that the embassy would not be too busy to meet with me. There are more than a thousand employees in England alone who are employed by my company. Now, I would like to meet with the head of the embassy. Tell him now. Or you will be held responsible."

The young woman looked absolute frightened by Tsukasa she picked up the phone. "Yes, Mr. Doumyouji from the Doumyouji Corporation is here to see you. He says that it is urgent. Yes. Very well." She hung up the phone and said, "You may go through."

"Thank you very much. If you ever speak to me again with an insolent tone, I'll make sure you never work again. Anywhere, do you understand?" warned Tsukasa, not liking the frightened English woman at all. She had been very rude to him. It was a wonder that she had a job in the British Embassy to begin with.

She went pale before nodding and saying, "Yes, sir." Tsukasa was already walking towards the office of the head of the Embassy. 

The head of the embassy looked up from the work on his desk and regarded Tsukasa with an air of arrogance. How dare Tsukasa barge into his offices and make demands? It didn't matter to him that Tsukasa was the head of the Doumyouji Corporation. 

The diplomat's face went from arrogant annoyance to a calm smile. Tsukasa was stupefied by the fact that these very rude people were allowed to be in the embassy. "Welcome to the British Embassy, Doumyouji-san," said the diplomat in excellent Japanese. "My name is Frederick Watson."

Tsukasa smiled ruefully and thought that it was because Watson was able to fulfill the language requirement that he got the job. He noticed that a man was pouring tea for them. "Please have a seat. Would you like some sugar or cream?" asked Watson.

"The preparation of tea is an old idea in Japan, even older than the British idea. The British make their tea weak and contaminated it with sugar and cream. The way the tea is prepared lacks artistry and elegancy," said Tsukasa quietly. Soujirou would have been proud of him. 

"The Japanese culture has always been very fascinating for me. That's how I ended up here in Japan," admitted Watson. "I know why you are, Doumyouji-san."

"Then we can dispose of these false hospitalities, Watson-san," said Tsukasa. "I want a hearing for Makino Susumu. I want one for tomorrow."

"That's not possible," said Watson in a pointblank manner as he took a sip of his tea. "The boy is murdered one of our citizens. It is suspected that he shot his own sister."

"I know that boy, Watson-san. I think of him as my brother. I will not allow you to accuse him of murder or talk ill of him in my presence," said Tsukasa calmly, even though he knew the truth.

"Do not think that your money will get you anywhere, Doumyouji-san. I know of your company's reputation," said Watson.

Tsakasa smiled at him calmly, which made Watson feel ill at ease. "I am not talking about my money. I am talking about Britain's money."

Watson sat back, not knowing what to expect. He knew that Tsukasa had assumed power in the company only recently, but Watson knew that the Doumyouji Corporation did a lot of business in Europe. He had heard of Doumyouji Kaede. Watson wondered if Tsukasa had inherited his mother's business acumen.

"Might I remind you, Watson-san, that the Doumyouji Corporation employs thousands of people all over Great Britain. We also have contracts with other business in Great Britain. Now, I would hate for you to have to take responsibility for not honoring my small request and causing a hit in the economy of your great nation along with Scotland and Wales," continued Tsukasa, knowing that it was a bluff. There was no way Tsukasa was going to selfishly allow so many people get fired and losing their livelihoods. He felt dirty for using a tactic out of his mother's play book, but he had little choice.

Watson leaned forward. "I don't think that it would matter so much. Great Britain will survive not doing business with your kind."

"Do not trifle with me, Watson. I know a lot of business heads in Japan. I can make it so that barely any business will be done with Japan. I know the heads of the Hanazawa and Mimasaka Corporations," said Tsukasa.

Watson felt light headed. He couldn't believe how ruthless Tsukasa was. "Just because you'll get a hearing doesn't mean it will go to trial. And even then, you can't just buy his innocence," he said quietly. Tsukasa looked dead serious at the moment. He didn't want to take the risk, and Tsukasa sensed his weakness. 

"I only want a hearing. That's all," said Tsukasa. 

"Very well. I'll make the arrangements," surrendered Watson.

"Thank you very much," said Tsukasa as he gave a slight bow. Watson stood up and gave a deep, long bow to him.

"Good day to you, Doumyouji-san," said Watson as Tsukasa walked out of the office. He prayed that he would never have to meet with Doumyouji Tsukasa.

Tsukasa left the office, feeling a small victory, but it was only the beginning. Getting the hearing was the easy part. The rest of it was going to be up to Adam Kent. Tsukasa could only hope that putting himself on the line was enough.

*

"I can't believe the police would think that Susumu would shot his own sister. He loves Tsukushi. He wouldn't hurt her for the world," said Yuki with disbelief.

"I don't know about that," murmured Sammi as she looked at Charlie.

"What do you mean?" demanded Kin-san.

"He slapped her," said Charlie. "I accidentally told him about how Tsukushi knew about how Ryan killed their parents."

"But...he had a right to be angry," said Kin-san quickly.

"That's not how the court will see it. They'll see it as motive," said Sammi. 

"Or this," said Shizuka as she walked in with a file. "I always had this on file. Do you remember over a year ago, Sammi?"

"I barely remember last week," said Sammi. "What is that?"

"It's Tsukushi's will," replied Shizuka. "I'll summarize what she has in it. I was the one who suggested that she make out a will. She wasn't going to at first because she had never made enough money to consider making a will. After some convincing from me and Sammi, she agreed. Tsukushi left endowments to be made into scholarships at Augustine Academy in Australia, London University, and Guildhall School of Music and the Performing Arts. There were also funds left to charities all over the world. Mostly children and art charities. However, the bulk of her estate, which includes the royalties to all her music and lands, was left to her younger brother. Susumu has been her heir all along."

"Why didn't she say anything about it? Did he know?" asked Yuki.

"I don't think so," said Kin-san. "You know Tsukushi-chan, Yuki. It probably slipped her mind."

"How much did Susumu stand to inherit?" asked Yuki.

"We're talking millions of pounds, which means billions of yen," said Sammi. "That's a lot of money."

"He wouldn't murder his sister for money. No," said Kin-san defensively. "I don't think he shot her. The police report said that there was gun powder on Ryan McComick's hands. He was probably the one who shot Tsukushi, but..." He trailed off.

"You think Susumu murdered Ryan," finished Yuki in a whisper.

"He won't talk to my husband. He won't talk to anyone. Tsukasa told us not to force him," said Sammi. "I think that Doumyouji Tsukasa knows."

Shizuka spoke up after a moment's silence. "There's more. The police found a lot of evidence in his apartment. Charlie has also traced McCormick's movements. He was attending Cambridge at the time, and he was a member of the photography club. He saw a picture of Tsukushi from the London Theater. I think that's how it started."

Kin-san laughed wryly, "It's ironic how easy it can start. How simple it can be. It's like planting a seed."

"He took a lot of pictures of her. These were candid shots. Pictures taken at moments when her guard was down. And another thing. Ryan had perfect vision. He didn't need the glasses. Eddie picked up the day the lights fell. He thought that they were fake. He was right," said Shizuka.

"What else did they find? He developed those pictures at his apartment. He couldn't have submitted to a photo developer. He's too smart for that," said Kin-san.

"He had a lab. There were two rooms in his apartment. The other room was his photo lab," said Shizuka.

"The smell," murmured Yuki.

"What?" asked Sammi.

"He had a strange smell. He was always lingering close to me, trying to get information out of me. I never gave him any because I was never alone with him long enough to. He had scent underneath his cologne and after shave. It smelled sort of metallic," whispered Yuki as she closed her eyes to concentrate. "It had to have been the chemicals. It had to."

"But, I thought that you talked to him alone," said Sammi.

"No. Whenever we went out for lunch or he attempted to ask me out, Nishikado Soujirou showed up or called," said Yuki as she smiled slowly. "If it wasn't for Jirou-san, I would have given that murderer more information."

"If Soujirou hadn't been around, you would have been killed," said Shizuka. "The police found out that McCormick had targeted people around Tsukushi. He knew the people who mattered the most to her. Sammi, I think it's time you show what you found in Tsukushi's apartment."

"First of all, Tsukushi had changed the locks without telling me. She had told my brother, but by that time she didn't trust anyone. I found this in the apartment," said Sammi as she pulled out a photograph. "Look at the time stamp on it."

Yuki and Kin-san looked at it. "This was taken the day they died. He took a picture of them, knowing that they would die," said Kin-san, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Look at the back," prompted Sammi. Kin-san flipped it over. What was written in the back caused Yuki and him to gasp.

"Oh my God," whispered Yuki. 

"That's the first time, Tsukushi got that warning," said Sammi. "Charlie said that she told him that she got a bunch of roses in Okinawa. It had the same message. I also found this. It was in the CD drive of her computer. At first I thought it was something she was working on for school, but it wasn't."

"What is it?" asked Kin-san.

"I only viewed the first thirty seconds of it. It's not for our eyes. It's for Susumu's," said Sammi. "I don't think it will make a difference in court. I'll keep it for right now. Charlie's compiling the evidence against McCormick."

"While the British government is compiling the evidence against Susumu," said Kin-san grimly.

Shizuka's phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello Adam. Any news? Yes. That's good. I was starting to believe that Tsukasa couldn't do it. I'll tell them. I'll meet you at home in an hour."

"What?" asked Yuki.

"Adam just got a call from Tsukasa. The British government has agreed to a hearing," replied Shizuka.

"When?" asked Kin-san.

"Tomorrow."

"You're kidding," gasped Sammi. "Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure. However, Tsukasa wants this hearing to happen. He says that we have to get Susumu out before Tsukushi wakes up," said Shizuka. "My husband is confident. I believe in both of them. All we can do is prove that Ryan McCormick was a threat and prove that Susumu would never hurt anyone unless necessary."

She stood up and left the room. The three left behind were forced to think about it. It was going to be a close one.

*

"Get it in here now!" shouted the doctor as Tsukushi's body and seized up again. Her heart rate was rapid along with her breathing. "We need to stabilize her."

Rui had pulled back away to allow the medical staff to get through. He watched as they scrambled to stop Tsukushi's body from seizing up. The sound of the beeping heart monitor made Rui think that Tsukushi's heart was going to explode at any moment. It was making his heart stop as well. 

This didn't bode well for everyone today, especially Susumu. It was the day of the hearing. Rui waited with his breath held tightly, wondering if Tsukushi's heart was going to stop or not. He had seen them change the bandages around wounds. He knew that they were going to be scars on her body. It amazed Rui that Tsukushi had lost so much blood came from two small bullet wounds.

_"Don't go anywhere too far, Tsukushi-chan," said her mother to her gently. _

_"I'm only going out for a walk on the beach," said Tsukushi with a smile._

_"We're worried about losing you," said her father as he smiled. "Where is your brother? He hasn't arrived yet."_

_"Maybe, it's better that he doesn't come," her mother told him. "He's still very busy with school."_

_Tsukushi looked around. It was strange. She wasn't afraid or as tense as she had been for almost two years. She was safe at home with her parents. They were laughing and talking. However, something happened that shook the peace she was in._

_It wasn't real. None of it was real._

_Tsukushi looked at her parents. They looked back at her. "Tsukushi-chan, what's wrong? Are you feeling all right? You don't feel sick, do you?" asked her father as he looked at her with concern. _

_Tsukushi stepped back away from them. "You're not real. This is all in my head. None of this is real!" she screamed. _You're dead. That means that this is a dream, _she thought to herself._

_The scene shattered around her suddenly. She felt her heart reeling in her chest, pounding against her ribs. She clutched at her breasts, but scratched the spot where her necklace was. It was gone. She looked down in horror to see blood on her body. Her right arm felt numb with pain. It was her blood._

_The pain flood back again and her heart wouldn't stop pounding. She sank to her knees as her eyes filled with tears of pain. Everything was fading out again and retreating into the darkness._

_"Tsukushi-chan, we love you. Please come home soon," said her mother on the phone. It was the last thing she had said when Tsukushi had called home for the first time when she was in England._

_"We're very proud of you," said her father._

_Tsukushi's mind flickered again. She was at her school in Australia. She was making friends learning how to be herself. It was hard at first because she hadn't realized how much of herself she had sacrificed to make others happy. The worst part was she was awkward at being just herself. She had no idea where her real strengths and weakness laid. _

_Soon enough, Tsukushi was at the turning points of her life. Each of them her family wasn't present for it. Her graduation from high school and undergraduate school. None of people who she had worked so hard to have people accept her was there. It was other people. _

_It was at that painful moment did she realize that she was never really whole. She was never whole anywhere. In Japan, she suppressed her self and true feelings. Everywhere else, she didn't have the important people in her life. In this life, the only thing that really defines a person are the ones left behind. No one ever real knew who she was. _

I have to get out of here. I can't die like this, _she thought as everything went light again._

"She's stabilize. I don't know how, but she did," said the doctor out loud. "I think she did it herself."

Rui thought that was an accurate description of what happened. Tsukushi was battling herself. It was something he had seen before. Tsukushi was always at odds with herself. Rui shook he head slightly as he saw her breathing normally again. It was not much of a reassurance. He went out of the room to make a call to Tsukasa on his cell.

"Tsukasa. Tsukushi's heart nearly stopped again," he reported without much greeting.

"Is she all right?" asked Tsukasa.

"We can't be sure. The doctors are saying that if this keeps happening, it'll strain her heart too much," said Rui, trying to keep his voice calm and leveled.

There was a long pause. "I have to be here for the hearing. Call me if anything else happens. I'll keep my phone on. Text message me. Please," said Tsukasa.

"I will," promised Rui.

"Thank you, Rui," said Tsukasa as he hung up. 

Tsukasa was already at the courthouse. It was going to be a long day, but he was now more worried about Tsukushi. He saw that Adam and Shizuka were arriving. They were talking amongst themselves.

"I still tell you it's a bad idea. It's a bloody bad idea. This is only a hearing. There's no reason for him to testify," said Adam.

"But he wants to," insisted Shizuka.

"No way. No how. There is no way I am going to let him. I cannot in good conscience let him. Why should he? He won't tell me a bloody thing, Shizuka. I have no idea what he's going to say when he's up there. He'll most likely torpedo himself," insisted Adam as he shook his head furiously.

This was one of the most frustrating cases that Adam had ever encounter in his brief career as a defender of criminals. Makino Susumu had contributed very little to his own defense. It was simply maddening because he would neither defend nor condemn himself. He wouldn't tell Adam anything at all. Adam tried to illicit any sort of emotional response from Susumu, but found that the boy had no emotions. It was not a good thing to be when facing murder charges. It was almost as bad as being out right criminally insane.

"Tsukasa. There you are," said Shizuka as she walked up to him. It was the first time since she had arrived in Japan that she had been able to meet with him. "You look different from before." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you, Shizuka," said Tsukasa as he smiled. Or tried to smile. "I hope you are prepared for today."

Shizuka gave a brief nod as she looked at her husband. "My husband has some concerns. Susumu hasn't been very cooperative. It maybe too late for you to do something about that though."

Tsukasa's eyes flickered ever so slightly, giving just a hint that he knew what Susumu was concealing. However, it was too brief for Adam to think that Tsukasa knew anything, but it was just enough for Shizuka to know. "His fate is in his own hands. It is his choice."

Shizuka looked at him strangely before letting Tsukasa leave. It was time for the hearing to begin. Unfortunately, there were a few things that could not be helped. The British government got Sammi to be one of their witnesses. They also got a chance to see most of the evidence first, but the most important evidence was going to be presented on the defense side.

Makino Susumu was brought in by the police. He barely acknowledge anyone. For a moment, he shared a small flicker of a glance with Tsukasa. Soujirou, Yuki, Seinosuke, and Akira were sitting next to him. They were hoping for the best. Sammi, Charlie, and Tsukushi's band were outside waiting to be called to the stand. Dominic was sitting next 

A group of men and women entered the room. It was a mixture of Japanese and British people. They looked stern and unmovable. Tsukasa let out a soft sigh. He didn't like the looks of these people. He also noticed that Watson and his secretary enter the room. They sat down on the prosecution side. Watson gave Tsukasa a long hard glare. It told him that he was there to make sure that Susumu paid for what he had done. Tsukasa looked at him passively. He fixed his eyes back on Susumu. He thought that he didn't look too well as if he hadn't sleep in days.

There was two more people present. They were translators for the men and women at the front table. There was a stenographer and court reporter. The police outside were keeping the press at bay who were trying to get inside. The tension in the air was thick. 

"This is a hearing to decide whether or not to go to trial. The witnesses have taken oaths for testimony. This hearing is very important. We will be seeing and hearing evidence regarding the crime of murder in the first degree. Let us being," said a small Japanese woman in a very clear voice. She translated what she had just said into English.

The prosecutor, Mike Dawson, stood up and made his opening statement. "Murder. That is the reason why we have been brought here today. Makino Susumu is a murderer. He murdered Ryan McCormick and quite possibly his own sister, Makino Tsukushi. It was deliberate. I know what most of you are thinking. He is a young man. Why would a young man throw away his own future? What is going on in the mind of Makino Susumu? I don't expect an answer from anyone of you. Why? Because none of us are murderers. We cannot hope to comprehend why. Makino Susumu does not come from a poor family. His sister is known throughout the world as Ringo Arisu. She was the highest grossing international entertainer out of Japan last year."

"Ms. Makino is worth nearly fifty million pounds. The last year's end reports were submitted as rough estimates. It is estimated that her worth will grow even more so. However, we cannot forget the real victim in all this, Ryan McCormick. He was only twenty-two years old. A bright young man with a degree in business from Cambridge. He was murdered in cold blood by Makino Susumu. The evidence will speak the truth."

Dawson took his seat. Adam Kent stood up. He walked up to the table. "We are here to uncover the truth. What we are not here for is to condemn a young man. He is not even an adult according Japanese standards. Makino Susumu is a young man. A young broken man. In less than a month, he lost both his parents in a horrible accident. Was it an accident? No. It was not. It was a murder. Ryan McCormick was a disturbed young man and he had an unhealthy fixation on Makino Tsukushi. He stalked her for nearly two years, hunting her down like prey. McCormick is also the one who murdered Makino Tetsuya and Chieko. Now, I am not saying my client is not guilt of a crime. Perhaps he is, but the world is safer without the likes of Ryan McCormick."

"Britain would like to call its first witness, Samantha Collins," said Dawson as soon as Adam took his seat. The doors swung opened. Sammi walked in and took a seat at the appointed chair.

"Please stay your name and occupation," ordered Dawson.

"Samantha Collins. I am the business manager of Ringo Arisu as always well as an executive of Gaia Records," said Sammi.

"What was Ryan McCormick's position in the company?" asked Dawson.

"He was my personal assistant," replied Sammi.

"You were the one who interviewed him?"

"Yes."

"What made you hire him?"

"He was qualified for the job. He didn't have as much experience, but I thought it was fairer to give him a chance. He had just graduated from Cambridge. I didn't--"

Dawson was smart enough to cut her off. "Do you know what these are?" he asked as he handed some pieces of paper.

Sammi looked at them and nodded. "These are the employee evaluations."

"These are the employee evaluations that you filled out for Ryan McCormick. You gave him excellent evaluations, didn't you?" asked Dawson.

"I did, but I didn't know he was the st--" 

"Please just answer the question, Ms. Collins. A simple yes or no will suffice," said Dawson.

"I am trying to tell you that Ryan McCormick was a liar. And I will have my chance to speak--"

"Ms. Collins, please refrain from talking out of turn," said the head of the inquiry. She looked at Sammi sternly. Sammi sat back. She thought of glaring at Dawson, but decided against it.

"No further questions," said Dawson as he went back to his table. Adam stood up and walked up to Sammi.

"How long have you know Makino Tsukushi?" asked Adam.

"Since before she was Ringo Arisu. For more than three years. Three and half," replied Sammi. 

"How did you come to know her?"

"She was an exchange student who was studying for a year in London University. My family was her host family."

"What do you think of her?"

"I think of her as my sister. I was the one who launched her career, even though I wanted it for myself."

Adam looked at Shizuka and walked back to her. He turned and asked, "You are her manager. Is it true that you went to Gaia because you wanted a career in entertainment as well? How do you really feel about her? Explain."

Sammi swallowed before replying, "Yes, I was. I was one of the star struck people who would never make it. I have adequate enough talent and I am beautiful. Gaia said that I was not exotic enough and my talent wasn't enough to set me apart," she admitted. "I was the one who was interested in theater and music, not her. It didn't seem fair that everyone flocked to her. She had that something. You can't bottle it and sell it. Tsukushi has always had charisma. I came so close to bloody hating her."

Sammi stopped for a moment. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She swallowed. "I realized that was I supposed to be her sister. You couldn't look at her and not know that she was going to be something great. Something wonderful. I could be a winner if I backed one. This is all my bloody fault. I shouldn't have let him near her. I should haven't trusted him."

"Did you know about Ryan McCormick being the stalker?"

"No, I did not."

"What do you know about the Makino family?" asked Adam, knowing about the mistake that Dawson had made earlier.

"The Makino family? There are only four members that I know of. Their parents, Tsukushi, and Susumu."

Adam specified his question. "What was their financial state?"

"Poor. They were poor. Tsukushi spent a good amount of her own money sending it home for her brother's schooling. Eventually, she managed to make it big and was able to move her parents to a nice inn in Osaka. She worked herself ragged for her family. She always said it was part of her responsibility. She would send money home wherever she could."

Susumu looked up during that time. He hung his head down again. Shizuka placed a comforting hand on top of his hand to keep him calm. 

"You couldn't help, but love her. No one could. I don't understand why myself. I love her very much. All this time everyone is talking about how Ryan McCormick is dead, but they keep forgetting about her. He was the one who went after her. You don't see it. She's the real victim. Not him."

"Objection. The witness is making merely an opinion," said Dawson.

"Overruled," said the lead woman. "And this is a hearing not a trial, Mr. Dawson. Opinions are allowed."

"No further questions," said Adam. 

The proceedings went by much slower after that because Dawson called in other witness from the police along with witness that attested to Susumu's cold nature. It was not a very flattering portray they portrayed of him. However, Adam was more than able to make the inquiry board question the police's tactics. 

There was some unshakable evidence. It was the gunshot wounds. The police examiner said that the bullets showed how McCormick was shot along with grisly pictures from the crime scene and the autopsy. Most everyone showed some revulsion at them, but Susumu didn't express anything. He looked at them passively. Adam and Shizuka looked at each other, while Tsukasa shifted uncomfortably. He could tell that Susumu didn't really care what had happened to Ryan McCormick.

A recess was called when the prosecution had finished. During that time, Adam and Shizuka looked at what they had. The break was only five minutes long. Everyone returned and the hearing resumed.

"I would like to call to the stand Edward Johnston," said Adam. Eddie entered the court room dressed in a neat suit. He took the stand.

"Please state your name and occupation for the court."

"Edward Johnston. I am the drummer of Ally's...I mean Ms. Makino's band," said Eddie quietly. 

"Tell us about what happened on the 29th of December last year."

Eddie described what happened. The last part was the most important of all. "I picked up his glasses. I noticed that they were damaged. Badly, but later on when Mr. Doumyouji and Mr. Hanazawa came to the studio to smooth things over with our boss, I noticed that Ryan was reading stuff on the table."

"So, you assumed that the glasses were fake?" asked Adam.

"Objection. Leading the witness," said Dawson.

"Withdrawn," said Adam calmly. "Was he wearing his glasses at the time?"

"No, he wasn't."

"No further questions for this witness. I'd like to call my next witness," said Adam.

Sean and Robbie came up to talk about what they had found in Osaka, which led to more objections from Dawson. It didn't bode well when the chairwoman kept sustaining Dawson's objections. Adam didn't look the slightest bit worried. Tsukasa shifted uncomfortably again. The second to last witness called was Dominic who gave excellent testimony, but on the cross he was blind sided by Dawson for not being able to detect the stalker sooner.

The last witness to be called up was Charlie Collins. Adam asked him various questions. The evidence was submitted to the court. The score board was put up for display. Yuki turned pale when she saw it. Tsukasa felt a surge of anger. Susumu sat up straighter when he saw that his parent's faces were crossed out. Tsukasa had also tensed up when he heard about how the roses were in the Maple. He mentally made note of going over that hotel's security logs. If hotel security was called in, then he should have known about it.

"As you can see, this was what was found by the police at Ryan's apartment," said Charlie. "I also submitted a report for the brakes of the car that the Makinos were driving the day of the accident to a pair of clippers in his car. The cuts matched."

"What about this picture?" asked Adam as he handed it to him.

"If you look at the time stamp at the bottom, you'll notice that it was taken the day that they died. About four hours before Mrs. Makino died and several hours before Mr. Makino died," answered Charlie.

"What were you able to determine with the cameras that were in the house of Osaka?" asked Adam.

"McCormick had a various web cameras hooked up. That sent signals back to his computer where he was able to process images. He also had microphones that recorded everything. Or most everything," replied Charlie.

"Did Ms. Makino perceive the stalker as a threat?" asked Adam.

"Yes. She did," replied Charlie. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been summoned to Japan."

"Did Ms. Makino know it was Ryan McCormick who was stalking her?"

"I don't know. Only she could answer that."

"That's all. You're cross," said Adam as he walked back to his chair after addressing Dawson.

Dawson stood up. "Tell me, what is your relationship with Ms. Makino?" he asked. "I mean what is it really."

Tsukasa also wanted to know the answer himself. 

"I think of her as my younger sister. I love her very much. I would protect her from anything, even if it means giving up my own life."

"Who did you suspect was the stalker? You obviously had a good idea who it was, didn't you?" asked Dawson.

Charlie tensed up. "Yes. I did," he replied.

"You didn't answer my first question. Who did you suspect the stalker was?"

"Dominic Stratton," answered Charlie. "I thought that he was the stalker."

"So, you were wrong?"

"Yes, obviously."

"Tell me what happened between the defendant and his sister the day she disappeared."

Charlie swallowed. He and Sammi were both there. "He found out that the accident had been ruled as a murder. A homicide. His sister kept it from him and he was very angry." He paused before continuing. "He smacked her with his backhand."

"Did he make any other threats?"

"No, but he was very angry," replied Charlie. Everyone was surprised by the testimony. 

"That's all," said Dawson. He was using the same tactic that Adam had done before. He was trying to put some doubt in the witness.

"I have no more witnesses, but I do have evidence. If the court will indulge me that is," said Adam calmly.

"This is only a hearing. Proceed," said the chairwoman.

"We have evidence here because the dead cannot speak for themselves. However, Ryan McCormick has spoken volumes. Not just for himself, but also for his victim Makino Tsukushi. During her time in Osaka, McCormick managed to gather hundreds of hours of video footage. After viewing some of it, it didn't take long to realize what each disk was about. So, not to waste the court's time, I have only selected three. Each disk was labeled by date. I picked the first disk, one from the middle, and the last disk."

The equipment was brought in. There was a screen to project the images on. Tsukasa sat up straighter, wondering what each of the disks had on them. The only people who had seen them were Adam and Shizuka. Shizuka had nearly cried when she viewed them.

"This is the first disk. The date is on September 21st," said Adam as he pressed the button. "I cut it to fifteen minutes or less each. You don't have to see for long to figure out what was happening."

The scene faded to black and faded into the living room of the house in Osaka. Tsukushi in the room, closing the door behind her. She took off her coat. She dropped her bag on the table nearby along with the keys. She slipped off her shoes. She had something in her hand. It looked like a script.

The phone rang. She went to it with a puzzled look on her face. "Hello?" she asked first in Japanese then in English. 

"Who is this? Hello?" she asked. In an instant, Tsukushi's cheeks paled. "How did you get this number?" she demanded as she went to the curtain of the kitchen. She noticed the sun was filtering into the room. She pulled the curtains shut. "Look. I don't know who the Hell you are. Stop calling."

The caller must have hung up because Tsukushi pulled her head away from the receiver. She gazed at it, trembling ever so slightly. She calmly put the phone back on the cradle and put the script on the counter next to the phone. She went to her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed the buttons. The video cut out again.

"That is the just first time," said Adam as he took out the disk. "For the sake of time, we cannot watch how the abuse escalated. This was taken on November 3rd."

The lightness of the afternoon didn't last as soon as she returned to the beach house. Dominic thought that he should do a sweep of the house, but Tsukushi slammed the door in the faces of her guards. She locked it behind her and slide the bolts in place. She turned on the security system.

With each passing day, things were getting worse. She couldn't continued pretending that everything was fine. She went to the table and noticed the mail. It had been screened by Sammi personally before having it sent along. Dominic had been the one who had dropped it off on the table.

Tsukushi knew that it was a mixture of fanmail and other paperwork. Sammi had grouped them accordingly. The first thing she picked up was a large manila envelope. It was thick. She looked at it. It didn't have any markings on it. Tsukushi thought it was some paperwork. She opened it with the cutter and pulled out the contains.

Tsukushi immediately dropped everything. Pictures scattered all over the the floor. She crouched down and looked at them. They were sequent shots of her. They were taken when she was coming out of the studio. They were taken candidly. 

As if on cue, the phone rang. Tsukushi stood up and grabbed the phone on the kitchen counter. "What?" she shouted.

"Do you like them?"

"Stop it."

"You do not even know how."

"Where are you?"

"I am always with you, my love."

"Don't call me that--" The person on the other line hung up. The line went dead. Tsukushi hung up the phone. She walked quickly to the door and went to open the locks with her hands slightly trembling. The phone rang again. She stood frozen at the door. "Leave me alone. Just leave me alone," she gasped as she slid the first deadbolt opened. 

A cold realization filled her. Why didn't any of the bodyguards catch the envelope? She pulled back from the door after she slid the deadbolt back in place. She covered her ears to stop the ringing. The machine picked the call.

A song filled the room. It was one hers. "Stop it." 

"I would not go outside, love. It is not safe for you. You are not safe anywhere. Do not worry. You are safe as long as you have me to watch over you."

"Shut up!" she screamed as she ran to the phone in the kitchen. She pulled the phone off the counter until the jack was ripped out. She slammed the phone on the floor, even after the voice had stopped. 

It took another hour before Tsukushi could pull herself off the floor. She stood up and gathered the broken phone and set it on the table. She gathered up the pictures and went to the fireplace. She set the pictures on fire and sat there watching the flames until the sunset.

Tsukushi turned on the radio in a effort to get some sleep. The dedication hour came up. It was a station that played a mixture of English and Japanese songs. Tsukushi's eyes were slowly closing when she heard the dedication: "The next song is dedicated to Alice. The caller sends his love and says 'sleep tight.'"

Tsukushi's eyes opened wide at the last part of the dedication. He told her to sleep tight. It was only seven. How could he know that?

The song that was playing was called "Every Breath You Take." By the end, Tsukushi was shaking. She was clutched into a ball, nearly in tears. 

The screen went black again. There was a hush in the courtroom. There was now a look of shock on Susumu's face. He looked like he was shaking and he was breathing very hard. 

Adam didn't say anything as he put the last disk in. The screen was dark again, but this time it was because the lights were out. The curtains were drawn. Tsukushi was sitting on the floor in her room. She was curled up with her knees tucked into her chest.

"You think you can win, love?" said a voice through a synthesizer.

"Get out of my head!" shouted Tsukushi. "Get out!"

"I know you so well. You're not broke yet. You're just annoyed." The voice laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Do you know what I am doing right now?"

"Why don't you just take a gun and blow your fucking brains out?!" shouted Tsukushi. "Get away from me!"

"You're afraid. I can feel it. I can hear it. I can see it. I can taste," taunted the voice. "I can make it stop. All you have to do is ask."

Tsukushi shook her head and stood up. "Where the Hell are you?!"

"You're not broken yet. Only I can do that. I'll take you apart piece by piece."

"No...no you won't. I won't let you," she whispered. "I won't let you."

"Are you sure you haven't gone mad already?"

"Leave me alone. God, just leave me alone!" she cried.

The screen went black again. "This was the last video he had. It was the night before Tsukushi left Osaka. It was taken on just as the day changed to the fifteenth of December. I rest my case."

Tsukasa was gripped with anger and fear. He could see the pain she was in. The helplessness. The vulnerability. All of it. She was left utterly exposed for the world.

Susumu silently cried, but his hair obscure his face from others. Shizuka placed her hand again on top of his. Adam took his seat as Dawson stood up.

Dawson gave his closing argument. It was strong. He urged the board to listen and to pay attention to the evidence. He urged them not to fall for Adam's tactic of forgetting about Ryan McCormick and said that two wrongs didn't make a right. As soon as he was done, Adam stood up.

"The true victims here are Ryan McCormick and Makino Tsukushi. But there are other victims the rest of the Makino family, especially my client, Makino Susumu. Tsukushi is a very special young woman. One that I have come to know on a more personal level. She is my friend. My son's godmother. My wife's best friend. I know this woman. I know her as a person who would have sacrificed anything for her family, even her life. No, I am wrong. She would not have sacrifice her soul.

"I urge you to know that the evidence against my client is only circumstantial. Yes, he had the blood on his hands and the gun powder. However, if my client was not there, his sister would have bleed to death. Makino Susumu is only human. He was grieving the loss of his parents. Only to find out that they were murdered. His sister tried to protect him from the truth. That was what she always did from the beginning from the time he was born, she protected him. 

My client defended his family. If he hadn't been there, Ryan McCormick would have killed her."

Adam went back and took his seat.

"Please wait for our deliberation," said the chairwoman as they stood up and left. "The defendant is to be remanded to custody until our decision is reached."

The police pulled Susumu up from his chair. Tsukasa stood up slowly. Everyone had the same numb feeling. Yuki was rubbing her arms and refused to stand up. "I have to call Rui," said Tsukasa. "I have to tell him what's happened."

"I can't believe it," whispered Akira. "All this time. She was living like that."

Sammi walked in along with the other witnesses. "I'm sorry about how badly I did," she muttered.

"You did the best you could," said Shizuka. "Why don't we all get something to eat?"

"I'm not very hungry," admitted Kin-san. He stood up and stretched his legs. "How is Doumyouji-san?"

"I don't know. I think he's feeling the same way we are right now: guilty. Do you realize that Tsukushi probably went along with Ryan because he threatened us?" asked Sammi out loud.

"I don't know what to believe," murmured Yuki. "I don't know if Susumu killed Ryan or not. I just know that his future as it stands is a mess. Who knows what will happen now? What will become of him after this is over?"

"We have to believe that everything will turn out all right. We have to take everything one step at a time," said Adam quietly. "Besides, Tsukushi is too bloody stubborn to die so easily. Let's go and get something to eat. There's bound to be some place nearby. I'll go and ask Doumyouji-san."

Adam managed to get everyone to agree to go and eat something. Tsukasa reluctantly agreed to go with them because Adam told him that it was better to Rui when everything was over and things had been decided. He said in a calm and reassuring way. It was no wonder that Shizuka had married him. Despite his youth, Adam exuded wisdom and he gave an aura of trust. They went to a nearby coffee shop.

Everyone had a little something to eat and drink, but hardly said a word. They waited for hours until Adam's cell phone went off. He picked up. It had been around three hours. "They have a decision," said Adam quietly. "We have to head back."

They all walked back to the courthouse. The reporters were in the front, while they took a back entrance. Susumu was brought back in. "Are you alright?" asked Shizuka.

Susumu nodded as the inquiry board took a seat.

"As you know, the charges against Makino Susumu are very serious. However, we cannot go to trial without this hearing because of nature of this crime. This is not a simple case of murder. This is an international disaster waiting to happen. Today felt like a hearing within a hearing. We heard evidence against the defendant and the victim. Both are compelling," said the chairwoman as her eyes flickered over Susumu. "Please stand."

Susumu stood up along with Adam and Shizuka. The air felt thicker than it had ever been. Tsukasa sat up straighter.

"This hearing finds that the evidence against Makino Susumu to be insufficient for the charge of murder in the first degree. We also find that the injuries that Makino Susumu sustained during the struggle with Ryan McCormick are enough to rule self-defense. The decision of this board finds Makino Susumu not culpable of any of the charges," said the chairwoman.

There came sighs of relief and other commotion in the room. The chairwoman signaled them them to be quiet. "However, Makino-san, I must say this to you. We do not know for sure what happened, but you have to live with this. You will have to live with what you know. We hope that you can."

"That concludes this hearing," said the chairwoman as she pounded gavel. They all stood up and left the room. Dawson walked up to Adam Kent.

"Don't tell me you plan on appealing this," said Adam. "Because if you do, you'll be seeing me again. And again. However long it takes."

"I was not going to say that. I was going to say that you don't even know what he really did, do you?" asked Dawson.

"I don't have to know."

"Then, you'll be the one who will be held responsible for anything he does," warned Dawson.

"No, he won't be," interrupted Tsukasa. He understood the actions of Dawson, but not his words so much. Akira translated for him. "I am the one who will be held responsible for his actions. And when he's ready, then he'll be responsible."

Dawson turned and walked out of the room. The police took off the handcuffs Susumu. He stretched out his arms and walked up to Tsukasa. He was going to say something to him, but Tsukasa cut him off.

"We've wasted enough time with this. Let's go to the hospital to see your sister," said Tsukasa. 

Everyone left the courtroom. The air felt lighter, but not that much. They still had to wait for a bigger problem. Susumu didn't want to go back and change his clothes, so Kin-san volunteered to get him a change of clothes. Once again Tsukasa lingered outside of the room and waited for everyone else. 

Rui and Tsukasa talked about the trial. However, Rui sensed that Tsukasa knew more than what he was saying. Rui knew that Susumu was more than capable of murder, but he didn't say anything. 

"I think that this might help her wake up," murmured Rui.

"I hope so," whispered Tsukasa.

"Excuse me," said Sammi as she walked up to them. "There's something that Susumu needs to view, but I think that we should all see it."

*

Everyone came over to Sammi's flat. "I found this while looking through Tsukushi's things. I thought at first that it was her stuff for school, but I realized that it was a re-writeable DVD. I noticed that the camera was hooked up the computer. I watched about thirty seconds of it, but I stopped. I didn't submit it because it seemed like something for our eyes only, specifically for you, Susumu."

Sammi inserted the DVD into the player. The screen was black than it showed her inside her office. She was dressed in the clothes that she was wearing the day that she had disappeared. She looked stared at the camera.

"I don't know where to start," said Tsukushi in a tired voice. "I don't know why I am even doing this. I guess for the first time in a long time I wanted a camera pointed at me willingly." She smiled for a moment, but it never reached her eyes.

"There is a lot of things I keep to myself. That I can only say now. I can't say these things out loud because I am afraid. I am afraid of facing the part of myself that I have tried to keep at bay for a while. I am afraid of losing everything. I feel as if I am using all my energy to keep my world from crumbling. It's like trying to keep a bubble afloat."

Tsukushi looked away for a moment. "I am not afraid to die. I am beyond that. At least I know what will happen when I die. At least I know that it's coming..."

Susumu's focused on her. "Listen to me, I know that I have done a lot of things lately that doesn't make any sense to anyone. I am trying to protect everyone here. I do this because I love everyone very much. I will not allow anyone else to get hurt because of me. I lost both my parents. He was right. He is going to take me apart piece by piece."

"I can't keep this up for very long. I can't, but there is no way I will allow him to hurt anyone else I care about. I will be damned if I will let anyone else get killed. That is what I am afraid of," she whispered harshly. She stopped for a moment to wipe away her tears.

"Please forgive me for what I have to do. Please don't feel guilty. I made my choice. This is all my doing. I have to finish what I've started. No matter what. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but this is the only way out. This is the only way. He's watching me. I know it. He's always nearby. I have tried my hardest to keep everyone away from me no matter how much it hurts. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The screen went black. Everyone sat there speechless.

Susumu didn't say anything. He stared at the black screen.

"Do you know why your sister didn't let you decide what happened to your father?" asked Rui out loud.

Susumu shook his head. "She said that she didn't want you to hate yourself. She would have rather have you hate her than yourself. Because she didn't want you to live like that," answered Rui. "That is how much she loves you."

"And I didn't trust her," whispered Susumu. "I didn't trust her."

No one could say anything to comfort him. 

"She was willing to give up her life for all of us, especially for the people who were marked for dead. If it wasn't for her, we'd all be dead," whispered Yuki.

"Then we truly owe her our lives. We should thank her when she wakes up," whispered Tsukasa.

* * *

AN: This the second to last chapter. I find it interesting that most people always want to find out more about their favorite author. I do have a few favorite authors. Some of them are mangaka and some are regular book authors. There are people who posting questions about me. Gee...I don't know what to say to those questions. I would like to say that I am in college. I am currently deciding whether or not to take a minor in creative writing or in English. It would improve my writing because I am still fine tuning. It's not the grammar, but the style that I'm trying to get. Grammar is the editor's job. ^_^

And this is the longest chapter yet. I hope that everyone had fun with this. I supposed I made it too easy for Susumu, but I believe I've tortured him long enough. Let's see what happens next. Is it me or has Tsukasa gotten last lines in the last two chapters?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	32. Rebirth

The Game of Love

Chapter Thirty-Two: Rebirth

_In the abyss, she woke up again. The loneliness was unnerving. Tsukushi could feel the weight of it all on her shoulders. She looked at the bullet wounds. She still couldn't feel her arm. _

_She sat there humming to herself. She started to sing a song. It wasn't anything she had written before, but it was something she had made up._

_"Barely breathing...waiting for the sun to come again..." she sang softly. "Feeling deserted...feeling alone." _

Tsukushi's heartbeat was steady as well as her breathing. The beeps of the machines became a reassuring sound. Susumu sat by and watched the drops from the IV. He patiently read out the books that were in Tsukushi's library. He had moved into her flat for the time being because it was closer to the hospital. 

The press had been kept a bay with a combined effort from Gaia Records, the Hanazawa Corporation, and the Doumyouji Corporation. The news had been announced and it was the only thing that Tokyo could talk about. Sammi and Yuki had to go to work for damage control. Yuki had been promoted to Sammi's personal assistant, but she didn't celebrate her promotion.

Susumu had missed so much school that he had no choice, but to drop out. Although, Kin-san tried to talk him out of it, but Susumu didn't want to return to Eirin. Charlie Collins had to place a call to his parents and so, Mr. and Dr. Collins were on their way to Japan.

There was one thing in all of this that bothered Susumu. He noticed that Tsukasa had kept his distance. He never visited Tsukushi. He would ask after her, but he would only nod in acknowledgment. Susumu wondered what was going on inside the mind of Doumyouji Tsukasa.

Susumu decided not to question it any further. He knew how Tsukasa felt about Tsukushi. There was no point in questioning him. They had reach a level of understanding. For right now, there was no point in questioning each other's motives. Susumu had to begrudgingly admit to himself that he was more like Doumyouji Tsukasa than he wished to be.

Rui came to the hospital often. It was odd for Susumu. He was talking and getting to know more people from his sister's life. It was as if he had never known her. He found that she had a lot of different parts to her. He wonder if he was just as multi-faced as her. 

He placed his hand over hers. "You always take your time with things. And once you've made up your mind on something, you don't change it. Whatever you decide to do, I'll accept it. I believe in you, Aneue," he whispered softly.

"You didn't take the decision out of her hands," said Tsukasa as he stood at the doorway.

Susumu sat up. "I understand now. I understand why she did what she did. I lost touch with her before. In more ways than one. We all did," he whispered.

"The ones we love are never out of our reach," said Tsukasa. 

"I didn't expect such wisdom from you, Doumyouji-san," said Susumu. "You lost someone before, didn't you?"

Tsukasa gave a brief nod. "There was nothing I could. All I could was be there for her. I was there until the day she died. I was there so she wouldn't be alone. I think that Tsukushi is alone, even though we are here. She felt alone in a world where everyone wanted to be with her."

"Nothing is ever what it seems," said Susumu. "You aren't what you seem either, Doumyouji-san." He stood up. "I need to get something to eat. I haven't eaten all day."

Tsukasa nodded. It was around three in the afternoon. "Do you mind just staying here for a bit? I won't take long."

"No, I wouldn't mind," whispered Tsukasa. He waited for Susumu to leave before taking a seat next to Tsukush's bed. He reached out and touched her skin. It was cold. The only signs of life were the sounds that the machines were making. He sat back in his chair and quietly waited.

_"Tsukushi-chan!" called her mother's voice._

_Tsukushi shook her head, fearing that place that was unreal again. She shook her head and clamped her hands over her ears. She would do anything to stop the sound of the voices. The guilt tore at her core, ripping into her. The wounds on her body were opening and bleeding. _

_"Tsukushi-chan. Listen to me," said her mother sternly. "I know that you are afraid. How can you be afraid of the sound of my voice? You haven't been before."_

_"You always told me what to do. What to do for you!" spat Tsukushi angrily. "Why couldn't you just be parents and take care of me like you were supposed to? Why was I always the one who had to be responsible and practical?! Why?!" _

_"We love you. We have always love you. It was your choice. You were the one who wanted to struggle. We wanted you to marry someone who would take care of you," said her mother sadly._

_"I don't need anyone. I don't need anyone to take care of me," muttered Tsukushi angrily._

_"That was always a problem with you. With both of us. We never had faith in the ones we love," said her mother. "It is not too late for you. It's time for you to wake up."_

_"I don't know how," whispered Tsukushi. "I don't know how long I've been here."_

_"It's simple just open your eyes," whispered her mother._

Tsukasa stood up in alarm as the sound of the machines started go faster. He stood up and hovered over Tsukushi. She started to thrashing around. Her eyes were wide open. She was struggling because of all the tubes, needles, and the oxygen mask. 

Tsukasa was surprised to see her awake. It seemed like something out of a dream. With shaking hands, he gently took off the oxygen mask. "It's all right. You're in the hospital. You're safe. It's over," whispered Tsukasa reassuringly as he gently rubbed her back.

Tsukushi didn't know what came over her. She started to cry and shake. "H-he killed my parents," she sobbed. "That bastard murdered my parents."

She couldn't speak any longer. She started to cry harder. It was harder than the day that she had cried in front of Rui. Tsukasa had never seen her this vulnerable. He had never seen her cry before like this. "It hurts all over," she admitted. "It hurts all over."

Tsukasa wanted to hold Tsukushi tightly and comfort her, but he was afraid of reopening the wounds on her body. He rubbed her back as she sat up, pressing her face against his chest. In all this, neither of them heard the sound of the staff coming in.

They were murmuring about and wanting to check Tsukushi's vitals, but they backed off a bit because she was using Tsukasa as support.

"Aneue, you're awake," said Susumu quietly. Tsukasa looked at him, but didn't pull away from Tsukushi. Tsukasa gently set her back on the pillows so that the staff could check her vitals. He and Susumu watched as they took her vitals. 

When they were done, the doctor said that they had to do some more tests and move Tsukushi to another room. Tsukushi was tired. The nurses took out the needles along with the other monitors. Tsukasa waited until she was settled again before calling Rui. 

Rui was just unable to hide his joy in his voice. He agreed to call up everyone else for Tsukasa. Tsukasa kept his distance from the older sister and younger brother, knowing that they needed some time together. He waited patiently for the others elsewhere.

"How are you feeling, Aneue?" asked Susumu.

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore," whispered Tsukushi without looking at him. "I thought you were too old to call me that."

Susumu hung his head slightly. "We still have a lot of things to fix, don't we, Aneue?"

"Yes, but there is time. As for your question, I feel oddly light. I feel cold and warm at the same time. And my body hurts like hell," she whispered.

"I should have gotten there sooner," said Susumu.

"It couldn't be helped. He said the next person who went through that door would be dead," said Tsukushi. "When did you get back to the apartment?"

Susumu looked up at her. She noticed how pale he looked along with how much older he seemed. "Never mind," she whispered as she reached out with her left hand to touch his cheek. "It's all right. I keep forgetting."

"What?"

"I keep forgetting that you aren't my baby brother anymore. You are now a man. You aren't a child. I keep forgetting. My first instinct is to always protect you. I remember when you were born. Mama told me to. So, ever since then I did what I had to do to keep you safe. I never wanted you to struggle like I had to. I never wanted you to have to work so hard just for something as simple as going to school and being with your friends. I never stopped to ask you what you wanted. All this time, I should have realized it."

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. You couldn't have been able to tell. I acted like a child when it came to Papa," admitted Susumu. "I understand now."

Tsukushi didn't say anything. "I'm tired."

"Then, sleep. We'll be here when you wake up," said Susumu. 

Tsukushi closed her eyes again, but this time she felt warm and safe.

*

The next few days were filled with activity along with warm wishes. Fans sent flowers by the dozens to the studio. Tsukushi was getting lots of get well cards along with phone calls from very important people all over the world. However, she took it in quietly and talked things over with Susumu, coming to a decision. He didn't know exactly what she had decided, but they discussed the options.

The doctors did their evaluation. The damage done was going to take many months of recovery, but quiet possible years before Tsukushi would be able to be fully healed again. She kept these evaluations to herself, except for Susumu. He was trusted to help with her recovery. She told him that she would eventually tell everyone what had happened to her. 

"The press is eager for you to talk, but you don't have to," said Sammi quietly. Mr. and Dr. Collins were present. Everyone found them to be very friendly and loving people. It was no wonder that Tsukushi felt welcomed in their presence.

"Sammi is right, Tsukushi, dear. There's no point in over straining yourself," said Dr. Collins quietly. "You've been through a lot."

"Thank you, Patricia, for your concern. I think I know what I can handle," said Tsukushi. "Besides, with everyone here, I don't think I will fall."

"She's too stubborn to listen to reason. That means she's full on her way to recovery," said Mr. Collins with a fond smile.

"Thank you, Eric," said Tsukushi. She used the first names of the Collins because they were sort of like her parents, but they really weren't. They had been very friendly towards Susumu who had been less than receptive to their kindness, but they knew it wasn't anything personal. 

"I don't know about this," said Akira nervously.

"She's not going to listen you. She never did," said Soujirou.

"Too bad Tsukasa had to be at work," said Akira.

"He's head of the Doumyouji Corporation. He has many responsibilities," said Rui. They had come as support for Tsukushi. Susumu lingered nearby, but didn't say much.

Tsukushi broke the silence that had settled in. She was look at her right arm. She had spent time talking to the doctors without telling anyone else yet. She could barely flex her fingers. "I can't move my right arm and hand," she admitted in a quiet voice.

Everyone looked at her. Some betrayed looks of alarm, others were quick to turn away because they didn't know what to say. Yuki spoke up with a reassuring and certain voice, "It will take some time, but you should be able to work on it."

"The doctors said that they were was some nerve damage," said Tsukushi. "How am I supposed to play my guitar? How am I supposed to write?"

For an artist, the loss was incomprehensible. She looked like she was shaking a bit as she looked down. "You don't have to go at the pace that everyone expects you to go at," said Rui quietly. "Just go at the pace that you want to go at. Everything falls into place given enough time."

Tsukushi looked at him. She pulled her right arm up to her chest with the help of her left arm. Her abdomen still hurt. The pain at times was unbearable, but she suffered in silence. "Let's get going. It's time for the press conference."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sammi again.

"Yes," replied Tsukushi as she stood up slowly. She wasn't supposed to be standing or moving that much, but she was able to move to the wheelchair on her own. "I want to stand during the press conference."

"I don't think that's a good idea. The doctors said not to stress yourself too much," said Dr. Collins very quickly.

"It's all right. My mother used to say that if you can't stand on your on two feet then you might as well not stand at all," whispered Tsukushi with a smile.

The Collins gave a nod. Sammi wheeled Tsukushi out to the where the press was. Tsukushi stood up and used the podium as support.

"First off, I would like to thank all the fans who have sent their well wishes at a speedy recovery. The truth is as much a I love my career and all my fans very much, I have decided to take time off away from the entertainment industry. I have to make time to recover before I can come back. The concert that I failed to perform in will be eventually made up. However, I have decided to take an indefinite hiatus to focus on a full recovery. The album which was due for release sometime next year has also been pushed back. I give my apologies and I would ask for the public's patience."

Tsukushi paused for a moment as the cameras started to flash. "If there are any questions, I will address them now. It will be a while before I will give another interview again."

Several of the reporters started to raise their hands and call out to her. She pointed at one of them. "Yes, you."

"Ringo-san, what do you plan on during during you hiatus?"

"I plan on concentrating my efforts into getting better. Yes, you." She nodded at another reporter.

"Are you afraid of losing sales or losing ground in the Asian markets?"

"It is a risk that I am willing to take. And judging by the cards and the flowers from my fans in Japan, it is not going to be a problem." She pointed at another reporter.

"This is a question about your stalker--"

Tsukushi interrupted the reporter, "I will not answer any questions about that at this time. No comment."

This caused a stir among the reporters. "But, the public wants to know your story, Ringo-san."

"Then, they will have to wait until I am strong enough to address it. This press conference is over." Tsukushi had to stop because her strength was waning. It was time to rest again. 

The reporters were not happy with her answers, but Sammi told them all to stop. It was time for Tsukushi to return to her room.

*

In the next few days, Tsukushi moved back to her flat. There were small parties to celebrate her recovery. Sakurako and Shiguru were the ones who had planned them. They were very happy to see their old friend again. Sakurako was quick to comment on how much pretty Tsukushi had become. 

Tsukushi attended, but left early for most of them. To her surprise, on her last day, she was invited along with Susumu to go to the Doumyouji Mansion by Tsubaki. Susumu didn't reject the idea nor did he support it. He said he was just going to tag along anyway. 

Kaede was dead set against having the Makino family come over, but her husband told her to be quiet. Tsubaki watched with amusement as her father put her mother in her place. It was a sight that she had never seen before in her whole life. She was looking forward to seeing Tsukushi, but was a little apprehensive about meeting Susumu again.

"Tsukushi-chan, it's good to see you," said Tsubaki as she took her hands into hers. She wanted to embrace her, but she was afraid of reopening the wounds on Tsukushi's body.

"It's good to see you, Oneesan," said Tsukushi quietly. "You remember my brother, Susumu, right?"

"Yes, welcome. Is this your first time to visit?" asked Tsubaki.

"No. It's not, but it will be the first time he'll see the inside of the mansion," said Tsukasa as he emerged from behind Tsubaki.

"I thought you were at the office," said Tsubaki.

"Otousan said to take the day off. I argued for half the day. I was there in the morning," said Tsukasa. "Aren't you two coming in?"

Tsukushi and Susumu nodded and entered the house. The servants were quick to take their coats. "Our mother is with our father. He said that it was best that they spent some time together," said Tsubaki.

Tsukushi merely nodded at that comment. She was moving stiffly. The past few weeks had been very difficult for her. At first, Susumu thought of talking Tsukushi out of coming to the Doumyouji Mansion out of concern for her injuries, but he decided against it. Tsukushi had already decided to go, and Susumu felt as if he was indebted to Tsukasa, even though Tsukasa didn't say anything about it.

"I forgot how beautiful your house was," whispered Tsukushi. "The last time I was here I didn't really appreciate it. I was underneath a lot of stress."

"Reiko and Aki are around here somewhere. Reiko would probably want to see you again, but I wanted to keep you to myself for a bit," admitted Tsubaki.

Tsubaki took it upon herself to fill the awkward air. Susumu and Tsukasa didn't talk much, but they did look at each other from time to time. They now had a truce. It was more like an agreement not to fight each other anymore. Tsukushi was slow in her responses due to the dull aching pain she was in. She was moving slowly, so everyone had to adjust to her pace. 

Tsukasa fought the urge to pick her up gently and carry her the rest of the way. Two things prevented him from doing so: her dignity and the fact that the wounds could be reopened easily. Tsukasa was painfully reminded of the stab wound that he had received that had separated them earlier because of his memory loss. Part of him was grateful for the fact that Tsukushi's memories were intact, but another part of him wished that she could have forgotten the pain she was in. 

The physical pain was something that was easy to work through, but the emotional pain was harder. Tsukushi felt like she had been exposed like a gutted fish to the world. Everyone could see how human she was, but at the same time they could see all the weaknesses she had all along. It was like demystifying a goddess.

She didn't speak of it often, but it was in the air that lingered about her. The loss of her parents was also heavy on her heart along with the loss of her brother's innocence. Even though Tsukushi gave no indications of knowing anything, she still unconsciously knew what her brother had done. Tsukushi didn't think his soul was worth her life. 

The events had also aged Tsukushi. She looked more ethereal than before. It seemed as if for the first time in a long time she felt at peace with herself. She was slowly accepting herself.

The rest of the visit went by quietly as Tsubaki and Tsukushi talked, while Susumu and Tsukasa barely said a word to each other. Every once in a while, Tsukasa said something, but it wasn't too often.

At the end of the visit, Tsubaki went to go and check up on her husband and child, while Susumu went to the car first. "I'll just wait for you over there," he told his sister quietly, knowing that she wanted some time to talk to Tsukasa.

"So, you're going to Osaka," said Tsukasa quietly.

"Yes. Susumu and I talked about it, but that's what I decided to do. I think we have to rebuild what we have left. Susumu is the only family I have left. All we have each other."

"You have me."

Tsukushi touched his face with her left hand. She had told Tsukasa when he went to visit her just before she had been discharged from the hospital. He was the only one who knew how much pain she felt from sudden inability to play an instrument that had become second nature to her.

"So I do."

"You will always have me. You will always have everything that is mine."

Tsukasa pressed his hand against hers. "This is something that we have to do. The Makino family has been many things, but above all we have always been survivors. This is something I need to do."

"I understand." He pressed his forehead against hers. "When will you come back?"

"I don't know. We're leaving tonight. I'll call you from Osaka when I get there. And I'll see about inviting you to the inn before I return to Tokyo."

"Take you time. I'll always be here. How long?"

Tsukushi pressed her lips against Tsukasa's in a very brief kiss. "What does your heart tell you?" she asked him.

It was the same question she had asked Rui before. Tsukasa smiled at her. "I'll see you before the year is out," he said quietly.

"Until till then," said Tsukushi with a smile as she turned and left.

* * *

AN: This is a wonderful story. This might also make the record for the longest Hana Yori Dango story. It's well over a 100,000 words, almost 200,000. This story also took months to write. ^_^ Everyone has been so kind to me. I didn't expect this story to take off as long or as far as it has. 

The last part will be the epilogue. So, this isn't goodbye yet. This chapter was a lot easier to write then the last one. That was a nightmare waiting to happen. Anyway, I think the epilogue should end everything to everyone's satisfaction. Or at the very least mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


	33. Epilogue: Innocence Loss, Paradise Regai...

The Game of Love

Epilogue: Innocence Loss, Paradise Regained

Several Months Later

Time past by slowly in Osaka. It was fall again. The sun was still hot during the day, but much cooler around the afternoon. The sound of the wind chimes signaled the passing of summer into fall. The ribbons fluttered in the air. The chirping of birds was slowly diminishing as they started to fly away. 

All of this, Tsukushi could see and hear in the garden. The garden that her father had started when he had first moved to Osaka. Given her father's gentle nature, it was not a surprise that he would find gardening an appropriate hobby. Her father even had a set of bonsai trees inside, which he had tended to almost daily. The garden even had a pond with Zen rock garden to the side. 

At first, Tsukushi didn't want to tend to the garden because her body hurt too much. She would go outside and bask in her father's creation, and she found much comfort in it. It was as if her father had made the garden especially for her. That was the reason why she was so reluctant to change anything about the garden.

Eventually, she was forced to tend to it. The plants needed weeding and pruning to stay in the same shape. Tsukushi skimmed the pond to keep it clean. The only thing in the garden that she left untouched was the rock garden. She had taken pictures of it, thinking that one day she would change the formation of the sand around the rocks. Yet, the rock garden remained the same way it was the day her father had died.

The numbness in her right arm had eventually receded slightly, but her fingers were somewhat stiff to move. She would never regain full capacity of her right hand. Tsukushi tried not to think about it too much. Rather, she did what the physical therapist in Osaka told her to do and got further exercise tending to the garden. 

Susumu had successfully transferred to a school in Osaka. He had pretty much run of the main house, much like their mother had before. He had asked Tsukushi why he wasn't informed that he was her heir, and she told him it had slipped her mind. For most people, it would have been something unforgettable, but Susumu understood. He took responsibility of keeping the inn in top condition, even though they were not accepting guests.

Susumu had lost Mariko as his friend. Her father thought it was best, for purposes of appearance, that Susumu and Mariko not be friends anymore. She broke her father's rule by communicating with him only by e-mail at school. She couldn't call him. Eventually, Susumu stopped communicating with her by choice and told her that it was time she made friends in Eirin. 

Tsukushi and Susumu had spent much of their time talking to each other and getting back to normal, even though things had changed too much. They had to learn to communicate with each other. Susumu worried about Tsukushi's health because at the beginning she was in a lot of pain and sometimes bled slightly. She was concerned about his future.

Together they had to work through each other's fears and start to heal. They had to learn how to be a family again.

The staff of the inn remained as they were before. They were happy to meet their young mistress and they were relieved that they weren't losing their jobs. The staff acted as servants to their young master and mistress, making everything as comfortable as possible, especially for Tsukushi.

Tsukushi kept in touch with the people in Tokyo, even though none of them had come for a visit yet. They knew they would be eventually invited, so they weren't really worried. Tsukushi talked to Rui much more regularly than she did with anyone else because people were busy with their jobs. However, she talked to Tsukasa almost just as much. He had to travel all over the world for business, so he had a tendency to call her when his work was done for the day at the most inopportune times. Tsukasa had a tendency to forget about time zone changes.

It wasn't until fall that Tsukushi felt ready for visitors. Susumu was all right with company coming. They did very little to prepare because the staff was eager for guests. They got to work to make sure that the rooms were ready for the guests.

The F4 decided that traveling by helicopter would be best. Sammi and Yuki decided to leave earlier that day along with Kin-san for the visit. Tsubaki had already return to Los Angeles with Aki and Reiko, so she couldn't make the visit. Shizuka, Adam, and Michael had returned to Ireland as soon as Tsukushi and Susumu had left for Osaka. However, the Kents kept in constant contact with the Makinos. So, did Tsubaki.

The day of the visit was what an American would classify as "Indian Summer." The weather was too hot for fall, even though all indications pointed to the season. Susumu had returned from his day at school to find the guests already waiting. The F4 had to take a car from the airport to the inn.

"So, this is the Makino Inn," surveyed Tsukasa. "It's bigger than I expected." He had to admit that it had an excellent design on the outside. He thought about how much warmer it was compared to the highly ostentatious and luxurious Maple Hotel chain.

"Aneue picked it out without seeing it. She broke the first rule of real estate," commented Susumu. "She said the same thing when she first got here. It is big."

"How are things?" asked Sammi.

"Everything is fine. Let's go inside," said Susumu. He was dressed in his school uniform. It was crisped and iron because of the staff. He also had his tie on and his shirt tucked in. Kin-san and Yuki were the ones staring at him. As if he had read their minds, Susumu laughed, "Yes, I wear the uniform exactly like I'm supposed to. Aneue says just because we're rich doesn't mean I am above the rules."

"How is she?" asked Rui.

"You should know. You talk to her enough. I just got here, but I think she went out to the garden. Our father's garden," said Susumu, for a moment his voice shook when he said "father." "She spends her time tending to it along with writing songs. Rather, I write for her while she tells me what she's thinking of."

"It's all right. Gaia is waiting for her to recover. For the time being, _The Butterfly Lovers_ has been shown to audiences. It's gotten some good feedback thus far," said Yuki. "It really is beautiful."

"I agree. Tsukushi looked absolutely beautiful," said Kin-san.

"There were times when I completely forgot that I knew her at all. Her acting is excellent," commented Akira approvingly. The guests that had arrived to the inn were part of the first screening. 

"I could swear at the times that she wasn't acting," in toned Soujirou thoughtfully. 

"Aneue hasn't talked about it that much," said Susumu. "So, I don't know anything about it."

"The first track from the soundtrack is already being played. It's gaining in the charts all over the world. The projects are more than promising," said Rui. "Gaia Records and Hanazawa Records are looking for another good project to merge on."

"Gaia isn't going to allow too much work with their top star," Sammi quickly reminded him. "Although, it's up to Tsukushi."

"Here she isn't Ringo Arisu. Here she is Makino Tsukushi, my sister and head of the Makino family," said Susumu. 

No one disagreed with him. "I think everyone should get settled first. Tsukushi is ready to meet with you all, but I don't think she's up for meeting everyone at once." Susumu had assumed his role as protector of his sister, and he took it very seriously.

Susumu had various staff members escort the guest to different rooms, while he silently communicated to Tsukasa that they needed to talk. Tsukasa went up to him, "Show me to my room."

"This way," said Susumu. Tsukasa followed him. "It has the best view of the place next to the private, family quarters. It's like a daimyo's house."

"So, I've noticed. What is you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You didn't tell anyone."

Tsukasa looked straight into Susumu's eyes. Before he would have been afraid to, but it seemed as if they were on equally ground. "No. I didn't."

"What did you do to get the hearing?" asked Susumu.

"It's my business," whispered Tsukasa. "You don't have to question it. Did you tell her? Does she know what you did?"

"She was passed out at the time. I am not sure if she remembers anything or even sensed what was happening. I can't be sure. Sometimes, I can swear that she does know. I can't read her that well," murmured Susumu.

"She knows," whispered Tsukasa. "I'm sure that she does."

"It's odd. I know what I did. I don't feel guilty about it. I do feel sad. I lost a part of myself that I can't get back," said Susumu in a clear voice. "But at the same time, I gained something I otherwise wouldn't have had."

Tsukasa nodded knowingly. The thing that Susumu had lost was his innocence, but it seemed as if Susumu had matured.

"I heard that you visited the Kents and Collins in Europe," said Susumu.

"Yes, I met with them because I was invited. I also ran into Charlie Collins in New York. He's now assigned there, so I had lunch with him," said Tsukasa.

"I'm thinking of dropping by and visiting the Kents and the Collins in Europe when I go," said Susumu, slowly revealing his plans.

"So, you'll be going to Europe. By yourself?" asked Tsukasa.

"Yes. After I graduate from high school. I have already taken the entrance exams for the medical school in Hokkaido. I was accepted, but I decided to put it off for a year so that I can travel in Europe. It was my decision and it's starting to become a Makino family tradition to travel for a while," replied Susumu.

"So, you're leaving your sister?" asked Tsukasa.

"She'll be all right by the time I leave. Besides, she said that I still have a lot to learn about life before going to school," said Susumu. "But, she's not making me do anything."

"I see. She'll probably be back in Tokyo by then," said Tsukasa.

"Yes," said Susumu. "She said that she would be back by the premiere of the movie, which should be around Christmas."

Tsukasa stopped answering because from his window he could see her in the garden looking at the rock garden. He pressed his fingers against the glass. Susumu stopped talking. "You can go down there and talk to her already. I've already talked too much for today."

Tsukasa nodded and left. He took a short walk to the garden. She didn't seem to hear him. "Hello Tsukushi."

Tsukushi turned around a bit startled. "Tsukasa!" she exclaimed happily. "Why didn't anyone say that they came and tell me?"

"Susumu wanted everyone to get settled first," said Tsukasa.

"It's good to see you," said Tsukushi. 

Tsukasa quietly observed her for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Tsukasa. My hand can't do some of the fine movements it did before," she admitted.

He noticed that she was wearing a long dress that had no sleeves, but she had a shawl over her arms. She had never let anyone, except for the doctors and the physical therapists, see the bullet scars on her body. Her hair was even longer than before and hung in loose waves against her shoulders and back.

She locked onto his gaze. "I come out here all the time. This is my favorite part of the house. I do my yoga and tai chi here when Susumu goes off for school," she told him.

Tsukasa wanted to say that he was sorry for the fact that she wouldn't be able to play her guitar like she used to, but he knew that she wouldn't want to hear of it. "Are you trying to learn how to use your left hand?"

She smiled and nodded, "But, it's harder. It's like learning how to play all over again. I don't have as much control as I did with my right. It's frustrating. At times, I still feel achy all over."

She stopped because she noticed that he wasn't talking. "It must sound so whiny to you, doesn't it? I'm sorry."

"No, it's not. There would have been a time where you wouldn't have told me any of your problems," said Tsukasa, appreciating the trust she had in him now. "You'll be returning to Tokyo for the premiere, right?"

"Yes, I decided that I would, but I'll still get back to work slowly. I decided not to go after my master's any longer. I had to give it up, but this is more important to me."

"Where will you stay in Tokyo?" asked Tsukasa.

"Probably the Maple again. I can't go back to work until the head of my security has recovered and is back as well," she replied. She was referring to Dominic Stratton, who she had requested to be the head of her guards again. He accepted. "For now, it's good to be home."

"Yes, it's good to be home," said Tsukasa. 

She sat down at the rock over looking the rock garden. "I still haven't touched the sand, even though nature has. I can't find myself to move it. The last person to touch the rake was him. When I am here, I can feel him. When I am in the house, I can feel her. When I am here, I don't miss them as much. I don't feel as lonely as before. Or as lost."

Her voice quivered. "I am safe here. This is my home, but at the same time I miss the people in Tokyo and my friends all over the world. I can't stay here forever. Everything must change to stay the same. Even the sand has to be moved again."

Without a word, Tsukasa held her from behind. He was on his knees, clutching to her. She felt his strength seeping into her as a warm breeze came. His hands covered the places where the wounds were. A warm, healing touch radiated from them. Truly, she was safe in his arms as well.

Perhaps, it was the reason why her parents, especially her mother, were so adamant about him. Perhaps, deep down inside, they knew that he would keep her safe, even when they couldn't. She raised her left hand touched his arms. He kissed her on the cheek.

He released her after a moment. She stood up and took off the shawl and laid it on the rock after folding it. She went to the rake and picked it up. "Will you help me?" asked Tsukushi.

"Sure," agreed Tsukasa.

Together they changed the formation of the sand with the rake.

It was a time to heal and to remember who one was and where one came from. In this life, there are few certainties. In this life, one had to create most of those certainties. One thing was certain, for that day, paradise was in the form of a rock garden.

Tsukushi knew that she was going to have to form her life again like she was doing with the sand. She looked up at Tsukasa as he moved a rock. They smiled at each other briefly. This was paradise.

* * *

AN: El Fin. I hope this ending was to everyone's satisfaction. I attempted to give a short report on all the other characters, but left the rest unexplained. The rest is left to everyone else's imagination. I decided to do the symbolic stuff in the end. See, I didn't exactly settle who Tsukushi ends up with. Tsukasa happens to be the one she's talking to. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Thanks for the reviews and putting up with some of the rants I give. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 


End file.
